Sister Act
by 06shart
Summary: Merlin isn't the only one magical in his family. How would his sister cope surviving in Camelot after a bad start with Arthur? How would she cope with destiny? APXOC MxMorg slightly. Spoilers for season two
1. Prologue

Walking into Camelot, I could understand Merlin's infatuation with the city. It was absolutely beautiful and she knew she would come to love it. Walking through town she saw all the markets and no one gave her a second glance. She would enjoy her time here.

'Shannon' a voice called to me from over by the water pump. I turned and got a face full of Merlin. 'Merlin' I cried happily wrapping my arm around him. 'When did you get here?' he asked grinning. 'Just' I replied and he smiled and pushed my hair out of my face.

I bit my lip warily as he frowned. 'Who did this to you?' he whispered not taking his eyes of my bruised cheek. 'It isn't important honestly' I smiled taking Merlin's hand. 'Come on lets go see Uncle Gauis' he sighed leading the way.

That was why I kept my long brown hair down. The bruise was a nasty sight as any. Knowing Merlin he would not drop the subject until I told him. Then I was scared he would get mad at me. 'You'll love it Shannon I promise you' he laughed and pulled me up the stairs.

'Gauis look who I found walking around' Merlin said joyfully. I saw my Uncle appear behind a screen carrying a handful of pots. They nearly crashed in the floor if it wasn't for Merlin. 'Hi Gauis' I laughed as he hugged me.

'What on earth are you doing here?' he asked smiling. 'Well I came here to seek a job' I shrugged placing my bag down. 'Mother sent me, after all I heard about your success here Merlin' I told them.

'Gauis look at her cheek' Merlin ordered sitting me down in front of the fire. 'It's nothing' I told them shaking my head. Merlin pushed my hair back and I reluctantly showed Gauis my face.

'Who did this to you?' Merlin repeated staring at me. 'Gaelan found out Merlin, I all but ran out of the house' I whispered wiping away tears. 'What? You are saying Gaelan did this to you?' Merlin asked. I nodded as Gauis treated me the best he could.

'You wait until I see him' Merlin threatened standing up. 'Please don't Merlin' I begged grabbing his arm. 'Okay but if I see him' he trailed off and I nodded. 'I know Merlin don't worry about it' I smiled. 'I better get back to my job you know' he grinned hugging me tightly. 'I'll see you later okay' he told me and walked out.

'Why don't you go round town?' Gauis suggested as I put my bag in Merlin's room. 'If you're sure Uncle Gauis' I said hesitantly. 'Perfectly child you go and have fun' he nodded pointing to the door. I grinned and ran out the door. I didn't need to be told twice.

'Look at the rear on that one fellas' I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around sharply to see some pompous idiots joking around. 'Excuse me' I growled out narrowing my eyes. 'You heard me girl' the leader said. His blond hair and blue eyes mocking me. 'I do not like to be talked about in that way' I hissed out.

The man before me bowed and grinned at his friends. 'Well I am sorry Milady' he teased smiling at me. 'You cannot treat women as though they are only for your benefits' I told him.

'Oh can't I' smirked the man before me. 'Yes stop being such a prat. You know you can't treat women this way. You're only doing it to show off in front of your friends' I said. 'You think that do you?' he asked frowning. 'Yes I do' I confirmed and watched as he grinned. 'Guards arrest her' he called. 'Oh and by the way, it's My Lord not prat. The prince doesn't take highly to being called that.'

Bugger!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Can you believe that Merlin?' Arthur moaned shrugging his jacket off. Merlin who had only one ear open shook his head. 'Nope it's disgraceful sire' he agreed cleaning off Arthur's dinner. 'I think we should go and see her' Arthur suggested taking a sip of water. 'If you wish sire' Merlin sighed pouting.

SPOV

I was just closing my eyes when the prat walked in. 'You're meant to be thinking about what you've done' I heard him say. I glared at him before laughing. 'Aren't you supposed to be wooing a young lady' I teased.

He returned my glare before a noise at the stairs caught my attention. 'Merlin for god sake' Arthur sighed. Merlin was down here? I then saw said person walk into the corridor.

I saw his eyes widen when he saw me. 'What are you doing down here?' he asked. I was about to answer when he carried on; 'can't you keep out of trouble for one day' he sighed. 'Merlin please listen, I am sorry' I whispered reaching out for his hand.

'Sorry to break up this little moment' the prat said, making it obvious he wasn't. 'Sorry Arthur, I know her' Merlin stated. I giggled that much was obvious. 'Thank you for stating the obvious my friend' this Arthur smiled.

'Have you learnt your proper respect for your Prince yet?' Arthur asked. Of course not! 'No my Lord as of late, I've been sleeping' I smiled. No prince wanted to know he wasn't thought about.

'Come on Sire, I have heard Lady Morgana is looking for you' Merlin told him, shaking his head at me. Apparently he didn't like the sound of it and groaned. 'Woo the ladies prat' I giggled. 'She's my sister' he cried out in disgust.


	2. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Arthur stared at Merlin in horror. 'No way Merlin, I am not giving that wench a job' he stated. 'Come on Arthur she's been through a rough time' Merlin sighed. 'NO! She's arrogant, stubborn, stupid, absolutely worthless and she's ugly' Arthur cried out.

Merlin smiled and Arthur gulped at the look in his eye. 'She is my sister' Merlin corrected him. Arthur looked shocked 'Merlin I'm sorry I didn't mean it' Arthur stuttered biting his lip. 'Arthur she is my little sister, I want her to at least get a job. Please Arthur?' Merlin begged. Arthur looked torn so Merlin through in the only thing he knew. 'After all I did hear that you practically undressed her with your eyes.'

Arthur blushed and gave in. 'Fine but tell me what happened' Arthur ordered kicking off his shoes. 'What do you mean?' Merlin asked taking off Arthur's jacket. 'How come she wasn't there when I was at your village? How come she's had a rough time? Honestly Merlin details' Arthur smirked.

'Oh well because she is a girl, she got married quickly to a man in another village. She was there when you visited Eldor' Merlin told him. Arthur waved a hand to continue him on. 'Oh and her and her husband had a fight' Merlin answered.

'So what is she doing here?' Arthur asked passing Merlin a goblet of water. 'Oh well haven't you seen the bruise on her cheek' Merlin wondered. 'I thought it was the light' Arthur shrugged. 'Her husband hit her and threatened to kill her. So she returned to me for help' Merlin finished getting to work.

'I can have him dealt with you know' Arthur offered. 'Thanks Arthur but I'd rather do it myself' Merlin smiled. 'If you're sure' Arthur smiled back and went to fill out some paperwork.

* * *

I let that prat prance around me, judging me. _Remind me again why I should thank you? _She asked her brother telepathically. Merlin's lips turned upwards as he grinned. _Because he is only trying to intimidate you, I promise you have the job _Merlin swore.

'Terrible posture, mental problems hmm that must run in the family' Arthur pondered. I clenched my fist and bit my tongue. 'Hey I'll have you know that nobody in my family has mental problems' Merlin scolded. 'Of course Merlin it's only you' Arthur smiled at him.

'I've decided you can have the job' Arthur told the room. 'Now go and fetch my hunting dogs, clean the stables, wash down my horses' Arthur listed off. 'Arthur why don't she look round first' Merlin suggested. Arthur glared but nodded. 'Go the both of you, I don't require your services until tonight' Arthur ordered.

'Is he always like that?' I asked my elder brother. 'A little bit' Merlin smiled tugging me over to the stables. 'This is Arthur's war horse Candifa and Arthur's normal horse Tristian' Merlin told me. I nodded and patted the horses as they came forward.

'I need to remember these don't I?' I asked him warily. Merlin smiled and nodded happily. 'Yep dear little sister' he teased. I wasn't that much younger than him. 3 years wasn't that long.

'What's that noise Merlin?' I asked as I heard thumping sounds. 'They're digging Shannon nothing to worry about I promise' he assured showing me around the other places. I didn't miss the look of worry that crossed his face.

As we was walking a guard stopped us. I was about to use my magic when Merlin smiled at them. 'The Prince requests for his horse to be brought into the courtyard so he can participate in hunting' they smirked at him. 'Of course' Merlin nodded shooting me a warning glance.

'Hurry up Merlin' Arthur sighed patting his horse. 'Sorry' my brother mumbled running down the steps. I tutted gathering some wood for said prat's chambers. Then I saw MERLIN kneel before Arthur!

Merlin was more powerful than me by far, but kneeling in front of a prince. Even I would never stoop that low. I was about to go over and say something before the most funniest thing ever happened.

Arthur fell off his horse. ARTHUR PENDRAGON FELL OFF HIS HORSE! I snorted with laughter as he went over the side. Oh my god I should have frozen time just to see it again and again.

Of course it was Merlin who got the blame. 'I don't understand' Merlin shook his head. 'Well, there's a surprise' Arthur sneered. 'I did that girth up myself' Merlin told him. I believed him, only magic could have done. My brother was rarely careless.

I went over to stand by my brother. 'Well I think that may have been the problem' he shouted. 'Leave him alone, if he says he has done it then he had' I growled out. 'It wasn't my fault' Merlin told him. Great they were ignoring me now.

My brother didn't deserve this, he was a powerful sorcerer, able to blast Arthur to shreds. I was just about to throw Arthur into the next kingdom's castle, when Merlin lay a hand on my shoulder. _Don't magic is forbidden here_ he whispered into my mind.

Not only was I a maid to Prince Arthur, I was forbidden from using my magic. Could this get any better or what? _I know how you feel just calm down_ Merlin urged.

'Calm down?' I snapped and Merlin glared at me. 'Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you Sire?' a man asked walking over to us, his hand wrapped around Arthur's scared horse. 'Thank you' Arthur breathed brushing himself down.

'It is an honour to be of service to the prince' he said. Oh please I'm going to be sick. 'An honour' Arthur smiled at Merlin. 'Do you here that Merlin?' Arthur asked. I glared at the pig headed blond. 'Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down' he told him. I really need a sick bucket. 'The honour' Arthur whispered I huffed and crossed my arms.

'Is there anything else I can do for you, Sire?' the creep asked. 'Well you can give Merlin here, a kick up the backside' he joked. I however didn't find it very funny. 'I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure' he bowed.

Arthur chuckled 'what's your name?' he asked curiously. 'Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work' he told us. 'Good you can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a few men' Arthur ordered walking off. 'I'll like to teach him a thing or two about beating' I muttered. 'You're too kind Sire' Cedric the creep bowed.

Merlin smiled and picked up a beater, 'here you'll need a beater' he smiled pushing it into Cedric's stomach. 'Ohh! Sorry' he said. I smiled and walked off, my brother could protect himself.

* * *

I was folding away Arthur's clothes when Arthur walked in with Cedric. I saw the images floating in Cedric's head and I growled. 'There you are girl, prepare me some dinner' he ordered. 'It's Shannon' I hissed grabbing hold of a plate.

'I do not care wench what your name is' he shouted. 'Then you're never going to be the King Merlin thinks you are' I shrugged piling it high with fruit and meat. 'There you go my lord' I smirked bowing.

'Where's Merlin?' I asked reigning my thoughts in. 'I don't know sulking' Arthur shrugged and Cedric laughed. 'Very good my Lord' Cedric congratulated. Arthur nodded and went behind the screen.

I walked over to the creep. 'You're very loyal to Merlin' Cedric noted. I smiled and nodded trying to look innocent. 'You hurt my brother, you better watch your back' I warned. I grabbed the cup of burning water and accidently tripped. The result was it being spilt on him and said person screaming.

Arthur came running out, tunic left forgotten. It wasn't half bad really. Shut up brain! 'What did you do?' Arthur screamed as I rushed to get some cool water. 'Nothing my lord I tripped' I cried dipping some cool water on him. 'Gauis may have to treat it if it continues to hurt' Arthur told him forcing him to sit.

That would teach him to hit my brother. Oh and take his credit for saving the pig.

* * *

I was rudely shook out of bed. 'What?' I groaned batting the arms away. 'Get up, I have to deliver Arthur's breakfast' Merlin told me. I sighed and got up, 'so?' I questioned. 'So get up and serve him as well' he said as I began to get dressed.

I threw open Arthur's door, stumbling in. 'You do that in your own chambers not mine' a annoying voice came beside me. I jumped and glared at him. 'What is it with everyone today?' I muttered. I gathered Arthur's dirty clothes and piled them by the door.

The door was knocked and I opened it. A serving girl stood there smiling. 'Oh is Prince Arthur there, Lady Morgana wishes to express her concerns over something' she said. I nodded smiling back at her. The girl radiated happiness and kindness.

'Shannon Emrys' I introduced holding out a hand. 'Gwen' she replied shaking my hand. Arthur chose that precise moment to interrupt. 'I thought when you answered the door, I speak to my guests. Not you' Arthur drawled walking around me.

'Guenivere, what is it that the Dear Lady Morgana requires' he mocked. 'She wishes to tell you in person' Gwen told him, bowing her head. 'Always being the centre of attention' he sighed and grabbed his jacket. Well he was the one to talk wasn't he? Prat! 'Oh and Shannon don't forget to fix my breeches' he ordered.

I grabbed the offending things and sat down on the chair. 'Stupid idiot' I hissed as I found some needle and thread. 'Do you often talk about your prince like that?' Cedric asked. 'I've only been here for 4 days' I told him.

'Bloody hell' I cursed as I stabbed myself with the needle. 'Do you always curse?' he wondered. What was this 20 questions? I sucked my finger as the blood began to seep out. I shook my head not really wanting to talk to him.

'You're very beautiful you know' he breathed crouching beside the chair. I choked on the breath I was taking in. 'Excuse me' I gasped looking at him. 'Well if Prince Arthur wouldn't claim you, I would' he explained.

'NO! None of you will ever do that to me' I shouted just as Arthur walked in. 'What is going on here?' he asked coming to stand by me. 'Nothing my lord' I mumbled looking down at the sowing. I didn't want anyone to see the tears that was beginning to fall. 'We was just talking about her past sire' Cedric said. 'If I find out anything different, you'll be sent to the stocks' he warned.

'Breakfast my lord' Cedric delivered. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, nobody was ever touching me again like that. My husband had been a terrible experience that I didn't want to live through again.

The door opened again and I looked up to see Merlin walking in. 'Is that lunch?' Arthur asked. How can one man eat breakfast then want lunch so quickly? 'No it's breakfast' Merlin replied. Poor idiotic Merlin. 'This is lovely Cedric' Arthur told him.

I walked past Merlin giving his arm a squeeze. Nobody noticed anything but Merlin stared into my face. Oh no! Suddenly Merlin tensed up again and I looked around. 'Would you too stop hugging and get to work?' Arthur snapped.

'Is there anything else you need Sire?' Merlin asked politely. I rolled my eyes and got a better needle. Sharp pointy threatening things. Hmm perfect weapon for stabbing a prat. 'No I think Cedric's got it all covered' Arthur said softly. 'Oh I regret, Sire, that there is one thing I failed to do- er muck out your horses' he sighed.

I felt my blood boil and magic leaped into my finger tips. How dare he? He bloody well knew that Merlin would be given that job. I calmed myself down, I had the worst of all powers and how I controlled them.

I was magic sure but not as powerful as Merlin. I could do spells and chant, but I saw auras mostly. They were so beautiful but the rest of my magic was travelled through emotions. My emotions, if I was angry like this my magic would strike. If I was sad I would feel it thrum around me gently, soothing me. My magic was my protector.

'Off you go then' Arthur dismissed turning back to eating. Cedric ran to Merlin and I was about to step in. 'I'll get the door for you' he cried mockingly. Merlin looked unloved and hard done by. _Hey as soon as you get back tonight I'll give you a massage okay I soothed in his mind_. My mind massages was the very best around.

* * *

After Arthur had finished breakfast he went somewhere to be princely. I visited my Uncle. 'Hello girl where have you been?' he asked preparing something or other. 'I've been to serve Arthur' I sighed sitting down. However he just laughed, 'Merlin was like that when he first joined up' he chuckled. I smiled slightly and lay my head on my hands.

'Talking about Merlin, where is he today?' Gauis asked me. 'Cleaning out our dear lord's stable' I hissed. Uncle Gauis raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed and looked at him.

'Merlin is so powerful and yet, he is bossed around and mocked. He could rule this kingdom but he only serves' I rambled on. 'Merlin wouldn't dream of hurting anyone, plus he doesn't want all that power' Gauis told me.

'Come I need to see the Lady Morgana again, her nightmares are making her ill' he tutted and grabbed his medical bag. 'I have nothing better to do' I shrugged and followed. I was finally going to meet the Lady Morgana.

When we first entered, I thought of her as beautiful. She could have easily passed for a princess, never mind a Lady. She stared at me with hard eyes. I smiled slightly and began to help my Uncle.

'What was these dreams about?' Uncle Gauis asked her. I saw her glance at me quickly before answering, 'a bird.' Uncle Gauis sat on her bed where she was curled up.

'What kind of bird?' he wondered. 'A raven' she replied. It would match her raven locks I thought. 'It was terrifying, Gauis' she whispered shakily. 'What do you think it means?' she asked pleadingly. 'Probably nothing' he waved off, yet something made me believe he didn't think that.

'It's happening again isn't it?' she cried shaking her head. 'Morgana, one raven doesn't mean that your nightmares are returning' he soothed. She looked desperate so I sat near her; laying my rough hand on hers. She glanced at me before smiling slightly.

'Are you taking the sleeping draught, I have prepared for you?' Gauis asked her. Lady Morgana nodded and I squeezed her hand. 'Good, I'll get Gwen to give you something stronger' he smiled. Gauis gave her a knee a gentle pat before getting up. 'Like a blow to the head?' she teased. I hid my small smile as Uncle Gauis turned round. 'I'm sure she wants to' she sighed.

'Stay with me for a while, you look familiar' she ordered. I nodded as she turned to see Gauis go. 'You're Prince Arthur's maid aren't you?' she asked curiously. I nodded at her. 'What's your name?' she wondered shaking her long locks out of her face. 'Shannon Emerys' I replied softly.

'That still doesn't explain why you are so familiar to me' she said. I chuckled and she looked at me; telling me I should continue. 'I'm Merlin's sister if that is any help' I told her.

Impossibly her smile grew so much that it didn't match her face. 'Merlin's sister?' she stated and I nodded. 'No wonder, you look just like him' she laughed. 'I'm glad my husband was forever telling me...' I stopped and bowed my head. 'What?' she asked gently, placing her soft hand on my arm. 'That I was ugly and nobody wanted me' I murmured.

I was pulled into her arms, it surprised me how strong she was. 'You must never think that, you are very beautiful. I also know that Arthur made indecent comments about you, however rude they are you are still wanted by other men' she told me. I nodded crying slightly into her. 'Anyway I know Merlin would want you. He is a very loving person' she smiled brushing away my tears. 'Now go my friend, no doubt my brother has chores for you' she laughed. I nodded and ran out. I was Morgana's friend.

* * *

Arthur walked in ranting about someone. 'Clotpole. Clotpole! Who does he think he is talking to?' he shouted as I poured him some wine. I giggled at the word, that person must be very brave to call the Prince that.

'Oh yes go and share that little joke with Merlin' he yelled at me. I stood shocked, and probed his mind to see what happened. Cedric walked in with his dinner and set it down.

I gripped the tunic I was holding tightly. The idiots how dare they team up against my brother. They never even let him explain. How did the horses be free when they were tied up.

I dressed Arthur for bed, as Cedric went to take the plate away. I pulled his tunic off harshly and he groaned. 'Ow that was my head, it is still attached to my body' he said. I gritted my teeth together, keeping my eyes on my hands. I went to get his nightgown when he stopped me.

'No it is too warm tonight' he stated. I nodded as he sat down so I could undo his boots. Again they were yanked off and he sighed. 'Look I'm sorry, he's still your brother, and I know you are close. I shouldn't take his mistakes out on you. I'm sorry please accept my apology' he breathed.

I rested back onto my ankles. I bowed my head 'it's just that, you treat him with no respect. I know we are of different stations but not even the most simple respect of a human being' I told him. 'I understand and I know I shouldn't. You won't start respecting me until I respect your brother and you will you?' he asked. I shook my head smiling, he grinned and stood up. 'That will be all thank you Shannon' he smiled.

'Hey Merlin' I greeted sitting down on his bed. 'Hey' he smiled pulling me into his arms. 'How was your day?' he asked and I shrugged. 'Not too bad' I answered. 'Come on you need to relax' I told him.

I was out of his arms in a second and closing the door and window. We sat in front of each other. I held his hand in mine and draw small circles into it. I slowly began to send waves of calm and peace towards him.

Then I looked into his mind, seeing todays events. I shut an imaginable door on them an he sighed. I did that to some others, clearing his mind so he could sleep. I felt him pull out of it and opened my eyes. He had fallen back to rest on the pillows and was sleeping. I smiled and curled up to my favourite brother.

I was awoken by my pillow moving. 'Merlin?' I grumbled looking at him sleepily. He was breathing heavily and turned towards me. 'Nothing sister go back to sleep' he soothed tucking the blankets over me. I nodded and ignored the spike of magic within my blood.

I was awoken again by the Prince barging into our room. 'Wake up' he ordered throwing the blankets off us. I blinked my eyes open and stared at the prince. I blushed as I realized sometime during the night, I must have woken up and took my dress off. Leaving me in my under dress that showed quite a lot of chest and leg off.

'Get dressed' he told me, waking Merlin up. Wait he was in the room. I stared at him expectantly. 'Arthur she wants you to leave' Merlin said sleepily. 'We haven't got time for nonsense, get dressed now' he shouted. Again he started to shake Merlin who resigned to get up. I faced away from them and quickly got dressed.

I was dragged to a cave. It was freezing and even Arthur had his coat pulled up round his neck. Seeing me shiver for the hundredth time that minute he gave me his coat. I pulled it on quickly.

I instantly felt the warm beginning in my body. The jewel which had apparently been there was missing, and someone had stolen the keys from what Arthur could figure out. Wow was he a smart one.

'Sound the warning bell' he ordered the guards. I left with him, seeing as Uncle Gauis wanted to talk to Merlin. 'I'll have to have that now' he said looking at me. I shivered but not from the cold. 'Okay' I whispered peeling it off.

'I'm sorry, you could have kept it. But it's because if my father sees you'll be in trouble' he explained. I smiled and nodded 'you don't have to explain my lord.'

Merlin came in as Arthur was filling out some work. 'Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit' he whispered. I looked up at him. What! 'What?' Arthur echoed my thoughts. 'He tried to steal the jewel' Merlin told him. 'But it wasn't a jewel, it was the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan' Merlin breathed.

'Merlin have you been on the cider?' Arthur asked. My brother doesn't drink! 'Please listen to me' he begged. I frowned stopping my work. 'Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge' Merlin informed him. Something was wrong. Who was this Sigan?

'Merlin, this isn't helping you keep your job' Arthur sighed. I saw anger in Merlin's aura. 'You are not listening to me' he shouted. Arthur stood up and I moved closer to Merlin. 'He didn't mean it my lord' I excused, pinching Merlin hard.

'If you're going to shout away. Cedric' Arthur called. 'Will you escort Merlin from the palace' he ordered. 'What! No' I cried glaring at Arthur. 'You can't send him away' I cried. 'I can do what I like' he replied.

Just then Merlin lunged at Cedric. Brilliant! How will I get him out of this one? Arthur just stood there watching them. 'Merlin!' Arthur called as I shook my head. 'Aren't you going to do anything' I shouted walking swiftly to the two fighting. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. 'Like what?' he asked shrugging. Suddenly Arthur nearly got kicked in the face. Merlin was flipped over Cedric, so it wasn't Merlin's fault.

I couldn't help but giggle as they went under the bed. Poor Arthur didn't know who to get. As Merlin crawled out Arthur went to jump on him. 'MERLIN' I cried before Arthur landed on him.

'You've gone too far this time Merlin' Arthur growled man handling him. 'You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells. Guards' he shouted pushing Merlin out the door.

'What have you done?' I gasped. 'Nothing Shannon, your brother went too far' he smiled. 'Leave my brother alone okay' I yelled, pushing Cedric into the wall. Oh no my magic had came out. I soon collapsed after that. What the hell?

I woke up in Arthur's chambers. 'You collapsed, Gauis has said you were tired' a voice from the window shocked me. I breathed in deeply and looked around. I was in his bed, the blanket's covering me. I blushed and quickly got out.

'I'm sorry my lord, I won't keep you from your bed. More so than what I have done so already' I mumbled. 'Do you think what Merlin said was true?' he asked. I stopped and stared at him. 'I believe Merlin, he hasn't been wrong yet. I trust Merlin' I smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

I was walking across the courtyard with a pail of water; when a terrifying beast flew and landed in front of me. I screamed and let the guards handle it. I needed to get to Merlin and Gauis, see if they are alright.

'Uncle Gauis' I cried running towards the old man. 'In here my dear' he ushered pushing me into a building. 'But I need to get to Merlin, he could be hurt' I protested. 'The only one who will be hurt is you' he yelled.

Gwen came rushing up to me. 'I need to find Merlin' I begged her. 'He is safe Shannon, you need to help the people' she whispered hugging me. 'We need more bandages Gwen' Gauis ordered her.

Just then the Lady Morgana came rushing in, leading a man carrying a body. 'You shouldn't be doing this' I protested helping the man. 'It's alright, you're going to be okay' I whispered to the man on the table. 'What's your name?' I asked softly. 'Andrew' he gasped and I held his hand.

'It's exactly what I should be doing' she said, helping me steady him. 'You need rest Morgana' I breathed holding onto her arm. 'And I'm likely to get it with all this going on?' she scoffed. I nodded, she was right of course.

I was going to find Merlin originally. However that idea was quickly wiped out of my mind. Arthur was lying on the floor, still breathing. When there was a squawk from the air, I turned to see a monster flying at Arthur. God! I dragged Arthur away just in time. Bloody hell is he heavy in chain mail.

'Shannon?' he gasped looking up at me. I was still looking at the creature 'sire' I replied, glancing at the prince. 'That thing could have killed you' he stated. Well done for stating the obvious. The creature was trying to come up behind Arthur and I shook my head. 'It still might' I cried pushing him away.

I landed on top of him and he groaned. 'Sorry Sire' I muttered quickly, heat flaming my cheeks. Stupid hormones! 'No my pleasure' he smirked. How was that even possible? He sounded like he was winded. Oh I was still on his chest!

I dragged him towards the Medical Centre. Hoping that he wouldn't collapse, he was really heavy. I sat him down on a empty bed, it seemed the injuries was going down. It was quieter in here now. I looked for Uncle Gauis for help. I didn't want to be blamed for killing the Prince. 'I'll get you something to stop the bleeding' I told him, hurrying away.

'Shannon' he gasped 'I wanted to say. Just er... You always surprise me' he finished. I furrowed my brow, that must have been one hell of a blow to his head. 'Is that it sire?' I asked confused. 'That's it' I confirmed. I sighed and turned away. 'Oh and er thank you' he smiled nodding his head. I quickly through my smile at him before turning away. I didn't have time for this nonsense.

I was helping Gwen treat Arthur's wounds when the King came in. 'It's nothing' Arthur waved off wincing. 'Have we driven the creatures out?' Uther asked. What? Your son is in here and you ask that. Well I suppose he has to, but still it is his son.

'They have control of the lower town' Arthur reported as I tried to stop the bleeding. Thankfully Gwen was better at this than me. 'The market has been all but destroyed' he gulped. Forget the bloody market!

Then came the dreaded question. 'How many dead?' I bowed my head in shame. 'Too many to number' Arthur sighed. 'I'm sealing the citadel' he told Arthur. I gasped, 'you can't' Arthur shouted. 'I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance' the King objected. 'If I don't we will all fall' he sighed looking around.

Arthur jumped up as I was tying his bandages. 'Where are you going?' the King instantly said. 'There are people trapped on the drawbridge' he breathed making his way to the door. He was still injured the clotpole. 'I forbid you' Arthur was ordered. 'I am not leaving them to die' he choked out.

I saw it then the King that Arthur was soon going to become. Merlin was right he would make an excellent King. 'It's suicide' the King told him. 'It is my duty to Camelot and myself' he shouted. Arthur was going to die a knightly death.

I was getting some clean bandages when I heard my name. I looked up to see Merlin hiding. 'What are you doing here?' I hissed pushing him into the shadows. 'I have to help Arthur' he told me. 'Arthur is as good as dead' I snapped. 'Anyway Sigan's power is well beyond yours, I mean have you not seen the beasts' I sobbed.

'Please Merlin' I begged tugging on his arm. 'I don't have a choice' he shook his head. 'Sigan is immortal you am not, he'll destroy you' I whispered. 'There must be a way' he protested. I sighed and read Gauis's mind and gasped.

'There is only one alive who is old enough to give us answers we need' I breathed. He looked at me shocked. 'The Great Dragon' he gasped. I nodded and threw myself into his arms. 'I can't loose you Merlin' I sobbed. 'I'll come back you watch me' he smiled.

My heart thudded as I waited for news. Even on Merlin or the prince, because if Arthur was dead, so must Merlin be. 'He'll be alright' Gwen smiled sitting down beside me. I stared at her, 'Merlin has survival skills like no other' she offered soothingly. 'I hope so' I murmured looking at the door.

'Seal the doors' a knight ran in. The others followed his orders. He ran around the area looking for weak spots. 'Where is he? You can't leave him out there. He'll be torn apart' Uther growled pushing the Knight against the wall. 'You can't go out there sire' he shouted.

'If you open that door, you will die. We will all die' he told him. 'NO!' Uther screamed. I glanced around me terrified. Merlin was out there somehow. He was going to die. No!

Stupidly Gauis held onto me, just as the roof rumbled. They were breaking in, we was all going to die. 'Thank you' I whispered to my Uncle. 'It has been a pleasure seeing you again' he smiled taking my hand. Together we faced towards where the devils were coming in.

* * *

As everyone was panicking I slipped out. There was a back door. I searched in vain for Merlin, but I couldn't find him. There was so many bodies lying on the floor.

Suddenly a voice cut through my desperate searching. 'Who would ever have thought it? You a sorcerer' I heard Cedric's voice. I turned to that direction, however he wasn't looking at me but a man kneeling. MERLIN!

'A powerful one at that' Cedric smiled. 'I won't let you hurt him' Merlin shouted across to the creep. 'You're going to stop me?' he laughed. Merlin got up and my breath caught in my throat. Merlin sit down now! 'I'll stop you' he promised. 'He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave' he sneered. I for once agreed with Cedric. 'That's not true' he objected. It broke my heart to hear the pain in the voice.

'He cast you aside without a moments thought' Cedric yelled. 'It doesn't matter' Merlin told him. 'But it must have hurt so much' Cedric sighed. I saw his aura did have specks of hurt in, but mostly I saw the power. The power to destroy kingdoms, move mountains and dry up lakes.

'That's the way it has to be' Merlin said. I had missed what Cedric had said though damn it. 'Does it?' Cedric questioned. I myself had been wondering that for awhile. 'You are young Merlin. Look inside yourself, you have yet to discover your true power' he told my brother. Was he selling my brother to someone?

'I can help you' he smiled. I could tell that Merlin was beginning to weaken. 'Think Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you really are' Cedric planted little seeds into Merlin's mind. _No Merlin you are so much better than that, Arthur will know in time _I whispered into his head.

'That can never be' Merlin sighed shaking his head. 'It can if you join me' he smiled. Merlin took a step towards him and I breathed in a shakily breath. What was Merlin doing? 'Together we can rule over this land, Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet' he begged.

Merlin shook his head. 'I don't want that' he stated. 'You'd rather be a servant?' Cedric asked. 'Better to serve a good man than rule with an evil one' Merlin shouted.

'So be it, if you will not join me. I will become you and harness your power' he smirked. I saw him go stiff and blue fumes shot out of his body, making it's way towards Merlin. 'Merlin move' I cried running across the courtyard as quick as I can.

He yelled a spell out before dropping to the floor, the blue light consuming him. 'Merlin' I cried as he began to shake. 'Don't leave me Merlin' I begged raising shaking hands to my face.

Suddenly his eyes opened and I saw Uncle Gauis walking towards us. 'Merlin? Shannon?' he called as the mist began to clear. We walked slowly towards him. 'Shannon come here' Gauis ordered and I did so. Merlin just smiled at us and I felt Uncle Gauis relax.

Merlin held up the jewel and laughed. 'Well done my boy' Gauis said hugging Merlin. I laughed with Merlin and watched them. I had my family.

* * *

'You two better be careful' Gauis warned us. I looked at him curiously while spooning some food for Merlin into a dish. 'The King is doubling his effort in the search for sorcerers' he sighed. 'Don't worry Merlin will protect us' I smiled, placing the bowl in front of my Uncle and brother. Gauis sighed and shook his head. 'This is wonderful baby sister' Merlin teased. Idiot!

Just then the door opened. Arthur walked in; 'I've came to see Merlin' he smiled. I nodded slapping my brother's head. 'Only 3 years Merlin' I smirked. 'I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole' Arthur said. I chuckled behind Arthur and waved at Merlin. Making gestures about reading Arthur's mind.

Merlin stared just behind Arthur's shoulder at me. 'But I must admit there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric' he sighed. I scoffed and Arthur turned around. 'Oh do shut up' he growled. I smiled and nodded looking back to Merlin. 'Does this mean that you're admitting on this occasion, that I was right?' he asked smugly.

Arthur struggled for his words. 'Not exactly no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow, and no-one to clean my armour' he grimaced. I laughed but he turned to me. 'Or to clean my cloak' he sighed. Damn I thought I was getting out on that one. Merlin grinned at me, 'Oh shut up Merlin' I growled.

'All that?' Merlin asked as Arthur dumped his armour on the table. 'Yep' he smiled popping the p. Throwing the bag at Merlin's face he quickly left. 'Clotpole?' Gauis asked leaning down to Merlin's level. I grinned and carried on helping Gauis. We all burst out laughing and looked after the Prince's direction.


	3. The Once and Future Queen

i do not own any of this. All I own is Shannon. Belongs to the BBC and Shine.

* * *

The Once and Future Queen

Shannon's Pendant-.?ViewItem&item=350196040028#ht_2990wt_1165

'Do you have to go Gwen?' I begged as Merlin hugged her. 'I must, my Aunt is very ill' she sighed. 'I will miss you my friend, return to us soon' Merlin smiled. 'Of course I'll look after the house' I said before her mouth even opened. Gwen smiled and gave Morgana a hug. 'I will be back in a week' she soothed and climbed onto Lady Morgana's horse.

'My horse can be replaced. Gwen cannot' she told me. After I had asked her about getting another horse. I had smiled and nodded at her.

'We are watching a jousting match' I stated. 'Yep' Merlin replied not taking his eyes off our Lord. 'Please pray tell, why am I here again?' I asked. 'Because Arthur wants to show that he has a loyal serving team' Merlin smiled. I sighed and shook my head, this was so boring.

I winced as a man flew off his horse because of Arthur's blow. 'That has got to hurt' Merlin sighed. 'That's the point Merlin, it's not a pillow fight' Arthur snapped. 'It's stupid' I scoffed tending to Arthur's horse. 'Fetch me another lance will you?' he asked. I rolled my eyes, at least he asked.

Then the next turn something happened. There was no resounding crash but horses galloping on. I looked up to see Arthur throw down his lance in temper. I winced as he jumped off, ripping the helmet off as well.

'Why did you pull out? I was wide open, you could have unhorsed me' Arthur told the knight. I bowed my head, I was not getting into this one. Tournaments really got Arthur moody, I think it's totally dumb. They think it's fun, and who's the idiots round here?

'I was fearful I might injure you Sire' he explained. It only seemed to make Arthur angrier. 'You HAD the advantage, you can't afford to hesitate' he ordered. 'I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent' the knight told him.

Arthur stared at him in shock. 'You are the future King my lord' he stated. Well boy he sure does have a good education. 'You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?' Arthur asked dangerously. He was slowly creeping forward with each word.

'No, my lord' he protested. Even I heard the lie in that, only to save his own bloody skin. Arthur turned to stare at his other opponents. 'It doesn't matter who I am' he told them. 'I do not expect special treatment from you, from any of you. Is that understood?' he shouted. They nodded reluctantly.

Arthur walked off and I followed him. 'Careful he is normally in a foul mood after' Merlin warned. 'He won't hurt me Merlin' I smiled and ran after him.

He threw open his doors and I winced. 'How am I going to prove myself, if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?' Arthur moaned. I picked up his thrown pieces of armour. 'I'm sure it's not all the time' I objected going to help him.

He stopped and turned to stare at me. 'So it's happening some of the time?' he asked. I bit my lip, stupid idiot! Way a go Shannon. 'No I'm certain it isn't' I backtracked. 'Now you're doing it. You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear' Arthur shouted.

I smiled, he was such a baby sometimes. 'Yes' I answered and he stared at me. 'Er... No what was the question?' I asked. 'That just proves it' he sighed throwing his gloves onto his bed. 'Look calm down, I'm the one who is going to have to clean all this up' I shouted.

I immediately looked down at the floor. I had shouted at the prince again. 'You're right I'm sorry' he sighed his shoulders relaxing. 'All my life I have been treated special. I just want to be treated like everybody else' he said remorsefully. 'Really?' I asked putting his armour into a bag. Merlin could handle that part.

'You have no idea how lucky you am' he sighed. I lay a hand on his arm. 'Well anytime you want to swap places just let me know' I smiled, before walking to put the bag by the door.

'That's not a totally stupid idea' he wondered. 'You're Prince Arthur the prat, you can't change who you are' I smiled going to look for Merlin.

* * *

I was serving the King tonight, seeing as his man servant was ill. Merlin was attending Arthur tonight, so it was the three of us with the King. Not nerve wrecking at all.

'We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the Northern Borders' Arthur stated. I frowned since when? 'What's the nature of this beast?' the King asked as I refilled his goblet. 'It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the face of a bear' he made up. I bit my lip and turned away as I head Merlin snort.

I didn't look at Merlin otherwise I would have laughed. Really a face of a bear? That was classic, the King couldn't be that stupid. 'I believe it has been conjured by sorcery' he stated. I was offended, we would never create such a hideous beast. I snorted and dug my nails into my palm. 'Then we must destroy it' Uther ordered sounding a bit drunk. 'I'll leave for the Northern Borders in the morning' Arthur nodded, taking a sip of wine.

'You'll miss the tournament' Uther cried. 'As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first' Arthur said. The best thing was that he looked deadly serious and Uther believed him.

I saw Arthur glare at Merlin and he grinned. I am so going to laugh if Arthur does anything else. I breathed in deeply to calm myself. What a way to impress the King, laughing in his face.

When we returned to the chamber both me and Merlin burst out laughing. 'That was the worst thing I have ever heard' Merlin laughed. I nodded my head in agreement. 'Oh shut up, he believed it didn't he?' he rebuked. I nodded and undressed Arthur for bed.

'Oh me and Merlin have came up with a plan' Arthur told me. I looked up from when I was undoing his jacket. 'And what has this got to do with me?' I asked. Merlin came up behind me and smiled. I was trapped behind the screen. 'Gwen's house is empty isn't it?' Merlin asked. I nodded not certain where this was going. 'Seeing as Arthur won't be here' Merlin trailed off. Oh. Oh!

'No way!' I cried backing up. 'Oh come on, I really need to escape the court, and Gwen wouldn't mind. You'll be there to look after me' Arthur smiled. I shook my head. 'Merlin, surely you must protest, your sister alone in the house with a prince. MERLIN' I snapped. Merlin smiled and put an arm round my shoulder. 'Sweetheart it's just the prince, I trust you both' he soothed. Oh bother I was stuck. 'Fine' I sighed resigning to my fate.

'I don't know why I'm doing this' I sighed letting them in. 'Thank you Shannon, I appreciate this a lot' he smiled. 'I'll prepare some food for you' I smiled. I hurried off _I can't believe you talked me into this_ I hissed at Merlin.

How are the preparations coming along?' Arthur asked nosing around Gwen's cupboard. 'Have you found someone to play our knight in the tournament?' Merlin nodded and smiled 'absolutely he is a farmer from one of the outlying villages and no one will know him.'

'Okay there is one thing I absolutely refuse to do, I am not running him a bath' I told them. They had brought in a ugly scruffy man. Merlin stared at me and sighed. I shrugged and sat down.

'Hold this up with me' Merlin asked and I nodded. The shirt would be ten times too big. I was then expected to dress him. I giggled a bit when we put the chain mail on, he nearly fell over. My giggles had coloured his cheeks and I smiled slightly.

'From now on you are Sir William of Deira' Merlin announced. At least I knew what to call him. 'Imagine you are really... Arrogant' Merlin suggested. 'Knights like to think they are so much better than everyone else' Merlin smirked. 'It's not arrogance, ignore him, hes an idiot' Arthur told him.

I rolled my eyes and watched the show begin. 'A knight must behave with honour and nobility' he instructed. William stood up straighter and righted his head. 'That's... better' Arthur said for lack of a better word. 'You must convince everybody you were born into a noble family' Arthur smiled. This was hopeless.

'Polish my armour boy' he ordered Merlin. I laughed as Merlin looked up, shocked. 'Now you're getting the hand of it' Arthur chuckled. I ruffled Merlin's hair _don't worry Merlin; I'm sure they are already missing you in the armoury_ I teased. He accidently stuck his foot out, sending me tumbling into Arthur.

I blushed and glared furiously at Merlin. 'Oh wait till I tell mother Merlin' I hissed accepting Arthur's offered hand. 'That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour' Arthur nodded. 'Yeah' William agreed before laughing. I smiled slightly before looking down at my hand. I coughed slightly and he quickly let go. 'Anyway stop being horrible to your sister, she is still a woman' Arthur reprimanded. _Go away oh horrible creature_ Merlin laughed inside my head.

I was cleaning out Gwen's house as Arthur ate dinner. 'It's been a long day, I'll think I'll turn in for the night' Arthur told me. 'Is this my bed?' he asked. It most certainly wasn't, it was on my tongue when he sat down. 'Of course' I smiled softly, 'I'll hope you'll be comfortable.' Arthur glanced at me as he fluffed Gwen's pillows. 'I'm sure I will be' he smirked.

I sighed as I made my make shift bed intended for Arthur. 'Good night Shannon' he called. I bit my lip, 'good night sire' I replied. This was going to be a nightmare, I can tell already.

* * *

I was sitting with Morgana, after she pleaded with Arthur to borrow me. 'It's lonely in the box, all I see is men fighting. It's very frightening sometimes' she murmured in my ear. 'I know, it's also very tedious to watch' I grumbled. She squeezed my hand, 'I've been doing this for years, you'll manage' she smiled.

Just then the King entered the box. 'Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot' he greeted. 'You've trained for this day for many years' Uther started. I could see our knight, looking around and his horse moving. This will never work.

'Now it is time to put your skills to the test. Today, you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. It will be the measure of you as men' he told them. Wow he can go on can't he? 'Only the most skillful...' and at that precise moment, William nearly fell off his horse.

I chuckled and shook my head. '...and the most fearless among you, will be champion' Uther finished. Morgana smiled at me and clapped. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure I share my wine with you' she teased. I shook my head and laughed.

I watched as Arthur came out in his armour. Oh this should be good! As they waved the flag they rode at each other. I bit my lip anxiously. 'Is there someone you'd like to see win?' Morgana asked. 'No' I replied to quickly and she smirked. I clapped as Arthur had unhorsed the other knight.

Again and again he unhorsed them, albeit rather painfully. I winced at some of the blows he carried out. Both me and Morgana looked horrified as a knight got caught up in his reins; he was pulled a great distance by his horse.

* * *

As I served Arthur his dinner, I suddenly got sent a mental image of Merlin scrubbing floors, washing being dine in mid air. _Help me please _was also said into my mind. _Can't idiot everyone thinks I'm living here to look after Gwen's house. It would leave Arthur unprotected_ I told him.

I put the plates into a small sink, and began to wash them down. 'From what I hear, the Ladies of the court, are quite impressed with Sir William' I smiled softly at Arthur. He looked rather annoyed at that. 'They think he is rather handsome' I carried on.

'Typical, they wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with a lance' he snapped. I smiled, he so loved being centre of attention. Than a thought struck in my head. If he liked being centre of attention, why was he hiding?

'Why are you doing this?' I asked him. He looked sad for a moment, and I nearly regretted asking. 'I fear that the people respect me just because of my title' he explained. 'I don't think that's true of everyone' I told him. Obviously there was going to be some. 'Would you tell me if it were?' he asked. I was shocked for a few moments before replying, 'no.'

'When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament, IF I win this tournament, it will be based on my skills alone' he sighed. I smiled and sat down beside him, 'not because I'm prince Arthur' he whispered looking at me.

I could understand where he was coming from. He looked so vulnerable, and I couldn't help but lay my hand on his. He didn't do anything but he didn't move away.

'I think I'll take a bath' he announced standing up. I grimaced 'that will be quite difficult, seeing as Gwen doesn't have a bath' I smirked. 'Really?' he asked genuinely surprised. 'Perhaps you can prepare me a bowl of hot water, I take it she has a bowl' he said. 'I think she has a bowl' I hissed going to retrieve some water.

I put a shawl over me. Guilt trip time. 'I'll walk all the way down to the well, and fetch some water shall I?' I asked. Take a hint idiot. He groaned as he stretched out some muscles. I sighed and fetched some water, tempted just to tip it over his head.

Merlin came into the house the next morning. He looked angry and I felt the magic radiate off him. 'Merlin' I breathed pulling him away from the curtain. 'What's the matter?' I asked him.

'It's hard Shannon, I am constantly being bossed around, people see me as worthless. I am just a tool for people. I just want to relax' he sighed. I nodded and sat him down on a chair. 'Sshh Merlin' I soothed massaging the tense muscles of his back. 'I've been working all night, then Gauis has a go at me for not cleaning the tank' he explained. He moaned as I massaged a particular tense area.

'Merlin what are you doing here?' Arthur asked. 'I was just talking to my sister' he pouted. 'Aren't I allowed to talk to my own sister now?' he snapped. 'Merlin' I shouted placing a bowl of food in front of him. 'Rest and eat, I'll do your duties today' I said. I gave another bowl to Arthur before leaving.

Gauis came to sit by me in the tournament. 'You are not impressed by this Sir William of Deira then?' he asked. 'I think he is an arrogant pig' I replied. My Uncle Gauis just smiled at me.

'Congratulations you are in the finals' I said to William as I sneaked out of the stands. He laughed and I went to hug him when Arthur stepped in. 'Go on then, your people await you' Arthur said. 'No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time' Arthur grinned turning me around. 'Of course not Sire' I smiled as he got a drink. 'Sounds like the crowd have really taken to Sir William' I stated.

'That will change once I reveal my true identity' he informed me. I shook my head and scoffed. 'You really missing all the attention aren't you?' I asked. 'Just go and water the horse will you?' he sighed smiling.

I stroke the horse, he was so beautiful. The best thing about having a aura gift is, that animals trust you. This one wouldn't leave me alone. I loved my gift sometimes and I could tell that the horse was grateful.

A man came up to pat the horse. 'It's a fine horse' he said. Oh no did he want to buy it? 'I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance' he smiled. I grinned back 'he's doing well, just one more match to go.'

The man stroked the horses mane. 'Tell me what is he like to work for?' he asked. Oh an arrogant pig who is very vain. 'Between you and me, he can be a bit of a prat' I told him. The man laughed, his white teeth shining.

'So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?' he inquired. 'Yes, yes but not right now. Arthur is away and I'm just helping out. My Uncle told me to do so' I explained.

'Well I wish your master luck in the final' he said bowing. I nodded keeping a hold on the horses reins. Something about him was suspicious apart from the way he dressed. 'Thanks' I grinned slapping the horse.

* * *

I was cleaning Gwen's house. I never knew it could get this dirty. 'Shannon' Prince Arthur called walking in. 'Wait a minute' I replied cleaning away my bed. 'Have you got a needle and thread?' he asked. I frowned Gwen must have one round here. 'My shirt needs mending' he explained pulling on his shirt. 'Um' I wondered beginning to look around for one.

'Is this where you sleep? Where is your bed?' he asked shocked. I bit my lip and bowed my head. Time to tell him the truth, 'you're sleeping in it.' He turned around to me shocked. 'Why didn't you say something?' he asked. Wow was he stupid. 'How could I? You're Prince Arthur' I smiled sadly.

'Besides you didn't give me chance. You just assumed that the bed was yours' I told him truthfully. 'How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?' he said. I shrugged 'you shouldn't need to be told by someone other then yourself' I stated. 'You're not a child!' I cried.

Oh why did my mouth run away with itself? Arthur squared his shoulders and looked at me. 'Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?' he asked softly. I knew he was at his angriest when he spoke softly. 'Please... I'd like to here it' he smirked. I bit my tongue, that was not doing the talking this time. 'If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you' he smiled.

I snapped, 'you're an arrogant pig who doesn't have any idea' I shouted. 'About what?' he asked. 'About how rude you can be, this is Gwen's home and we are but guests here' I yelled. He seemed a bit taken a back by it. 'I know you are more used to luxurious quarters, but it is not an excuse to be rude about Gwen and to me' I told him.

'You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant' I hissed. He had his lips pouted out, he really didn't want to hear this now. 'Saying it means nothing, yet your actions betray you' I shook my head. 'Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?' I asked. 'My Lord' I growled adding it on.

'Is there anything else you'd like to add?' he inquired. 'No I think that's it' I breathed. He smiled briefly before he nodded. 'You're right, I have behaved appallingly' he agreed. 'I didn't mean to make you feel bad?' I smiled shyly. 'Oh really?' he laughed. 'Prehaps a little' I relented.

'There's no excuse, I'll make it up to you' he told me. Oh no what was he going to do? 'Tonight I will make dinner for you' he smiled. I was grabbed and pushed across the room, Arthur guiding me. 'You're going to cook me dinner?' I asked warily. 'I most certainly am, now go for a walk that's a good girl' he teased. 'A walk would be nice' I agreed as he pushed me out the door. 'Dinner will be ready when you return' he called through the door.

I was going to get food poisoning!

'Where's Arthur?' Merlin asked me as I walked along the market. 'He's cooking me dinner' I told Merlin shocked. 'Arthur's cooking?' Merlin said scared. I nodded not the least bit comforted by that. _Bye_ I called into his head. _I'll cover for you if you have food poisoning_ Merlin laughed.

When I returned home it was almost dark. Arthur was standing there looking at me. I smiled unsure of what to do. 'Shannon perfect timing' he greeted as I took my shawl off. I sat down in the chair and the food actually smelt good.

'You actually cooked this, it is delicious' I smiled. 'I'm glad you like it' he grinned. Dinner was eaten in relevant silence and I enjoyed it. Arthur's cooking wasn't half bad actually.

'So do I have anymore annoying habits you wish to tell me?' he asked. I bit my lip, 'no none' I shook my head. Arthur immediately picked up on my lie. 'There's something else isn't there? What is it?' he sighed. I chuckled 'well, the truth is you snore' I told him. 'I do not snore' he protested heavily.. 'Yes you do' I argued laughing. Oh now lets see what he will do. 'The first night you got here I thought a pig had come into the house' I revealed.

'So now I'm a pig, thank you Shannon' he acted offended. 'I just meant you sound like a pig' I soothed, blushing. How was that any better? 'I think I'd better stop talking' I said, getting up to wash up. 'I'll do that' he said. Then something caught my eye on the plate.

'Where did you get those plates?' I asked innocently. 'From the cupboard' he replied. I walked swiftly over to him and grabbed a plate. 'They have the royal seal' I stated showing him. 'They're from the palace kitchens, I've seen enough of them to know' I sneered. 'I take it that's where our food also came from' I nagged at him.

Arthur sighed and walked away. 'I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't expect me to cook it. That's what servants are for' he snapped. I shook my head and glared at him. 'I didn't mean it like that' he said. 'I'm not ashamed to be a servant at least I'm not a liar' I hissed at him.

'We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from?' Arthur asked. He really didn't get it did he. 'Because I thought you'd shown some humility' I shouted, walking towards him. 'You done something kind to me even though I'm just a servant. A good King should respect his people no matter who they are. Merlin was wrong about you' I whispered.

'Shannon' he breathed grabbing my arm. 'I know I have much to learn' he agreed. 'There are somethings I'm terrible at, cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about' he told me. I stared into his eyes, and it scared me that I cared for him too. This was impossible, I was married to a man. A man far away, where probably Arthur is just a dream, I thought. Shut up brain.

We sprang apart when Merlin rushed in. 'Arthur. There's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you' Merlin gasped out. I looked at Arthur shocked, he had a look of betrayal on his face. Someone must have stitched him up.

'The assassin killed a guard' Merlin explained walking around the room. Suddenly Merlin stopped facing Arthur's back. 'Your father said Odin had sent him' he told Arthur. 'Why would Odin want you dead?' I asked worriedly.

Arthur turned around slowly and looked at the floor. 'I killed his son' he whispered. What? Arthur killed someone just because he wanted to. No! 'Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw' he informed us. 'Prehaps he felt he had to prove himself' he said grief echoing in his voice.

'I can still see his face' he whispered sadly, eyes clouding from the memories. 'He looked so scared' he breathed. My heart broke for this man in front of me. He was forced to kill people, he saw all the faces of the ones he killed. Merlin had bowed his head and I frowned. What had Merlin got to be ashamed about? 'You can not blame yourself' I said softly.

'No-one but us know where you are' Merlin confirmed standing beside me. 'If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you' I smiled. 'May I continue to stay here' Arthur asked distractedly. 'Of course for as long as you need' I replied. 'You two are really powerful together aren't you?' he smiled.

I glanced at Merlin, he had just told us that together we were powerful. Together we had a lot of power between us. Mostly one sided, but I still had enough power to defeat someone. 'I'll sleep on the floor tonight' Arthur sighed.

'No you take the bed, you'll need all your energy for the tournament' I told him. 'I'll not hear of it, goodnight Shannon' he stopped me. 'Night Merlin' he nodded.

Merlin didn't come this morning and I was worried about him. The assassin had killed someone, he could kill Merlin easily. So I helped Arthur get dressed this morning.

'One more match tournament will be over. Gwen will be back' he smiled shrugging his shoulders. 'You can go back to being Prince Arthur' I smiled back. I needed to do something with my hands, so I began to clean away breakfast.

Arthur gave me a sad sort of grin and looked away. I sighed, a pain in my chest was telling me that something was going to go wrong. Neither Merlin or me will be able to stop it. 'Here wear this for luck' I told him, handing over my pendant. 'Thank you' he whispered putting it over his neck. I turned to go embarrassed.

Suddenly Arthur grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. 'Thank you' he breathed before pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes taking in the softness of his lips. It was so tender, nothing you would expect from Arthur.

We pulled away and tried to say something. My attempts was rubbish, what could you say to that? Thank you it was lovely. Oh you have soft lips. There was nothing I could say and I didn't want to. 'I must go' he said softly, turning away from me.

I closed my eyes and felt where his lips were. Then it came rushing to me. This was Prince Arthur. My Lord and Master and Merlin's best friend. Oh no! I shouldn't have kissed him, it might ruin things between Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

I sat by Morgana again today. She looked better than yesterday, she even didn't turn up. I was glad she was fine. I saw Arthur come out and I held my breath.

The pain was pulling tighter now as they raced towards each other. Everything was going to be alright I told myself. The lance hit Arthur awkwardly and I stood up. 'Excuse me my lady' I gasped before running down the steps.

I looked back to see Arthur clutching at his chest. Merlin was busy helping the other knight so I ran after Arthur. 'Shannon' he gasped out, holding onto his chest still. 'Come on' I ordered pulling him towards his tent.

'His lance pierced my armour' he explained as I sat him down. Blood was pouring out from him. 'You're loosing too much blood' I sobbed. 'Do what you can, I need to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match' he growled. I mixed in some of my magic to help stop the bleeding.

'You can't joust' I told him. 'I have never withdrawn from a match. I don't intend to start now' he hissed. 'Stop being such a clotpole. You have nothing to prove least at all to me' I whispered. He smiled at my tear stained face. 'I have everything to prove... To myself' he gasped. I stepped back and watched as he walked away. No words would ever stop him from fighting. Least of all my words.

Arthur struggled to get onto his horse. I sighed and held the horse still. 'You'll have to pass me my lance' he gulped to me. I did so adding a few words. 'Stop being stupid you'll kill yourself' I cried. He nodded his head and trotted to the start.

'Shannon!' Merlin called running round the corner. 'Where's Arthur?' he asked. I pointed to his horse, 'his just about to joust' I told him. 'He's jousting against the assassin' he informed me. I ran after his skinny form trying to keep up.

We ran up and down the crowds trying to see. I caught glimpses of them but nothing to actually preform a spell. Merlin stopped still next to me. _'Onbind tha teage' _he chanted, eyes turning gold.

The assassin's girth came undone just as Arthur attacked him. The assassin was unhorsed and flung backward. 'You did it Merlin' I whispered hugging him. The assassin didn't move and everyone around us gasped.

Merlin made to get him as I sighed. Arthur was safe for now at least. 'You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place' Merlin explained. Arthur held onto his side and took it all in. He had helmet hair, I noticed absently. 'The people are awaiting their champion' Merlin smiled. 'It's time to reveal yourself' Merlin hinted.

I looked at him, would he really do this? To that man over there who was dragged into this stupid game. 'You must go and collect your trophy' he ordered William. I smirked 'I thought this was going to be your moment of glory' I remarked. He looked at me a hint of a smile. 'Perhaps this is a time for humility' he said roughly. I smiled at the reference to my earlier saying.

We watched as William acknowledged the crowd. I laughed along with the others, glad for his happiness. 'Well how about some herbal tea, you must have missed them' Merlin teased me, wrapping his arm round my shoulder. 'No dear brother I have not' I clapped waving at William.

'Now do excuse me my prince, I need to catch my ride to greet Gwen' I excused hoping onto Merlin's back. 'God Shannon, what have you been eating. I swear you weighed next to nothing last time I saw you' Merlin groaned lifting me higher. Arthur laughed.

* * *

I was half listening to the King and Prince's talk, preferring to make Merlin blush. 'How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?' I heard Uther ask. Arthur looked at me 'very' he replied not taking his eyes off me. I blushed and saw Merlin's confusion is his aura. Oh no this would be hard to explain.

I went to help Gauis and Merlin. They were making the rounds of potions to give out. 'Shannon' a voice stopped me. I turned around expectantly. 'What happened while I was staying with you' he started. I blushed and looked down. 'I'm afraid my father would never understand. Plus Merlin wouldn't be happy if I pursued a relationship with his sister' he explained. 'You don't have to say anything' I whispered.

'It was my fault, I'm married and I shouldn't have taken advantage like that. I am truly sorry' I lied through my teeth. 'No it is never your fault, it was mine' he hurriedly told me. 'Perhaps when you are King, things will be different' I smiled before walking away.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him do the same. He had a sad sort of haunting look to his face. I turned around letting a few innocent tears slip down my face. 'Things will be different' I murmured, taking my route to my chambers.

'Shannon?' Merlin asked as I sat down. 'Has anything ever happened between you and Arthur?' he asked. I blocked my mind, though I could read his mind, I wasn't sure he could read mine. 'No Merlin don't be silly' I smiled heading for my bed.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

Hi sorry for how long it took, believe me it annoyed me! My computer had a Trojan on and had to wipe everything off my computer so :( Anyway please review :)

Hope you enjoy

I own nothing apart from Shannon, all belongs to the BBC

* * *

**The nightmare Begins**

I ran into Merlin's chamber's shaking with fear. 'Merlin' I whimpered standing by the door. He didn't wake and I jumped as another thunderclap stroke. 'Merlin' I said louder. He began to stir and looked at me.

'What are you doing here?' Merlin asked sitting up. 'Please Merlin the thunder is scaring me' I whispered. He sighed and lifted his blanket up. I smiled at the invitation and quickly climbed into bed.

'Idiot it's only thunder' Merlin chuckled. I tickled his ribs and snuggled up to him. 'I see you're still scared as ever' Merlin sighed. 'It's too loud Merlin' I explained. He nodded kissing my temple. 'Go to sleep sister' he said gently. I nodded and fell asleep as he was stroking my hair.

I had been scared of thunder ever since I was a small child. Merlin would tease me about it. That was until a clap of thunder had me running into mother's arms. Then he would talk softly to me. 'It's only God having a light show' he told me. I was young then and had believed him. It calmed me down a bit when I watched the storm with him.

Merlin had always like the storms. He liked watching the light dance across the sky. To him the storm was nothing short of amazing. He used to drag me to watch, holding me as I was scared.

In the morning, someone informed me there had been a fire in Lady Morgana's chambers. 'Gwen Lady Morgana are you alright?' I gasped running into Morgana's room.

Arthur gulped when he saw me. I blushed, I must look like a complete idiot, my hair was down and flowing behind me. My dress was all creased and my cheeks was red.

Morgana hugged me tightly. 'Yes thank you Shannon' she sobbed. Gwen patted her back reassuringly. _Get out and leave us in peace_ I hinted to Merlin. I heard the door close symbolling that we were alone.

'You could have been killed' I gasped looking at both Gwen and Morgana. 'Lady Morgana was the only one here' Gwen said. 'Gwen had just stepped out of the room' Morgana whispered.

* * *

I hummed as I walked to near our chambers. 'It's rude to spy you know?' I stated standing beside Merlin. 'Are you spying on Gauis?' I hissed slapping his arm. 'Yes...no oh be quiet' he mumbled pushing the door open.

'I was helping to clean up Morgana's chamber earlier' Merlin told Gauis. I rolled my eyes at my Uncle who smiled. 'Hmm?' was Gauis's intelligent reply. 'The window was blown out into the courtyard below' Merlin explained. 'What has that got to do with anything Merlin?' I asked putting something to boil over a flame.

'That's odd isn't it?' Merlin probed. I shook my head watching the thick stuff in the tube. 'If lightning had struck the window like Arthur had said, you'd have thought the glass would have fallen in' Merlin stated.

'It's magic, I know it is. Most importantly so does she' Merlin told us. Morgana was magical like me and Merlin? Oh that would be exciting. 'Morgana knows nothing for certain' Gauis snapped. I turned to him shocked.

'But that makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart' I frowned. 'What would you have me do?' he asked us. 'Talk to her' Merlin told him simply. 'Tell her to not be scared of her powers, that she is going to be okay' Merlin listed off. 'I can't' Gauis sighed chopping some herbs. 'Maybe I can speak to her' Merlin wondered.

'No Merlin you can't' Gauis objected. 'Why not I understand what she is going through' Merlin said. 'You must never reveal your secret to anyone' Gauis ordered Merlin. 'If not me then someone else' Merlin shrugged. 'Like who?' Gauis asked.

'Magic is outlawed or have you forgotten that' Gauis whispered. 'There is those who still practice it' Merlin smiled. 'Then when they finish burning them, you can watch as they burn me and your sister' Gauis growled. I stared at the two men horrified, 'we are going to burn?' I asked. 'Only if either you or Merlin reveal your true identities' Gauis sighed.

'What about the druids?' Merlin asked desperately. 'The druids can't help her, it is suicide' Gauis breathed. Merlin looked desperate now and I narrowed my eyes. 'Then who can?' Merlin begged. 'Me as I have always done' Gauis replied.

'Then you need to be honest with her' Merlin hissed walking forward. 'What makes you so certain that you know better than me?' Gauis shouted. I bowed my head looking away. I have never seen Gauis shout.

'Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she is feeling right now' Merlin yelled back. 'You cannot get involved with this, no good will come from it. I mean it Merlin. Stay out of it!' he warned poking him with a feather. I smiled and took the tube off the flame.

* * *

'Have you seen Merlin today?' Arthur asked me; I shook my head as I carried his laundry. 'I've been looking all over for him' Arthur sighed. 'Well last time I saw him we were talking in Gauis's chambers. Then he went somewhere' I shrugged.

We walked around the castle looking for Merlin. We stopped at Arthur's chambers to drop off the washing. 'Maybe he's just collecting herbs' I excused biting my lip. 'Maybe' Arthur huffed walking along the corridor to Morgana's chambers.

That was when we saw Merlin. I thought he was carrying flowers and I shook my head. 'Ah Merlin, I need you to' Arthur trailed off. Merlin was hiding something behind his back. 'What are you hiding behind your back?' Arthur asked commandingly. I winced and raised my eyebrow at Merlin.

'Nothing see?' Merlin grinned holding out his hands. 'What are you up to?' Arthur growled trying to get behind Merlin. I bit back my laughter after seeing what WAS behind Merlin's back. 'Nothing honestly' Merlin scoffed.

'Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you too much for that' Merlin said quickly. 'Shannon' Arthur said narrowing his eyes at me. 'Erm yes' I answered scared. 'What is behind Merlin's back?' he inquired. 'Well sire it's nothing you need to concern yourself with' I replied.

'You wanted me to do something?' Merlin asked. 'My chain mail needs cleaning' Arthur said warily. 'Oh well, I'll get to it right away' he grinned. I walked to the stairs, planning on getting Arthur's dinner. As soon as I was facing Arthur's back, I gave Merlin's the thumbs up. _Lady Morgana?_ I teased before going to see the chef.

* * *

I was just turning down Arthur's bed when the thunder clapped. I gasped out curling into a ball. 'Shannon?' Arthur asked worriedly. I breathed in deeply shaking. 'It's nothing' I breathed hiding my face in my knees.

'Where's Merlin?' I asked pitifully. 'He's in bed now, come on get up' Arthur whispered gripping my arms. Another clap of thunder, this time accompanied by a bolt of lightning.

I screamed just a little, making to run for Gauis's chambers. 'Shannon, it's only thunder' Arthur soothed pulling me in closer. 'It scares me' I explained resting my head on his broad chest. 'It won't harm you' Arthur smiled. 'I know' I whimpered as it flashed across the room again.

'Come on you idiot, lets get you to bed' Arthur instructed. But I was stiff with fear. 'Come on Shannon' he ordered trying to get me to walk. 'I can't' I replied holding onto him tightly.

'Undress' he ordered rubbing his eyes. 'Excuse me?' I gasped, looking at him. 'You can sleep here' he sighed going to his cupboard. I slowly began to undress. 'Here put this on' he instructed giving me his tunic.

I climbed into Arthur's bed, he lay beside me stiffly. 'Never speak of this again' Arthur said. 'Agreed' I nodded my eyes drooping. My vision was going blurry and I scummed to the images that flashed into my mind.

_Morgana ran into the chambers, her whole appearance disheveled. 'Is Gauis here?' she asked running to Merlin. 'Er no he should be back in a moment. Is there anything I can help you with?' Merlin asked her._

_'I need to speak to him where is he?' she spoke softly. 'He's gone to see the King; what's wrong?' he wondered. Morgana opened her mouth to tell him, before she let out a shaky breath. She looked down and murmured to herself._

_She looked ill, mentally ill. 'You can trust me Morgana. You know you can' Merlin reassured. She took in a deep breath, 'I'm scared Merlin' she admitted. It was a great feat for her to admit that. 'I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening' she told him._

_Merlin looked torn and I shouted at him to do what Gauis said. 'Gauis will be back soon, I'm sure he will help you' he sighed. 'He won't. I don't want anymore remedies! They won't do any good' she whispered, sounding like a child._

_'It's magic Merlin' she breathed and Merlin tensed up. 'What?' he gasped out. 'I'm your friend you know I wouldn't make this up' she pleaded. 'Of course' Merlin nodded. 'Do you believe me?' she asked._

_'You think it's magic too' she stated. I could tell by Merlin's face that he did. 'Please Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it' she cried. I could sympathize with her, she thought she was going mad. 'I really wish there was something I could say' he sighed._

_Morgana backed away from him, betrayal clear on her face. 'Morgana. Morgana wait!' Merlin shouted to her back. She ran out the door clearly upset._

I awoke gasping for breath. Arthur was rolled onto his side, sleeping. 'Merlin what have you done?' I sighed resting my head in my hands. 'She is innocent' I breathed before lying back down. I missed the blue eyes that suddenly opened to stare across the room.

**That Morning:**

'I'm sure I should call Gauis' Arthur sighed shaking his head. 'Thank you for your concern Sire, but there really is no need' I told him. My head was aching from last night. 'You look like you are going to throw up' Arthur said disgustingly. 'Well I'm not going to' I replied standing up.

Just then Merlin walked in to see me and Arthur standing by each other. While I was in a state of undress. 'Erm this is not what it looks like' Arthur protested stepping back. I quickly took Arthur's tunic off and put my dress on.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. 'No it doesn't does it?' he frowned. 'I was sick last night and Arthur graciously offered me his bed' I explained. 'Aha and that explains why lets say how Arthur has your necklace' Merlin said. I bit my lip, oh bugger.

'It was for good luck' Arthur quickly said. 'I gave it to him Merlin. Get over it' I hissed picking up the clothes. 'I'm not a child anymore' I argued. 'You're 16' Merlin shouted. '3 years younger than you, 4 years younger than Arthur' I informed him. 'Still too young' Merlin stated. 'Yes I am old enough to marry and bear sons, but not to give my pendant away for luck' I yelled before stomping out.

I returned later looking sheepish. 'Hey' I greeted softly coming to sit beside him. 'I'm sorry' I whispered leaning my head against his shoulder. 'No I'm sorry' he apologized cleaning Arthur's armour. 'I had a terrible headache' I explained and he frowned.

'I saw you and Morgana in my mind' I told him. 'Merlin you was broadcasting to me, even when I am a sleep. Nobody can do that' I breathed. He nodded and kissed my forehead.'Sorry, my magic can be pretty strong sometimes' he admitted.

'Are you sure this is all of them?' Arthur asked walking in to the room, Sir Leon hot on his heels. 'Names, last names and dwelling places ' Arthur listed off and I saw Merlin look at the scroll.

'My father suspects that the fire was started by sorcery' Arthur told his knight. 'In deed Sire I have included all the details of people we suspect 'Sir Leon informed Arthur. 'Gather the men and arrest them immediately' Arthur ordered.

'I thought I told you to do that yesterday?' Arthur wondered. I smiled laying out Arthur's clothes. 'I didn't have time I was cleaning the stables' Merlin said. 'Food my lord?' I asked handing him some fruit. He smiled in thanks at me.

'That's strange' he muttered and I looked up. 'Cos a little bird told me that you were somewhere else' Arthur sighed, taking off his jacket. I looked to see Merlin rolling the script out and reading. _What are you doing?_ I hissed. _Looking for something_ he replied _keep Arthur busy._

Easier said then done. 'Mucking out the stables is strange and a talking bird isn't?' Merlin asked. _Damn Merlin his attention is going on you!_ 'Merlin what have we said about you trying to be funny?' Arthur inquired looking at him hard. 'I shouldn't' Merlin smiled.

'So where are my flowers?' Arthur wondered. I laughed grabbing the jacket out of Arthur's hands._ Busted lover-boy_ I giggled. 'Your flowers' Merlin stated. 'I heard Morgana got some' Arthur explained. 'I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms' Arthur frowned. I helped him on with his arm our jacket. 'Or is... she the only one to receive a token of your affections' Arthur smirked.

'Yes' Merlin agreed and Arthur grinned. I nearly slapped my head at Merlin. Idiot! 'No no what?' he stuttered. 'It's not a token of affections or otherwise' he protested. 'I see, so why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday?' he asked. 'Er I wasn't...I mean I was... I just didn't want people to have the wrong impressions' Merlin muttered looking at the scroll again.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he wondered. I smiled as I tied the two strings together. 'He's my brother, and it keeps him busy from annoying me' I smiled. 'You aren't supposed to lie to your prince' Arthur told me.

'What would the right impression be then Merlin?' Arthur asked. 'That I was trying to cheer her up after the fire' Merlin hurriedly said. 'Pick them yourself' Arthur mocked. 'Maybe' Merlin shrugged. 'I was only trying to be nice' Merlin objected. Arthur nodded holding back a laugh. 'Sword' he demanded and Merlin handed it over to him. 'That will be all' Arthur dismissed Merlin.

'Where has that scroll gone?' Arthur asked me. 'On the floor my lord' I answered going to reach for it. Arthur did the same, and he moved his hand away at my touch. 'There you are my Lord' I whispered.

* * *

I walked with Merlin to Lady Morgana's chambers. 'Gauis asked me to deliver this' Merlin gulped. I stayed outside on the threshold. 'I don't need any potion thank you' she breathed as I stepped into the room.

'Merlin ignore what I said last night, I had a nightmare, I was upset' she explained already near tears. 'I know I haven't said anything to anyone' he promised.

'I'm sorry, its normally Gwen who had to deal with me when I'm like this' she sobbed. 'I don't mind' Merlin smiled soothingly. 'Maybe I could help?' he suggested. 'I doubt that' she laughed hysterically. 'You'd be surprised' he mumbled closing the door behind me.

'I understand... I realize how frightening it must be. Especially for you' he sighed. 'Why especially for me?' she asked and I bowed my head. Merlin and his big mouth. 'You're the King's ward, you know his hatred of magic better than anyone' Merlin said carefully.

'That's what you think has been happening to me?' she commented. 'The dreams, the fire you think it was magic' she cried. 'It might not be Morgana' I soothed rushing forward. 'But it could be couldn't it?' she snapped. 'We wouldn't know but there are people who do' Merlin told her. 'Who?' she asked. 'The druids' I replied looking at her.

* * *

The Bells tolled across Camelot and I growled. Merlin. I dropped my tools and quickly went to find him. I found him in the corridor. Angry at what he helped to do, I pulled him into a empty room.

'Tell me that bell has nothing what so ever to do with you' I ordered. 'It doesn't, not totally' he mumbled. 'Explain!' I growled crossing my arms. 'Morgana has gone missing, she is visiting the druids' Merlin squeaked out.

I stared at him in shock. 'The druids last night' I said and Merlin nodded. 'The ones we told her about' I shouted. Again Merlin nodded his head. 'Are you totally stupid? We could get killed. Don't nod your head at me' I yelled at him.

Then another thought struck me that I nearly cried. 'Merlin she's a lady walking through a forest, are you mad?' I cried. 'Shannon she can handle herself' Merlin told me. 'Where is she Merlin?' I asked stepping closer to him, trying to threaten him. 'She's gone to the Forest of Ascetir to find them' he sighed.

I faltered in my step. 'Merlin?' I whispered and he looked at me. 'It has magical creatures in there Merlin. They have scorpion things' I breathed, scared for Morgana.

'You two quickly my father had ordered a meeting' Arthur ordered as we stepped out the room. Had Arthur heard our conversation? We followed him in to the court and stood by Gauis. Gauis glanced at us warily.

'Have all the suspects been arrested?' Uther asked pacing the room. 'Nearly a few have gone to ground' Arthur told him. 'Issue a proclamation - All the prisoners will be executed, unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot' Uther's voice echoed around the room.

I stared horrified at Merlin. 'I'll see to it Sire' Arthur nodded. 'You two word now' Gauis hissed. I nodded and we were dismissed. Oh this was going to be good. Gauis seemed so angry.

'I didn't tell you to deliver any potions last night, especially to the Lady Morgana' Gauis started. 'It was a good excuse' Merlin shrugged. 'I told you not to help her' he shouted. 'She needed help Gauis' I protested.

Gauis then turned his freaky eyebrow thing on me. 'Oh really?' he drawled. 'I can't believe you dragged your sister in to this' Gauis sighed. Merlin immediately looked guilty and sorry. He is trying to trick you I warned him. Merlin nodded and sighed. 'I'll get her back Uncle Gauis don't worry' Merlin promised.

'Come on Merlin, out of your bed' Gauis called as I shoved some bread into my mouth. I only needed a quick breakfast. 'You'll be late for work' Gauis sighed climbing the steps.

I shook my head and got a goblet of water. 'Merlin hurry up' I shouted sitting down. Gauis had stopped in the doorway. 'Gauis are you alright?' I asked, making my way over to the physician. 'Merlin is missing' he told me.

My heart stopped, he had left. 'Do you know where he is?' Gauis asked, raising an eyebrow. 'No but I can have a good guess' I said. 'Morgana' we both sighed. Merlin you _idiot!_

'Where's Merlin today?' Arthur asked me as I walked in. I closed my eyes for a second. 'He went to visit my mother, she is ill' I told him. 'Really why aren't you there?' he questioned. 'Oh, I visited my mother before I came. She said it would be nice to see Merlin again' I made up.

'Oh he never told me, send my concerns to Hunith' Arthur instructed. 'Will do Sire' I agreed. Arthur knew my mother enough to be on first name term? This day got stranger and stranger.

'My Lord, the King requests your presence immediately. He thinks he found the way the sorcerer has got in' the Guard explained. Arthur nodded quickly grabbing his sword. I followed after him, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I looked at the gate. Could Merlin be any less conspicuous. 'There is some confusion as to how the gate is broken' Arthur said. 'By the look of the scorch marks...' he continued. 'There is no confusion, it was magic' Uther interrupted.

'The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers' Uther said. 'Where does the trail l lead?' Uther asked looking at the surroundings. Merlin isn't that much of an idiot, is he? 'The forest of Ascetir' Arthur answered. Yes apparently Merlin is that stupid.

'We have long expected that the druids have lived there' Uther frowned. Oh no! Both Morgana and Merlin could be killed, never mind my fellow magical beings. 'The trail will lead us straight to them' Arthur told Uther. Straight to Merlin's death. 'Take no prisioners' Uther instructed, walking away.

I gasped and Arthur's eyes lingered on me. 'Where's Merlin?' Arthur asked Gauis. Oh no! I tried to communicate with him through the mind. _Mother is i_ll I tried but it wouldn't work. 'Um... Um he's not well' Gauis answered. I need to calm down, otherwise my power won't work.

'He's still upset about Morgana isn't he?' Arthur sighed. 'We all are' Gauis comforted. 'Tell him to stop pining, pull himself together and get back to work' Arthur smiled, before shooting me a look. Castle now! This is going to be along day.

'You lied to me about Merlin!' Arthur snapped pulling on his armour. 'How do you know it wasn't Gauis's old mind, maybe it is my mother?' I asked him. 'Who should I believe, Gauis who had worked with me for years, or you, who has only just came. Not even earning my respect on the first day' he yelled.

I bowed my head, of course he would believe Gauis. I was stupid to think that he would believe me. I handed him his sword and he took it from me gently. It was only because he didn't want to cut me.

'My Lord don't go' I begged standing in front of him. 'Why not?' he asked softly. 'Because. Please just don't' I pleaded. Merlin could die, and both me and Gauis executed. 'You know someone there don't you?' he whispered. He must have seen a look in my eye.

'Look tell me what they looklike. I can try and save them' he promised. I could never tell Arthur that. 'You and them won't be harmed I promise. Nothing will hurt you' he swore. 'You will know' I sighed. He looked at me strangely for a couple of minutes. _Run Merlin, Run!_ I screamed into his head.

* * *

'Gauis he is not answering me' I cried running into Gauis's chamber. 'What?' he asked confused. 'Me and Merlin can communicate telepathically, but he isn't replying. It's like it has been switched off' I sobbed.

'My girl, could he possibly be too far away from you' Gauis,suggested. I shook my head, 'What if he is dead?' I whispered. 'Merlin isn't dead, we would know' Gauis assured. 'You sleep, I need to talk to Uther' Gauis instructed as I lay down.

All day I got glimpses of things. Morgana refusing to comeback. Merlin seeing Arthur and running. The dogs barking and a strange little boy. _Mordred._ Merlin's mind offered her.

All day I was in a state of daze. 'Shannon you must eat' Gauis instructed. I pushed the food away, my eyes going gold. The food was flown across the room, into the pot. Gauis sighed and went to do his duties.

* * *

Merlin came into the room a few hours later. 'MERLIN' I sobbed running over to him. 'I thought you were dead' I told him. 'I won't leave you that easily' he promised stroking my hair. 'Don't run away again please' I begged. 'Of course not' he smiled kissing my head.

When Merlin went out again I nearly panicked. 'Arthur is here to see you' Gauis said as I came down the stairs. Arthur was sitting at the table, watching me. 'My Lord' I greeted. 'Come' he said walking towards the door.

'I never did see your friend, I fear I may have killed him' Arthur said sadly. I bit my lip and let the tears pour my eyes. Yes he nearly did. 'I'm sorry' Arthur whispered resting his hand on my shoulder.

'Thank you' I breathed wiping away the tears. 'For what?' Arthur asked. 'For offering my friend freedom, I know you aren't allowed to do that' I smiled. 'It was nothing, you were upset' he waved off. 'Thank you anyway' I told him.

Merlin came down the stairs as we were talking. Arthur leaned against a pillar. 'This has to stop' Arthur told him. Merlin turned around shocked. 'The King would have your head if he found out, don't deny it' Arthur sighed. 'Deny what?' Merlin asked quietly.

'Your affections for the Lady Morgana' Arthur said. Merlin chuckled and nodded his head. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. There was love and sadness in his aura. There was no trace of humour in it at all. Only heartbreak and loss. 'Right' Merlin agreed walking off.

'Take a bit of advice from someone who knows, about women' Arthur smiled awkwardly. 'If such a person exist, I would' Merlin teased. 'Stick to girls who are more your... How can I put it?... On your level' Arthur advised. I tutted, it was all to do with our stations. 'Thanks' Merlin muttered. 'She can't be your friend, let alone anything else' Arthur sighed.

I shook my head and took my brother's hand. 'Yeah I know' he smiled. Arthur slapped him on the back. 'Can't hide anything from me, Merlin' he smirked, leaving us. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 'No doubt' I giggled. 'Come on Merlin' I ordered hooking my arm through his.

'I'm sorry' I whispered looking up at him. 'Maybe when Arthur is King, things will be different' Merlin sighed. 'I will protect her no matter what' he promised. 'I know Merlin' I reassured leaning against him.

'Gauis' I smiled as I went to have some soup. I had been refusing to eat anything. 'I'm sorry Gauis' Merlin whispered guilty. Gauis walked up to him and I held my breath. What would the old physician do?

'I thought you'd be angry with me' Merlin said confused. 'I was, right up until the moment you walked in' he told him. 'Then I was just grateful that you got back safe and sound' Gauis breathed hoarsely. 'Morgana knows the truth. The druids told her she has magic. Sorry' Merlin sighed.

I looked at him, shocked. Morgana knew she was magical. Maybe I could reveal my power to her then. 'It isn't your fault' Gauis continued, 'you were only doing what you thought was right.' Merlin nodded 'we both were.'

Merlin's gaze flicks to me eating. 'What happens now?' he asks sorrowful. 'You must take care of her Merlin, and pray that Uther never discovers the truth' I told him. 'You're right' he agreed coming to eat his soup.

'Merlin it's okay, things will get better' I comforted. He smiled, 'yes no doubt they will' he agreed. 'Will you tell me what happened today?' I asked gently. 'I thought you was too old for bedtime stories' he teased.

* * *

Please review and I'll update quicker promise :D


	5. Lancelot and Guinevere

**Hiya everyone please review, that would be great. Lots of love xoxo**

* * *

Lancelot and Guinevere

I glared at the Prince's back, as he helped Lady Morgana onto her horse. I wasn't jealous! It was because I had begged not to go on this riding trip. 'You're his maidservant, if you like him, then go talk to him' Gwen insisted righting her dress.

I turned back to my glaring, only to find him looking me. Well that ruined my fun didn't it? I blushed and Gwen gave me a hand on to my horse. 'I hope your ride isn't too upsetting' Arthur told Morgana. 'Thank you Arthur' she smiled. 'Prat' I mouthed as we set off. 'Return to Camelot before dusk' Arthur ordered the guards.

'You look troubled Gwen' Morgana said looking at her maid. I returned my gaze to look at my friend. 'I'm fine' she smiled steering me away from a tree. 'Gwen don't you think Shannon is very secretive these days?' Morgana asked. Gwen smiled mischievously.

'Yes anyone would think that there was a man involved' she teased. I blushed and shook my head. 'I have no time in search for men' I told them briskly. 'Oh come now, Arthur must let you off that leash of yours sometimes. Enough time to find a man' Morgana grinned. 'You know the only men I know is Arthur, Merlin and Gauis and frankly that is depressing' I sighed.

Suddenly there was shouts from both sides. I immediately turned towards the banks of the forest, just in time to see a man leaping at me. I breathed in deeply, collecting myself. 'Permoveo absentis' I breathed watching as the man fell just in front of my horse.

The guards started to fight the bandits off. ' Follow me my ladies' the captain ordered, before he gurgled. A arrow in his back. I gasped moving closer to Morgana and Gwen.

As soon as the guards was all dead, they pulled us off our horses. 'Hey get your hands off me' Morgana screamed. 'Morgana Shannon head for the path' Gwen yelled running up the trek we had rode down.

I tripped cutting open my hand. 'Come on Shannon' Gwen cried pulling me up. I carried on running but the sound of hooves got louder and louder. 'Morgana run' I screamed, knowing they were here for Morgana.

The leader it seemed got down off his horse. Most of his men surrounding us. 'I warn you, I'm Uther Pendragon's ward, he'll have your head if anything happens to me' she threatened. I looked around quickly, searching for a way out. 'Oh don't worry I have no intentions in harming you yet' he soothed.

I gripped onto Gwen tighter. 'Don't worry' I breathed as she held me just as tight. 'You're much more valuable alive Lady Morgana' he mocked. I felt Morgana's anger never mind saw it.

We were dragged to a camp not too far where we was. 'You can stay in here ladies' a man smirked at us. I shivered and Morgana smiled at me. 'Don't worry, we'll get out alive' she reassured. I strangely believed her.

'I trust you are comfortable?' the leader inquired. 'I demand to know where you're taking us' Morgana demanded. 'You'll find out soon enough, get some rest. It's a long journey' he answered. That must have been the first time ever; I heard a captor worry about their captive's health.

Morgana looked desperate and walked out the tent. 'I wish to bathe' she ordered. 'You wish to bathe?' he questioned in confusion. ' I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards' she defended herself. 'The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe, who would like to help me guard her?' he asked. They laughed perversely. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

**MPOV**

I was washing Arthur's tunic anxiously; I had asked Shannon to keep me updated on Morgana. The lovely Lady Morgana. Yet strangely there was nothing. It could be seen as a good thing. There was nothing bad happening then.

'Merlin' Arthur shouted in the corridor. Just great what did he want? I hung the tunic to dry and stepped out. 'What Arthur?' I asked sighing. 'I don't know how to tell you this, I thought you should be the first to know. Seeing how close you are to all of them' Arthur rambled.

What? 'Arthur either say what you have to. Otherwise I have work to do' Merlin ordered. 'Lady Morgana, Gwen and your sister have been taken I think' he told me. I stared at him in shock.

My sister had been kidnapped. I started to feel sick. 'It's alright sit down' Arthur advised pushing me down. 'Where are they? Arthur where is my sister?' I growled furiously. He looked just as ill as I felt. 'We don't know' Arthur sighed.

'Then why are we sitting round? Come on Arthur lets go' I cried standing up. My friends and family had been taken. Nothing was going to stop me. 'We need to tell my father' Arthur instructed. I didn't care, both Lady Morgana and Shannon was out there. Never mind poor innocent Gwen.

'Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot, there is no sign of her' Arthur informed the King. 'Send word to the outlying villages, I want every guard and every sentry looking for her' Uther ordered. I felt the same but it included both my sister and Gwen. 'I'll dispatch them immediately' Arthur agreed quickly.

'Arthur, I'm coming with you' I told him. Arthur wouldn't stop me this time. 'I wouldn't dream of stopping you' Arthur smiled softly. 'We both have family and friends kidnapped' he sighed. I hoped they were alright.

* * *

**SPOV**

'You might find the water a little...icy' the leader sneered. Morgana took off her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. 'I'm sure I'll manage' she snapped. I tried to dislodge the man holding me. 'Stop it little girl' he ordered pulling me roughly.

Morgana looked uncomfortable now and I bit my lip. The need to reassure her in my mind was great. 'If you were any sort of gentlemen you'd give me some privacy' she hissed. 'Unfortunately for you, I'm no gentleman' he smiled, letting go of Gwen's arm.

'You could at least turn your backs' she snapped. 'So you can make a run for it, I don't think so' he shook his head. 'Do you think I'm that stupid?' he asked. 'I think you're very stupid' she smiled.

Gwen grabbed the sword as I knocked the other guy out. Morgana landed a punch to the leader's face. Go girl! She then proceeded to attack the men. We gathered behind her 'run' she instructed in just her under-dress.

There was a path and Gwen ran past it. 'No this way' I yelled pulling Morgana down it. Suddenly as we was running Gwen tripped up. 'Ow' she yelped. 'Come on put your arm round my shoulder' Morgana gasped. 'No Morgana we won't make it, you go and I'll stay' I ordered.

'Shannon take this protect yourself' she instructed me. I nodded and hid Gwen behind a tree. 'Sshhh Gwen' I told her. I hid behind the one opposite her. She was wincing in pain and I breathed sharply. I heard a man running and I shut my eyes. Them or us! I swung the swords into him. He's screams bounced around the forest.

We didn't last long after that. I couldn't fight and I was protecting Gwen. Arthur trained Merlin to fight not me. 'I'm sorry Gwen' I gasped as they grabbed us. 'It's not your fault' she groaned limping.

* * *

**MPOV**

We rode in the woods to see dead guards lying everywhere. 'Check for survivors' Arthur ordered getting down off his horse. Arthur picking up a sword from a dead body. I winced and turned away. 'Mercian craftsmanship' Arthur sighed throwing it away.

I spotted a note attached to a body. I hate it when they do that. 'It's a ransom note for Morgana' I told Arthur. Arthur looked angry and checked the area. 'The tracks lead off in this direction' Arthur yelled running after them. We were one step closer on finding them.

We moved cautiously through the forest, listening closely. But I was feeling in my mind for Shannon. She couldn't be that far that we didn't connect. Then I remembered, her power was controlled by her emotions, mind power included. She wouldn't be able to concentrate away from the fear.

There was a noise up a head. Arthur grabbed his crossbow. He leaped out at a terrified and shivering Morgana, dressed in only her under clothes. 'Where's Guinevere and Shannon?' Arthur asked. Morgana shook her head shakily.

'Shannon's dead?' I questioned her. 'No Merlin' she mumbled shivering again. Arthur gave her one of the Knight's cloaks. 'Come we are taking you to Camelot' Arthur instructed lifting her up.

* * *

**SPOV**

'How could you have let her escape?' the leader cried, kicking the fire. Boy does that man need anger management! 'You bring me the servants' he roared rushing up to me and Gwen. 'They're worthless' he screamed.

He looked at me and Gwen then. I tightened my grip on Gwen as he walked towards us. I gasped as he grabbed my face, moving it this way and that. He motioned for some one before he shoved Morgana's clothes in to me. I stumbled making Gwen nearly fall.

'No' I objected gritting my teeth. 'What are you going to do with us?' Gwen asked fearfully. 'Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana, and your friend over there can pass as her' he informed us. 'I will not impersonate Lady Morgana' I snarled. 'Then you will watch as I kill your friend' he hissed.

'Okay' I whispered and was lead to a tent. 'Here let me help you' Gwen sighed. 'Sit Gwen you are hurt' I waved off. I undressed and undid all the fidelity bits. It was quite hard to put on yourself actually, but Gwen did the buttons up.

We rode for two days up to Hengist's castle. I preferred Camelot's castle to this. This whole place seemed to be full of bandits. 'It's okay Gwen, I won't let anything hurt you' I promised her. 'Don't make promises you can't keep' the leader laughed. I frowned and tried to grab at Gwen.

I was pushed in to a fat, balding man. 'Kendrick, I was beginning to think you failed me' Hengist greeted. 'May I present the Lady Morgana' Kendrick announced. Hengist looked at me like I was a pig to slaughter. Laughing and peering into my hood.

'Oh you're as beautiful as they say Lady Morgana' he laughed pushing my hood back. I felt sick in the stomach, I hoped Morgana forgives me for this. 'I demand you release me and my maid immediately' I ordered. 'Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom' he answered. Oh no we were done for!

'In the meantime, you'll be my guest' he smiled. 'Do not flatter yourself, I am your prisioner' I shouted in his face. 'As you wish take them to the dungeons' he instructed. Both me and Gwen were pulled to await our death.

* * *

**MPOV**

'How can you be so heartless?' Morgana sobbed storming into the room. I looked up from the bag that I was helping Arthur pack. Mine had been ready the moment I knew Shannon was kidnapped.

'Gwen is the most kind and loyal person you'd ever meet. Shannon is the most sympathetic and understanding person I've ever known. You'd leave them at the mercy of those animals' she raged on. 'Morgana' Arthur tried to interrupt.

'Have you no shame? Do you think of nobody but yourself?' she continued. 'Morgana' I tried coming closer. 'And you Merlin, that is your sister!' she shouted. 'Morgana' I sighed. 'I knew you were many things Arthur Pendragon but I didn't know you were a gutless coward' she yelled. 'MORGANA' Arthur shouted finally making her listen.

'Perhaps if you'd stop shouting at me and Merlin for one second, then you'll see I'm packing' he emphasized shoving a blanket into his bag. Morgana looked down sadly. 'You're going after Gwen and Shannon?' she questioned. 'Of course we am. What do you take us for?' he said softly.

No matter what, they were still siblings in anything but blood. They would always stand up for each other. Just like me and Shannon, no matter how much we wind each other up. She was still my sister, she was long before anyone else mattered. Long before my destiny was told to me.

'I couldn't disagree with father in public. He is getting angry about me doing it in private' he sighed. 'Arthur? Merlin?' she asked, 'bring them home' she whispered. 'We will Morgana don't worry' I soothed going out the door.

We stopped by at Gauis chambers. 'Gauis I know it is dangerous, but I'm going so don't try and stop me' I dismissed quickly. We had to move quickly. 'I wasn't going to stop you Merlin' Gauis told me. 'Just bring her back safely and yourself of course' he instructed, hugging me. Like I wouldn't give my last breath for my sister.

'What took you so long?' Arthur asked as we hid behind some barrels. 'Gauis' I shrugged as we watched the guards. 'I'll fetch the horses you distract the guards' Arthur ordered. Fine he gets the easy jobs. 'How do I do that?' I asked frowning. 'I don't know do I have to think of everything?' Arthur moaned.

I sighed and turned back to the guards. I enchanted a spell to roll the barrel over to them. They approached it warily and I flipped it to it's correct side. They scurried back and glanced at each other. I chuckled and sent the whole lot of the barrels to knock them out.

I winced and stood up. 'What did you do? I said distract them not knock them out' Arthur frowned. His brow furrowed from how I could possibly have done that. 'There's no pleasing you sometimes' I sighed shaking my head.

* * *

**SPOV**

We were told to sit in a feast. It was drunken people making out with each other. 'I'm glad Camelot's more civilized' I whispered to Gwen. She nodded and glanced fearfully around. 'We'll get out of here' I reassured. 'Before or after Uther doesn't send the ransom?' Gwen asked. I sighed and she smiled in apology.

'Silence, our royal guest, has grown bored. She needs entertaining' he shouted. There was cheers around the room and I shrugged off his hand. A gate was lifted inside the circle, in the middle of the room.

A man stepped out, ready to fight. 'This is not entertainment, it's disgusting' I hissed. Gwen nodded in agreement and I sighed. Where was Arthur? 'Bring out the challenger' Hengist ordered.

A handsome man with short dark hair, and from what I could see a tanned body stepped out. Gwen gasped and I turned to look at her. 'What?' I asked worriedly. 'It's Lancelot' she breathed and I turned back to the man. 'Only one of you will emerge alive' Hengist laughed. I was not watching someone else be killed.

As soon as he said that the man started to fight Lancelot. It was nerve wrecking to watch, it looked like Lancelot was loosing. Until he managed to dislodge him. Lancelot then had the upper hand and knocked him to the floor. I winced and turned away expecting the killing blow. 'Come out Lancelot' Gwen begged.

Lancelot stepped out, he was weak from the fighting. Gwen stared at him and shook her head. 'That is not entertaining, that is monstrous' I hissed at Hengist. Hengist just smiled and threw some money to Lancelot.

'What is your name?' Hengist asked. 'My name is Lancelot' he answered. 'You've proved yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you even impressed our guest. The maid Gwen' he smiled. Lancelot bowed to her and I grinned. Well wasn't this romantic!

'Next time when I tell you to fight do not expect any mercy' Hengist breathed. 'Release the wilddereon' he ordered. The gates was heaved up and I gasped. It was like a big ugly baby rat. The man in the cage started to scream. It sniffed him and I turned away.

'Can you not stomach this Lady Morgana?' Hengist asked. 'Not in a million years' I snapped. I got up and helped Gwen up. 'Well done Lancelot' I smiled before we was escorted back to our ever so cosy room, the dungeons.

* * *

**MPOV**

We had been riding for hours and hours non stop. It was exhausting! I closed my eyes, and gripped the horse tighter. I would just rest my eyes and I'll be alright.

Next thing I know, I was lying in the leaves on the floor. 'What are you doing Merlin?' Arthur snapped at me. 'I must have fallen a sleep, oh I'm exhausted' I moaned. 'I can barely keep my eyes open' I sighed closing them again. Water was then through on me by a prat. 'Thank you I feel so much better' I said sarcastically.

'Your sister's life is at stake here' Arthur told me, like I didn't already know. 'And Gwen' I added. 'We cannot afford to waste a second' Arthur sighed. Something was up with Arthur, he always seemed to be focused on my sister. I sighed and climbed back on my horse, and I reached out to my sister once again.

* * *

**SPOV**

'I'm tired Gwen, I'm going to rest' I told the girl on my right. She nodded and moved off the bed. 'Gwen sit down, I'll sleep on the floor' I smiled. I didn't take no for answer and wrapped my cloak round me. I could try and contact Merlin now.

_Merlin, I have to impersonate the Lady Morgana_ I said in to the connection. No reply. _Merlin answer please I'm really scared, both me and Gwen will die soon. Uther won't pay the ransom for us_ I yelled.

_Shannon_ it whispered quietly into my head. Finally!_ We're coming for you, just hang on _Merlin reassured. The connection was faint but there. _Soon he will notice I'm not the Lady Morgana, please hurry _I begged.

'Gwen?' a whisper caught my ear. 'Lancelot!' she sighed and she got up. I inwardly sighed and looked in to Lancelot's mind. Lets see what's happening now then!' I could not believe my eyes when I saw you' Lancelot replied happily. 'I thought my mind was deceiving me' she smiled. 'Why does Hengist think that girl is Lady Morgana?' he asked.

Gwen be careful! 'He believes he is holding Morgana to ransom' she explained. 'When Uther does not pay the ransom, he'll realize the truth and throw us to those beasts' Gwen sighed. 'I know Shannon has promised to save me, that the beast can't eat two people at one time' Gwen mumbled. She looked so sad! 'I will not let that happen' Lancelot swore. Hey that was my line, she was my friend. My love he whispered into his mind. Oh!

'What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men' Gwen asked. 'No' Lancelot replied looking down. 'What became of you after you left Camelot?' Gwen wondered. I pulled out of his mind swiftly then, there was no need for me to see it all.

'There are few opportunities for men like me, so I've been earning a living the only way I know, with a sword in my hand' he sighed. Arthur would give him a chance I know it; he was always searching for new knights. 'You are a good man Lancelot' Gwen reassured. 'So full of hope' she whispered. 'I was wrong the world is not like that' he breathed. 'I still see the hope in you' Gwen smiled reaching out for him.

'I have thought of you often' Lancelot told Gwen. 'Have you thought of me at all?' he asked smiling. 'None stop, I thought I would never see you again' she sighed. A noise was made outside, 'someone's coming' Gwen whispered. 'Shannon' she whispered pulling me up.

'Gwen?' I murmured. 'No matter what it takes, I'll find away to get you out of here. I will' he promised before he was gone. I smiled and sat down.

'So Gwen who was he?' I smirked. 'He was once a knight of Camelot, Merlin helped him to become one. Then he was arrested for lying, he wasn't a noble. Then Arthur went off to fight a griffin and Lancelot killed it. But he didn't want to come in between the King and the Prince, so he left' Gwen sighed.

I stroked her hand softly. 'I am sorry my friend for up setting you' I whispered. 'No Lancelot gives me hope' she smiled holding my hand. 'We will find a way' I breathed.

* * *

**MPOV**

After it had all gone quiet from Shannon, we finally stopped for a rest. It always drained my energy talking to her further away. But for her, it didn't even bother her. That was her domain, minds. I was a spells kind of guy. She dealt with emotions and the mind. I fell asleep, too tired to care anymore.

'Merlin' a rabbit called to me in my sleep. I frowned why was a rabbit talking to me. Then it was raining heavily on me. I floundered around shaking my head. Arthur was walking off a empty watering can in his hand.

'How long was I asleep for?' I asked getting up. 'Long enough' Arthur replied. 'Didn't you get any sleep?' I asked again. 'I couldn't sleep' he sighed, doing up his horse. What was the matter with him?

'I've never seem you like this about anyone' I commented. 'What are you talking about now Merlin?' he breathed. 'Shannon' I answered. Because I had no doubt it was because of her. There was all the little clues, me always finding them together, them looking at each other, Arthur kept talking about her and never mind in the last minute, Arthur had touched Shannon's pendant at least 5 times.

'You really care about her don't you?' I wondered. I knew that this could back fire, with him talking about Morgana but I didn't care. 'What I care about is wasting too much time talking' he hinted. I sighed, no rest for the wicked.

* * *

**SPOV**

Gwen was a sleep and I was watching over her. I tried to enchant her to be warmer, but it only done it a few degrees up. When was Arthur coming to rescue us? We was running out of time.

Hengist stepped into our cell then. I glared at him standing in front of Gwen. 'I have not received word from Uther' he told me. Oh God this was it! 'I was informed the King was extremely fond of his ward' he whispered menacingly.

'Are you not surprised his content to leave you here to die?' he asked stepping closer. 'How can I know the King's mind when I'm locked in your stinking cell?' I hissed. 'If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, you'll both be dead' he threatened. He laughed as he went out.

I collapsed back on to the bed. _HURRY MERLIN! _I screamed in panic at him. We would die in this lonely cell. I looked at Gwen and kissed her head. 'I am sorry my dearest friend for lying to you' I whispered before working my magic on the lock. It didn't budge! Damn!

* * *

**MPOV**

We stopped to look at the map. All the time Shannon was screaming in my head. 'We need to hurry up' I told Arthur. 'The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Vale of Dinaria, that's where they are holding them' he said. 'Which means, we can save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor here' Arthur said, pointing to them.

Then something about his face made me wary. 'Oh no I'm know that face, I'm not going to like it am I? What's in the tunnels?' I asked. 'They're infested with Wildeoreon' he answered. 'What are they?' I asked.

'They're like giant' he started before seeing my face. He made the gap between his hands smaller. 'Baby rats' he finished. Seriously? 'Baby rats they don't sound so bad' I laughed. 'They feast on human flesh' Arthur sighed quickly.

'Maybe we should go over the mountains' I suggested immediately. Arthur looked around before thrusting the map in to my stomach. 'Er what are you doing?' I asked as he went to a bush. 'Wilddeoreon are completely blind, they hunt on the sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent' Arthur explained. I looked for some where to run, but no hope.

'If we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through undetected' Arthur groaned ripping berries off. I sighed and joined him, rubbing berries on my face. I smelt them and nearly threw up. 'Argh these stink! They're really bad' I moaned. 'Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive?' Arthur asked. 'Pass me some more will you?' I instructed. He did so only for them to be smeared on by himself.

The caves was dark so we lit the two torches. There was a loud squealing noise and I stopped. We carried on before I stood on something. 'Oh I just stood on something' I gasped. 'That was my foot' Arthur snapped. 'Oh sorry' I smiled.

There was more squealing a head and Arthur put the torches out. 'Whatever happens keep completely still' Arthur ordered. It came up to me and sniffed me and I didn't move. This was disgusting, it smelt worse than it looked.

It went a way soon after that and I sighed.

When we finally got out of the tunnel, we walked towards a river. Thank God for small mercies. I dropped to my knees and began washing my face.

Then Arthur said something which made my blood boil. 'Gaia berries worked huh' he smiled throwing it away. 'You didn't know if they worked?' I asked calmly. 'Not for sure' he shrugged. 'Now you tell me!' I said standing up.

'Oh what's that Wilddeoreon eating? Oh it's alright, it's just Merlin' I emphasize stressing my name. Arthur laughed and didn't even look sorry. 'Are you trying to get us both killed?' I yelled.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have risked your life like that' he apologized still smiling. Oh well that makes it alright! 'Well they do say love makes you do some strange things' I sighed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur still.

'What are you talking about?' he snapped. 'Why can't you just admit your feelings for Shannon?' I sighed. Arthur smirked before turning away. If Arthur liked Shannon, it would mean Arthur couldn't say anything about me liking Morgana. Again Arthur touched the pendant on his neck.

'It's so obvious a blind man could see it' I smiled. 'Is it that hard to admit that you like her. Just say it' I teased. I knew my sister had feelings for Arthur. 'I can't' he protested turning around.

'How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'd do if any harm comes to her?' he ranted. I so didn't need to hear all that. Or maybe I did, maybe he was trying to prove to me, it wasn't just some quick fling. He actually cared for her.

'Why can't you?' I objected. 'Because nothing can become of us' he screamed at me. 'To admit my feelings knowing that ... Hurts too much' he admitted. 'Who is to say nothing can happen?' I pushed.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his eyes. 'My father wouldn't even let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly expect him to let me marry one?' he sighed. Marry? 'You want to marry Shannon?' I asked, disgusted. 'You can't tell me anything about her like you did to other women' I told him quickly. 'No. No I don't know' he protested.

I saw that he genuinely cared. 'All it can ever be is talk' Arthur moaned fiddling with his sword. 'If you could, I'd give you my blessing' I said quietly. He smiled softly, 'thanks Merlin.'

'Nobody has to know about your relationship with her though' I grinned. Arthur looked at me 'are you seriously telling your prince, that I should be involved with your sister. Also keeping it quiet from my father?' Arthur smirked. I smirked back and nodded. 'Exactly' I confirmed.

'We don't even know if she's still alive' he sighed, going back to being sad. 'No she is' I protested. Don't say too much Merlin! 'We will find both of them' I told him firmly. 'Come on then we have a long way to trek' Arthur said, beginning to walk away.

'Oh and Merlin, if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise, I will make your life a living hell' he threatened. 'More than you do already?' I asked not the least bit frightened. 'Yeah' he agreed smirking. 'We could talk about your feelings while we walk?' I suggested. 'Shut up Merlin' he ordered.

* * *

**SPOV**

'Gwen?' Lancelot called again. I looked up and motioned towards the window. 'Lancelot!' she cried happily. 'I was terrified I might find your cell empty' he sighed. 'There's been no word from Uther' I told him, looking at the door.

'Hengist is growing suspicious' she whispered. 'You both must keep up the pretense. I will not allow you to die here Gwen' he said before looking guilty. 'It's alright I understand' I smiled softly. 'She has her own Prince Charming' Gwen teased.

'What about you?' she asked turning serious. 'I have little to live for' he shrugged. 'Do not say that' she ordered harshly. 'It's the truth, I have come to nothing' he sighed. 'You are everything that is right with the world' Gwen reassured.

I smiled, thankful that she alone had found happiness. 'I did not know you felt that way' he breathed. I blushed and moved away from them. They would want their own space.

_What's happening Merlin?_ I asked my brother. _I am just being sniffed by a Wilddeoreon_ he informed me. I frowned, _are you being sarcastic?_ I wondered. _Unfortunately not_ he replied dryly. I knew it had something to do with Arthur. Arthur was coming, we would be free.

Not long after Lancelot had left, a guard had pulled me away from Gwen and in to the cage. The one where that beast came out of. It was only a small comfort when I saw Hengist there.

'MORGANA!' he shouted and I turned to face him. 'I keep asking myself, why doesn't Uther pay the ransom?' he sighed. He was walking towards me and I had backed myself in to a corner. 'He's a rich man. So why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and painful death?' he asked. 'I don't know' I breathed.

'Please...please!' I begged as he grabbed my hand painfully. 'It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you' he hissed into my ear. Except my brother who was a powerful sorcerer and Arthur who was a prince.

'Please I don't know why he doesn't pay. Honestly I don't know' I pleaded leaning away from his stinking breath. 'Take her to her cell' he ordered throwing me away. I was grabbed and I was actually thankful to go back.

'Shannon' Gwen gasped as I curled up into a ball. 'What did they do to you?' she asked softly. 'They are really suspicious Gwen, I don't know what to do' I sobbed as she stroked my hair. 'Lancelot will save us' she soothed holding me. I didn't say that no one would save us. We were alone in this fight it would seem at least. But I didn't want her to give up hope.

Hours passed and we huddled together for warmth. The door unlocking made me think that they were coming to get us. That was until Lancelot walked in. 'We haven't a moment to loose' he smiled, taking Gwen's hand.

We ran through underground corridors and I kept looking behind me. Lancelot pointed a turn to us and I ran. 'Follow this tunnel it will take you out side the walls. I will buy you as much time as I can' he instructed. 'Thank you Lancelot' I breathed running into the tunnel. I waited a while for Gwen.

Gwen finally ran up to me. 'Run' she cried grabbing my hand and pulling. We were running until we heard a man scream. 'Come on Gwen' I ushered pulling her along now.

* * *

**MPOV**

'We'll have to scale the walls' Arthur breathed, as we looked at the place where Shannon and Gwen was. 'May be there's another way in' I suggested. I hated scaling walls. 'Why don't you go and knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask them nicely, they'll hand them over to you' Arthur said sarcastically.

I shut my eyes when we began to climb. Oh god! Oh God! Was a silent mantra inside my head. Do not look down! Arthur climbed up easily, like he was training or doing a tournament. 'You really are completely useless aren't you Merlin?' Arthur asked. 'It's... Whoa!... Harder than it looks' I gasped.

Arthur rolled his eyes and began climbing again. I held on tightly 'Oh now you're just showing off' I yelled up at him. 'I'm going to die!' I murmured trying to scale a wall.

When Arthur pulled me up, we went in search for them. We were however met by two guards playing poker. 'You distract them, I'll knock them out' Arthur ordered. Great no magic this time! 'How do I distract them?' I asked. 'Well' he said grabbing me and pushing me in sight.

Arthur!

'What are you doing there?' a guy asked. 'Nothing' I replied quickly, moving away from the swords. 'Actually it's a funny story, I was walking, and I took a wrong term, no where I am' I gasped out. 'Do you know where the Vale of Dinariais?' I asked cocking my head to the side. 'Who are you?' the other man asked. 'Me? Er I'm no-one' I replied.

I saw Arthur come up in between them. 'It's him you need to worry about' I told them. I watched as both men turned and Arthur punched them both in the head. Even I was a little bit impressed.  
'That actually worked pretty well' I smiled as we got dressed in their clothes. Arthur tutted and we went looking again.

* * *

**SPOV**

We were kept waiting in a tunnel. 'I'm sorry' I whispered to Gwen. 'It's not your fault' she told me firmly. Maybe one day I would believe her in Avalon. 'You were a great friend' she chuckled. 'Yeah you too' I smiled. 'Merlin will save us, he always finds a way' Gwen sighed. I remained silent.

The cheers got louder as we were dragged out. 'You failed her and that must hurt more than I will ever understand' Hengist mocked. I stood up and walked to the edge of the cage. 'Let us go now, otherwise this whole castle will crash and burn around you' I warned. Hengist laughed and pushed me back with the others.

They were eating while we sat in the middle. 'What do you think? Shall I spare them?' Hengist asked. They started to chant to kill us.

'I'm sorry this is my fault' Gwen sighed. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. You reminded me who I am, I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything' Lancelot waved off. 'Well that's alright for you' I muttered trying to dislodge the binding.

'Release the Wilddeoreon' Hengist shouted. It looked just as ugly as ever. Then I felt my magic spike and I gasped. Merlin was here. I spotted Arthur, and he looked quite handsome. Stop it you are about to die!

Arthur was suddenly in the cage with us, sword drawn. 'Arthur' I yelled and he cut our ropes . I stared at the Wilddeoreon in terror. Arthur pulled me behind him and I saw Lancelot do the same to Gwen.

I watched as they fought the beast. 'Get behind us' they ordered us. I pulled Gwen towards me. 'The tunnel it's our only chance' Arthur sighed. 'MERLIN!' I screamed looking for him. 'Get here now. We're leaving' I shouted.

Merlin climbed the bars and I held my breath. He fell and I was pulled into the tunnel by Gwen. 'Arthur and Lancelot are with him' she reassured as I followed her. 'Take Guinevere I will hold them off' Lance lot insisted. 'No' Gwen protested and I hurt my arm. Damn that woman moved quick.

'Guenivere it's time to go' Arthur insisted pulling her with me. 'What are you doing here?' I shouted at Arthur running. 'What does it look like? I'm rescuing you idiot' he replied.

'Good to see you both' Merlin smiled hugging me. 'OW' I yelped and he held my hand. 'I sprained it, I was holding on to Gwen' I told him. He nodded and led me to sit down.

'Where are your knights?' Lancelot asked. ' It's just us' Arthur replied trying to figure a way to get out. 'We've got to keep moving' Arthur insisted, helping Lancelot get Gwen out. Merlin went after them, 'come on out you go Shannon' he ordered, grabbing my hand.

He had noble hands, not hardened by a day of servings. Merlin led us back to a little camp. 'Lets have a look at you two' Merlin said. I nodded and let Gwen go first.

I sat by the fire, looking deeply in to them. I let all my thoughts vanish and relaxed. 'Hey' Arthur greeted sitting down beside me. I smiled at him, 'thank you for saving our lives' I mumbled. 'It was nothing, I'd save you a million times over' Arthur whispered. 'Shannon' Merlin called. I gave Arthur one more wistful look, before going to my brother.

'I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission with just the two of you' Lancelot said. We were sitting round the fire, all in our own thoughts. I lent my head further in to Merlin's shoulder. 'Father would not risk the lives of his knights for servants' Arthur explained. I nodded, I knew he would.

'Yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway?' Lancelot asked. 'Truth is I only came because Morgana and Merlin begged me' Arthur shrugged. I looked at him hurt, and so did Gwen. We were people not things. 'I think I'll get some rest' Gwen sighed. 'We should all get some rest' Arthur told us. 'I'll keep watch' Lancelot informed us.

I snuggled up to Merlin, the only male I was allowed to, apart from my husband. ' What would I have done if you were dead?' Merlin whispered. 'I saw you kill that woman, she nearly killed Gauis' I admitted. Merlin sighed and rested his head on mine. 'You're not supposed to see that' he mumbled. I showed him what I threatened Hengist with. 'I would do worse than that, I would pull the air out of their bodies. They would never kill anybody else's sisters' he breathed. 'Be careful Merlin' I warned sleepily.

I woke up to find that Merlin was gone. I groaned and sat up, he was putting out the fire. 'Where's Lancelot?' another female asked stretching. Merlin remained silent dousing the fire. 'Where is he?' Gwen asked softly. 'He's gone' Merlin told her. 'No' she begged.

I got up to hug her. 'He said somethings can't be. He wanted you to know that you changed him forever' Merlin whispered. Gwen nodded tears pouring down her face. 'Can I have a minute?' she breathed. I nodded giving her one final hug.

'We have a long walk ahead of us' Arthur said coming by the fire. I glared at him while I walked past. 'Hey what was that look for?' he asked running to keep up with me. 'You are so insensitive and rude and arrogant' I listed before tripping on a root.

'Damn!' I cursed batting Arthur's hands of help away. 'You're bleeding' he told me. I looked at my knee to see it scraped. 'It's nothing' I sighed walking away. 'Look I'm sorry' he called pulling me back to him. 'I missed you' he smiled tucking back some hair.

'You only came here because Merlin asked you to' I sighed looking away. 'If you believe that, you have some self esteem issues' he joked. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. 'I came for you' he whispered holding my face. 'I waited for you' I breathed. Arthur smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

It ignited a passion that was held back for a while now. 'Don't' I hissed pushing him away. 'If nothing can become of it, just don't' I begged. 'Will you allow me to court you in secret?' he asked. I stared at him in shock, 'yes' I gasped. He grinned and pulled me in for another kiss.

I rode back on Merlin's horse, Gwen in front of me. Merlin had graciously offered his horse to us. I looked up to see the sun setting behind Camelot's castle. 'It's beautiful' I breathed. Arthur smiled at me and led us all home.

Merlin opened the door for me. 'Gauis' I cried running into his arms. I sobbed uncontrollably into him. 'I thought I'd never see you again' he whispered. 'Me neither' I breathed hugging the man tightly.

'I'm going to go back and help Arthur, he's given you the day off' Merlin smiled. I nodded not letting go of my Uncle. He nodded understandably and left us alone. 'I'm glad you're safe' Gauis told me, sitting me down.

'Now eat this, it restores all your nutrients' Gauis ordered. I nodded gulping back the evil thing. 'Does anything taste nice' I complained wrinkling my nose up in disgust. 'Do you ever change?' my Uncle sighed happily. 'No, never' I laughed.


	6. Beauty and The Beast

**Beauty and THE beast**

'Arthur let go of me otherwise I will not bathe you for a week' I threatened. 'But I'm tired and you're warm' he moaned. 'Merlin will be here any minute' I hissed throwing on a new dress. 'So when has that ever stopped you' Arthur smirked pulling on my dress.

'ARTHUR PENDRAGON, STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND GET UP!' I shouted. Arthur raised his eyebrow at me. 'My Lord' I mumbled. He grinned and tossed me over his shoulder. 'Do you surrender to my oh so good charms?' Arthur asked me. I smiled and hit his back.

'If that's what you call charms, then Shannon should be worried' a voice from the door said. I was immediately put down and I blushed. 'I'll have you know, that I am perfectly charming' he replied. 'Oh yes my Prince Charming' I teased, kissing Arthur.

'You know that would be really nice if you didn't do that in front of me' Merlin complained, putting down some breakfast for us all. I rolled my eyes and began eating. 'You seem annoyed Merlin' Arthur commented, eating his own breakfast.

'Nothing for you to worry about' Merlin assured glancing at me. Arthur nodded also looking at me. 'If you're going to do that thing where, as soon as I'm gone you talk, then don't bother. I am heading down to the water pump' I smiled. Arthur ran a hand up my arm.

'Be careful' he warned. I frowned but was stopped by Merlin. 'I'll go Shannon' Merlin offered. 'No I want to stretch my legs, plus do the laundry' I sighed. Merlin looked defeated and I shook my head.

I was carrying the water for Arthur's wash. He didn't feel like a bath this morning. That was when a hand grabbed my wrist. 'Hello girl, have you missed me?' the voice breathed in my ear. I shivered in fear and he laughed.

Galen!

'Galen! What are you doing here?' I asked backing up. 'I came to look for you, I missed my dear wife' he smirked. 'I'm your wife again am I?' I asked bitterly. 'It was a shock for me' he said softly. I frowned, 'I need to go and serve Galen' I whispered as he put his hands on my hips. 'Pity, I'll catch up with you later' he assured.

I rushed to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was already gone! 'If you spill any you are cleaning it up' Arthur informed me. He must have noticed me put the water down with shaking hands.

'What's wrong?' he asked gently. 'Arthur he is here' I gasped out. 'Who's here Shannon? Tell me and I can sort it out' he soothed. 'Galen is here' I breathed. He frowned and pulled me into his lap. 'Who's Galen sweetheart?' he inquired. I stroked his hands, 'my husband, he has come to claim me again' I sobbed.

'He cannot claim you, you are mine' he whispered. I shook his head, 'he won't take no for an answer' I sighed. 'He will against a Prince' Arthur said puffing out his chest. I laughed slightly, 'stay with me for today' he requested. I knew I could refuse if I wanted to. I nodded and he kissed my hands softly.

'You wanted me to come with you to greet someone' I whispered into Arthur's ear. He smiled and nodded while the door opened. 'Lady Catrina is it really you?' Uther asked standing up.

The Lady Catrina nodded, 'we heard about the tidings in the North, and heard the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders' Uther stated. 'All that you heard was true my lord, and worse' she breathed. 'But your father... The King' Uther stared. 'Gone Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were out numbered 5 to 1' she shook her head.

'My father could not endure. I would never had survived if it hadn't been for my faithful servant Jonas' she motioned to a horrible creature. 'But we did survive and we have made it this far' she gasped before collapsing.

King Uther caught her, 'forgive me my lord. I fear my trials have taken their toll' she breathed. 'Your sufferings are beyond belief Lady Catrina. It would be an honour to help you in any way I can' Uther told her. Was we looking at the same guy here?

'A bed for the night will be most welcomed' she whispered. 'Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests, it's the least we can do' Uther told her.

'You dragged me to that' I moaned as we walked down a corridor. 'I don't want to leave you alone, but I have to go and meet someone. I shouldn't be long, lets find Merlin' he whispered in my ear.

'Arthur do you ever wish I was a Lady?' I asked as we passed some knights. Arthur looked at me and smiled. 'I fell in love with you, not because of your status' Arthur reassured. 'Yes but then we'd be able to court openly then' I sighed. 'There is nothing stopping me, apart from you, from taking you there in the middle of the corridor' he breathed.

I gasped and he pulled me off to find Merlin. 'Merlin! Job for you!' Arthur called leaving me out of sight. 'Will you stay with Shannon, while escorting Lady Catrina to the room below mine' Arthur asked. Merlin nodded and took my hand.

'I'm sorry it's not quite what you are used to' Merlin apologized. _I wish my room was like this_ I smirked. _I thought you shared Arthur's room as well as he's bed _Merlin teased.

'Forgive me but I didn't get your names?' Lady Catrina asked. 'Shannon' I greeted nodding at her respectfully. She smiled at me. 'Merlin' my idiotic brother said grinning. 'Well Merlin seeing as we spent last night sleeping in a cave. This will do perfectly' she replied.

'Well if you need anything, just ask. Our master's chambers are only upstairs' he smiled. _Oh you remembered me have you? What about the lovely Lady Morgana?_ I growled. Merlin gave me a hard look. 'My mistress and I can't be more grateful for the kindness that you have showed us' Jonas said behind me. 'Your welcome' I assured them. Before pushing my brother out the room.

'If you need anything just ask' I mocked. 'Oh shut up you' he laughed nudging me into the wall. I laughed as we made our way to fetch Arthur.

'I think I may just send Merlin out when we get to the chambers' Arthur smirked. 'You wouldn't' Merlin gasped clutching his heart. I giggled shaking my head at their silliness. Then the most scariest thing happened.

I was pulled from Arthur's side into an abandoned corridor. 'Galen' I gasped pushing him off me. 'I said I'd find you didn't I' he smiled. I was pulled closer to him when Arthur strode in.

Galen put an arm round my waist. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the offending thing. 'Shannon are you alright?' Arthur asked. I looked at Galen's face. 'Um... I'm fine Sir' I squeaked.

'What are you doing here Galen?' Merlin asked. 'I'm coming for your sister, we are returning to the village' Galen explained. I bowed my head, well it was fun while it lasted. 'I'm afraid that's impossible, I have not fired her or given her leave. She is MY maid' Arthur stressed the my. 'You will attend me in my room girl' Arthur ordered pulling Merlin along with him.

'Who was that?' Galen asked. 'It was Prince Arthur, my master' I explained. 'Well you either make him fire you, or I will take you myself' he threatened. I nodded, if Galen did that, Arthur may come and rescue me.

I sneaked in to the room to see Arthur staring into the fire. 'Arthur' I whispered timidly. He turned sharply at the noise. 'The way he was touching you made my blood boil' he hissed. 'I know I'm sorry' I sighed. 'Yet I can't do anything about it' he moaned.

He walked up to me and pressed me against the door. 'Arthur' I groaned as he kissed me roughly. 'Are you mine?' he asked biting my ear lobe. 'Yes' I whimpered pressing myself in to him. 'Be mine and divorce him. Wait for me and we'll marry' Arthur begged kissing my neck.

I nodded and he bit my neck. 'Make me yours' I whispered into his ear.

'You have to get up' I sighed, stroking Arthur's hair. 'I don't want to' he whispered holding me tighter. 'Arthur you must, if it helps, I'll wait here for you. I won't move from my position now' I promised kissing his jaw. 'I won't be long' he reassured trying to find the clothes Merlin had got. 'I know' I said softly.

* * *

APOV

'Well this is wonderful thank you' Lady Catrina said gratefully. 'It's an honour. The houses of Pendragon and Tregor has been allies long before I remember' father told her. I shared a glance with Morgana.

'My father often spoke of you my lord' Lady Catrina told him. 'And I will remember him always' Uther sighed raising his goblet. 'I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him' I said politically. I was a bit, but father never mentioned any King of Tregor. 'I'm sorry too' she smiled 'for the house of Tregor is no more' she sighed. Great I had just made her think about the attack.

'No Catrina it lives on in you' father smiled. Oh please, control yourself man. 'I only wish that were true' Lady Catrina grinned. 'It is my Lady, your courage, your modesty and you are as you always are. Ever since you were a child' father said flattering her. This is something no child has to see, their parents flirting with someone. 'Oh I am much changed since then' Lady Catrina trailed off, looking at Morgana.

I hid my laugh as Morgana raised her eyebrow. We were obviously thinking the same thing. Could this woman be any more obvious? 'Well it's true you are far more beautiful now' Uther smiled. Morgana tightened her lip and held firm. Come on father must have been 10 when she was born, or more. It was wrong on so many levels.

Talking of beauties, mine must be waiting for me. Oh God had I thought about that while looking at her. Oh my days! This is why I didn't want to come. Of course Shannon was forcing me to. Already acting like my wife.

I liked that thought, I just had to hold off an arranged marriage before my father died. Then I would be free to marry Shannon. For her to be Queen and be the bearer of my sons.

I was missing her greatly and I needed to get out of there. I yawned faking it, I am getting out of here now. Lady Catrina looked agitated at my yawn. 'I'm sorry long day training' I apologised. My father shot me a glance, oh yeah I didn't train today. Well I could hardly tell him, instead I was training how to make an heir.

'If you'll excuse me' I said bowing. I shot a triumphant grin at Morgana, but she smirked back. 'I should retire myself' Morgana said smiling. 'Morgana' father nodded to her. Wait a minute I had to explain and she could just get up.

She caught up with me. 'So Arthur who is in your bed now?' she asked. I stopped mid pace. 'Morgana I decline your offer, I'm sure Merlin is warming your bed' I smirked. Morgana's smile faded slightly. 'That is disgusting, you know very well I didn't mean that' Morgana protested.

'You didn't say anything about Merlin' I reminded her. 'Oh I don't need to, because you can hardly talk, after all his sister is in your bed now' she grinned. How did she know these things? 'So is she your new little bed buddy now' she frowned.

What! 'No Morgana I...I think I might love her' I gasped out. It was dawning on me that yes I did love her. Morgana smiled softly, 'don't hurt her Arthur' she warned. I nodded and quickly went back to my chamber.

I smiled as I entered, she was lying in bed still. Her back towards me, I sighed towing off my boots. 'Shannon' I whispered, feeling better now I was near her. She didn't answer and I sat on the bed. I turned her over to see she was asleep.

I chuckled watching her sleep. 'Merlin don't be so rude' she snapped. I laughed, even in her dreams she was bossy. 'You're an idiot' she huffed rolling over to face me. I had seen her like this before, when she was sharing my bed in a storm.

'My Lord' she muttered opening her eyes. 'Sshh I'm sorry if I woke you' I hushed. She shook her head sitting up. 'No it's alright, I'm sorry I fell asleep' she mumbled. She was so adorable after waking up. 'It's alright idiot, everyone sleeps' I told her slipping into bed. Her naked body pressed into my clothed one and I groaned.

'I can't spend two nights in a row with you' she sighed running her hand up my arm. 'I wish you could' I breathed softly. 'Me too' she soothed. 'Arthur do you know what I will have to say to grant a divorce' she muttered. I bowed my head preferring to tuck it into her neck. I knew what women had to do to cause a divorce. This was one of them.

I could tell that she was worried. If she admitted unfaithfulness, it wouldn't look good on her. She would be called a whore and most likely other things. It would ruin her if she didn't marry again, to the one who she slept with.

'I'll have to go' she sighed pushing me off. 'Please stay' I begged grasping her hand. 'You know I would but I can't, tomorrow' she sighed. I pressed my lips to hers before flopping back on to bed; and watching her get dressed.

* * *

SPOV

'You've been spending a lot of time with the Prince lately' Gauis said to me. 'Have I?' I asked reading. 'Yes it makes me wonder' he muttered. 'Okay' I answered, not listening to him.

Just then Merlin burst in to the room. 'What did you find?' Gauis asked. 'What do you mean?' I asked them curious. 'Lady Catrina is more than she seems' Gauis answered. 'Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell and I could have sworn Lady Catrina's bed was never slept in' Merlin gushed out. 'And there was something else' he told us. 'What?' I asked excitedly. 'I thought I saw Jonas have a tail' he said.

'A tail?' Gauis repeated while I snickered. 'It's not funny I thought I saw it' he defended. 'Are you sure?' Gauis inquired. 'I think so but I could be wrong' Merlin said doubting himself. 'I believe you Merlin' I whispered softly grasping his arm. 'We must keep an eye on her, a very close eye' Gauis nodded.

A knock on the door caught our attention. 'Come in' Gauis called. Galen stepped in and I felt my heart drop. 'What is he doing here? Merlin? Shannon?' Gauis asked angry. 'He's taking Shannon back with him' Merlin hissed shoving roughly past him.

I bit my lip and went to go after him. 'Come my beautiful wife' he cooed pulling me away from Merlin. 'Have you gained your freedom?' he asked me. 'No I'm working for Prince Arthur and that is it' I snapped. 'You're a whore to the Prince aren't you' he chuckled. I went to slap him but he grabbed my arm.

'Don't forget who your master is' he smirked. The angle he was holding my arm forced me on my knees. 'How could I?' I sighed bowing my head. 'Lets meet today in the market' Galen suggested. I nodded not looking forward to it.

I walked into the courtyard, just as Lady Catrina and King Uther rode in. 'Now dear wife, what have you been doing whilst I was away?' Galen asked. While he was away? 'I have been performing my duty to Camelot' I growled. Galen wrapped an arm round my waist and grabbed my hand. 'Now love keep up the pretense' he whispered into my ear.

From across the court yard, I caught Arthur's eye. He looked angry and jealous and I checked him aura. Definitely jealous and most certainly angry. I saw his eyes darken as Galen kissed my cheek. I shot an apologetic smile in his direction. This wasn't fair on him.

'I can't believe you are dragging me in to this' I sighed, as I spied Lady Catrina coming out of Uther's room. 'Oh shut up' Merlin whispered following after her. 'Quick hide in there' Merlin ordered grabbing my hand. We waited until she had passed. 'Now what?' I asked him.

I wished I didn't ask. _Are you crazy, you are going to enchant that mirror down to spy on Lady Catrina?_ I asked him. _That's the idea_ he replied sending me a smile. I tutted shaking my head, I was going to hell for this.

We sneaked in to Arthur's room, and I sat on his bed. 'Oh please be good' Merlin muttered. I shot him a glare as he took the mirror off the cupboard. Arthur shifted in his sleep as Merlin opened the window. I stroked his hair softly, 'sshh you sleep Arthur' I mumbled.

I walked over to Merlin then. 'Go on then' I whispered gesturing to the open window. Merlin chanted while looking in to the mirror. 'Vain much' I mumbled as he sent it out. I watched as Merlin went excited from his magic.

I saw he was shocked and I rushed to have a look. I gasped and stared at Merlin. We were both so speechless and shocked that we didn't hear, a very significant person moving behind us.

'Merlin' he called and I closed my eyes. He turned around and I heard the smash. 'I have no doubt Merlin that you have prepared a very good explanation for this' Arthur stated. 'Well you see...' I began. 'Yes... No, I, er' Merlin stuttered. 'Apparently I'm wrong' Arthur sighed pushing us out the way.

I bit my lip and edged towards the door. 'You stay' he ordered me and I did. 'Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina' Arthur told him. 'It's not what it seems' Merlin protested. I didn't even try to help him out. I was trying to find an excuse to get me out of this. 'Yes Merlin, it's exactly what it seems' Arthur tutted closing the window.

'You've led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever and I admit, Catrina is an attractive woman' Arthur said. I felt jealousy run through my blood then. How dare he when I was standing right here! 'I understand completely' Arthur said slowly.

'If I ever find you doing it again, the both of you, I'll feed you to the dogs, do I make myself clear' he asked sarcastically. 'Yes Sire, absolutely' Merlin gasped out heading for the door.

I made to follow him but Arthur stopped me. 'You know I love you right' he asked softly. His demure from a moment a go gone. I looked at him in shock. 'What?' he whispered gently. 'You've never said that before' I breathed gently. 'I should tell you more often' he mumbled wrapping an arm round my waist.

'Arthur I love you too' I sighed pressing my lips to his. 'I want to be together with you' Arthur moaned. 'I don't care what father thinks, I want you to carry my sons. The heirs to our kingdom' Arthur planned. 'The end of this week' I gasped out smiling at him. 'Let me get everything sorted, then I will tell him of the divorce' I grinned. He held me tighter before letting me go.

I tried to follow Merlin, and I bumped into him halfway. 'Shush she is over in this direction' Merlin told me. I nodded and followed after her, I felt bad kind of. We followed her down the stairs to a underground rubbish plant.

I covered my nose and mouth while Merlin coughed. She passed wind and I screwed up my face. _Let's go please_ I begged, watching him wretch. He nodded quickly following me back where we came from. That was disgusting, how could that troll be so obnoxious!

'What you have seen is seldom witnessed. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer the filth and rot' Gauis said. I nodded, we had found that out by ourselves. 'What about Jonas?' I asked rubbing my nose. I could still smell that damned thing. Gauis shrugged and shook his head.

'What is a troll doing here in Camelot?' Merlin wondered. 'Trolls are greedy, Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind. She lusts after wealth and power' Gauis sighed. 'Uther's wealth and power' I breathed. 'We have reached the point of no return, Uther has to be told' Gauis said firmly.

Was he finally going crazy? 'You're going to tell Uther his new lady friend is a troll?' Merlin clarified. 'That is exactly what I am going to do' Gauis hissed getting up. _Rather him than me_ I said to Merlin. He nodded feeling the same. 'Good luck' Merlin scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

'Merlin' I said softly once Gauis had gone to Uther. 'I need to tell you something' I mumbled. 'What is it Shannon?' Merlin asked grounding up some herbs. 'You love me don't you' I sighed. Merlin turned to me and nodded. 'I am going to have a divorce, on the basics that he attacked me and that I am having an affair' I told my brother.

'Are you crazy? Uther will go mental at you and Arthur!' he cried grabbing my arms. 'Merlin I love Arthur, I will do anything for him' I whispered. 'Please I just need your support' I begged. Merlin sighed and bit his lip. 'I don't need no other support but yours, please understand Merlin' I pleaded. Merlin nodded bringing me in for a hug.

Gauis walked in as I went back to cleaning. 'Please do not say any thing Merlin' Gauis sighed seeing Merlin's face. 'I wasn't going to say anything' Merlin protested smiling. 'I told you so' I hinted at Merlin. Merlin laughed 'okay I was; but I'm not now' he assured.

'Uther didn't take it well' Gauis told us. 'Oh you see, I told you so' Merlin breathed, before biting his lips. I laughed at how innocent he looked. 'Sorry' he apologized smacking his lips together. 'He's a proud man but he isn't stupid, he'll reflect on what I said' Gauis said positively.

'I'm sorry but I am not helping you look. I have enough to do. Morgana wants me to join her and Gwen sowing. Arthur has thrown a hissy fit just because he had gotten up 5 minutes late. To top it all off, I still have the rest of my chores' I told them. Merlin sighed and did the eyes at me. 'No!' I told him firmly, before walking off, I had a lot of things to do today.

'Have you been avoiding me?' a voice behind me asked. I sighed and turned around, 'no it's just I have your armour to polish and clothes to wash' I answered him. 'Ignore them, my father wants us in the council chambers' Arthur told me. I nodded, great that's all I need.

I bowed with all the others. I sighed and Gauis just gave me a look. I nodded knowing I'd have to sit through it. 'Thank you all for coming' Uther greeted smiling. 'You have no doubt wondering why I have gathered you here to day. Though we live in dark times, I bring you light and love' Uther rambled on.

I hid my smirk and bowed my head. _Was he telling us about his love? Obviously Gauis must have given him something to make him high._ Merlin snorted quietly behind me at the thought. 'It gives me great pleasure to inform you that me and the Lady Catrina are to be married' Uther announced.

I clapped lightly with the others, shocked. She whispered something in his ear. 'Tomorrow' Uther told us. Merlin left behind me and I glanced at Gauis. It wasn't working, how come!

I had to attend Arthur afterwards and I sighed. I needed to find out what was going on. I watched as Arthur pulled his jacket on. 'Can you fasten me up?' I asked the Prince. He nodded kissing my neck softly. 'I'm sorry, I took my frustration out on you' he sighed. 'It's alright Arthur' I assured.

Merlin walked in then and I smiled. Merlin went to open his mouth when Arthur turned. 'Yes?' Arthur answered putting his sword into his belt. 'Arthur, I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy' Merlin said nervously. 'Right' Arthur chuckled tightening his belt. 'It concerns Lady Catrina' he told him.

'You're not using my chambers to spy on her again' Arthur insisted, raising his head. I blushed nearly dropping a bunch of flowers. Arthur smiled giving me a sweet kiss. 'Oh no! Trust me I saw everything I needed to see' Merlin breathed terrified. I giggled at his disgust. 'I bet you did' Arthur smirked rolling his shirt up a little. 'Arthur,' Merlin started 'she's a troll.'

Arthur turned round laughing. 'She's not that bad' he smiled. 'I'm being serious, she is, she's an actual troll' Merlin repeated. I poked Arthur's head and he glared at me. 'Merlin, I know what you are trying to do. I appreciate it, you're a true friend. But it's not about if I like her or not, it is if she makes my father happy' Arthur told him.

'When they announced the wedding today, I realised just that, she makes him happy' Arthur grinned. 'Well he won't be so damned happy when he finds out his wife is a fruit munching monster!' Merlin cried. 'That's enough' Arthur demanded. 'But...' Merlin pouted trying again. 'She's the future Queen of Camelot whether you like it or not' Arthur snapped.

'So is my sister!' Merlin said to his back. Arthur stopped and glared at him, before slamming the door closed. 'Will you be quiet Merlin?' he hissed. 'It may have escaped your notice, but we are in a predicament. Nobody can know of us yet' Arthur growled out.

I went to calm them down. 'Look, let's just forget about it. We'll all move on, Merlin don't bring that up. It wasn't fair on anybody' I told them both. They sighed and both nodded, 'you better go Arthur' I sighed.

'It's a sore subject Merlin, he can't have me yet' I tried to explain. 'Yes he can, he can have you' Merlin insisted. 'Merlin he can't marry me, and he hates that. Arthur has been used to having everything he wants just like that' I told Merlin, as we were walking down the corridor. 'He can't have you because of your marriage' Merlin said finally getting it. I nodded 'please don't agitate him' I begged.

Just then we heard sobbing. I turned a corner to see Jonas crying. 'Master Merlin Mistress Shannon I'm sorry' he cried. 'What's wrong with you?' Merlin asked defensively. Jonas scurried over and Merlin stepped back. 'I'm a slave, a prisoner' he whispered to us. I furrowed my brow, Lady Catrina and Jonas got on very well.

'My mistress is not as she seems, but you know no different' Jonas gasped, pointing at Merlin. _Be careful Merlin he's up to something_ I whispered, trying to get a grip on Jonas's slippy mind. 'Go on I'm listening' Merlin said warily. 'She is a cruel and wicked creature, she keeps me in chains' he showed up. I gasped reaching for his wrist.

'Her magic, I can't escape it' he sobbed. I looked round the corridor looking for anyone. 'She twisted my mind; like she is twisting the mind of your King' he told us. 'Why are you telling us this?' Merlin asked suspiciously. 'I can help you' Jonas breathed to us. 'How?' I questioned, still trying to get a grip.

'Below under the castle, where she sleeps. She keeps her potions there. Every night she must take her potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If she can't have any the King will open his eyes and see' Jonas informed us.

'Tell me Jonas,' Merlin said and I heard the power in his voice. 'Why should I believe you' Merlin asked. 'You must do as you see fit Master Merlin' Jonas whispered before running off.

'I'm coming with you' I told him as soon as Jonas left. 'No you are not' Merlin answered pushing me into a random room. I growled and went to pull it open again. It clicked and rattled. Locked. Merlin had locked the damn door.

I tried to magic it open, but it wouldn't budge. I huffed Merlin had put his most powerfulness spell on it, knowing I couldn't break it. I sighed and waited for someone to come and find me.

Two freaking hours! Two Hours! I was going to kill him. I only got let out because the guard heard banging. Then I got a lecture about playing around. Merlin is going to be dead.

I helped Arthur get dressed for the wedding. 'What's the matter with you? You looked as though I've sent you to the stocks' Arthur asked in his own way. 'I'm fine, me and Merlin have fallen out. That is why I haven't seen him since yesterday' I huffed pulling his jacket on.

'I'm not going to say anything, I might just get my arm ripped off' Arthur joked. 'Shut up' I grumbled, making sure to do it gently. Oh men was infuriating.

_Help!_ Merlin whispered into my mind.

As soon as I had finished I ran out. Merlin needed help and I was sure I knew where he was. I felt a thrum of magic that left me breathless. It literally made me stagger from it.

I ran faster, dreading what I was going to find. I was stopped by a hand mid way, 'where you going the party is this way?' Merlin called. I gasped at my whirl wind brother. I grinned before running after him, like the old times.

We ran pushing people out the way. People dropped things and called after us. This was so exhilarating! 'Sorry' I shouted back as a woman fell over.

We were nearly there when we was stopped by Jonas. That sneak! 'Master Merlin' he breathed and I groaned. 'Can I help you? Are you lost?' Jonas mocked. 'Step aside Jonas' I hissed, trying to get past him. 'The King's wedding is by invitation only' Jonas smiled. 'Get out of our way' Merlin growled but Jonas grabbed him.

'I'm sorry, but I regret to say that you are not invited' Jonas hissed. I watched open mouth as he threw Merlin across the floor. I sent Jonas across the other side of the room, making sure he hurt his back.

Merlin got up, each one predicting the others move. When Merlin just ran for it but Jonas knocked him back. I tried to land a punch to Jonas's face but he just pushed me back in to a wall. Ow my head! Jonas grabbed Merlin and lifted him off his feet. 'Leave my mistress alone' he snarled shaking Merlin. Merlin smiled and kicked Jonas off him. They both flew back painfully.

Merlin breathed in deeply before pushing him in to a wall by magic. There was two pots by his side and I grinned. 'Night Jonas' I said before sending the pots crashing on to his head. 'Come on' I urged running past the unconscious body.

Come on we couldn't be late! I pushed open the heavy doors to see the bride and groom kissing. We were too late! Gauis looked at us and I felt so guilty. We had not stopped Uther from marrying the troll. Camelot was doomed!


	7. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews I really loved them. Please review more!**

**Zami: You're right. Lancelot left because he himself felt unworthy to date Gwen. So he leaves to prove to himself that he is worthy of her love. Hope this helped :D**

**jkshineee: I know it was the only thing I could think of lol. Believe me I was giggling when I wrote it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Beauty and The Beast Part 2

'Oh stop being so miserable' Arthur sighed pulling me onto his lap. 'I'm not' I replied distractedly. 'Of course not' Arthur chuckled as I pulled my legs onto his lap. 'Arthur I love you' I murmured into his ear. 'I love you too' he frowned.

'Can you two honestly keep your hands off each other?' Merlin sighed walking into the room. 'No' I answered jumping off Arthur's lap. 'I need to go to the market' I told them. 'Okay be careful' Merlin warned. 'Yes mother' I teased running out the room.

While I was at the market guards were searching for someone. 'I told you that one was a rotten apple' Galen smirked coming up to me. 'What?' I asked watching as they stabbed some hay. 'Well they're looking for Merlin, apparently he stole something off the Queen' Galen told me. I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before running. Merlin!

I raced towards the chambers seeing the Guards enter. 'We've come to arrest him, by order of the King' I heard them say. Oh no they can't have found out about his magic as well. I began looking for Arthur, the only way I could think of to save him.

I ran to his room and tried to open the door. It was locked. 'Arthur!' I called banging on the door. The door opened instantly and Merlin appeared.I rushed in and looked at him. 'It's your magic' I whispered and Merlin shook his head.

'I don't want to know and I haven't got time for this' Arthur shouted looking into his antechambers. 'If you value your life you'll leave Camelot right now' Arthur ordered. 'But she is a troll, she is trying to set me up' Merlin hissed. Arthur shook his head and I saw he was weakening.

'We've been through this ' Arthur sighed. 'Arthur he is telling the truth' I breathed going to stand by Merlin. 'I saw her' Merlin protested, there was a knock at the door. I glanced at it in horror. 'I don't care, you need to leave Merlin' Arthur demanded. 'Not while leaving Shannon here, not with Galen around' Merlin shook his head. 'I'll look after her now go' Arthur growled.

'Sire?' a voice shouted at the door. I shared a look with Merlin. I hugged him tightly 'I'll find you' I promised kissing his temple. 'Go' Arthur insisted glancing at the door fearfully. When Merlin remained staring at us, Arthur grabbed him and yelled, 'GO!'

I opened the door to Arthur's chambers. I was pushed aside by knights, 'sire there is no trace of him' they informed him. I held in my gasp, there was still time. 'I must tell my father' Arthur sighed and I followed him out. I needed to hear what Uther said. My brother's life was at stake.

Uther was pacing around Arthur, while Lady Catrina watched them both. 'I fear he may have slipped through our net' Arthur sighed. 'You're very quick to give up the chase' she commented. 'That is because I know my quarry is long gone' Arthur said remorsefully.

'How can you be so certain?' Uther asked. 'Well, despite appearance, Merlin isn't stupid' Arthur sighed rubbing his eyes. A nervous habit I found out. I glared at his head, hoping he felt my annoyance. 'He must have gotten wind that we were looking for him and fled' Arthur stated.

'Outwitting your army in the process' Lady Catrina raised her eyebrow. 'It appears so' Arthur agreed nodding. He was acting too relaxed about it. 'I thought your army inspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you' Lady Catrina sighed. 'When I led the army they did' Uther assured her.

'We don't even know if he is still in Camelot, he could be anywhere' Arthur shrugged. 'And that's a reason to give up' she said outraged. 'I'm not, I just believe our resources will be...' Arthur started before being cut off by Uther. 'I have heard enough of your excuses. We both have. I want the boy found' Uther ordered. 'Sire' Arthur nodded, 'my lady' he said with distaste.

'What are we going to do?' I hissed to Arthur. 'Stay here in my chambers' Arthur ordered walking out. Oh lovely! It was my brother who was on the run. I shook my head, I'm sorry Arthur but I need to find Merlin.

'They found Merlin's trail, they are saying he is going to the Northern Borders' Gwen shouted running to me. 'I'm sure that Merlin will out run them Gwen' I smiled slightly. 'What if he can't?' she asked. 'Please Gwen' I begged, voice breaking. 'Try not to worry' I told her composing myself, before walking off.

'I thought it best not to tell her. Her power is controlled by her emotions, with the news she could probably destroy the castle' I heard Gauis whisper. I frowned before walking away. What was he on about?

'Father has called a meeting again' Arthur told me. I looked at him worriedly and he smiled. 'I'm sure it has nothing to do with Merlin' he reassured giving me a soft look. 'I just hope he is alright' I sighed nervously. 'He will be' Arthur said firmly as we walked into the throne room.

'Father' Arthur greeted nodding to both the King and Queen. 'There's something important we wish you to address' Uther stated. 'For too long the people have had it easy. They have grown fat and indulgent' Uther's voice rang out. 'How so?' Arthur asked confused. 'We provide peace, protection and food. We get little in return' Uther shook his head.

'Most of our people are poor, they survive on the few crops that they manage to grow' Arthur said. 'That is what they have us believe' Lady Catrina said. 'It's what I see everyday' Arthur replied emotionally. 'We are issuing a new tax' Uther announced. 'The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides' Lady Catrina smiled. 'You can't! The majority can barely get by as it is' Arthur protested.

'People who refuse will be arrested and publicly flogged' Uther decreed. My mind brought up a image of Gwen and I shuddered. 'We have lived this way for many years, you've never suggested anything like this before' Arthur said softly. 'Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me, that he has been considering this for sometime. Haven't you?' Lady Catrina snapped harshly. I glared at her and she smirked back.

'You are to begin the collections at once' Uther ordered. Arthur turned away, shooting me a glance. What was going on with Uther?

'Don't go to the lower town, don't answer the door to the guards and don't let your path lie with Galen's. I fear that he is up to something' Arthur listed off. 'Are you really going to begin the collections?' I asked. Arthur turned and shrugged his jacket off quickly. 'I have no choice' Arthur sighed.

I massaged his shoulders, kissing his neck. I hoped he wouldn't feel this. I probed the edges of his mind, putting them to rest. Subtly his mind started to relax and his body went heavy. 'Hmm Shannon, come sleep with me' Arthur murmured wrapping a hand round my waist. 'I love you' he mumbled as I snuggled up next to him.

'Oh what happened? Did I drink too much mead?' Arthur groaned as I cleaned. 'No, you were tired' I replied. Arthur moaned and put the pillows over his head. 'I'll be back in 10 minutes, if you're not up I'll drag you' I warned. Arthur scoffed and curled into the blanket.

I went to collect some more blankets as the nights was getting colder. I was outside the King's chambers. I knew I shouldn't be listening alright! However the opportunity was too good to pass.

'I fear for Camelot' Lady Catrina whispered. I smiled and went in to Uther's mind. I wouldn't lower my standards to see in to a troll's mind. 'Arthur has not taken after his father. He is too weak to make the hard decisions' she told Uther. Well Arthur definitely wasn't weak and was definitely hard enough.

'What if such tragedy was to befall you?' Lady Catrina cried. 'Let me worry about that' Uther insisted. 'I can't, your love for him has made you blind of his faults' Lady Catrina gasped. Arthur had many faults, he was one of the first to admit them.

'I judge Arthur the same as the rest of my men. If he excels he is rewarded, if he fails he is punished' Uther smiled. I poked round Uther's mind to see a 8 year old Arthur pouting as his bird was taken away. I quickly escaped his mind with his next thought. That was disgusting, can't he realize that it is a troll!

'Arthur, be careful around Lady Catrina' I warned as I prepared him some breakfast. 'Oh not you as well Shannon' he sighed, taking a bite out of his apple. 'What if there was some truth in to what Merlin was saying?' I asked. 'Then my father would know' he reassured squeezing my hand. I nodded getting back on with my job.

'One day you won't have to do that' Arthur whispered. 'Arthur don't. Not right now' I sighed putting away his clothes. 'I mean it Shannon, as soon as you're Queen. You aren't going to lift a finger' Arthur promised. I shook my head, it was alright for him to say these things but sometimes he had no choice. Nothing was predictable.

'What did Galen do to you?' Arthur asked suddenly. I choked on the breath that I was taking in. 'What?' I gasped shocked. Seeing as he wasn't going to answer I spoke again. 'What do you mean Arthur?' I mumbled, turning my face away from him.

'You had a bruise on your face when you arrived. It wasn't the first time was it?' Arthur breathed, voice low and dangerous. 'No' I said softly, nearly incomprehensible. 'He used to beat me if I didn't do what he said. Nothing out the ordinary' I shrugged. 'Nothing out the ordinary! Shannon it doesn't make it right. Do you see me beating you?' Arthur protested. 'Not yet' I murmured sadly. He pulled me into his lap. 'Shannon, I would never hurt you. I'd rather cut off my right arm than hurt you' Arthur whispered into my neck.

'Yes but some people aren't like you. Galen just takes and takes until you have nothing left to give' I hissed. 'He takes? What does he take?' Arthur questioned. I rolled my eyes and got up off his lap. 'Arthur, I'm his wife, I have a duty towards him' I tried to explain. 'He has taken you against your will' Arthur growled. 'Arthur it's in the past. Forget about it. I have' I whispered, holding him down on the chair. 'Obviously not, your eyes tell me how hurt you are' Arthur said, cupping my cheek and looking at me closely.

'Arthur please' I begged and he winced slightly. 'What is it?' I asked getting off him. 'Nothing just an old battle wound' he sighed, rubbing his left shoulder. 'Arthur, I have lay in your bed. It is not a battle wound. It's a monster attack' I told him firmly. 'It kicks up now and again. I can manage' he moaned. 'No I'll go to Gauis ask him to prepare you a potion for the pain' I said quickly. Arthur nodded while shaking his head, honestly so stubborn.

* * *

APOV

Quickly grabbing my robe, I descended the stairs from the castle. If anybody saw him now they would surely question him. Even though they had no right to at all. He was the Prince and technically he owned this land. Well his father did, but still, he had every right to punch that tosser in the face.

What Shannon had put up with! How could nobody have noticed something? People in the countryside was supposed to stick together. Well that obviously wasn't the case this time around. Nor in Merlin's case. Damn the countryside altogether then. When he was King he would say bugger to all of them. They had hurt two of his favourite people. Forget them!

Arthur walked into the pub, knowing exactly where he was going. 'Excuse me where do you think you're going?' the bartender snarled at him, blocking the path up to the rooms above. Lowering his hood slightly, he showed the man his face.

Nodding his thanks to the man, he made his way up the stairs. He could feel the pull of the anger inside him. Leading him up towards the stairs.

Without knocking he barged in. Galen was sitting there making out with a woman. A woman he was certain had a husband working in the market below. 'If I was you, I'll leave him and return to your husband' I declared. The woman recognising the nobility in my voice hurriedly nodded and ran out the room.

'What the hell? What on earth do you think you are doing? You just barge into here and send my game away' Galen yelled. I smiled wickedly and lowered my hood. 'You should watch that mouth of yours. Shannon may fall for your quick tongue but I don't' I said staring at him.

'What is your problem? Why don't you leave our life to us?' Galen asked confused. 'You hurt my friend and by doing that hurt her brother, my other friend' I told him. 'Oh you mean Shannon, oh for God sake. She's my wife, nothing to do with the Prince of Camelot' Galen groaned. 'The Crowned Prince of Camelot actually' I smirked. What? It was my proper title anyway. 'So I think a bit of respect is called for' I advised him.

'Shannon is coming with me because it is her duty' Galen explained. I shook my head, Shannon was going no where with this man. 'Her duty is towards me and to Camelot. I'm sorry, but she stays here' I informed him. 'Why do you care?' Galen snarled..

Something inside me snapped. 'Because I am a gentleman, and the thought of someone r-rap-raping their wife. It disgusts me. Shannon has a will, she can decide what she wants' I spat pushing him against the wall. 'Shannon was just, just so young when she married you. You took her innocence away from her. I don't think even Merlin knows about that' I hissed, my knife now at his throat. 'You don't know how much I want to kill you at the moment' I smirked. Galen gulped and glanced at me nervously. 'But I promised Merlin I'd leave it up to him' I smiled and let go of him. 'You don't deserve Shannon. Mention it to her and I'll take your life' I promised, before pulling my hood up and leaving.

**

* * *

**********

SPOV

'Hello Gauis' I greeted walking into my Uncle's chambers. 'Hello and where have you been?' he asked. 'You know serving Arthur' I shrugged. 'What you doing?' I inquired watching him. 'Well I'm making a new potion for Uther's leg' he explained.

'Okay, Arthur is complaining about his shoulder. Should I get the herbs for you to make it?' I questioned walking up the steps. 'No!' he shouted quickly coming between me and the herb cupboard. 'Uncle Gauis?' I wondered. 'Er no I saw a mouse in there, the guards are going to catch it for me' he told me. I nodded, 'don't forget the potion for Arthur' I called walking out the door.

I bit my lip as I saw a man being grabbed. These taxes was ridiculous! I walked up to the guards that was holding the man. 'He has gave all that he can, would you rob him of the clothes on his back' I cried trying to help the man.

'Watch it girl, this doesn't concern you' a guard warned. 'Like hell it doesn't, you are attacking a poor and defenceless man' I shouted pushing a guard. The Knight next to him, grabbed me and raised his hands. I cowered expecting the blow.

'Let go of her if you do not wish to be flogged' my knight in shining armour ordered. 'My lord she has just attacked the guard' the knight stuttered. 'Yes and I will punish my maid later. Now what on earth do you think you're doing?' Arthur shouted. 'He refused to pay the King's taxes' the knight informed him.

'You... You... You ask to much' the old man gasped out. 'I've given all I can' he breathed. 'Arthur' I whispered gently in his ear. 'It's not enough' the guard protested. 'Let me see' Arthur ordered holding his hand out expectantly.

Arthur looked at the money in the bag. He sighed before handing it back to the old man. 'Release him' Arthur whispered going to turn away. 'But the King said...' the knight muttered. 'I said release him!' Arthur told him calmly. 'Give them back their money, all of it' Arthur instructed walking away. I followed after him running to keep up with him.

'I'm sorry Arthur but I couldn't let him attack an innocent man. I had to do something' I rambled on as we walked back to the castle. Arthur growled and pushed me into a deserted corridor.

'Shannon, calm down I know; we both had to do something. You have nothing to apologize for' he sighed kissing me softly. I nodded letting my fingers trail from his lips to his cheekbones. 'Fuck you are so heavenly' Arthur sighed twirling my hair. 'Do it today!' Arthur ordered. 'Come with me' I breathed laying my head on his shoulder. Arthur nodded before letting go of me.

'I gave you a direct order' Uther hissed. 'The people can not afford to pay the tax' Arthur stated strongly. 'Don't tell me you're naive enough to take their word for it?' Lady Catrina scoffed. 'We have their loyalty, their good will' Arthur sighed, as though he was explaining this to a child. 'Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands' Arthur growled.

'Is it so unreasonable for a King to expect his subjects to obey him?' Lady Catrina smirked. 'They will starve' I shouted completely forgetting myself. 'Nonsense, you have grown too soft Arthur. Remember these are your subjects and not your friends. Like your serving girl over there' Uther reminded.

'Why can't they be both?' Arthur asked, chin rising defiantly. 'Because we rule the people not the other way round' Uther explained. Then Arthur did something totally unexpected! He shook his head and shrugged. 'I think you are wrong' Arthur told him. I inwardly smiled, this was the first step for Arthur.

'I beg your pardon?' Uther hissed. 'I said you are wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We are much their servants as they are ours' Arthur declared. 'You allow him to address you in that manner?' Lady Catrina's silky voice asked.

'No I do not' Uther snapped and walked up to Arthur. I gasped becoming tense all over. 'I will not tolerate it. You will take your men to every house in the town, collecting the payments I demand' Uther ordered. 'I will not' Arthur said firmly. 'Get out of my sight' Uther breathed. Arthur was hurt and angry at Uther.

I left him alone for about half an hour, giving him time to cool off. I knew he needed time to think. Arthur only wanted what was right for his people. And the pride from his father.

I knocked at his door. 'Come in' he called not caring who saw him. I opened it to reveal him sitting, looking out his window. 'I'm very proud of you' I smiled standing by his chair. 'I only wish my father would share it' Arthur sighed. 'The people owe you their gratitude' I sighed crouching down to his level. 'My people owe me nothing' he breathed.

'My father is still going through with the tax' he sighed. I stroked his arm gently, before laying my head there. 'Will he be persuaded?' I asked. He shook his head, ruffling my head. 'He can't stand the sight of me' Arthur breathed. 'That's not true' I said quickly. 'The King loves you' I soothed. I put my head in his lap now, sitting at his feet. 'I like it when you are submissive' he teased stroking my hair. 'You are still his son Arthur' I smiled as he pulled me into his lap.

'Every one appreciates what you have done. They know that you tried and they won't forget that' I reassured. 'Maybe he's right' Arthur said, 'one day I will be King of Camelot. I cannot be friend to the people as well as their ruler' Arthur sighed. 'That's not true and you will prove it when you are King' I told him firmly. He smiled and stroked my cheek. 'With you as my Queen' he grinned. 'You've a kind heart Arthur, don't ever change, not for anyone' I ordered him.

A knock on the door interrupted us. I went to get off Arthur's lap. 'Stay' Arthur whispered and I held his hand. Sir Leon entered and I bowed my head. Glancing up I saw him cover his surprise. 'The King requests you' he told Arthur before leaving.

'We can trust Sir Leon' Arthur whispered pushing me off. I bit my lip, 'Arthur I don't want to be hurt' I sighed. 'You won't be' he said pulling me into his arms. 'I will never let you go, not to another man or anything' Arthur promised.

When we entered the throne room was full of people. I trailed off to stand by Uncle Gauis. 'Do you know what's happening?' I asked and he frowned shaking his head. 'Father' Arthur greeted looking around the room.

'I'm relaxing you of your duties, I'm revoking your title' Uther told him. I stared at him in shock. 'What?' Arthur asked outraged. 'We live in a dangerous time, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority' Uther hissed. 'You always welcomed my counsel in the past' Arthur said confused. I was confused as well, my brain was starting to hurt. 'You stood against me for all the people to see' Uther said angrily.

'I'm sorry, any grievances I have will be held in private' he apologized, glancing at me. I showed him that I was there with him. I wasn't going to leave him after this. We would talk in private over this. 'It's too late for that' Uther insisted, walking back towards his throne. 'Father this is...' Arthur gasped.

'You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect' Uther cried. 'You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot' Uther announced. Arthur stood there shocked staring at them. 'Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir' Gauis protested. 'Gauis!' Arthur whispered softly. Gauis nodded stepping back towards me.

Arthur gulped and walked towards Uther. 'You always taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I ever try to do' Arthur told Uther. 'To be the man you wanted me to be, someone you were proud to call your son' Arthur breathed, yet it still rang out in the room. 'My decision is final' Uther said firmly. Arthur looked down before walking out the room.

I saw the Queen Troll smile. I glared at her making her smile more. 'Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne' Uther told us. 'The ceremony will begin forth with' Uther smiled sitting down. 'Should I go to him Uncle?' I asked Gauis. Everyone was clapping so I joined in. 'Yes before he destroys his whole room' Gauis ordered. I gasped and quickly made my way out the room.

Indeed I made it just in time for a vase to be thrown at the door, which was open and crashed into some Guard's helmet. He looked around before seeing it was the Prince. 'Arthur' I tried to comfort him, but he shrugged me off. I frowned, this was going to be hard. I decided the truth would be the best option here. If not the door was close at hand for me to run to.

'Arthur your father is enchanted' I told him. 'Don't talk such rubbish, he is making the decisions on his own' he raged. I sighed, 'Arthur your father loves you, he wouldn't do this to you' I whispered. 'Obviously that whole sentence is wrong' Arthur shouted.

'Arthur calm down!' I yelled tugging at him. He swung around not expecting me to be so close. His arm came in contact with my nose. Ow that bloody well hurt! 'Shannon, I am so sorry' Arthur gasped batting my hands away. 'It's not bleeding' Arthur sighed in relief.

Well duh! I wriggled my nose trying to get the feeling away. 'I'm sorry' Arthur breathed kissing the bridge of my nose. 'Buy me a nice diamond ring and I'll think about forgiving you' I joked. Arthur smiled and nodded. 'Arthur it was a joke' I told him. 'Well you would look beautiful with one' he defended.

I dragged him to the ceremony. I wanted him to know that I was there. He needed to see that something was wrong with Uther. 'We are gathered here today to the naming of Queen Catrina, as rightful heir of Camelot' the priest said.

I shared a look with Morgana and tried to smile. I shook my head and looked at Arthur. She smiled sadly and nodded. She understood that Arthur was still very upset about it. 'Are you willing to take the oath?' Sir Geoffry asked her. 'I am' she smiled. 'Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the law and customs of the lands?' Sir Geoffry announced. 'I do' she stuttered scratching her arm. 'Will you, to your power. Cause law and justice in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?' he asked her. 'I will' she agreed scratching more.

I drowned the rest of the speech out! What was happening? Had she forgotten to take her medicine. I shuffled next to Arthur and he glanced at me. 'What?' he asked quietly. 'Nothing, she's just acting odd' I replied.

It was proof to my point when she hurried the priest on. 'I'm sorry but the words must be binding' he apologized. No mate don't apologize carry on. Arthur gave a I told you so face to Uther. 'Well get on with it then, I mean really, where did you dig up this old crone from?' she asked. I shook my head, shocked at her. 'She's right, get on with it' Uther agreed, I gasped, as Arthur looked suspicious.

'Arthur something is wrong. Just look at her' I insisted. 'Oh just shut up and give me the crown' Lady Catrina shouted. I gasped and raised my eyebrow. 'She only wants him for his power' Arthur whispered.

Well no really!

'Will you hurry up!' she yelled and grabbed the crown. She ran off into the corridor and we all turned to her. Uther and Morgana ran after her, while Arthur followed at a leisurely pace. 'Arthur' I hissed pulling him along.

We walked in just as Morgana asked if she was alright. 'Yes, yes I'm fine' she snapped. Morgana stopped in her tracks. 'I just need' she gasped reaching for the door. 'Open!' a troll's voice was heard. I smiled and crossed my arms. We had done it. 'Let me' Arthur insisted and I frowned. Didn't anyone else hear it?

Arthur stopped a metre away from her. He looked quite shocked and alarmed. 'What's that?' he asked angry and, well, scared. 'What's happening?' Morgana gasped as Lady Catrina started to transform. 'Somebody help her!' Morgana insisted. I just backed away, I was going no where near that thing.

Then Arthur said the thing that both me and Merlin has been telling him. 'You're a troll!' he stated. 'How dare you speak about her like that?' the King cried. I stared at him, was he blind? His wife was a troll! 'What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her' Arthur growled disgusted. 'I don't believe it' Morgana said shaking her head.

The troll then ripped the door off it's hinges and fled. We all stepped back, and she snarled at us. 'She just ripped a door off it's hinges- doesn't that tell you something?' Arthur shouted. 'Enough' Uther yelled turning to us. 'She's a troll!' Arthur tried to get it through to that pig headed father of his.

'A giant, grey...' Arthur ran out of words. 'Stinking' Morgana offered. '...stinking troll' Arthur finished. 'Stop it haven't you hurt her feelings enough?' Uther asked picking up the crown and shoes. 'Insult my wife again and it will be the last thing that you do' Uther warned. I looked shocked at Morgana and Arthur. His wife had turned into a troll and he still wanted her.

I shook my head, running to Gauis's chambers. 'He still wants her' I declared slamming the door. 'It's the enchantment, we need to find a way to break it' Gauis sighed. 'What?' I asked him. 'I will gather the council and talk with the King' Gauis insisted. I stormed out of the room, what help was that?

I went to see Galen, he was staying in the room above a pub. Typical! The figure beside me covered in a cloak. 'Is Galen upstairs, I have something to show him?' I asked the bartender. He nodded and pointed to the stairs. We climbed it noticing the rush to get there.

I knocked quietly on the door. Galen answered it and stepped aside. 'My dear wife' he smiled kissing me. I pushed him away, 'I want a divorce' I told him quickly. 'What?' he laughed, thinking I was joking. 'You attacked me and left a blemish, I have grounds to divorce you' I said.

Galen pulled me to him and then through me across the room. I smashed my head on the cupboard. I heard a sword being drawn and I looked up. Arthur had took off his hood; and was holding a sword to Galen. 'Oh I get it now' Galen chuckled. 'You been screwing her' he smiled.

'That is none of your business, either you go through with the divorce or I'll kill you now' Arthur ordered. 'She was worth quite a lot, I'd be loosing the money' Galen smirked. 'I will pay you 50 gold pieces' Arthur told him. Galen nodded and shook Arthur's hand. 'Oh and just to be warned, she's very magical, especially in bed' Galen whispered to Arthur. My eyes widened in shock, why did he reveal my secret?

'You can no longer discuss your love life with her' Arthur growled pulling his hood up. 'Come along' Arthur ordered me. I nodded running after him. I smiled at him relieved. 'I'm free' I breathed closing my eyes. Arthur's hand shot out to help me miss a cart. He looked at me amused, 'really Shannon, can't you keep your balance.'

'Come let us go to bed' Arthur smirked dragging me to the castle. I was very thankful that his hood was still up. 'Oh don't worry, I am feeling very tired all of a sudden' I smiled. The guards smirked as we passed, knowing exactly what we were doing. But they had no idea who was in the cloak.

'I can't believe Uther called you' I huffed as I got into Arthur's bed. 'Well, the corridor was quite deserted' Arthur grinned. 'You enjoyed it you weird boy. The thought of us getting caught' I cried jumping on him. 'Well didn't you?' he smirked. 'Can you read a woman's body Arthur' I tutted lying my head on his chest.

I was half way to sleep when I heard someone whisper. 'Arthur stop playing games' I groaned putting my arm round Arthur's waist. 'Arthur' I heard again. Arthur heard it too and jumped out of bed. He grabbed his sword and looked round. 'Who's there?' Arthur asked sword at the ready.

'It's me Merlin' I heard someone say. I looked at the end of the bed to see Merlin, he was under the bed! 'Argh!' Arthur let out shaking his head. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _I shouted in my head. He winced _I was trying to get your attention _he replied.

'You're back' Arthur sighed. 'I never left' Merlin smiled and I gaped open mouthed at him. 'You mean to say...' I gasped out. 'Yes' Merlin nodded still smiling. I groaned closing my eyes. 'You mean to say, that you've been under there the whole time' Arthur stated, disgusted. 'No course not!' he instantly protested.

'Because if you were' Arthur warned. 'I wasn't I swear' Merlin promised looking at me. Thank God for that! Merlin knowing about my sex life made me shudder. 'Are you getting off the bed so I can make it?' Merlin asked me. 'I have Arthur's tunic on, it barely covers anything' I growled at him. 'Oh um you'd better get dressed' Merlin said coming fully out from under the bed.

'So your stepmother is a troll then' Merlin smiled. I tutted as he turned around. I seemed to remember a conversation about winding people up. I slipped the tunic off and grabbed for my under dress. 'If you say 'I told you so'' Arthur threatened. 'I wasn't going to. I wouldn't' Merlin objected. 'Good decision with a knife in his hand' I smirked, pulling on my serving dress. 'But it is true that if you did listen to me earlier' Merlin sighed. Arthur looked at him pointedly, 'sorry' Merlin muttered.

'Gauis and I believe that your father has been enchanted' Merlin told Arthur. I nodded sitting on his desk. 'We've found a way to break the spell but...' Merlin winced. 'We need your help' I guessed. Merlin nodded and Merlin explained it all to us.

'So your great plan is to kill me?' Arthur questioned. Gauis who had came in earlier nodded. 'Well no, er not exactly' Merlin protested. 'Gauis has made a potion that gives the appearance of death' I explained slowly to him. 'Without the actual dying bit' Merlin smiled. 'It's fine nothing to worry about, it will only bring you to the brink of death' Merlin shrugged.

'Oh only to the brink!' Arthur sighed angrily. 'We haven't got a choice' I reminded him. 'We have to make your father cry' Gauis insisted. 'He doesn't care about me anymore' Arthur cried, throwing his arms in the air. 'Nonsense that is Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years' Gauis soothed, I raised an eyebrow. He scowled at me and carried on, 'there's never been anyone or anything he treasured more than you.'

'It's perfectly safe, a single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately' Gauis persuaded. Arthur stopped his pacing immediately. I winced and went to gather some dishes. 'Antidote? What antidote? You never said anything about an antidote' Arthur shouted to Merlin across the room. 'Er, I didn't think it was important' Merlin shrugged breaking a picture on the wall. I sighed and went to pick the pieces up.

'The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing pattern. To all intense and purposes you will be dead' Gauis explained. 'And the antidote reverses the effects?' Arthur made sure. I nodded smiling reassuringly. 'If it is administered in time' Gauis butted in. Arthur stared at him for a moment. 'If it isn't?' he asked. 'Then you will be dead' I frowned.

'You just said it wasn't important' Arthur cried panicking. 'Uh yeah I suppose it is a bit important' Merlin said sheepishly. Arthur sighed rubbing his eyes. 'Merlin will have the antidote, once I have administered the poison' Gauis told him, Arthur turned. 'Er potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you' Gauis soothed. I felt my jaws swinging from how shocked I was.

Arthur gave Merlin a once over. Merlin shrugged smiling, and I closed my eyes. They had saved each other millions of times, now they just needed to do this. 'Don't be late' Arthur warned. 'Am I ever?' Merlin grinned. _Not your most comforting line Merlin_ I told him. Merlin scowled at me.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this?' Gauis asked as Arthur reached for the potion. 'It's the only way to save Camelot' Arthur shrugged and drained it back. I watched as he took it all and groaned. We just stood there staring at each other. Now what? Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

The next minute he fell forward into Merlin and Gauis's arms. My heart sped up and I knew I was being silly. But he did actually look like he was having a fit and dying. They lay him down on the floor, and I stared at his lifeless looking body. 'Time to break the bad news to Uther' Gauis told us, handing the potion to Merlin. _Merlin, you better get there in time. Because if my fiancee is dead, then you'll be joining him_ I threatened, and I was serious.

I waited ten minutes before going into the room again. It was chaos inside, the troll was fighting the guards. Merlin was doing something with his scarf. Where was the antidote? I ran over to them and watched amazed as one single drop, brought him back to life.

I smiled at Merlin and helped lift him up. Arthur stood up right, still a bit dazed and charged at the troll. He bounced off and doubled over. 'Is that anyway to treat your step mother?' it snarled at him. Arthur's head was lolling around on his shoulders, still confused. The troll through him like a rag doll into the wall.

'Arthur!' I yelled rushing to his crumpled body. I heard Uther take his sword out, but all I saw was Arthur blinking. 'Come on wake up for me sweetie' I begged pushing his hair out the way. 'Shannon' he groaned trying to focus on something. Unaware Jonas came up behind me and tried to stab us. Arthur rolled us over, with him on top and grabbed his sword. He jumped off me and ran it into Jonas's body.

I saw Merlin chant at the troll and watched as she slipped on the carpet. 'Good thinking Merlin' I praised quietly. Arthur turned and did a fancy flick of his wrist and killed her. As he stabbed her she started to break wind. I screwed up my face and covered my nose. How disgusting!

Arthur walked into Gauis's chambers, we was all sitting down to tea. 'My Lord' I bowed keeping up the pretense. 'I have come to ask something of you Gauis Merlin. Especially you Merlin' Arthur breathed. He was nervous about something and I narrowed my eyes. 'I may have gone around this the wrong way but, I wish to ask Shannon's hand in marriage?' Arthur stuttered.

Gauis stumbled and Merlin gaped. 'What?' Merlin shouted his only reaction. 'Oh no! Don't tell me this is where you have been over the last few weeks' Gauis said. I nodded biting my lip.

'Please Merlin, I have explained my feelings for her, you know I would never hurt her' Arthur begged. 'Please Merlin' I whispered looking into his eyes. 'Okay, seeing I'm the only one that can' he smiled. I grinned hugging him tightly.

I raced over to Arthur, who picked me up. 'I told you everything would be okay' he smirked. I kissed him deeply then. 'Oh shut up' I laughed, kissing his forehead. 'Anyway my betrothed, I thought you had a dinner with the King' I told him. Arthur gasped and let go of me. 'You're absolutely right' he shouted running to the hall.

* * *

**APOV**

I planned to ask father to agree to my marriage. After all he can hardly talk could he? I grinned as I eat my food, my father didn't seem to be so hungry. I repressed a laugh at that. Who would be hungry after sleeping with that?

Father cleared his throat and I looked at my food. I composed myself, 'I'd like to thank you, for exposing this attack on the state' father grumbled. I nodded, trying hard not to laugh.

'Once again magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot' father sighed. Did he really make it that easy? 'Don't you mean your heart, father' I chuckled.

'How many nights, did you share a bed with a troll?' I asked. Father looked quite sick and I grinned. 'Obviously I was under a spell' he told me. I breathed out, trying to swallow my food or risk choking. 'I did many things that I regret' he started.

'Father, I do not wish to know the details' I hurriedly said. Just the thought of that made me sick. Father looked relieved and still disgusted. I couldn't help it, for all my princely inequity, I bursted out laughing. I shook my head, swallowing the grape.

'Now I'm sorry father, I wish to discuss something with you' I sighed, still smiling. He nodded quick to pass the subject. 'I have found my future wife' I announced. He immediately sat up and looked interested. 'Good, when can I meet her father and her?' he asked.

I squared my shoulder and copied his posture. 'Her father isn't around and you've already met her' I informed him. 'Really who is it? Lady Eleanor? Lady Lavender?' he questioned. I shook my head, wincing at them. They could never compare to my Shannon. 'It's Shannon' I told him. 'Shannon? Your serving maid?' he asked outraged. I nodded preparing myself for the attack.

'Have you gone completely mental?' he asked me. 'Most likely but I love her' I defended. 'I forbid it, you are not marrying that girl' he ordered. 'You can talk, you married a troll, at least my wife would be human' I shouted. 'I was enchanted' Uther yelled.

'I am marrying her father. I care about her more than anyone else, I'd kill myself is she died' I told him furious. 'This is only your body talking' he shook his head. 'No it is not, I love her with my mind, body and soul' I announced proudly. 'You're enchanted' Uther told me. 'Like mother enchanted you!' I cried.

Father sighed, his anger deflated. 'Yes' he breathed, shaking his head. 'Do you love her?' he asked. 'More with every second' I whispered. It was a easy question to answer. 'Then I allow your marriage to happen, she will be given the title of Lady Shannon' Uther told me. I smiled and nodded, 'thank you father.' I turned on my heel and fled, off to find my beauty and tell her the good news.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was just going to look for Merlin when Arthur called me. I stopped and turned to him. 'Hey' I smiled and he grabbed my hand. 'We are to be married' Arthur announced. I giggled hugging him tightly. The servants around us stared at us. 'What's more is, that you are to be Lady Shannon' he told me. I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

'You are more than I deserve' I smirked. 'Of course, I am the Prince' Arthur replied. 'Oh and Shannon, before you go running off. Your brother tried to hug me' he frowned. I giggled at that. 'So you saw Merlin by where you was?' I asked and Arthur nodded. 'Thanks love' I called and ran off to find Merlin.

* * *

**Please hit that green button and review! It makes me type faster ;)**


	8. The Witchfinder

**Thanks so much for those amazing reviews. I absolutely adored them. So keep it up! =D**

* * *

**The Witchfinder**

I was sitting in the woods, keeping Merlin company. It's alright for you, you can sit there and be a Lady. I have to collect the annual wood for the feast Merlin grumbled. Oh shut up Merlin, no doubt I could help I told him. Yeah and have Arthur go on about how I made you look un-lady like. I think not little sis he laughed. I sighed and followed him up the hill.

'You idiot' Merlin muttered shaking his head. I grabbed the sticks that he had dropped and flung them onto the pile. 'Yeah whatever' I laughed sitting on a log. I smiled in amazement at the scenery that was Camelot.

Merlin sat down next to me, I gave him a smirked. He frowned and poked me. I turned the smoke into a horse and he smiled. 'Trick' Merlin coughed out, I elbowed him in the ribs. My concentration was broke, so the horse disappeared. 'I'll get you for that' he threatened throwing leaves at me. 'Merlin' I giggled stuffing some in his shirt. 'That's cold' he shouted putting the leaves down my back.

We were taken out of our foolery, when a woman grabbed Merlin. 'Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?' she asked urgently. 'No, I saw nothing' Merlin protested. 'Are you blind, you were right here. It was magic I tell you!' she whispered. 'There's sorcery here, we must tell the King' she told us running towards Camelot. 'No... Wait' I called to her. I stared at Merlin in horror, what had I done?

'It was sorcery you saw, are you certain of it?' Uther asked the woman. 'Yes sire' she replied. 'Swear this before your King' he ordered. I gulped gripping onto the silk dress. 'I swear it' she told him. 'Perhaps your eyes deceived you. Maybe it was a trick of the light' Arthur said. 'The smoke was alive I tell you, I feared for my life' she mumbled.

How was she scared? It was only a horse! 'Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you will be rewarded for your loyalty' Uther nodded. The lady curtsied and walked away with a guard.

'It cannot continue' Uther sighed. 'Father, I will hunt down those who are responsible. I promise they will not escape unpunished' Arthur promised. 'No, stronger methods are called for' Uther told him. I bit my lip, what was stronger than Arthur and his men coming to kill you?

'Send for the witchfinder!' Uther ordered. I felt Gauis tense up beside me and I breathed in shakily. 'Sire is that really necessary to resort to such measures?' Gauis stepped out. 'The witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gauis' Uther said. 'His help will be invaluable' Uther muttered.

I dreaded actually entering Uncle Gauis's chambers. Merlin pushed me in and closed the door behind us. 'How many times Shannon?' Gauis shouted. 'How many times do I need to drill it into that thick skull of yours? Your magic is a secret you should guard with your life' he yelled.

I walked over to his desk. 'What were you thinking?' he asked. I bit my lip, nothing absolutely nothing. 'I... I wasn't thinking' I admitted. 'Well, think, girl, think' he ordered. 'It was just a bit of fun' I sighed. 'It was magic and it was seen' he told me. Merlin lay a hand on my shoulder. 'You're right I'm sorry' I mumbled. 'Merlin you must hide the book, anything that can be connected to sorcery anyway' Gauis instructed. Merlin nodded sitting down beside me.

Gauis turned to look at Merlin. 'What now?' he asked. 'Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him' Gauis admitted. Why wasn't that a surprise? 'Aredian, he is a force to be reckoned with' Gauis sighed. 'But I'm not a witch, she's the witch. I'm not wearing a dress' Merlin joked. I smiled at him attempt to lighten the mood. However Uncle Gauis was less than amused. 'I'll find the book' he mumbled running away. What had I done?

There was a knock on the door and I found Morgana looking at me. 'What is it Lady Morgana?' I asked standing up. 'Well me and Gwen were thinking' she stated. Oh no we're in trouble. 'Seeing as you're the only Lady in court I like. Plus Arthur is going to marry you, well we thought a bit of bonding' Morgana smiled evilly.

I gulped, 'um well Morgana, I think I was just going to see Arthur' I mumbled. 'No you wasn't' she waved off. 'What would we be doing?' I asked warily. 'Well dressing up, make up and talking' she giggled. I sighed, I have never seen her this happy before. 'Okay Morgana' I whispered before being dragged to her room.

'So Shannon, I take it Arthur must love you' Gwen stated. I nodded and she tutted, plaiting my hair. 'I heard Uther didn't take it well' I told them. 'No Uther was angry for days; that is why Arthur and Merlin took you out for a few days hunting' Morgana explained. I had wondered about that.

Gwen started to pin the plait to my head. Making the two plaits meet in the middle. 'Oh that's wonderful Gwen' Morgana smiled. I smiled also, not sure if I could nod yet. 'I didn't even think he'd let us. I'm still getting used to the title' I admitted. 'Don't worry, it will all come naturally to you' Morgana reassured

'How is Merlin?' Morgana asked. Me and Gwen shared a look through the mirror. 'Oh Merlin, he is fine, still an annoying brother. However I still love him. I owe him a lot' I told them. 'How come?' Gwen inquired frowning. 'Well Arthur asked him if he could marry me' I grinned. 'Aww that is so sweet' Gwen gushed. Morgana nodded and I knew she was happy. I hoped Morgana and Merlin would talk about their feelings.

Morgana went to stand by the window. 'Is that him?' Gwen asked as we came and stood by her. The witchfinder had a cage behind him. Lord only knows what they could do to someone.

'Yes' Morgana muttered softly. I held her hand in mine, 'what's the cage for?' I asked. I had to know! 'It hardly bears thinking about' Morgana confirmed my fears. He looked up at us then and we gasped. He was a bloody good witchfinder, there was two of us in the same room. He knew!

Arthur caught up to me the next day. 'Hey I didn't see you at all yesterday' he smiled. I smiled back as he wrapped me in his arms. 'Yeah I know sorry, I was with Morgana last night, we were talking' I told him. 'That's good, I'm glad you two are getting on still' Arthur told me.

'You do know, I'm off to help Gauis and go to the market' I giggled. 'Hm helping Gauis. No. Going to the market. Yes but only with me' he smirked. I shook my head and let him drag me to Merlin. 'I am stealing Shannon from you' he declared. Merlin smiled slightly, 'okay' he agreed.

We walked with him and Gauis into the town. 'I love you' Arthur whispered into my ear. I blushed and looked around. 'Arthur' I scolded but he laughed. 'Gauis isn't it?' a man called behind us.

We all turned to see the witchfinder walking towards us. 'I never forget a face' he smiled. My insides were like butterflies, any minute now I would get caught. 'Nor I, Aredian' Gauis said.

'A physician now I hear' he stated. Gauis nodded and I gripped Arthur tighter. 'You always did have a thirst for knowledge' Aredian smirked. 'Scientific knowledge' Gauis corrected. The gaze went from Gauis to me and Merlin. 'Lady Shannon and her brother Merlin, Merlin is my assistant' Gauis said.

Arthur pulled me into his side more. 'I hope your investigation proves fruitful Aredian' Arthur told him. 'But excuse us, me and my fiancee has got to be somewhere, and Gauis and Merlin has work to do' Arthur smiled politely. 'Naturally' he said not looking at Arthur.

I could tell that riled him up. 'Come on Arthur' I sighed pulling him away. 'Lady Shannon Merlin, I have a few questions I'd like you to answer. Meet me in my chamber in an hour' he ordered. I nodded along with Merlin.

'What a creep' Arthur muttered, as I searched through some jewellery. 'Which one should I buy for my mother?' I asked him. 'The blue one' he answered wrapping an arm round my waist. I nodded and handed it to the man. Arthur handed him some money before I could even get my money. 'Arthur' I groaned but he smiled and pecked my lips. 'I want to thank your mother for giving you to me' he whispered.

I nodded and walked to another store. 'Hm, would you like some eye drops madam, made especially to make you look beautiful' a man offered. However he stopped when he saw Arthur coming up beside me. 'You don't need any of this love' he assured biting my ear. I blushed and nodded.

It was nearly time to go and meet Aredian. 'No thanks' I smiled at the man. 'Will you show me to Aredian's chambers?' I asked Arthur. He nodded and I looped my arm through his. We walked in silence until we got near his chambers. 'Arthur I need to come to your chambers after this' I whispered in his ear. 'Oh yeah?' he smirked as we stopped by the tapestry.

I nodded and he pulled me behind the tapestry. 'Maybe I can help you out now' Arthur suggested running his hands up and down my sides. 'Yeah' I gasped out before crashing his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to him and his wicked tongue.

I let my hands trail low, and he groaned before I pulled them up quickly. 'If you tease me now, it will be ten times worse for you' he warned. I giggled and kissed down his neck. I made sure to mark him where his jacket wouldn't cover.

He pushed himself into me and I moaned. He grinned and then kissed down to my breasts. 'Shit Arthur' I cursed as he licked at me. He was only licking the parts he could see. 'God do that again baby' he hissed. 'Fuck' I breathed smiling as he growled.

A cough made us jump apart. Aredian stood watching us. I blushed and looked to the floor. 'I hope I wasn't disturbing you' he smirked. 'No not at all' Arthur growled pulling us out of the tapestry. 'I have already spoken to your brother' he told us.

'Well after you' Aredian insisted pointing to his chamber. 'I'll see you later, I have sword practice' he snapped still glaring at Aredian. I knew it wasn't at me. It was just his anger at Aredian.

I sat down in the hard uncomfortable seat. I watched as he dipped his quill into a skull full of ink. I wasn't going to be intimidated like that. 'You are aware then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot, my lady?' he asked. 'Yes. I mean apparently' I stuttered. 'No it cannot be denied, there was a witness' he said. 'Yes I know' I told him. I was stupid enough for there to be witnesses.

'Did you also know the woman names you as a witness?' he asked. What? You are joking me! 'But...' I protested. 'I have already spoken to her, she was quite clear on the matter' he stated. 'But I wasn't a witness' I protested. 'Sorry perhaps I misheard' he apologized sounding less like he meant it.

'Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?' he inquired. 'No I was there' I confirmed. 'So you saw who conjured the horse' he said. 'I only saw the smoke, but it was only smoke. I saw nothing else' I promised. 'Are you saying that she lies?' he asked. 'No I never said that, I said I never saw what she saw' I said quickly.

'Hmm, how can that be I wonder? How can one person see something but not the other?' he interrogated. 'I can't explain it' I shrugged. 'I cannot explain it myself' he sighed looking at me. 'Unless it was you who did the sorcery' he stated. My heart hit my feet and bounced up again. 'It wasn't' I said softly. 'Can you prove it?' he asked. I shook my head, I had no idea how I couldn't.

'That will be all' he dismissed and I leaped out the chair. 'For now' he finished. I stopped and glared at him. 'Oh and congratulations, on the engagement, My Lady' he smiled. I smiled tightly at him 'thank you my lord. I will tell the Prince of your congratulations' I nodded.

'Arthur, he scares me' I sighed closing his door to the throne room. 'Don't be afraid of him' Arthur soothed holding my hand. The servants still glanced at us, surprised how the Prince could love a serving girl. 'Arthur, he has it in for me' I told him. He laughed and put an arm round me. 'He won't touch you I promise' Arthur smiled in apology. I sighed, letting him think he had won.

'Speak you have nothing to fear' Aredian ordered the three women in front of us. Arthur had insisted, a chair be brought up for me. Well insisted, he had a right strop until someone agreed. 'I... I was drawing water from the well sire, when I saw them' the woman stuttered. 'Faces. In the water Sire. Terrible faces, like those who had drowned, screaming' she told us.

_I haven't done anything I promise_ I sent to Merlin. 'A goblin. Dancing on the coals, dancing in the fire' she gasped. 'It spoke Sire, my heart near stopped for fear of it' she cried. 'As you can see the incident in the woods was only the beginning' Aredian said. 'There was a sorcerer in the square. There was frogs jumping right out of his mouth' she whispered.

'The sorcerer is laughing in your face' Aredian paraded. 'Even now magic flourishes in the streets of Camelot' Aredian said. 'I scarcely believe it' Uther gasped. 'Yet it is the truth, my lord. Fortunately I have used all of my craft, to bring this matter to a swift resolution' he announced. I gasped, does that mean? 'The sorcerer? You have a suspect?' Uther questioned. 'Oh I do my Lord' he sighed.

'I regret to say that they stand among us, in this very room' he said. I gaped some more and closed my eyes. No it isn't you calm down! 'My methods are infalliable, my findings incontestable. The facts point to one person, and one person alone' he shouted. Arthur leaned forward in his chair. 'The Lady Shannon' he announced.

Everyone looked at me and I gaped. 'Shannon?' Arthur asked smiling. 'You can't be serious!' he laughed raising his eyebrow at Aredian.

'This is outrageous you have no evidence' Gauis protested. 'The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me' he smirked at me. I calmed my beating heart. I was a sorcerer of the mind, with only some magical powers like Merlin. 'I am sure a thorough search of the girl's chambers, will deliver us all we need' Aredian told the court.

'Lady Shannon?' Uther questioned. 'I have nothing to hide from him' I declared. 'Very well guards, restrain the girl' he ordered. 'Father this is impossible, I implore you to see reason. I know Shannon better than anyone and she is not a sorcereress' Arthur protested. Uther ignored him but sent him an icy glare. 'Let the search begin' he instructed as I was taken to the dungeons by the guards.

-----

MPOV

'Will you be careful, some of that stuff cost more than your life' Arthur shouted. I could tell he was tense, as his shoulders was squared and his jaw tight. 'Comb every inch, the sorcerer is a master of concealment' Aredian yelled. 'However she isn't a sorcerer is she?' I growled at him. He smirked at me.

'There's nothing here Aredian' Arthur sighed. 'I'll be the judge of that, after all you are very biased' he grinned. I gave Arthur's shoulder a squeeze. 'Let's just concentrate on getting Shannon out' I suggested. I watched as he ordered Arthur's men around. 'I thought your men was not wanted' I murmured to Arthur. He turned and looked at me. 'How do you know that?' he asked. Oh damn! 'Shannon told me' I shrugged.

'Here' Sir Leon shouted holding out a bracelet. I looked at the bracelet, and gasped. 'Are you aware Sire, that your fiancee is a sorcerer?' Aredian asked. 'No' Arthur gasped staring at the bracelet. 'Well our work is done' Aredian smiled and made to leave. He was going to tell the King about Shannon.

'Aredian!' I called, 'I know for certain that amulet doesn't belong to Shannon' I stated. 'Oh well who does it belong to then?' he asked mockingly. 'It belongs to me' I confirmed breathing in deeply. 'Very well then' Aredian nodded as the guards took my arms. 'Merlin! This is ridiculous' Arthur cried at Aredian.

-----

SPOV

I was let out the dungeons by Arthur. He had a look in his eye, I knew we would be talking about this later. 'You're free to go' he told me coldly. I nodded and rushed past him. The guards still held onto my arms as they led me out.

I was walking with my head bowed down, that was until I heard more feet. Merlin was being dragged to the dungeons. 'Merlin! What is going on?' I asked outraged. 'Say nothing Shannon, do nothing. Promise me!' he yelled as he pulled on the arms. _I promise_ I swore confused.

'Let me go' I ordered as Merlin was out of sight. 'I am sorry madam, but I have been ordered to release you when you are outside the dungeons' the guards said. 'I don't care, release me now!' I yelled. The guard only released me until I was well out of the way from Merlin.

I walked slowly into my room, everything was destroyed. I walked over picking the small pieces up. I righted a chair and let out a shaky breath. What was going to happen now? I closed my eyes and for once I wished I was in Ealdor. Well I better get started on cleaning this mess up.

Arthur didn't come to me for a good few hours later.

'Did you know that Merlin was a sorcerer?' was the first thing he asked. 'He isn't Arthur, he is covering for me' I breathed. 'So you are the sorcerer' he stated. 'No, I had no way of proving that wasn't mine. He covered for me' I explained.

'You believed him!' I snapped outraged. 'His evidence seemed accurate' he replied. 'Yet you still believed I was guilty' I yelled. 'You could have tricked me' he shouted. That was like a knife to my heart. 'Tell me Arthur, what would you do if you had to watch me burn? Watch as I was killed. Hear me scream and plea for _you_ to rescue me' I hissed.

'I would have saved you idiot' he roared. 'For some god known reason, I love you!' he shouted. 'Yeah well maybe you should start believing me more often' I retorted. 'How did you clean this up so fast?' he asked quietly. 'I used my hands, want to see them, they are all cut and bleeding' I told him, holding my bloody hands out to him.

'Shannon, you should have gone to Gauis' he sighed. 'And said what?' I murmured. 'That my brother is in jail for suspected sorcery' I whispered. Arthur shook his head but remained quiet. 'It would finish him off' I breathed.

Arthur led me to Uncle Gauis's chamber. He was sitting there looking into the fire. 'Maybe you should go' I told Arthur. We looked over at my Uncle who shook his head, and motioned for us to come in. 'Hey Uncle Gauis' I greeted gently. 'Do you want a cup of tea?' I asked. 'No thank you dear, not with your hands like that' he answered.

'What is the chance Merlin will get off?' Gauis asked Arthur, tending to my hands. He sighed looking away from me. 'Mer... Merlin has a slim to none chance' he replied. I looked to see that he had tears in his eyes. 'We should get some rest, see what tomorrow brings' Gauis suggested.

I nodded and went back to Arthur's chamber. None of us wanted to be alone tonight. 'He'll be alright, Merlin is a fighter' Arthur reassured. I smiled at his attempt and nodded. _Merlin? Merlin answer me please_ I begged telepathically. There was no reply and I sighed.

-----

MPOV

After I was rudely awoken by a bucket of water; I was taken to a dungeon that was to be the interrogation room. 'The amulet was a present from my friend who died' I explained. Well Will was dead, they could hardly do much to him now. 'But such artifacts are banned on pain of death, surely you must know this?' he asked. 'I was wrong to have kept it' I said.

'I am sorry for that' I apologized. 'Well that's a start, it's an excellent start. But not nearly good enough' he smirked. I gritted my teeth and stared at him. 'Aredian!' I hissed. 'Guards' he called and I was once again thrown into my cell. Well wasn't this peachy!

'Was your conscious clear when you practised magic in the days of the Great Purge?' he asked in one of the many interrogations. 'I wasn't even born then' I protested. 'Your sister keeps instruments of sorcery' he stated. 'How many times? It belongs to me' I told him angrily. 'If you're an enemy of this Kingdom. You are an enemy of the King' he shouted. Like I care about Uther!

'No I told you my conscious is clear' I sighed. My throat was burning from all the talking. 'I'd like a drink of water please' I gasped. 'And you shall have one, when you have confessed' Aredian nodded. 'Then I shall gladly die of thirst Aredian' I told him calmly. He just shrugged and smiled. It was nothing to him.

I lost count the number of times I was thrown in and out of my cell. They blended together until the last one, the magic in my blood thrummed. I let out a groan. Shannon was here, and no doubt saw everything.

'You're a traitor, you're an impostor. Sorcery is your only master' Aredian growled in my ear. 'I only serve Prince Arthur' I told him. 'Huh! In what way do you serve him?' he scoffed. 'You have lied to him, you have broken his laws and betrayed his trust' he listed. 'I have saved his life countless times, helped save Morgana's and been there for her when she needs me. I am letting him marry my sister for Christ sake' I yelled.

'You have saved the Lady Morgana's life? Why?' he asked. 'Because she is my friend' I sighed. And much more. I looked for her in a room, just like Shannon did with Arthur. I always worried about her, just like Arthur did to Shannon. And I loved her just like Arthur and Shannon.

'Why does the Lady Morgana need you?' he wondered. 'She... She suffers from nightmares. She is worried that people will laugh at her' I sighed. I had opened my big mouth again. 'Perhaps I should question her myself' he grinned. My head shot up and I knew I had given him the correct response.

Aredian laughed and I frowned. 'Oh I see now, it was just as strong when I mentioned your sister, but it's different this time. That little glint in your eye. You are in love with the Lady Morgana?' he mocked. 'Leave her alone' I warned as he walked away.

It was morning when I next woke up. A shift inside me had woken me. At first I thought Shannon had sneaked down. But then I saw it was Morgana, she had walked past my cell. Into a room with Aredian. I gave her scared face a soothing smile. What had my stupid mouth done now?

-----

**Morg POV**

I smiled slightly at Merlin as I walked into a room. I sat there rigid, scared about my discovery. Nobody knew except Merlin, and I loved him dearly for not telling. 'There's no need to be concerned My Lady, I won't detain you for long' Aredian said coming in. An unthinkable instrument in his hand. 'There's just a small detail I wish to clarify' he explained.

I turned around, scared stiff. He knew about me! Had Merlin spilled under torture? 'Now it's true is it not, that you have been given treatment for suffering from nightmares?' he asked. I nodded still looking around this monstrous room. 'And it was Gauis the court physician' he stated. 'Yes' I muttered nearly inaudible.

Apparently it was as he asked me to repeat myself. 'Yes' I smiled shakily. I stared at his head hard, trying to control my beating heart. 'Thank you, you may go' he dismissed. I laughed in relief and nearly bounced out the room like a little girl.

However I was stopped as he began to talk. 'Does Merlin's help make your dreams better or worse?' he questioned. I opened my mouth to speak. When Merlin was there the bad ones came thick and fast. But when he wasn't there was only a few bad ones.

Yet the sense of relief when I woke up to see him was always amazing. 'Worse' I cried, not knowing these words helped to condemn him. 'Thank you, you have been very helpful' he smiled. I nodded and left the room.

-----

MPOV

'Merlin?' someone whispered stroking my hand. 'Morgana go away, you know I have to be up in two hours' I mumbled. That was then I realized that no, this wasn't Morgana, and I most definitely didn't spend the night with her.

'Are you prepared to confess?' Aredian asked as soon as I opened my eyes. That was the worst thing to see in the morning. 'I'd rather die first' I croaked out. 'Good, and die you shall. But you shall have company' he told me. 'What?' I asked confused.

'Shannon and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames' he informed me. 'NO!' I shouted getting up. 'NO!' I screamed. 'Unless...' Aredian broke off. I would take anything to save them. 'Unless what?' I asked.

The next ten minutes, I was dragged to the throne room and thrown in front of the King. Arthur, Morgana, Gauis and Shannon watched on. 'Confess, confess' he shouted shaking me. _It's alright Shannon, nothing will happen_ I assured her.

'I am a sorcerer sire, I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I am guilty for practising magic in Camelot' I gasped. My eyes didn't leave Arthur's hoping he saw the guilt in them. I never wanted it to end like this. 'The goblins, the faces in the well... I am the sorcerer who conjured frogs from his mouth' I admitted.

Morgana looked heart broken, Arthur looked sick. But most of all, I saw the guilt and self loathing on Shannon's face. 'You have betrayed your King. You have betrayed your friends. But above all you betrayed yourself' Uther told me. I didn't listen, I didn't care about his words.

'By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death' he told us. I nodded, I had been expecting it, and then I felt the pain. Shannon was letting out so much pain, and then it was gone. No doubt Gauis had nudged her.

'The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire!' Aredian shouted. 'He shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Bear witness and heed this lesson' he yelled. I was dragged away, the last image was seeing my sister with angry eyes step forward. No!

-----

SPOV

I knew what I had to do. After hearing both Gauis and Merlin think about it, I knew I had to see him. I grabbed a torch hesitantly and breathed in deeply. Well here goes nothing.

'Sorcerer's sister, what is wrong? You look so pale, nearly as pale as your brother' the dragon in front of me said. I cried gently at that, this was too much to think about. A great big dragon was talking to me. The worst thing was, this was all my fault.

'I did a stupid, stupid, stupid thing' I growled out, hitting my head. 'Merlin is going to die!' I shouted to it. 'Tell me what happened' he instructed. 'A witchfinder has came' I sighed. 'Now Merlin is arrested for sorcery and I'm the sorcerer who done it' I told him. 'Yes I suppose you are' he smirked. Was that even possible?

'How do I save him?' I begged. 'I do not know the answer to that. However you must find a way, if you do not, all the lives that rely on his are doomed' he informed me. 'The prophecy? I thought that was just a legend' I shrugged. 'You thought wrong' he said. 'I don't know what to do, I can't just let him die!' I screamed. 'I am sorry' he spoke gently. 'I don't want your sympathy' I called after it as it flew away.

Gauis had caught up to me by mid afternoon. 'Come quickly King Uther has called a meeting' he told me. I ran all the way to the throne room, expecting Merlin to be set free. However I was livid to see Merlin still tied up.

Aredian started to shake and push Merlin. My magic thrummed in response, 'Confess, confess' he shouted shaking him. _It's alright Shannon, nothing will happen _he assured me. How could he say that I don't know. How was everything going to be alright now?

'I am a sorcerer sire, I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I am guilty for practising magic in Camelot' he admitted. I shut my eyes, hoping this was a bad dream. No way did Merlin just admit that. I saw him staring straight at Arthur and Gauis held my hand in his tightly. 'The goblins, the faces in the well... I am the sorcerer who conjured frogs from his mouth' he said. Merlin you idiot!

Morgana looked heart broken, Arthur looked sick and I felt disgusted. I had made my brother into a quivering wreck that was going to die. It was me! I had basically sent Merlin to his death. 'You have betrayed your King. You have betrayed your friends. But above all you betrayed yourself' Uther told him.

'By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death' he told us. NO! My brother couldn't be sentenced to death. I needed him with me. He was my family he couldn't be executed. I didn't realize that I was letting all my pain out until Gauis had nudged me. I reigned it all back in and let it wash over me.

'The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire!' Aredian shouted. 'He shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Bear witness and heed this lesson' he yelled. My brother wasn't going to burn. He was! I ignored Arthur's wary stare at me. Normally he didn't stare so openly when in court.

'You're a liar' I screamed stepping towards the man. The man who was going to be responsible for my brother's death. Arthur frowned and flew out of his chair, grabbing me by my waist. Damn I hadn't got within reaching distance of him. 'Guards' Aredian shouted. 'You're a liar!' I cried fighting against Arthur's pull. 'I'll deal with this' Arthur told them pulling me out.

I was pulled down to the cells. I was still fighting Arthur, scratching, biting anything to let me go. I through a punch at him when he let me go. However he just twisted it behind my back. 'I know you are upset and I know you are angry, it's all right. I'm not throwing you in jail' he whispered softly. 'Like I care' I shouted shaking my head.

Arthur however just held me tightly to him. I calmed down over a period of ten minutes. 'Then what are you doing?' I sighed. 'I'm breaking the law' he murmured letting me go. 'I can only give you a few minutes' he told me.

I ignored him and rushed into Merlin's arms. 'I couldn't see you. There was nothing I could do' I cried. He hugged me and pulled me into his lap. 'I know I understand' he breathed rubbing my back. 'How can they do this to you?' I asked cupping his cheek.

'There was no choice, once Aredian had found the amulet' he soothed. 'I didn't even know you had such a thing' I sighed. 'It isn't mine' he explained. 'Why did you say it was?' I asked shocked. 'I was protecting you idiot' he laughed. 'It is my fault then' I sobbed. 'It's alright Shannon' he reassured kissing my forehead.

'The amulet wasn't mine either' I smiled, a plan forming in my mind. 'Aredian. There is no other explanation' I grinned shaking my head. 'But why?' he wondered. 'Doesn't matter all I need to do is prove it' I told him. 'No, you must let this go!' he ordered grabbing my arms. 'You are falsely accused, I have a chance to prove that' I smiled quickly.

'No Shannon' he whispered. 'I don't understand' I frowned, shaking my head. 'Do you want to die?' I asked. 'No but I'd give up my life rather than see you die' he murmured. 'Aredian will trap you Shannon, he will manipulate you, and without even meaning you to, you will incriminate yourself' he hushed. 'But?' I protested scared.

'You must let this go' he said softly. 'I must let you go?' I reworded it. Merlin nodded, a few tears slipping from his eyes. 'To do otherwise would be an act of suicide' he told me. I sobbed and let him hug me tighter. 'Merlin' I cried clinging onto him. I passed out not long after that.

-----

**MPOV**

'Ah Merlin, I hope you have found some relief, now that your ordeal is over' Aredian said opening the door. 'Your concern is touching Aredian. Now get out of my sight!' I hissed. I had more important things to think about tonight.

'Of course, I just thought you'd want to know the news' he announced. 'What news?' I asked immediately. 'My investigations have begun' he answered. 'Begun? But you've had your confession' I sighed. 'Indeed. Which just leaves the Ladies Shannon and Morgana' he grinned.

'But we had a deal!' I growled standing up. 'Pah! I don't bargain with sorcerers' he laughed shutting the door. Morgana and Shannon was going to burn, I wasn't there to protect them. What about Arthur, he can barely look after himself now. What would they do?

-----

SPOV

I awoke to find Arthur stroking my cheek. 'Hey' he whispered softly. I sighed and closed my eyes. 'I want to be dreaming' I told him. 'As do I' he muttered kissing my hand. I stared up at the ceiling for awhile, hoping that Arthur was asleep.

A knock on the door made me realize Arthur had never been asleep. Arthur opened the door and Aredian strode in. Thankfully the curtains was down round the bed. However my outline was still seen.

'My apology, my Lord My Lady' Aredian said. 'What is it Aredian?' Arthur asked harshly. 'I wish to speak to the Lady Shannon again' he told Arthur. I glanced at Arthur to see him cross his arms. 'Well that's a shame seeing as she is indispensable at the moment. She is feeling unwell and is tired' Arthur told him.

I sighed and stepped out, letting myself go to Arthur's side. 'What do you want Aredian? Haven't you sucked the life out of enough things?' I asked quietly. 'My Lady Shannon, I wish to ask you more questions' he told me. 'Go back to bed sweetheart' Arthur whispered kissing my cheek. I nodded too tired for anything. 'Go away Aredian, if I find you sniffing round my fiancee again, I'll have you arrested' Arthur threatened. I smiled and went back to sleep.

After I had woken up, Arthur was called away on business. Business on preparing my brother's death tomorrow. I had a few hours to spare so I looked out the window. Merlin, my brother, was going to die tomorrow. How would I tell my mother?

'Shannon! He won't let go, he won't stop' Gwen cried rushing into the chambers. 'What is it Gwen?' I asked urgently. 'The witchfinder is questioning Morgana again. I'm worried Shannon, she is close to breaking point' she told me. I shook my head 'this is what he does' I bit my lip.

'Breaks you down until you confess whether you're guilty or not' I informed her. 'What do you mean?' she questioned. 'Merlin was set up. Aredian planted the amulet' I shouted heading for the door. 'Why would he do such a thing?' Gwen asked.

'Aredian's paid to catch sorcerers, maybe he doesn't care wether they are sorcerers or not. Maybe he gets his confession by lying, planting his evidence... Just as long as he gets that confession Gwen' I cried turning around to face her. 'What can we do? We haven't got any proof' she sighed. 'We get some' I smiled running out.

I had only been in here once, and that was enough but this time was for Merlin. So creeping into Aredian's chamber, I searched through his papers, hoping to find some evidence. Not finding none, I went to his cupboard.

I opened it with my magic and found some wire, a bracelet and a few leaves. I heard footsteps and I quickly dived under the bed. God what a typical place to hide, he's bound to find me. The door slammed and the heavy footsteps made there way across the room.

I heard the creek of the door that I opened. Damn how come I didn't shut it? He closed it and then there was silence. Why had he gone silent? There was more footsteps until I heard the curtain being drawn back. My heart thudded in warning. Sooner or later he had to find me.

His boots came right into my line of vision. I gulped looking at his dirty boots. They moved a second later and I heard the door slam. I stayed tense until a few minutes later. I sighed in relief, he hadn't found me.

I ran all the way back to Gwen. 'This is useless' she sighed closing the book. 'Keep looking' I encouraged. 'We don't even know what this flower looks like' she snapped. 'No we don't but it's our only lead' I answered, turning the page. Then it was there, it was suddenly there, the leaves, flower whatever.

'Here, the Belladonna' I smiled. 'Merlin it's for medicinal purposes' she told me. I skimmed down the page, 'here in certain conditions, the tincture of the flower will cause hallucinations' I told her. 'So?' Gwen asked, and then it clicked. Hallucinations, the visions it was all to do with the three women.

I laughed and shook my head, Aredian was stupid but sly. 'Aredian's witnesses, it wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions' I explained. 'It all makes sense, if he's faking the evidence, but how could we prove it?' she grinned. 'Aredian's too clever to have given to them himself. The witnesses must have been gotten from someone else' I shrugged.

'They could have been getting them from anyone' Gwen shrugged. 'Is there anything that links them together?' I asked her. 'They were all women' Gwen stated. 'That doesn't tell us anything' I waved off, running a hand through my hair. 'Yes it does' Gwen said getting exciting. 'What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful' she cried getting her cloak.

Arthur would shout at me if he saw me running through the streets. I followed Gwen to a door and she banged on it. An old man stepped out, candle in his hand. 'Gwen?' he questioned letting us pass. 'Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?' Gwen asked him. 'I think I've got some but what you'll be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night for, I have no idea' he sighed.

Eye drops? 'Eye drops' I questioned amazed. 'Yes women use them to make their eyes more beautiful' he explained. 'Who gave you this?' Gwen asked. 'My usual suppliers' he shrugged. I looked into his aura and saw he was lying. 'Are you sure you didn't get it from someone else?' I narrowed my eyes. 'Of course I am sure, now if it is all the same to you. I want to go to bed' he cried.

'Did Aredian sell you this?' Gwen asked again. 'I don't know what you are talking about' he dismissed turning away. 'But you know that Merlin is going to be executed tomorrow don't you?' I stated. 'That has nothing to do with me' he shrugged. 'It has everything to do with you!' I shouted. 'Aredian's witnesses saw visions, induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops. We can prove this. We have a chance of saving Merlin' I said desperately.

'He forced me to sell it' he sighed. 'He said he would kill me if I said anything' he told us. 'It was him? It was Aredian?' Gwen asked. 'Yes it was him' he confirmed. 'Thank you' I breathed running out the room.

'That's it we've got everything we need' I whispered grabbing the evidence. 'But is it enough?' Gwen asked questioning me. 'We have a witness what more do we need' I shrugged. 'It's still his words against ours' she protested. 'Gwen we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Merlin will be dead' I begged.

'Shannon we've only got one chance, we have to give something Uther can not deny' Gwen told me. I sighed looking helpless, 'something even Aredian can't talk his way out of' she said quietly. I grinned 'I'll be as quick as I can' I smiled before running out the door.

Well it looked like the Witchfinder was asleep. I sneaked past his bed and headed for the cupboard. 'Hly' I muttered and he turned over. I froze and looked at him. Phew he had only turned over. 'Hlyste min nexte bubod' I chanted. Nothing happened and I smiled, perfect.

I really was going to go, but then the idea came. It would be the icing on the cake. I creaped over to his bed and chanted, 'Ceolwaerc.' I grinned and stepped back. The first rays of light was just coming through the curtains.

'Shannon where have you been?' Gwen asked standing up. 'Everything's in place' I reassured. 'But Merlin has already been took from the dungeons' Gwen informed. 'Then we'll have to delay the execution' I came up with. 'How?' she asked bewildered. 'I'll talk to Arthur' I whispered rushing off. 'Grab the evidence' I called back.

What I saw made my magic flare with anger. Merlin was in a cage being dragged through the city to the pyre. Uther refused to watch and turned and went inside. 'Easy there show him some respect' I heard Arthur order. Merlin looked so weak and fragile.

I ran over to Arthur, tripping slightly on the way. I knew I was causing a scene but I didn't care. I needed to save Merlin. 'Sorry excuse me' I breathed pushing people out the way. I reached Arthur eventually and clung onto his arm. 'Arthur, Arthur you have to stop this' I begged. 'I can't Shannon you know I can't' he sighed.

I saw pain in his aura already. His friend was being executed in front of him. _I'll be alright_ Merlin laughed before singing a lullaby. 'We have proof that Merlin is innocent' I told him. 'My father has already passed sentence, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry' he apologized.

'You can do the right thing Arthur Pendragon!' I ordered him loudly. He rolled his eyes and looked at me. Other people was looking over at us. 'You can show some faith in me and Gwen, or stand by and let Merlin be burnt' I said. 'Shannon...' he started. 'No I love you, I have never demanded anything from our engagement. Stop the execution of my brother' I sobbed.

'Please stop looking at me like that' I pleaded. 'Please Arthur, the blood that rushes through these veins, the heart. It is all connected to Merlin' I yelled, placing his hand over my heart. He blushed and looked away. 'If you let this happen, a part of me will die as well' I whispered. Arthur nodded just as Aredian was going to light the fire, 'WAIT!'

I stood in front of the King and I stood up straighter. 'What is it wench? I declared that Merlin was to die' Uther told me. Arthur glared at him, 'father address her properly' he ordered. 'Arthur...' I sighed and he shook his head. 'Acknowledge my engagement to the Lady Shannon and stop inviting friends with young daughters' Arthur snapped.

What! Uther was inviting girls so they could snatch him. 'Fine Lady Shannon, what is it you have found?' he asked politely. 'Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations, induced by the belladonna in these eyedrops' I stated, handing over the bottle. 'And was this the man you brought it from?' Uther asked the three witnesses. They nodded and I silently cheered, we had him.

'Where did he get it from?' Uther asked motioning towards the old man. 'Don't be afraid no harm will come to you here' Uther reassured. 'The witchfinder, he gave them to me' he gasped out. 'Did he tell you what it was for?' Uther questioned. 'No, only if that I didn't sell it; he's have me burnt at the stake' he announced.

'How do you answer to the accusations?' Uther asked Aredian. 'They are absurd, the girl has clearly concocted these lies on the hopes of saving her master' Aredian told the court. 'Seeing as Shannon is a Lady, and her only master is the King' Arthur trailed off. 'Then you won't mind if we search your chambers' I smirked. 'Silence! You have no authority' Uther shouted.

'Father, lets settle this once and for all. If what Shannon says is wrong, she'll bear the concequences' Arthur said. 'The end of your engagement' Uther sighed hopefully. 'No, but if there is some truth in what she says' Arthur suggested to the court. 'I have nothing to hide' Aredian smirked, turning my words back on me.

'How did you know?' Arthur questioned as he held my hand. 'Never mind, just make sure you check the cupboard' I whispered in his ear. He nodded before giving me a suspicious look. 'Thank you Arthur' I smiled stroking his hand.

I watched as they searched his chambers. 'You're wasting your time' Aredian sighed. I grinned, he had no idea what was coming. 'The cupboard over there' Arthur instructed, hands on hips.

A stash of amulets fell out and I grinned. So the spell had done it's magic! Everyone was shocked and stepped back, Arthur drawing his sword. 'These things don't belong to me' Aredian protested. 'This is a trick' he coughed and I smiled. 'That girl has plotted against me' he wheezed coming over to me.

However he stopped halfway, spluttering and gasping. He doubled over and looked like he was going to be sick. A toad jumped out of his mouth and I frowned. As I said icing on the cake! 'Sorcerer' Uther shouted drawing his own sword.

'Morgana' I shouted in warning as Aredian grabbed her. 'Aredian think carefully about what you are doing' Uther said gently. I quietly tried to reassure Morgana. 'You'll never get out of Camelot alive' Arthur told him. 'I will if you value the life of your ward' Aredian protested.

My eyes flashed gold and the handle on the knife went red. He groaned and Morgana escaped into my arms. 'Morgana' I sighed hugging her. Aredian walked backwards and tripped on a chest and fell through the window. He screamed and we all heard the thud as he crashed onto the ground. Good he deserved it.

'Merlin' I grinned as he walked into Arthur's room. Morgana and Gwen rushed up to him before holding back. 'Shannon, I told you not to get involved' he sighed hugging me. 'Yeah and I told you a long time ago, that we're family. We never let go' I laughed. 'Don't you ever tell me to do that again Merlin' I ordered him. 'It kept you alive' he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I laughed as he span both Morgana and Gwen across the room. Morgana was in his arms longest. I let them have their little moments and Gwen came and sat by us. 'Thank you Gwen' I said squeezing her hand. 'Thank you, otherwise I wouldn't have my annoying idiot of a friend back' Arthur joked.

A sad flicker flashed across Gwen's face. 'Arthur' I drawled cuddling up to him. 'What?' he questioned looking at me lovingly. 'Could you get Merlin some food, personally. After all he looks weaker than ever' I breathed kissing him gently. 'Alright' he breathed stroking my cheek, he jumped up and ran out the door.

'Now Gwen explain' I ordered turning around instantly, the mood already gone. She looked a bit shocked for a minute and I grinned. 'It was to get rid of him' I explained. 'So what's the matter Gwen, I saw that you were sad' I breathed.

'All of you lot have loves, even if it isn't said yet. I have no one apart from Lancelot' she sighed. 'Lancelot is trying to better himself for you, he feels that he is worthless. He treats you like a lady Gwen I like him' I soothed. 'But he was better before. I know he treats me like a Lady, it's just hard. I really miss him' she moaned. 'I know Gwen, your time will come' I reassured.

I was curled up to Merlin's side. The washing being done in the air. I can't believe you' Merlin sighed shaking his head. I grinned and poked him. 'I'll never ever save your life again' I told him. 'Promise?' he asked. 'Absolutely' I smiled as I hugged him. My brother was home alive and well.

* * *

**Well if you liked there is an amazing green button you press. If you do it will make me put up the next chapter faster ;)**


	9. The Sins of The Father

**The Sins of the Father  
**'I have a knights to bestow on tonight' Arthur whispered to me. 'And this means something to me how?' I asked helping Merlin put the washing away. 'I want you to be there by my side' he said. I smiled gently at him and nodded. 'Okay' I agreed kissing his cheek.  
'Anyway you're not suppose to be doing that' he insisted throwing the washing to Merlin. 'Arthur' I protested taking it out of Merlin's hand. 'I still like working, I hate being lazy, sitting there and brushing my hair' I sighed. 'I know sweetheart, but that's how it is' Arthur shrugged.  
'Come on Merlin, lets go hunting, seeing as how Shannon wants to work, she can polish my armour' Arthur grinned and pulled Merlin out the room. Damn I didn't want to work that much.  
'Arise, Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caridoc, knight of Camelot' Uther knighted them. If that was me, I'd hate to have Uther's sword so close to my neck. 'You have been rewarded a great honour. With that honour comes great responsibilities' Uther told the newly appointed knights.  
I stiffled my yawn tightly, pinching my arm to keep awake. It wasn't that I didn't like Uther, it was just that well he said the same thing over and over. Well I didn't like him but my reasons was very good, he killed my kind.  
'From this day forth, you shall live by the Knight's Code, you have pledged yourself to conduct yourselves with nobility' yawn. 'Honour' another yawn. 'And respect' he finished and this time, my eyes dropped for a second or two. 'Your word is your sacred bond' Uther grinned pacing in front of them.  
'You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourself worthy of the title' Uther said, clapping Arthur's shoulder. I didn't like how Uther put Arthur up so high. It would bring great disappointment when he fails. I knew for a fact he is going to one day fail, because you can't always keep winning.  
There was screaming and sword clashing outside the door. 'Stay here' Arthur instructed drawing his sword. I saw the other knights do the same. Did he just think I would let him out there without magic? It could be anyone out there.  
A knight entered then and Arthur met him in the middle. The knight took it's gauntlet off and through it at Arthur's feet. A challenge was made. If Arthur excepts it I swear to God! So what does the idiot do, he picks it up.  
'I accept your challenge. If I am to face you in combat, do me the courtesy in revealing your identity' Arthur sneered. The knight removed her helmet, revealing long blond flowing locks. The knight was a girl! That made me smile, so us girls can fight. The court was shocked as she shook her hair out. 'My name is Morguase' she introduce. And that was where all our problems started from.  
'I see Arthur is still going through with it then' Merlin sighed. I nodded shaking my head at his stupidness. 'Why?' Merlin asked confused. 'You know Arthur he won't back down from a challenge. Ugh stupid idiot' I growled flopping myself on the bed.  
Arthur walked in and took his armour off. 'How was the meeting?' I asked from my place on the bed. 'Fine' he said pacing the room. The insane banging of a hammer as Merlin fixed Arthur's sword made me want to scream.  
'Do you know why she challenged you?' Merlin questioned glancing up. 'I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believes she has to prove something' Arthur shrugged. 'Yeah but you don't really want to fight her' Merlin grinned. 'I have no choice' Arthur sighed, sitting down beside Merlin.  
'If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?' Arthur said resting his head in his hands. 'What is it?' Arthur asked sharply seeing Merlin's face. 'Well you never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage' Merlin murmured polishing his armour. 'You think she's going to defeat me?' Arthur interrogated.  
'Merlin's just saying you need to be cautious, because it sounds like she is pretty handy with a sword' I told Arthur. 'Since when do you know anything about combat?' he grinned sitting by my side. He poked me and I kicked his head gently. 'Since the inncident when I had to pretend to be Lady Morgana' I smiled slightly.  
'I need you to take a message to Morguase for me' Arthur instructed Merlin. Merlin turned to look at the Prince. 'If I'm seemed to do it, it will be viewed as cowardice' Arthur explained. 'You must persuade her to withdraw from the challenge' Arthur sighed. So much for girl power!  
I can't believe I have to watch this! I have to watch my future husband fight. A fight that could possibly kill him. My Arthur walked out then to the cheers of his people. 'The fight is by the Knight's rules and to the death' Uther declared.  
Arthur walked to Morguase and I placed myself into his mind. I could tell he didn't want to do this. 'I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw, I suggest you take it' he spoke gently to her. Morguase continued to stare at him, making him angry and upset. 'Then you leave me no choice' he walked away back to his side.  
They took up their fighting positions as I held my breath. She was a very skilled knight, and it looked like she was winning Arthur. 'Come on Arthur' I breathed crossing my fingers. Then Arthur started to attack and knocked her sword out of her hands, slashing her arm on the process. I gasped, concerned for the girl.  
Arthur allowed her to pick up her sword. It made me more nervous, he could have killed her then. Arthur had her pinned against a stand, and went to strike. However Morguase kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground. His helmet flew off across the stadium.  
I stood up as she pressed a sword to his chest. ARTHUR! I saw Merlin wince at the broadcast I sent him by accident. Arthur lay back down, as I leaned even more over the side. She shook her helmet off but kept her sword to his chest. I was breathing heavily, as I watched anxiously for something to happen. Come on Arthur!  
They talked and I was too scared of what I might find to enter their minds. Arthur lay still staring up at the dark angel. 'Please Arthur' I begged quietly.  
Suddenly Morguase withdrew her sword and I breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur accepted the offered hand and let himself get pulled up. I cried from the relief that he was alive and safe.  
'Arthur' I cried jumping into his arms. 'Shannon' he breathed stroking my hair. 'I thought she would kill you, I thought that you would leave me forever' I sobbed. 'Hey hush love, that will never happen' he soothed as I buried my face into his neck.  
'It could have been worse' Merlin said pulling Arthur's armour off him. He was leaning forward, head in my lap. 'How could it be worse?' he snapped. 'You could be dead' Merlin stated. I let out a small cry and Arthur sighed sitting up. He gave Merlin a glare and pulled me into his lap.  
'At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I have never been this humiliated in my life' Arthur sighed as Merlin removed the chest guard. I snuggled into his chest, pressing a kiss to where the sword was. 'I was defeated by a girl' Arthur shook his head. 'It is actually quite funny when you think about it' Merlin chuckled.  
We both turned to stare at him. I hit him over the head. _Arthur nearly getting killed was funny_ I asked angrily. He wisely didn't reply. 'Or not' he disagreed. 'No, it was like you said, I was hindered because she was a woman' Arthur said. 'I was worried I was going to hurt her, so that's why she won' Arthur nodded.  
'You didn't look hindered' Merlin muttered. Arthur glared at him, 'I'll stop talking now' he whispered. Both me and Arthur nodded, glad of the peace.  
I lay in Arthur's bed tossing and turning. The images of his near death, haunted my sleep. I was scared that something might happen to him. I wanted him safe and I was gald of Merlin's prophecy. At least I have someone I can trust to protect Arthur.  
I climbed out of bed and opened the window slightly. It creaked and I turned to see him already watching me. 'You've been tossing the blankets off me' he explained getting up.  
'What's on your mind?' he asked gently kissing my temple. 'You and your near death' I whispered. He sighed and held me close. 'Shannon nothing happened, calm down sweetheart, I'll always protect you' he reassured. 'But who is going to protect you' I mumbled as he pulled me to bed. 'You need your rest' Arthur breathed tucking me into the sheets.  
Both me and Arthur was going riding this morning. I only found out when a maid had left some clothes out for me. I was sat on the horse as Arthur pulled it slowly across the courtyard. We stopped at the gates leading to the fields. Morguase stood opposite us readying her horse.  
'Congratulations on your victory' Arthur nodded. 'You are a very skilled swordsman... woman... swords... swords-woman' Arthur stuttered. I giggled and he pulled the reigns sharply and I nearly tumbled off. Morguase walked towards us and I held back my anger.  
'You have a beautiful horse' she stated stroking his mane. Arthur looked at the horse and I watched as her eyes glowed gold. I gasped and she glanced up at me. 'I shall expect to see you three days hence' she told him. I was confused. 'How will I find you?' Arthur asked. 'When the time comes, you will know your way' she assured.  
'Lady Shannon' she greeted and I nodded, 'Morguase' I replied as she walked away. 'If I don't show up, it might be because I don't know where I'm going' Arthur said sarcastically. 'The path you must follow will become clear to you' she said getting up on her horse.  
'I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve your sword' she smiled looking over at us. 'I'm starting to wish I hadn't' Arthur told her. 'You showed yourself to be a man of honour, you inherited that trait from your mother' she informed him. Arthur's eyes shot up at her, 'you knew my mother?' he questioned. She gave a sad sort of smiled and rode off. 'Wait!' Arthur called staring after her.  
Arthur just stared after her for a couple of minutes. 'Arthur come on' I whispered tugging on his shirt. 'Come lets go riding' he murmured climbing up behind me. I held onto the saddle as he galloped us into the forest.  
'Is this really the best idea?' I asked as the trees loomed overhead. 'Yes, these are our forests' he said slowing down to a trot. 'Where are we going?' I asked leaning into his chest. 'Stop asking questions' he replied kissing my cheek.  
We rode for 10 minutes more before coming to this beautiful clearing. 'Arthur it's amazing' I breathed as he helped me down. There was a small river on the left and all around lush green grass was growing. The flowers were a variety of colour, and the gentle wind sent their fragrances into the air. 'Thank you it's so beautiful' I whispered hugging him tightly.  
We stayed there for a couple of hours, none of us talking. There was no need for us to talk. 'Arthur I love you' I said turning my head towards him. 'I love you too idiot' he smiled. I was going to tell him everything about me. 'Arthur I... I' I stuttered looking down. 'What is it Shannon you can tell me, I mean it's not like you're a sorceress' he laughed turning onto his stomach. I bit my lip, he wasn't ready to understand yet.  
'I want to marry you soon, I don't want to wait until I'm 18' I breathed, looking up to the sky. Although it wasn't a total lie, it wasn't the truth either. 'Of course anything you wish' Arthur smiled like a mad man. I let him pull me in for a kiss and I returned it. But my mind was else where.  
What if I had told him? I would have lost all of this. Both Merlin and Gauis could be punished as well as I. I hadn't thought any of this through. I just knew that one day he would need to be told the truth.  
'I don't want to marry you right away, as we are both busy and it is a bit short notice. I just want to marry you in less than two years time' I sighed, resting my head in his chest. 'I understand Shannon, you have nothing to explain to me' he reassured drawing patterns on my stomach.  
It was nearly dinner time when we got back. I headed to Uther with Arthur. 'Father I have some announcements to make' Arthur said, as his father was working. 'Oh yes' he said looking up briefly. I sat down by Uther and rubbed my tired eyes.  
'Me and the Lady Shannon wish to move our wedding day forward' Arthur told him. 'What time would this be?' Uther asked putting down his quill. 'Next spring sire' I said looking up at Uther's wary face. 'Very well, I'll have someone sort out the arrangements with you' Uther nodded going back to his work.  
'There is also another matter father' Arthur sighed. 'I have been issued a challenge by Morguase in 3 days time. I wish to ride out tomorrow morning' he stated. 'What is the nature of this challenge?' Uther questioned. 'She didn't say, but I gave her my word, no matter what' Arthur informed us.  
I hit my heads with my hands. 'What?' I yelled, 'you should have never have done that' Uther protested. 'She had her sword to my chest, or have you both forgotten. I had no choice' he said through clenched teeth. I bowed my head and looked away from him. He did look guilty about saying that. I thought about making him happy just so I could shout at him.  
'Morguase said she knew my mother' Arthur informed Uther. 'She told you this?' Uther frowned and Arthur nodded. Uther stood up and I bit my lip nervously. 'Obviously she's lying' he waved off, walking so we could only see his back. 'She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap' Uther sighed turning around.  
'That makes no sense. She spared my life' Arthur protested. 'This confirms my suspicions. I believe Morguase is an enchantress. How else could she have won?' Uther told us. 'I don't believe she was using magic' Arthur mumbled quietly. 'And you know that for certain?' the King shouted.  
'Under no circumstances will you go and meet her, or accept the challenge' Uther declared. 'I gave her my word!' Arthur insisted storming over to his father. 'I don't care what was said to her, you will remain in Camelot!' Uther yelled. 'I want to hear what she knows about my mother' Arthur hissed. Just like any normal person would. 'She knows nothing. She is lying' Uther growled about two inches away from Arthur's face.  
'You will not go to her I forbid it' Uther ordered as Arthur scoffed. 'So I break my word' he said upset. 'Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave' Uther instructed the guards. 'Uther' I cried standing up as Arthur laughed. 'Stay out of this Shannon, you're confining me to my chambers?' Arthur grinned. 'I am protecting you from your own foolishness' Uther shouted. Arthur glared and walked swiftly out the door.  
'Uther he isn't a child anymore, you should let him do this. I think he will improve if he just knew about her' I said softly before walking out the door. The King needed to be told about his son. His son needed to be told about his mother.  
'Merlin?' I called as I knocked on Morgana's door. I heard cussing and people giggling. 'Just a minute' Morgana yelled. 50 seconds later a disheveled Morgana answered the door. I raised my eyebrow at her, turning her pink.  
'Have you seen Merlin Morgana?' I smirked. 'Nope sorry' she shurgged smiling slightly. 'Well if you do find him Morgana, be sure to tell him I'm looking for him. It's urgent' I nodded before walking away.  
A good half an hour later, Merlin caught up with me. 'Hey sis' he greeted as I sat in the courtyard. 'Hey' I smiled patting the stone next to me. 'I wanted to ask you something Merlin' I sighed looking at the courtyard. 'What is it?' he questioned laying a hand on my shoulder.  
'What do you know of my father?' I asked him. Merlin sighed and looked to the floor. 'I know we have the same father' he shrugged. I opened my aura eyes and saw he was hiding something. 'There's more Merlin, I know there is' I stated. 'Maybe you shouldn't do this' he whispered, hearing the wobble in my voice. 'No I want to' I insisted.  
'I was only young when he came. I remember feeling like he was my father. There was rain pounding at the house, and wind howling. A storm which you are frightened of now. It was only that night that he visited. The night you were concieved' he breathed. 'I was trying to get to sleep and mother took him freely into her bed. It was like after everything she forgot about what he had done' he sighed.  
'What did he look like?' I smiled, glad I was knowing something about my father. 'I don't really remember, it's all blurry but I remember he was beautiful' he smiled hugging me. 'I don't believe that' I grinned. 'You should, mother has never talked about him since, neither has he returned. Sometimes I wish he would, just so I could see him. Then I could introduce you to him' he whispered.  
'So I was conceived on a stormy night, yet I hate storms' I laughed. He nodded glad on the changed of atmosphere. 'Oh Arthur is confined to his chambers, come on' I called dragging him.  
Arthur held a small dagger in his hand and poking the wall. 'I've explained it to him' I sighed as Merlin put the basket down. 'Well he's got a point. You don't know what she might have asked you to do' Merlin said as he put the washing away. 'I gave her my word' Arthur growled pointing the dagger at him.  
'So I take it we are going anyway' Merlin sighed. I smiled at him sympathetically. 'You're smarter than you look, grab some supplies and horses. Oh and Merlin-find a way to get me out of here' Arthur instructed. Merlin nodded and I went to the door. 'Where are you going?' Arthur asked. 'I am going outside' I stated. 'But I'm bored' he winked. 'Well I'm sure your hand is perfectly ready for it sire' I grinned. Merlin laughed as Arthur glared at us, 'bye Arthur' I called slamming the door.  
'How's Arthur?' Gauis asked us as we came in. 'After being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot? I've seen him happier' Merlin smiled. 'You're enjoying this Merlin' I grinned. 'Maybe a little' he agreed. Gauis shook his head while I laughed.  
_Rope_Merlin hissed into my mind. 'So Uncle Gauis what are you making?' I asked as he turned to expect the potion. 'Well it's a sleep draught for Morgana' he informed me. I nodded as I saw the rope come and slither towards Merlin. He jumped just as Gauis turned round. He shifted around a little. I stared at him in shock. _I can't believe how ridiculous you look _I said to him.  
I shook my head and went back to helping Gauis. 'I'm just going to run some errands for Arthur' I said rushing out the door. I went to the kitchens and filled the bag up with food. 'What are you doing?' the chef asked. 'Um I'm just collecting some food for Arthur, he insists that he has to have the food now' I told him. The chef nodded and let me continue.  
I packed the bag and then set off to the stables. 'Prepare three horses for me for tonight' I ordered. The stable boy nodded and went to prepare the horses for tonight. I had gotten everything ready apart from a way to get Arthur out. I just hoped that Merlin could do that part.  
'I got the supplies' Merlin said as we both walked into the room. 'Merlin. Is it my imagination or are you getting fat?' Arthur asked pointing to Merlin's middle. Merlin lifted his tunic up, revealing the rope from earlier wrapped around him. I grinned, Merlin was actually quite clever when he put his mind to it.  
I opened the window for Arthur, 'there are horses right by your windows' I told him quietly. 'Good, stay here' he told me. 'What! I am coming with you' I protested. 'No you are not' he shook his head. 'Yes I am' I smiled kissing his cheek.  
'Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?' Arthur asked warily, as Merlin tested his grip on the rope. 'Yeah, I'm stronger than I look' Merlin nodded quickly. Arthur climbed out of his window, looking at Merlin. He sighed and jumped off the ledge causing the rope to slip through Merlin's finger. I gripped the rope with my bare hands, ignoring the burns that it caused.  
The rope eventually stopped, 'what are you doing? Lower the rope' Arthur hissed from outside. 'There is no more rope' Merlin shouted out the window. 'I don't know if I can hold on much longer' Merlin groaned, and I felt the same. 'Merlin do not let go of the rope' Arthur issued calmly. That was when Merlin let go of the rope, causing it to go further across my hands making me let go.  
We both gasped as we heard a thud. Arthur was dead! I looked out the window scared of what I might find. Arthur was lying face first in a pile of horse poo. I errupted out laughing and Arthur turned to glare at us.  
The ride was uncomfortable due to the fact that my hands were burnt. Arthur refused to talk to both of us. I pulled my reigns as a fox ran across my horses path. 'Shush' I soothed patting it's neck. I winced slightly and Merlin saw it.  
'What's the matter?' he asked riding up beside me. Arthur turned to us and slowed down. 'It's nothing' I told him moving my hands away from his eyes. Arthur trotted over to us and grabbed my hands while Merlin grabbed my reigns.  
Merlin shook his head as he saw them. 'You idiot, those look painful' he sighed just as Arthur pressed on it. 'Ow!' I yelped in pain. 'You should have told us, these need to be cleaned' Arthur ordered as he jumped off his horse. He helped me down, careful of not to touch my hands.  
'Sit' Merlin instructed getting out a bag. 'Hold out your hands' Merlin said and began to pour water on them. I winced a bit but sighed at the coolness it brought. Merlin pulled a little bottle out the bag. 'What is that?' I asked warily. Arthur pulled me into his lap, 'it's to keep it cool and clean' he whispered in my ear.  
I immediately shook my head, they would have to touch my hands to put it on. Arthur's legs locked around mine and his hands gripped my wrist. 'Hey!' I shouted as Merlin knelt in front of me. They both ignored me as I struggled. 'AHH' I shouted as Merlin went to touch it. 'I haven't even touched it yet Shannon' Merlin grinned before rubbing the salve on the burns. I hissed as the coolness made the burns numb.  
'Come on up you go' Arthur cooed swinging me onto my horse. 'Thanks' I told them in gratitude. My hands were bandaged up and clean. We rode for a bit longer until we came to a fork in the road.  
'Which way?' I asked as Arthur looked at the fork. 'Do you actually know where we're going?' Merlin teased. 'It's this way' Arthur said pointing left. 'Come on' Arthur insisted trying to get the horse to move in that direction. 'What's wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you Merlin' Arthur shouted in frustration.  
The horse moved along the opposite path to which Arthur had pointed. 'Where are you going? I thought you said it was left' Merlin yelled after him. 'It's not me, it's the horse' Arthur protested, trying to get the horse to move correctly. 'Morguase told me when the time comes, I will know my way' Arthur called back to us. 'So the horse knows where we are going. Great!' I muttered following Arthur.  
'What if Morguase challenges you to do something you don't want to do?' I asked Arthur. 'I'm not expecting it to be easy. That's why it is called a challenge' he drawled trotting along the track. 'So you'd do anything she'd ask of you?' Merlin questioned. 'I gave her my word, it's a question of honour' Arthur told us. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Merlin.  
'What if she challenges you to do something less honourable than breaking your word?' I interrogated. 'Will you stop rabbiting on!' he sighed. 'We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second' Arthur said making me feel a hundred percent safer. Not!  
'I just think it's strange to do something that you don't know what you are doing' Merlin breathed. 'One more word out of you Merlin, and you will be taking the challenge in my place' Arthur growled.  
A arrow suddenly shot past Merlin and buried itself into my shoulder. I screamed, making Merlin's horse rear back and him falling off. Arthur grabbed his sword as I held onto my shoulder. A solider went to attack Merlin, but before I had time to mutter a spell, Arthur had thrown his sword and killed him.  
I hissed and looked in the sky, only to see a man sitting in the tree, weapon in hand. I targetted my anger and pain at him and the weapon burned and he fell out the tree. 'Don't worry Merlin, I'll deal with this. You just sit there and make yourself comfortable' he gasped looking at my brother.  
I bit my lip until that bled as Arthur pulled me off his horse. My hand was covered in my blood. 'Maybe we should turn back, the woods could be full of Odin's men' Merlin said picking me up. 'You can go back I won't stop you' he hissed, as he broke the arrow in my shoulder. The jolt had me crying in pain. 'You don't know anything about Morguase. Shannon is injured and we're following a horse' Merlin yelled. 'Morguase said she knew Arthur's mother' I gasped into Merlin's neck. 'Come on lets find somewhere we can treat her' Arthur sighed as he lifted me with Merlin onto my horse.  
They had lit a fire, as Arthur lay me down. 'Urgh it hurts' I groaned. 'I know sweetheart, move your hand for a sec' he whispered stroking my hair. I shook my head; the pressure was helping me cope. 'Shannon, I need to get the arrow out' Arthur informed me.  
'Come on sis' Merlin encouraged kneeling beside me. He had cloths in his hand. 'Bite down on this' Merlin instructed handing me a twig to put in my mouth. I let go slowly as Arthur gripped it. 'I'm going to count to 5 okay' Arthur breathed sitting on top of me. '1, 2,3' he said and pulled.  
The pain was excruciating, and I was sure I bit the twig in half. I screamed trying to move away from them. 'That's it sweetheart, you're done' Merlin soothed, as he pressed the cloth on my arm. I panted for breath as they cleaned the wound and stitched it up.  
I was leaning against Merlin next to the fire. 'What was your mother like?' I asked Arthur gently. 'I never knew her, she died before I opened my eyes' Arthur said poking the fire. 'I'm sorry' Merlin whispered.  
'I barely know anything about her' he sighed. 'Can't you ask your father?' Merlin asked him, his arm wrapped round me. 'He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him' he shrugged. Just like my father, my mother never talked about him. 'Sometimes, it's as though she never even existed' he whispered looking at us. 'I still have a sense of her' he smiled. 'As though she is a part of me' he told us.  
'It's the same with my father, we never knew him' Merlin informed Arthur. 'My mother has barely spoken of him' I murmured sadly. 'I have this vague memory of him, it's probably just my immagination' Merlin laughed with no emotion, throwing a piece of wood into the fire. 'I'd give anything even for the vaguest of a memory' Arthur sighed.  
'Is that why you are so determined, to find Morguase, to see if she knows anything about your mother?' I asked him. 'Is that so wrong?' he retorted. 'No' Merlin agreed smiling sadly. 'We should get some rest' Arthur ordered walking off.  
'Tell me about your memory' I asked Merlin as soon as Arthur was gone. 'It was before you were born. Long ago, when I was still a child' he breathed kissing my forehead. 'He was sitting at the table, talking with mother. I ran in, feeling an intense pull, like the Old Religion pull' he explained.  
'What happened then?' I questioned. 'He never said anything just kept staring at me, he was very beautiful for a man. He had dark hair which reached his shoulders. His eyes were an amazing blue, like yours and mine' he breathed. Merlin's voice was getting further away, as I fell asleep.  
We travelled to a lake the next day. 'Seems your horse has brought us to a dead end' I remarked dryly. We looked around at the beautiful landscape. Arthur's horse suddenly started to move towards the water. 'Now where is he going?' Arthur called going with the flow. 'I think you are going to get wet' Merlin laughed. 'You don't say' Arthur sighed.  
Arthur moved to the centre of the lake before we started after him. My new dress was going to get wet. What I do for destiny? By the time that we reached the waterfull, Arthur was long gone. So much for being a gentleman and waiting.  
Behind the waterfull there was another land. There was trees and birds everywhere. Arthur stood a little bit away from this and was standing in front of a castle.  
'Where are we?' Merlin asked. 'I don't know' Arthur shrugged riding to the front of the castle. 'If we weren't sure Morguase was a sorcerer, we can be certain of it now' I told them. 'That must be how she defeated me, she was using magic' Arthur smirked. I rolled my eyes at this thought. 'It didn't look like she was' Merlin frowned. 'And how would you know Merlin?' Arthur asked.  
There was a arch in the wall that led to a courtyard. Arthur stupidly led the way through. The first thing I noticed was the axe and block. I glanced warily at it as Arthur picked it up. He swung it around and I winced. 'Now what?' he asked slightly irritated. 'Maybe we should ask the horse' I said dryly. Arthur put the axe on the block. 'There's no one here' Merlin said leading me down the stairs.  
'You kept your promise' a voice from above us said. Morguase was slowly walking down the steps to us. She was dressed in sorceresses clothes. This was bad! 'What is the nature of this challenge you wish to set me?' Arthur asked, straight to the point.  
Then Morguase said 6 dreadful words. 'Put your head on the block' she instructed picking up the axe. I felt sickened, instantly walking forwards to them. 'You gave me your word, that you would do anything I asked' she reminded. 'Arthur don't' I begged clutching onto his sleeve.  
Arthur pressed a soft kiss to my lips. 'I love you' he breathed before walking to the block. 'What are you doing?' Merlin hissed. 'I won't let you do this!' I shouted. 'Stay out of this you two!' he cried placing his head on the block.  
Morguase gave us a smirk and placed the blade on his neck softly. 'Arthur!' I sobbed as Merlin held me back. The axe was risen into the air. 'Let go of me Merlin' I growled pushing him away. He still continued to hold onto me. So I did a thing I had never ever done in my life. I attacked Merlin with my magic. Merlin stumbled back hitting the wall.  
I ran towards Arthur, hoping to be in time to push the crazy bitch. Arthur would not die at her hands. It wasn't his destiny to die like this. Arthur tensed up readily for the blow. A mindless thought came into my head. There would be a lot of blood if he tensed up. Why that thought? Damn Gauis for telling me this stuff.  
However there was no killing blows. The axe was placed at the block's side, no where near Arthur's precious neck. 'You have shown yourself, that you are truly a man of your word Arthur Pendragon' Morguase told us.  
Arthur jumped up staring at her back. 'And for that I will grant you one wish' she whispered gently. 'Tell me what your heart desires' she instructed. Arthur walked up slowly to her.  
'You said you knew my mother. Tell me everything you know about her' Arthur ordered. 'Perhaps you would like to see her?' she asked. 'I would like that more than anything' he replied. I only hoped that this was genuine, that Morguase wasn't tricking him. I shared a worried glance with Merlin as we followed after her.  
We arrived at a courtyard over grown with ivy and wild flowers. Morguase was lighting candles on a table. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Merlin asked Arthur. 'If you were granted the same oppurtunity, would you not wish to meet your father?' he breathed to us.  
'Uther won't forgive you for collaborating with sorcerers' I said to him. 'What if my father's attitude towards magic is wrong?' Arthur asked us. 'You really believe that?' Merlin gasped. There was still hope. 'Prehaps it's not as simple as he wished we believed' he said, starting to doubt his father. 'Morguase is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic is evil?' he asked, as though he knew. Like he was begging us to tell him the truth.  
I looked away, because I knew that I would tell him everything. I just couldn't do that on Merlin or Gauis. 'We don't actually know why she is doing this' Merlin protested quietly. 'It is time' Morguase announced glaring at Merlin.  
Arthur took her outstretched hand. 'Close your eyes' she ordered and I faught back jealousy and worry. Any minute now my powers would escape and do something. Merlin wrapped a hand round my waist, he couldn't put his arm round my shoulder still.  
Arthur went into knight mode, stance perfectly straight and a unemotional face. 'Aris mid min miclan mihte thin suna to helpe' she began. 'Hinder eft funda on thynse middageread thin suna' she chanted. The wind became slower and gentler, the very room seemed to slow down. This was powerful magic, it thrummed through my veins until I nearly cried from it's beauty.  
A woman with long blonde hair with royal clothes, stood at the opposite end of the courtyard. She was calling to Arthur; 'mother?' he gasped. 'My son' she smiled rushing towards him. They embraced and it made me smile.  
'When I last held you, you were a tiny baby' she remembered. 'I remember your eyes, you were staring up at me. Those first few moments I held you were the most precious of my life' she told him.  
I looked to Merlin and saw he was slightly sad. I held his hand tighter _we don't need him Merlin. We have each other_ I whispered into his head. Merlin smiled and tightened the hand in mine.  
'I'm sorry' Arthur apologised. Why was he apologising for? 'You have nothing to be sorry for' she chuckled stroking his cheek. 'It was my birth that caused you to die' he sighed. 'No it was not your fault' she soothed. 'I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me' his voice broke when he said that. 'Do not think that' she instructed, pulling him in for another hug.  
'It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened' her tiny angelic voice whispered. 'What do you mean?' Arthur asked confused. 'It is not important. What matters is that you lived' she told him. 'Why should my father carry the guilt?' he asked again. 'It is better left in that past' she looked down, unable to meet his eyes.  
'You cannot leave me with more questions, please' he pleaded. 'Your father... he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end' she explained. Arthur looked heartbroken at those words. 'But I could not concieve' she muttered blushing.  
In these times, it was difficult for a woman to admit that. Yet a dead woman has no fears, she was beautiful. Arthur was so like her. 'Then how was I born?' he questioned. 'Tell me' he smiled reaching for her hand. 'Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child' she informed him.  
'You were born of magic' she breathed. I felt it then, the connection that would bind me and Arthur together. Our magic, his would never come through, but the current in his blood. It produced magic, Merlin nearly doubled over. His future more entwined with Arthur's than mine. I wouldn't say it didn't hurt because it did. But Merlin was there to help him, be his friend and adviser. I was his love.  
'That's not true!' he protested. 'I'm sorry Arthur' she soothed. 'Your father has decieved you like he decieved me' she cried. 'To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that' she told him. 'No!' he sobbed, 'he sacrificed my life so the dynasty could continue' she told him, tears rolling down her eyes. 'It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I have seen you, I would have given my life willingly' she smiled.  
'Do not let this knowledge change you' she warned. Well how could it not? Arthur would carry this around with him until his dying days.  
There was a rush of wind and everything returned to normal. 'NO! Bring her back' Arthur yelled. 'I cannot, once the doorway has closed, it is closed forever' Morguase sighed. 'I am truly sorry you have learnt about your mother's fate this way' she said walking towards Arthur. 'I can only imagine how it must feel, to find out your father is responsible for your mother's death' Morguase whispered.  
Morguase walked away with that as I stared at him. 'Are you alright?' Merlin asked. 'Arthur?' I questioned. 'Fetch the horses we are returning to Camelot' Arthur ordered and walked away. No doubt to clear his messed up head.  
The ride to Camelot had never been so quick. Arthur jumped off his horse and I followed him. 'Go to Gauis' Arthur instructed. 'Like hell I will' I snapped following after him.  
'Arthur why did you grab your sword?' I asked worriedly. 'To finish a job' he growled. 'Arthur think about what you are doing' I begged running to catch up with him. 'I have thought about it' he smiled ruthlessly. 'Arthur' I pleaded as he threw open the doors.  
'Arthur? Where have you been, I've had search parties looking all over for you?' Uther asked smiling. Arthur looked scary, and I was his fiancee. 'Arthur?' Uther questioned as I lay a hand on Arthur's arm. 'I know what you did to my mother' he stated firmly. 'Leave us' Uther ordered Sir Leon.  
I stayed where I was. 'That includes you Lady Shannon' Uther hissed at me. 'No, she witnesses what her father-in-law is like' Arthur snarled. 'What are you talking about?' Uther laughed, trying to ease the tension. 'You were so desperate for an heir, you was prepared to use magic' Arthur gulped, eyes fixed on Uther.  
'Did Morguase tell you this? She's lying' he dismissed. 'My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance' he said, straining himself not to get angry. 'Her blood is on your hands' Arthur said his voice a little higher. 'No that is not true. But Morguase would have you believe that' Uther shook his head.  
'This is what fuels your hatred for those who practise magic. Rather than blame yourself for something you did, you blame them' Arthur accused. 'You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father?' Uther questioned. 'I can only think that Morguase has enchanted you' Uther smiled.  
'You have hunted her kind like, animals' Arthur spat. Yes Uther was rather good at hunting our kind. 'How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?' Arthur sneered. 'Those who practise magic will stop at nothing to destroy us. I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom' Uther reassured.  
'You speak of honour and nobility. You are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar' Arthur yelled. 'Arthur please calm down. Think!' I begged hugging him tight to me. If Arthur was close to me, he wouldn't attack his father. The thought that was in his head now. 'I am your King and your father, you will show me some respect' Uther ordered.  
'Shannon I swear to God if you don't let go of me, then I will hurt you. I don't want to do that' Arthur whispered softly to me. 'Arthur' I gasped, seeing a image of me flying into a wall. Arthur took my hands from his waist, his sword in his hand.  
Once I was successfully untangled, Arthur walked towards his father. I held my breath; and Arthur being the idiot he is, through down his gauntlet, challenging his father. 'Have you lost your mind?' I cried. 'Pick it up' Arthur hissed. 'Arthur, I implore you to think about what you are doing' Uther advised. 'Pick. It. Up' he whispered dangerously. 'I will not fight you' Uther told him.  
Arthur walked towards him, close enough to kill him from where he stood. 'If you choose not to defend yourself, then I will slay you down where you stand' Arthur threatened. 'You are my son, you will not strike an unarmed man' Uther protested. 'I no longer think of myself as your son' Arthur whispered. 'Then strike me down' Uther shrugged.  
Arthur stared at him for a few moments, I thought he was bluffing. Then Arthur's sword tried to kill Uther. The King's sword instantly was drawn. 'I do not want to fight you' the King sighed. Arthur stalked his prey slowly, backing Uther.  
Without warning he suddenly attacked. The clanging of swords echoed in my ear. 'ARTHUR!' I screamed trying to get into his brain. 'Arthur stop this' Uther begged. Arthur twisted into an attacking stance. Arthur was the ultimate killing machine, and he had his target.  
They still faught as I tried in anyway to calm this down. It got too much when Uther nearly cut Arthur's neck. The axe floated into memory. 'Arthur please, listen to me' I shouted keeping a distance between us. I gathered up my power and sent peace into the room. It worked slightly, but Arthur was so mad. He wanted to kill and finish Uther off.  
Somehow through all the fighting, Arthur got the upper hand. Knocking Uther's sword clean across the room and kicking him into the chair. I picked up the sword and groaned when it was heavy. Arthur held his sword to Uther's neck.  
'ARTHUR DON'T!' both me and Merlin screamed as he ran into the room. 'I know you don't want to do this' Merlin told him. 'My mother is dead because of him' Arthur yelled. 'Killing your father won't bring her back' I mumbled coming to place a wary hand on his shoulder. 'You lost one parent, do you really want to loose another?' I asked softly. 'Listen to them Arthur' Uther ordered.  
'Arthur please' Merlin begged. I could tell he was close to relenting, he was shaking with anger but fear. 'Put the sword down' Merlin sighed. The anger was back full force, 'you heard what my mother said' Arthur spat. 'After everything he has done, do you believe he has the right to live?' Arthur growled. 'He executes people who practise magic. Yet he has used it himself' Arthur shouted.  
I looked at Merlin and I was scared at the answer. No. Uther didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve life after what he had done. 'You have caused so much suffering and pain. And I can put an end to it' Arthur hissed through gritted teeth. 'Morguase is lying' Merlin shouted.  
'She was an enchantress, she tricked you. It wasn't your mother it was an illusion' Merlin told him. I understood what he was doing. Arthur wasn't capable of holding the guilt of killing his own father, it would destroy him. 'Everything your mother said, those were Morguase's words' I added. 'You don't know that' he cried out, still gripping his sword.  
'This has been her plan all along, to turn you against your father' Merlin explained. 'If you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed. That is what she wants' Merlin shouted at the Prince. 'Listen to him, he speaks the truth' Uther encouraged. 'Swear to me it isn't true. You are not responsible for my mother's death. Give me your word' he screamed. 'I swear on my life. I loved your mother. There is not a day that passes that I wished she was alive' Uther promised. 'I could have never had done anything to hurt her' he whispered.  
Arthur dropped to his knees, his sword fell out of his lased hand. He fell against the throne, out of breath with tears running down his face. 'My son. You mean more to me than anything' Uther whispered, stroking his son's hair. 'I'm sorry' Arthur gasped out, and it broke my heart to see him so venerable. 'You are not to blame' Uther waved off, pressing his lips to Arthur's crown.  
'I am indebted to you Merlin. I have become confused' Arthur sighed staring out the window. 'It is once again clear to me that those who practise magic are dangerous and evil' Aruthr said. Merlin's face fell as did mine. We had been so close in to making him understand. Magic could be used for good.  
I went with Merlin back to Gauis's chambers. I was surprised by when we saw Uther reading a book. All I wanted was to relax, not do the King's bidding's. 'My Lord' we both bowed and curtsied respectfully. However the differences was that I could look Uther in the eye, where Merlin had to bow his head.  
'I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday' the King informed us. 'You are a loyal servant to Arthur and fiancee. I am most grateful' Uther thanked. 'I was just doing my duty' Merlin shrugged. 'You have proved yourselves to be a trusted ally on the fight against magic' Uther explained.  
I could have laughed, the irony was so funny. Uther would have a heart-attack to know he stood in a room with two sorcerers. 'Those who practise magic will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience' Uther paced. My face flushed, Arthur was very experienced in some areas. Get your mind out of the gutter! I screamed to myself. 'You must be extra viligant' Uther advised.  
'I'll keep my eyes peeled' Merlin nodded. 'I'm sure you will' he smiled turning to go. 'If you ever speak about what happened between me and Arthur to a living soul. I'll have you hanged' Uther threatened. 'Lady Shannon, are you joining us for dinner?' he asked turning his attention to me. 'Yes thank you' I nodded and let out a huge sigh of relief, he was finally gone.  
'Is that Uther I just saw leaving?' Gauis asked rushing into the chambers. 'Yeah' I breathed unable to come up with a reasonable response. However my brother had no trouble. 'He just popped in to say hello' Merlin shrugged.  
'What did he want?' he asked just as shocked. 'He wanted to thank us for being trusty allies in the fight against magic' I explained. 'How you two have managed to keep your heads, is a mystery to the greatest of minds' Gauis chuckled. Merlin flopped onto the chair and stared.  
'Uther should be grateful, your life would be easier and safer if you had left him to die' Gauis sighed sitting down. 'You must have been tempted' Gauis said understandingly. 'Maybe for a moment, but Arthur would never have been able to forgive himself if he went through with it' I told him. 'I'm proud of the both of you' Gauis smiled.  
Merlin grinned and leaned back. 'Arthur's thanked me, Uther's grateful and you're proud; I've never been this popular' Merlin joked. 'I'm almost certain it won't last' Gauis stated immediately. 'Just let me enjoy the moment' he said making us all laugh.


	10. Lady of The Lake

**Hiya sorry for the long wait. Personally I don't think this is my best chapter. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far. I love you! To people who are just reading. I love you for doing that!**

**Anyway me and my sister, CabbageWatsonBubblegumPoesy was talking and we realised something. Arthur knows about the love between Morgana and Gwen. In Season 1, Episode 3 when Arthur and Morgana are talking. Morgana says: I can't image a man loving me that much.**

**Arthur: No I certainly can't imagine that either. *Shares look of knowledge with sibling***

**Anyway, does not belong to me what so ever. All belongs to the BBC unfourtunately :)**

* * *

**The Lady of the Lake**

The thunder clapped again, and I held on tighter to Arthur. I didn't want to wake Arthur, I had done it twice already. I slipped out of bed, shivering at the cold. The robe I wore was in the room next door. Totally forgotten as soon as Arthur pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled on the closest thing I could find, Arthur's tunic. I sighed and walked over to the window. It flashed again and I took 2 steps back. I hated storms, and whenever there was to be one, Arthur kept me in his chambers.

Just in my line of vision, I saw a cage come into town. I shivered remembering the Witchfinder. How my brother looked in a cage like that. Nobody should go through that. I sighed, they were probably going to sell her anyway. Women were seen as only good for a few things, and they weren't polite in company.

'Shannon?' Arthur called sitting up. 'Sshhh Arthur, I'm over here' I soothed turning to face him. He groaned and got out of bed. I held my breath at the beauty of him. 'Why are you awake?' Arthur asked closing the window.

'The storm' I answered as he took me in his arms. 'The storm won't hurt you' he whispered stroking my arms. The room was illuminated as the lightning hit again. 'No but the lightning can' I replied. Arthur let out a tired breath which tickled my neck. 'I promise I won't let anything hurt you' he promised.

'What was you looking at outside?' Arthur wondered, resting his head on my shoulder. 'A cage has pulled into the lower town' I told him. Arthur nodded shutting the curtains tightly. 'The Witchfinder' was all he said. 'Well Arthur can you blame me?' I asked as Arthur pulled the tunic off me.

'No why don't you come to bed' Arthur suggested softly. 'I won't go to sleep, and I'll keep you awake' I sighed. 'Don't worry about that, just lie by me' he begged, kissing me softly. 'Okay Arthur' I agreed climbing into bed next to him. There was nothing sexual about it, it was just company.

* * *

We were awoken by the sunlight. Plus an annoying idiot who shouted 'breakfast' at us. Arthur groaned and sat up, while I hugged the covers tighter to me. I had awoken Arthur 3 more times since we were talking. 'Oi! Where's the meat? And the cheese?' Arthur shouted at Merlin. He was gripping onto something and I narrowed my eyes.

'That's the new breakfast menu' Merlin told us. 'For two people?' I asked frowning. 'Yours most likely is in your rooms' Merlin grinned. 'This isn't enough!' Arthur protested. 'We got to keep you in shape' Merlin shrugged. 'I'm fighting fit' Arthur cried outraged. I giggled at his expression, so adorable. 'And we want to keep you that way' Merlin said softly.

Arthur growled and threw the fruit at Merlin. 'Arthur!' I reminded nudging him with my foot. 'Merlin is there somewhere you have to be?' Arthur asked. 'Of course not' Merlin smiled and that made me suspicious. I groaned at his idiocy as well. 'Good because I've got some chores for you to do' Arthur replied happily. Apparently 4 hours of sleep and Arthur don't mix well.

Merlin nodded and turned around. I grabbed a new dress from Arthur's room. I kept most of them in here anyway. _What are you up to?_ I asked Merlin. Merlin frowned and shook his head, his thoughts were suddenly blocked. I gave him a disbelieving look and finished getting dressed. That boy was up to something.

Merlin went to go pour Arthur a bath. 'What?' Merlin snapped as I stared at him. 'Why are you blocking me?' I frowned. 'Because I don't like it how you know all my business' Merlin whispered harshly. 'Well next time I won't bother' I shouted pouring a goblet full of wine. 'Good because you wouldn't understand' Merlin bit out.

'Make sure it's hot enough' Arthur reminded throwing his clothes over the screen. Merlin magicked it to be hot. 'Is it ready?' Arthur asked, towel round his waist. 'Yeah freshly heated' I told him. Arthur checked and put his foot in the water.

I heard it sizzle. 'ARGHHH! YOU BUMPKIN' Arthur screamed. 'It's boiling' Arthur pointed out the obvious. 'Boiling?' Merlin questioned. 'You are half asleep today' Arthur complained. 'Sorry Sire, I'll get you some cold' Merlin apologised. 'No I'll get you some' Arthur hissed and grabbed the jug of water. 'Arthur' I warned just as he through it over me, I had stepped in the way.

Arthur stared at me in horror. 'Arthur Pendragon!' I growled as Arthur backed up to the door. 'Shannon, I'm so sorry!' he gasped out turning the handle. 'ARTHUR!' I yelled running towards him, Arthur ran out the door still with his towel on.

I followed him, seething mad. Why was he being such a prat today? We were getting stared at. Of course, the half naked Prince was running away from a soaking wet fiancee. Arthur continued to run and randomly opened a door. I walked through after him.

Only to realise that Arthur had stopped and was facing an angry Uther. I turned to see a man staring at us. 'Arthur, what is the meaning of this?' Uther hissed. 'Er' Arthur stared at Uther, clutching the towel tightly. 'The Prince through a jug full of water over me' I announced to Uther.

Arthur shot me a look of fear. 'Arthur, I thought I had brought you up to respect women' Uther said disapprovingly. 'You have Sire, it was a total misunderstanding' Arthur protested. 'You through water over me, look at my dress Arthur it is soaked' I shouted. 'I love you' he smiled taking my hand. I began to melt, stupid boy with his beautiful eyes. 'Arthur I think you owe Lady Shannon an apology' Gauis reminded the Prince.

'My love, I am deeply sorry' he apologised kissing my cheek. 'Now Arthur get dressed, I dread to think the havoc you two have caused running like that' Uther instructed. Arthur smirked at me and looked down at my dress. I blushed and bit my lip, my dress had gone see through. A knight handed me his cloak and I took it embarrassed. 'No distractions Arthur' Uther called as we made our way out.

Oh God!

* * *

I was walking in the lower town, a new dress on. I wasn't supposed to walk down here, but I was friends with many people. I was like them once, it was only through my engagement that I was a Lady.

I was grabbed and pulled in front of a man. 'Wait a minute' a guard shouted. The hand let go of me immediately. 'You idiot that is the Lady Shannon, the Prince's fiancee' he shouted at the one holding me. 'My apologises My Lady' the guard who grabbed me bowed.

'It's alright, what are you doing?' I asked staring at the man, he was the same one from in the court. 'We are searching for a druid girl. It may not be safe to walk around My Lady' he said. ''Why ever not?' I questioned. 'Because she's dangerous, she's cursed. I doubt the Prince wants you to possibly be around that' he told me. 'No you're right' I agreed and rushed back up to the castle. I needed to talk to Merlin.

I was waiting for Merlin to return. We almost never fought. Yet everything had changed. We weren't as close as before. I didn't know why, we were still the same people.

Merlin entered then as Gauis was tidying up. 'Do you know anything about the druid girl?' he asked. 'What druid girl?' Merlin shrugged. 'The one from the cage. She escaped last night' Gauis replied. At that I started to think of something. 'Good, I'm please' Merlin smiled broadly. 'They're out hunting for her' I said, I had seen the guards in the lower town.

'Why can't they just let her be?' Merlin sighed. 'Did you help her escape?' I interrogated. 'No' he answered. 'Merlin!' Gauis warned. 'You told me not to get involved' Merlin protested. 'You promise me you have nothing to do with this' Gauis said. 'Yes!' Merlin shouted. Yes he promised or yes he helped her?

'Good because I wouldn't want to be in their shoes once Halig catches them' Gauis said pointing a knife at Merlin. I stared at Merlin, trying to figure him out. Merlin just ignored me and walked out. What was wrong with him?

* * *

I sat disgusted as I watched Arthur eat, I felt really sick. 'Would you like some water with that?' Merlin asked. Arthur nodded motioning towards the cup. Merlin poured it in and his eyes glowed gold. Arthur's knife just suddenly happened to drop on the floor landing on my shoe. I looked down as Arthur picked it up.

I sighed as he placed it down. Arthur stopped mid chew and looked at his plate. 'What?' I asked confused. 'I had two drumsticks' Arthur stated. 'No you didn't' Merlin replied. 'Merlin, I had two drumsticks' he repeated. 'Maybe it fell on the floor' Merlin suggested pointing to the floor.

Arthur frowned and shot me a weird look. I watched, as I pretended to help Arthur look, that Arthur's food zoomed off the plate and into the jug. I was shocked why was Merlin stealing food? Arthur sat up, empty handed.

The sausages had disappeared. 'I had sausages' Arthur said irritated. 'You sure? They must have fallen under the table' Merlin asked, bending down to look. 'Merlin!' Arthur snarled. 'What? You can search me I haven't taken them' Merlin said like a child. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

'Well where have they gone?' Arthur asked leaning forward. 'Strange' Merlin shrugged. 'Very!' Arthur said pronouncing every letter perfectly. 'Are you sure you haven't eat them?' Merlin frowned. 'I haven't had the chance' Arthur shouted annoyed.

'Merlin stop upsetting Arthur, he didn't get much sleep last night. Nor much food this morning' I breathed. Merlin glared at me and I gasped shocked. What had I done to deserve such a glance? Even Arthur was shocked. 'You can go now Merlin, your services are no longer required' I whispered.

'Have you two had a fight?' Arthur asked as soon as Merlin walked out. 'Yes' I snapped and regretted it. 'Sorry but, he seems different, like he hates me. He isn't the loving caring brother that I once knew and loved' I tried to explain. 'He's upset you hasn't he?' he said. I went to answer but he stood up. 'Come on lets find him' he offered me his hand.

'What were you fighting over anyway?' Arthur wondered after he had asked a guard. 'I don't really know, we were just talking' I whispered sadly. 'Yes I understand, Morgana can be so infuriating just by breathing' Arthur laughed. I chuckled, poor Morgana having to put up with him.

'Hey Amanda have you seen Merlin?' I asked a serving girl. 'I think I saw him being taken to the dungeons. That bounty hunter was with him' she shrugged mindful of the jug of water. 'Thanks' I breathed pulling Arthur to the dungeons.

When we were close to the cells, I heard chains rattling. 'Arthur!' I whispered pointing around the corner. 'Halig' Arthur shouted looking into a cell. 'What do you think you are doing?' Arthur asked. I appeared behind him, making my way over to Merlin. 'We caught the boy behaving suspiciously Sire' Halig explained. 'Let go of him' I ordered and the hands around Merlin instantly released.

'Merlin?' Arthur questioned, smirking. 'He could be harbouring the girl. And he's going to tell us where' Halig leered. 'Leave him alone!' Arthur told Halig, pushing him away from Merlin.

'Merlin is my servant and has my absolute trust' Arthur said pulling Merlin out of the chair. 'If you have a problem with him, you come to me. D'you understand?' Arthur asked crossing his arms. 'Sire' he nodded before stopping at the door. 'Goodnight Merlin. Don't forget your dinner' he remarked.

'Thank you' he breathed. 'Ah' he sighed seeing Arthur's stare. 'Are those my sausages?' Arthur asked. Merlin hummed and nodded. 'You took them?' Arthur said lips thinning. 'To keep you in shape' Merlin reassured. 'Are you saying I'm fat?' Arthur questioned. 'No...well not yet' Merlin replied. 'I am not fat!' Arthur pouted. 'See it's working' Merlin said and I smiled.

As soon as he had gone, Arthur looked down. 'You're not fat' I giggled kissing him. 'Merlin's being mean' he frowned. I smiled and went back to kissing him. I loved kissing Arthur, there was nothing more beautiful than it.

'I should go' Arthur whispered in my ear. 'But you don't want to' I guessed. He shook his head, 'I have to go and train the knights. I love you' he breathed. I smiled hugging him one more time before letting go. 'I know, and I love you too. I think I'm going to look for Merlin anyway' I said, running my hands across his face.

* * *

Nobody had seen Merlin, so the only way I could think of it to follow his thoughts. They were nothing out of the ordinary, working for Arthur, worrying about something and beginning to fall in love. WHAT! Backwards step, Merlin was falling in love, but who for?

The trail led me to an underground maze. How was I going to find where I was going? 'I scare most people away' I heard a voice to my right say. 'I'm not most people' Merlin said to it happily.

I crept closer wanting to see who was talking. There was a girl maybe my age or a bit older. She was sitting in front of Merlin eating. That was why he was stealing food. She was pretty, dark hair and a soft and gentle looking face.

'How long have you been in that cage?' Merlin asked putting some candles out. 'A few days' she answered. 'The bounty hunter' Merlin said, 'Halig' she informed him. 'How did he find you?' Merlin questioned. 'You can't always trust people' she told him.

'I know, that's why I left home' Merlin sighed sitting down. 'Where is home?' she asked him. 'Ealdor' he said looking for any sign of recognition. 'It's a small village. A few fields, a couple of cows nothing special' Merlin shrugged. Except it was special, that was our home. It was where we both felt happy, where we grew up.

'My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains' she smiled. The place sounded beautiful. 'In the winter, the winds whipped up the waves, until we thought it would wash all the houses away' she remembered. 'But in the summer, wild flowers and the light it was like heaven' she whispered. 'Sounds perfect' Merlin breathed. 'It was' she confirmed.

'Was?' Merlin picked out. 'My family died' she sighed. 'Have you been on your own ever since?' Merlin asked gently. She nodded looking down at her hands. 'You're not on your own anymore. I'm going to look after you, I promise' he whispered. 'You can't look after me' she told him. 'No one can' she breathed handing back the food.

'I don't think you understand, I've never known anybody like you' he admitted before going to move his hands. However the girl stopped him. 'I wish I could stay' he sighed. 'You're going?' she questioned. 'We have to be careful' he smiled. 'I'll come back in the morning' he reassured. She nodded smiling slightly, 'Merlin, I've never known anyone like you either.' Of course that made my brother idiotically happy.

* * *

'Hey Arthur' I grinned as I passed him in the hallway. 'Where are you going?' he called back to me. 'To retire to my rooms of course Sire' I winked. I did actually go there, as I was expecting to meet Merlin.

'Hi' I smiled softly sitting down beside him. 'Hey' he replied staying stiff. 'Lets not fight anymore' I whispered. 'It depends' he said. 'On what?' I asked slightly angry. I was the one making an effort here. 'It depends if you're willing to stay out of my head' he told me. Was that it? 'Belive me, I don't like going in there anyway' I teased. A slight smile turned his lips.

'Can you stop prancing around as well. It's just annoying, you can be with your love but I can't' he sighed. 'I'm sure Morgana is willing to wait for you' I reassured. 'What has Morgana got anything to do with this?' Merlin snapped. 'Well... I thought you two was lovers, after all the looks you've been sending each other' I said quickly.

Merlin scoffed and pushed me off him. 'It's not Morgana, I'm in love with someone else' he shouted. 'Then don't hurt her like you're going to hurt Morgana' I yelled. 'Morgana will get over it' he shrugged. 'Well, I hope this girl is bloody worth it Merlin, someone you'll look after more than Morgana' I spat slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

I had slept in late today I figured as the bells tolled. Something had happened. I pulled on something to wear and rushed to find Gwen. I found her by the steps leading into the castle. 'Gwen?' I called rushing towards her. 'Shannon' she greeted giving me a small smile.

'What has happened? Why are the bells tolling?' I asked her. 'Two people have been found dead in the lower town, they think a magical creature must have done it' Gwen explained. I gasped, someone had died! 'What are they going to do?' I questioned. She shrugged and rested a hand on my arm. 'Just parole the town' she sighed.

'Gwen you must stay in my chambers' I insisted. 'Thank you for your kind offer, but Morgana offered first' she whispered. 'That's fine as long as you are safe' I assured squeezing her arm in goodbye.

'SHANNON!' someone yelled and I jumped out of my skin. I turned to see Arthur stalking towards me. 'Don't you have any manners, you could have given me a heart attack' I hissed. 'Why are you out here?' he asked. 'I was talking to Gwen, not that it's any of your business' I snapped.

'There's a creature on the loose, you are to remain inside until we catch it' Arthur told me. 'What? No I am not' I shook my head. 'Yes you am, for your own safety' he ordered. 'I am not a child and I am NOT your property for you to order around. Grow up Arthur!' I shouted walking briskly past him.

However his hand gripped my arm. Just then a sudden headache made me crumple to my knees. The courtyard around us was slowly changing. It was getting darker and I could see Merlin and the girl kneeling down.

_'You don't realise how special you are, do you?' Merlin breathed. 'You're not scared of me?' she wondered. Merlin shook his head and looked into her eyes. 'Being different is nothing to be scared of' Merlin whispered. He started to lean in towards her, she didn't move._

_I didn't want to see this, but Merlin couldn't control the vision. I watched as they kissed for barely a second. They stared at each other before grabbing hands and holding tight._

I gasped awake, feeling my head thud from the vision. My settings was different again, but more real this time. I was in Gauis's chambers. 'Ahh you're awake, take this for the headache and this to waken you up' Gauis instructed handing over two vials. I gulped them both back and cringed at the taste, that was horrible!

A laugh from the corner of the room, caught my attention. 'Now you know why I hate accepting anything off Gauis' Arthur chuckled. I grinned and sat up. 'What happened?' I asked tenderly feeling my head. I had never had a vision so powerful. 'I suspect it was only a sudden heat rush' Gauis informed us.

However I could tell he wanted to say something. 'Arthur why aren't you training your knights?' I questioned. 'I wanted to see if you were going to be okay' he frowned. 'Okay, you can go now, I feel alright. Plus I want to talk to Merlin' I shrugged, kissing his rosy lips.

As soon as Arthur was gone, Gauis turned to me. 'Has that ever happened before?' he asked. 'No it's not normally that powerful... Merlin' I gasped out. 'It was through the connection you had with Merlin?' he said. I nodded and Gauis tutted.

'I believe that Merlin had a rush of emotion, which you already can see and feel; that Merlin projected' he began. 'We both know he is powerful. I think he projected too much into your mind, and his power slipped into the memory' Gauis tried to explain. 'I know Gauis but I have never felt anything like it before' I sighed. Why couldn't this be a normal day?

Merlin came in humming and grabbed some soup off the worktop. 'Hello Merlin' I greeted smiling slightly. 'Hello Shannon, what are you doing here?' he asked. 'I was just visiting Gauis' I informed him, handing Gauis some soup.

Merlin grinned and began to move around the room humming. 'Will you stop that!' Gauis snapped. 'What?' he questioned pouting. 'Sit down and eat your soup' Gauis instructed. Merlin did so and began humming again. 'MERLIN!' I growled. 'What is wrong with you?' Gauis sighed. 'Nothing I feel great' Merlin smiled. 'Then you can get on with some chores' Gauis told him looking into a lense.

'Chores?' Merlin questioned. 'Yes unless you got something better to do' I smirked. 'Sorry but I'm going out' Merlin shrugged getting up. 'What time will you be back?' Gauis wondered. 'Don't wait up for me' he laughed and ran out the door.

* * *

'Hey Arthur' I giggled, jumping onto his back. 'What my dearest?' he asked, giving me a piggy back. 'Well, I was thinking, how about we spend the night together' I grinned. 'That sounds perfect, but I have guard duty' he sighed, letting me go.

'Arthur, I've missed you' I pouted. 'I've missed you more baby' he soothed, kissing me softly. 'If I can't keep you, can I walk with you for a while' I requested. 'I suppose my love that you can' he grinned taking my hand.

We walked down the corridors as I listened to Arthur tell his stories of fighting. That was when we passed Merlin. What! Why was he carrying Lady Morgana's dress? Arthur stopped him and glanced between the dress and Merlin. They said nothing to each other and Merlin slipped away.

'What are you doing?' Arthur asked turning back to him. 'Uh... running an errand for Gauis' Merlin told us. I raised my eyebrow at him, before shaking my head. 'For Gauis?' I questioned smirking. 'Yes' he replied nodding. 'Strange' Arthur muttered before smiling. 'Oh I don't think it's for him' Merlin laughed.

'As long as you do a decent day's work, that's all I care about Merlin' Arthur grinned, turning around. 'Mean' I mumbled nudging him. 'No it's not for me' Merlin protested quickly. 'What a man does in his spare time is completely up to him' Arthur faced him clapping his hand. I giggled and smiled softly at Merlin. 'No you've got this wrong' he insisted. 'The colour suits you Merlin' I said gently walking away with Arthur.

He walked me to my chamber and I pouted. 'Please don't go' I begged. Arthur didn't say anything until a couple of guards had passed. 'I know you don't want me to go but I have to' he sighed. 'I hate leaving you' I cried hugging him. 'I hate leaving you too' he soothed kissing my forehead. 'Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow' he reassured. I nodded letting go of his hand. 'Be safe Arthur' I breathed as he walked away.

* * *

I was sitting with Gauis when the bells rang out again. 'Stay here' he ordered and quickly left. Merlin returned first and looked at me. 'Shannon' he breathed smiling at me. 'Merlin' I smiled back. 'I love you sister' he sighed sitting down beside me. 'Merlin what's happened?' I asked worriedly. 'Nothing to worry about' he reassured.

'I told you that I would never leave you again. That is true, I will forever be in your heart' he whispered. 'Merlin you're scaring me' I gasped. 'Don't be scared, everything is going to be okay' he grinned pulling me in for a hug. Merlin had done something.

'Whatever it is that you've done we can sort it out' I cried. 'Hey I promise everything is going to be fine' he smiled soothingly. 'You can't leave me Merlin, I won't survive without you' I choked out. 'Shannon, you are strong okay, I wish you could understand why I'm doing this' he smiled. 'I don't want to because she is taking my brother away from me' I shouted.

Gauis then chose that moment to walk in. 'Gauis I was just...' Merlin trailed off. 'Merlin sit down I want to talk to you' Gauis instructed cutting him off. Merlin did so, 'you look worried' Merlin noted. 'The beast struck again last night, two more dead in the lower town' Gauis told us.

'Do you know what it is yet?' I asked. 'No, once again there was no tracks, except human footprints. It doesn't seem to add up' Gauis sighed. 'The tracks say it's human but the marks are made by a beast' Gauis said. 'Strange' Merlin muttered. 'Yes until I remember what Halig said about the druid girl. She's cursed' he told Merlin softly. 'What has that got to do with the beast?' I questioned for him. 'Ancienct chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms it's victims to turn at the stroke of midnight, into a bloodthirsty beast. The writers call it a bastet' Gauis breathed.

'A monster that inhibits the twilight world between the living and the dead' Gauis finished. 'Merlin I want the truth. Did you release the druid girl from the cage?' Gauis asked. 'Of course not!' he protested. 'There was a time when you thought twice before lying to me' I whispered. Merlin glanced up at me tears in his eye. There were enough to match mine.

'I did what was right' he cried. 'You know the beast and the girl are the same' I replied kneeling beside him. 'You're wrong! Freya is just a girl' he told us. 'Merlin think about what I'm saying. You know it's the truth. Now where is she?' Gauis requested. 'No!' Merlin shouted. 'She's killed and she will kill again. She can't stop herself' Gauis said gently.

'Please... Where are you going?' Merlin asked as Gauis stood up. 'To Uther' he answered. 'Please I'm begging you, give me more time to get her out the city. Please!' Merlin begged. 'I'm sorry Merlin' I whispered squeezing his arm. Gauis walked out and Merlin ran off with the supplies he had.

Merlin returned a short time later. 'Don't talk to me' he gasped and stormed off to his room. I sighed, letting my guilt be released, and pulled my hood up. If only Merlin could see that everything was meant to be this way. Freya wasn't apart of this story.

* * *

I ran into Arthur as he was walking down the corridor. 'Arthur, the girl, she is somewhere in the castle. I've just seen her making her way to the courtyard' I told him. 'Stay here' he ordered pressing a quick kiss to my lips and instructing his men to follow him.

Merlin ran past me with fear on his face. Oh bugger me here comes the guilt. 'Merlin don't' I cried running after him. 'I need to save her' he shouted back to me. I shook my head and tried to keep up with him.

I heard a howling sound and turned to see Arthur stabbing the beast. Merlin rushed forward but I grabbed him. 'No Merlin' I whispered holding him tight. The beast flew off narrowly missing Arthur.

I dragged him to the courtyard hoping to get him inside. However guards and knights decended from everywhere on the beast huddled against the wall. Arthur came running forward putting himself in front of the others. 'Don't blame him Merlin' I begged.

Merlin sighed and suddenly the gargoyle from the roof was falling. 'It nearly hit him idiot' I hissed, slapping Merlin's arm. I let Merlin go then, knowing he was going to find her.

'I thought I told you to stay inside' a voice behind me said. 'And I thought I told you to be careful' I replied giving Arthur a sad smile. 'Hopefully that beast will never come to Camelot again' Arthur whispered, putting an arm round my waist. 'No it won't' I sighed hugging Arthur close to me.

I had nearly lost them both today. Merlin and Arthur. The reason I was still breathing because of those two. It couldn't happen, I will keep Merlin and Arthur at my side. No matter what I must do.

_

* * *

_

You must choose Arthur or Merlin. You cannot have both

a booming voice told me. I was kneeling on the floor, with a sword pressed to Arthur's neck and a sword at Merlin's chest. 'Please no' I begged pulling on my invisable bonds. 'Kill me but not them' I pleaded. _Choose! _it ordered. I shook my head and watched as Arthur smiled at me. 'I love you' he whispered as though right beside me. Merlin smiled and showed me his forgiveness. _Then you have brought this on yourself_ it told me.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I screamed so loudly that the guards burst in. My eyes was open wide and I couldn't collect my breath. Arms pulled me into a warm embrace. The sweat that was cooling my skin was sticking to their shirt. 'Ssshhhh it's alright' Arthur soothed as I panted for breath. 'Everything is fine, you can go now' Arthur whispered pulling me towards him. The guards nodded and shut the doors behind them.

'Hush honey, it's okay' he mumbled time and time again. 'What was it about?' he asked finally. 'I won't choose, it's not fair' I sobbed. 'Sweetheart it's okay, nothing is going to hurt you' he reassured. 'I had to choose, you or Merlin' I gasped out. 'I understand Shannon, truly I do' Arthur breathed. 'No you don't, I didn't choose and you both died!' I yelled.

'I promise you, that I will never allow for that choice to fall at your feet' he promised me. 'Stop making promises you can't keep' I shouted. 'I will keep this one darling, now hush and lie down' he instructed cuddling me up to him.

* * *

I entered Arthur's chamber's warily, Arthur in tow. 'Ah Merlin, I've been looking for you' Arthur said closing the door. 'Yeah right, you're going to ask me to polish your armour and wash your clothes and clean your room' Merlin retorted bitterly.

Arthur sat down beside him. 'Something's been upsetting you hasn't it?' Arthur asked. I turned my head, seeing the pain and guilt that Merlin was in. 'Maybe' Merlin replied still cleaning Arthur's shoes. 'Was it when I called you a Bumpkin?' Arthur guessed. I smiled a little and shook my head. Merlin scoffed and I saw him push down the emotion. 'It wasn't very nice' he agreed.

'It was a bit unfair, like when you called me fat' Arthur told him. 'Why was that unfair?' Merlin asked. 'Because I am not' Arthur retorted. Merlin smiled at him and I grinned. At least he was smiling, Arthur grabbed him and put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' Merlin moaned. 'Still think I need to get into shape?' Arthur asked. 'No! No! No!' Merlin shouted. Arthur let him go and they smiled at each other. I let out a sigh of relief, things would go back to normal; well at least as normal that they get. 'That's better' Arthur grinned. 'Thanks' Merlin smiled, 'you are right though, you need to polish my armour, wash my clothes and clean my room' Arthur said before walking out the room.

'I'm sorry Merlin' I told Merlin. 'Wasn't your fault, you didn't kill her did you?' he sighed. 'I love you never forget that. Someday everything will be fine, it will be perfect' I reassured.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to hit that magical green button and review :) XD**


	11. Sweet Dreams

****

Trying to get reviews out of you, is like trying to get blood out of the stone. Please, please review! I love you all for doing it 3

'I don't see why we have to greet them Morgana' I sighed standing by her side. 'I know, but you'll have to do this when you are Queen' Morgana smiled. 'Yeah I guess' I agreed.

I looked up to the battlements. Arthur and Uther was standing there looking at the Kings coming. He looked very handsome standing there, the wind blowing his hair. It literally took my breath away, I was marrying this God!

'You're drooling' Morgana teased. 'Yes but unlike you, I don't drool over my brother do I?' I giggled, wiping my mouth. Morgana blushed slightly and I smiled. 'Yes... well urm King Alined! How wonderful it is to meet you' Morgana greeted. 'May I introduce the Lady Shannon, Arthur's fiancee' Uther introduced. 'How do you do' I curtseyed. 'It's a pleasure to meet you my ladies' he leered. I smiled politely as Alined was led to his room.

'Hmm that was very good my lady' Arthur complimented. I smiled brightly at him, 'thanks Arthur.' Arthur gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand. 'I know it's hard for you' he told me. I nodded and shrugged, 'yeah but I have you, and it makes it worth the while' I sighed.

'What kind of welcome is this? Keeping us waiting like the last swallows of summer' Olaf said. 'You are welcome indeed Olaf' Uther assured. Arthur went to help the Lady Vivian off her horse. I took a deep breath as he led her up to us. 'May I introduce the Ladies Morgana and Shannon' Uther told him. 'Wonderful to meet such charming young ladies' he smiled. We nodded smiling as well.

'King Olaf! I am glad we can come together and talk of peace' Uther greeted. 'As am I' Olaf shook his hand. 'May I present my daughter, Lady Vivian' he introduced all of us. 'Plus my sons, Figuse and Mortum' Olaf told us. Two strapping big blond men came out, they looked like twins but one was slightly taller.

'It's a pleasure to meet you your highnesses' they greeted me and Morgana. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. 'Wonderful to meet you' I grinned. 'Hopefully we'll see more of you in the three days here' Morgana smiled.

* * *

'I hope everything is to your satisfaction' I smiled tensely. 'Everything is... adequate' Lady Vivian said walking round her room. 'Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be too' Arthur told her. 'I'm not most of your guests' she said with an air of nobility. 'In... deed' I said quietly to Arthur. He smirked as Gwen rushed in.

'May I present Gwen? She'll be looking after you on your stay here' I smiled warmly at Gwen. 'You'll want for nothing, she is truly Camelot's finest' Arthur grinned. 'Then I fear for Camelot' Lady Vivian said. 'Come on let's leave you to it' I muttered to Gwen while passing. 'Thanks' she glared before cracking a smile.

As soon as we closed the door we burst out laughing. 'How rude!' he chuckled. 'Hmm' I agreed before stopping. Arthur was giving me that heart stopping look. I pressed my lips to his lovingly. Arthur sighed and drawn me closer. 'I should get ready for the feast' Arthur said eyes squeezed shut. I nodded and we both went off to get ready.

I was seated by the Lady Vivian in the feast, and I tried to keep my laughter up. The jester was making fire leap into the air from his mouth. A cheap trick by any standards. However when he lit the candles by blowing fire on them I was impressed. 'I didn't know you were impressed by cheap tricks' Merlin whispered into my ear.

I laughed and turned to him. 'Oh Merlin you are silly, that was very impressive' I gushed out clapping. 'Just you be careful' he warned. I nodded my head as he went to serve Arthur.

'But it is not enough to please the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacale for the ladies' the jester cried. My eyes lit up with excitement. Yey! With a wave of his hands, butterflies appeared round the room. It was so beautiful.

Hang on, nobody could conjure butterflies from thin air. The jester must be using magic. How come Uther wasn't saying anything? The all hating magic person was clapping with the rest of us. Today was a strange day. 'But what is this?' the jester said quietly, immediately the room went quiet. He walked over to us and reached behind Lady Vivian's ear. He produced a blue butterfly and she laughed. 'It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower' the Jester whispered. We all clapped and cheered as the jester went off.

'The magician was good wasn't he?' Arthur smirked. I nodded as he walked me to my chambers. There was a few guards behind us, so he bent down to whisper in my ear. 'I'm surprised that he didn't wave a magic wand' he breathed. His breath tickled the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. 'Why don't we test out my magic stick?' he flirted. I blushed a deep red and looked around.

'Arthur' I hissed, a hint of a smile on my face. He grinned and patted my hand that was linked through his arm. 'At least I know I still have the power to make you blush like that' Arthur smiled. I shook my head as we stopped at the door.

'Well Goodnight Lady Shannon' he bowed. I curtsyed and he kissed my hand, nipping it a little. I groaned a little and he smirked. 'Pity that they are here' he mumbled against my hand. I nodded, 'Goodnight Prince Arthur' I sighed, watching him as he left.

I woke up gasping for air and shook my head. It wasn't for the storm this time though. Something else had woken me up entirely. I could remember an itching in my magic before. But now after the countless sleepless nights I was plagued with, I fell asleep with the idea still trying to get through.

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

'Good Morning Sire!' I greeted as I carried Arthur's breakfast in. 'Never have you been more right Merlin. It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautifuliest morning I've ever seen' Arthur sighed staring out the window. Oh I so did not want to know what they got up to. 'You're dressed?' I frowned looking at him. 'I am the future King of Camelot. I do possess some skills' he tutted. 'Indeed you are very skilled, at getting people to do stuff for you' I sighed beginning to clean the room. 'That is your job, but today my job is to woo' he told me.

'To what?' I asked making the bed. 'To woo. I wish to make a proclamation of love' Arthur announced. 'Really? I thought everyone knew' I wondered. 'Minor details' he waved off. Well he had either upset Shannon, or he was going to do something to upset her. 'By the end of the day, she'll be mine' he smiled. I nodded and straightened his clothes up.

'What will you tell your father?' I asked. I doubt the King wanted to be disturbed by Arthur stating his love for my sister. 'What does my father matter?' he shrugged. 'Well you could approach it like that' I agreed. 'So I need help in expressing my feelings' Arthur told me sheepishly. So he had upset her then. 'Of course you do' I relented.

'Feelings... Girls' I frowned shaking my head. Shannon was very closed off by feelings she was over run by them. 'Feelings... Girls' he repeated. 'Flowers?' I suggested and he turned around excitedly. 'Excellent Merlin!' he grinned. 'Find some. Maybe send a note, something moving, something from the heart, something... you'll think of something' Arthur shrugged.

I shook my head, trying to get into Shannon's mind. Okay, well she liked poems. She liked Arthur. Oh this was hard. Even though I knew my sister like an open book. Her emotions was terrifying.

Thankfully when I got to her chambers she wasn't in. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'A thousand years, a thousand more  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
To a tower of souls  
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face  
I still love you  
I still want you Arthur x' I read.

This would definately bring a smile to her face. I quickly scurried out the room before she could come back.

I then creeped into the main hall. Arthur was sitting there bored listening to the talks. 'Outside' I mouthed pointing to the door. He sat up straighter and excused himself.

'Did you do it then?' Arthur asked excitedly. 'I left them in her rooms, I thought it would be better than a public response' I smiled. 'Good! All we can do is wait' Arthur sighed.

Just then Shannon had walked down the corridor with Lady Vivian and Gwen. 'Oh but heavens have blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree?' Arthur sighed. 'Yeah' I smiled before giving a bright grin to my sister. She narrowed her eyes but smiled back.

'I'm surprised to see you talk so openly' I remarked. 'Nonsense' Arthur waved off 'I want to tell the world. Shout it across the kingdom.' I laughed and shook my head. 'I know your feelings for her, but I warn you don't hurt her. Because not even you will stop me hurting you' I told him.

Then Arthur slapped me! 'Lady Vivian is of royal blood, if I hear such insolence I'll have your head' Arthur warned.

'Lady Vivian?' I gasped. 'OH NO!' I shouted looking at Arthur's retriving back. Wait what? Why was Arthur interested in Lady Vivian instead of my sister, the person he was engaged to.

I rushed to Shannon's chambers. 'Merlin! Knock' she snapped reading the poem. 'Rats! Big giant rats, hairy with sharp teeth' I told her. 'Are you alright Merlin?' she asked. 'Me? Never better you?' I breathed. Her smile grew and she fingered the poem. 'I'm having a suprising day' she grinned. Oh no!

So I went to a very wise person for help. Gauis. 'I may have caused a problem, but it wasn't my fault exactly' I gushed out. 'What now Merlin?' Gauis sighed. 'Arthur's in love' I grumbled. 'Yes I do know that, as do many people who look at Shannon's hand' Gauis smirked. 'Arthur is besotted with Lady Vivian' I groaned. 'The Lady Vivian? How did that happen so quickly?' Gauis questioned. 'I don't know. Something isn't right. Only yesterday he dismissed her as rude' I told him.

'If Olaf finds out, he will be furious. Surely Arthur knows this' Gauis wondered. 'Nevermind Olaf if Shannon finds out, I don't think Arthur may be able to call himself a man' I winced. Gauis nodded his head in agreement with me. 'See he said it was his job to woo his lady by the end of the day' I said. 'Then it is your job to stop him' Gauis shrugged. So once again it lay down to me to save the day.

**

* * *

**

'Hey Arthur' I grinned going to grab his hand. However he moved his hand away from me. 'What's the matter Arthur?' I asked concerned. 'My Lady, please refrain from touching me. I'm sure father would hate for you to be touched before your wedding day' he told me. I frowned at him. 'Arthur, I'm not innocent remember. I'm marrying you and have shared your bed countless time' I sighed. 'What are you talking about? Now excuse me, I have to go and speak to someone' Arthur waved me off.

What was happening today?

I made my way down to lunch. Everyone was there, the Kings and their families, Morgana, Arthur and Uther. However we were disruppted when Mortum walked in. 'Please Sire, may I take Lady Shannon for a walk?' Mortum asked, bowing slightly at Uther.

I glanced over at Uther who had his eyebrow raised. Olaf looked slightly confused between his son and me. 'It is alright with me. Arthur?' Uther questioned turning to the Prince.

Arthur's eyes were guarded and slightly angry. What was going on? I only wanted to know him better. It could get tiresome and lonely in this castle. 'Of course' Arthur spat out through gritted teeth. 'If you'd excuse me, I have knights to train' he growled out.

I stared at his back confused. Why was he being like this? Only this morning he didn't want me to touch him. I sighed shaking my head at his idiocity. Morgana smiled and lay a comforting hand on mine. 'My brother's stupid' she stated that made me giggle.

* * *

'You seem sad Lady Shannon' Mortum commented as we walked around the palace Gardens. 'I'm just thinking My Lord' I smiled. 'I'm sorry if I caused any grieviances between you and Prince Arthur' Mortum apologised. 'It's nothing, he is an idiot' I stated. 'Anyway I should be sorry. Arthur shouldn't have spoken to you like that' I sighed.

'My Lady, it doesn't bother me' he soothed. 'Thank you for bringing me out here. The Castle can be overbearing sometimes' I grinned as we sat in front of the waterfall. 'My pleasure to save a beautiful lady from the stress of the castle' he bowed. I giggled at him, he had no idea how stressed I was.

'Are you enjoying your stay in Camelot?' I asked him. 'I am finding it a very fun and knowledgeable trip' he confided. 'What have you learnt here?' I questioned smiling at the idea. 'Well I have learned that the King locks beautiful women away from the men' he smirked. I laughed so hard at that. The image of Uther trying to lock Morgana up without concequences was hillarious. Uther would find a very rebelious Morgana on his hands. Something no parent wanted. Morgana could be a wild cat at times.

'I hardly doubt that' I gasped, holding my sides. 'I seemed to have put a smile on your perfect face' he whispered, hand coming up to cup my cheek. I let out a shaky breath. What was he doing? He ran a hand over my lips.

I was just about to push him off when Mortum was thrown to the floor. 'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Arthur shouted, staring at Mortum on the floor. 'I am sorry Pri-Prince Art-Arthur' Mortum stuttered returning to his feet. 'Stay away from her if you know what is good for you!' Arthur warned, eyes blazing with fury.

My Arthur had returned. Maybe he was just ill this morning, a fever or something but he was back. Wasn't he? How could he not? Why would he react like that if he didn't love me? God everything had gone weird. It was hard to concentrate on one thing until another thing popped up.

I stared at Arthur waiting for him to say something. 'You shouldn't have been out here with him alone' he stated. 'Arthur-' I started but was cut off. 'You are not some harlot Lady Shannon. You can't go around with men on your own. People will think the worst' he told me. 'Arthur please stop' I begged reaching for his hand. However he just shook his head.

'Tell me Arthur' I sneered, becoming angry. 'Does she kiss you like I kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name?' I spat. I knew it had to be another woman, he was acting differently. We were shouting now, raising attention to ourselves. Something that wouldn't be helping either of us. 'TELL ME ARTHUR!' I yelled, eyes blazing. I tried desperately to grab his hand again.

This time he moved away from me. Not enough to make it obvious but enough to make it feel like a mile to me. 'Lady Shannon' he warned voice low. 'No Arthur, I am going to marry you. You treat me like I'm nothing. Arthur I'm going to become your wife' I cried. 'No don't you get it! We aren't getting married' he yelled. I stared at him and he stared back. 'Go to hell' I hissed running back to the castle.

* * *

**APOV**

I watched as Lady Shannon sat next to Morgana. My heart gave a twitch but it wasn't as stong as what Vivian could do. I glared at my plate. Stupid! She was talking to Morgana now, which was strange. Morgana never got close to the Ladies of Court.

Then Mortum enetered, rather unprincely in my opinion. Unlike his sister who was the definition of princess. 'Please Sire, may I take Lady Shannon for a walk?' Mortum asked, bowing slightly at Uther.

I felt my anger flare up then. How dare he? She was mine! Mine? Where had that come from? 'It is alright with me. Arthur?' Uther questioned turning to me.

Of course why not? Just let her go prancing around with a prat. How could his father be so fine with this when, he, himself wasn't.

Knowing it was my decision that could light her face up, I relented. Although I wasn't too happy about it. 'Of course' I spat out through gritted teeth. 'If you'd excuse me, I have knights to train' I growled out, not wanting to acknowledge my heart doing a backwards flip when she smiled happily.

I was training the knights when I felt a sudden intense happiness over come me. I frowned and attacked a hopeful knight. That was very weird. I knocked the hopeful to the ground and sighed. Another one that was useless.

The happiness burned so brightly in me that I gasped. 'Sire?' someone questioned as I walked away from the training area. I needed to find out what that was. Some of the guards followed me and I didn't mind. It could have been a sorcerer and in the mind I was in, I don't think I would be able to fight it off.

Lady Shannon was sitting just before the waterfall in the Gardens, Mortum was with her. She was holding her sides and her eyes was lit up in laughter. A jealous spark began in me. How could Prince Mortum ever make her laugh like that?

Then that idiot did something. He rested his hand on her cheek. I gripped my sword and stalked towards them. Not knowing what the hell I was doing. Then he began to run his fingers over her lips. Now that was just unacceptable. She was mine. Nobody was allowed to touch her like that accept me.

I grabbed Mortum by the shoulder and through him off her. 'What on earth do you think you're doing?' I shouted, staring at Mortum on the floor. 'I am sorry Pri-Prince Art-Arthur' Mortum stuttered returning to his feet. I should have knocked him out. 'Stay away from her if you know what is good for you!' I warned furiously. How a man could attack a harmless girl like that was beyond imagination.

I turned to look at Lady Shannon, she was waiting for me to say something. Just typical. 'You shouldn't have been out here with him alone' I told her harshly. 'Arthur-' she started but I cut her off. 'You are not some harlot Lady Shannon. You can't go around with men on your own. People will think the worst' I snapped at her. Surely she knew this right?

'Arthur please stop' she begged reaching for my hand. I ignored the shiver that shot up my spine at this. I shook my head at her, telling her to stop this madness. However her pretty face soon scrunched up into a sneer.

'Tell me Arthur' she sneered, becoming angry. 'Does she kiss you like I kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name?' she spat. I tried not to listen to her. I was scared of the answers because yes, it feels so much different. But it isn't a comfortable feeling. I didn't want to answer her, because I was going to let something slip out.

That no Lady Vivian hadn't even kissed him yet. And most definitely not, he much preferred her voice to Lady Vivien's. I ignored all the attention we was getting from our shouting match. Most people knew better than to question him. 'TELL ME ARTHUR!' she ordered, eyes blazing. Again she tried pathetically to grab my hand again.

I had to get away from her. I moved away from her. Hopefully not enough to make it obvious but I could see the look of hurt in her eyes. Damn! 'Lady Shannon' I warned voice low, I didn't know what I would do. I loved Lady Vivian. 'No Arthur, I am going to marry you. You treat me like I'm nothing. Arthur I'm going to become your wife' she cried.

What was wrong with this girl? I knew I attracted many of the ladies attentions but this was ridiculous. 'No don't you get it! We aren't getting married' I yelled. She stared at me then and I stared back feeling guilty as hell. 'Go to hell' she hissed running back to the castle. Great! Maybe I did deserve to go to hell.

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

'Go on Merlin, say it' Arthur sighed sitting in his bed. 'What?' I asked handing over a drink. 'That I shouldn't pursue my love' he breathed. 'I think a number of things stand in between your happy union. Her blood thirsty father for one!' I shouted. 'A complete lack of interest in another' he mumbled. 'Might it be worth while returning to your old love' I suggested. 'What are you talking about? I don't have an old love' he groaned. He landed back the cup and rolled over in bed.

He stopped however and pulled out something. 'What on earth? You really need to start paying attention to the details' Arthur muttered, passing me a blonde piece of hair. So he had a fancy woman in his bed. I swear I don't know whether to hit him or help him to normal.

Shannon came running into Gauis's chambers. There was tears in the corner of her eyes. 'What is the matter my dear?' Gauis asked worriedly. 'I fear Arthur is not in love with me' she cried. 'That is not true surely' Gauis frowned. 'Arthur loves you' I reassured. 'Merlin he don't even remember we are getting married' she hiccuped. 'Come on lets talk about it in my room' I sighed, leading her up there.

She climbed into bed, shedding her expensive clothes, stealing mine. Great looked like she was spending the night then. 'Now why are you all worked up?' I questioned resting my hand on hers. 'He was so cold with me Merlin, like he only talked to me because he had to' she whispered. 'I'm sure he was just busy' he soothed.

'Merlin he didn't let me touch him' she yelled. 'Hush' I insisted gathering her into my arms. My poor sister was the one suffering in this. 'It feels like my heart is breaking' she cried into my shirt. I whispered soothingly into her ears and rested my head on hers.

When I was sure she was asleep, I tucked her into bed and went back to Gauis. 'Arthur is enchanted' Gauis told me. 'I should have realised that he had magic. No body can make butterflies appear from thin air' I cried out exasperatedly. 'Trickler?' Gauis questioned. 'Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Lady Vivian?' I asked. 'An advance by Arthur will surely ruin the conference. Maybe Alined wants war, it is the cowardly behaviour you could expect from him. Cowardly but clever' Gauis said.

'We need to find a way to turn Arthur back to normal' I insisted. 'Before it's too late' Gauis warned looking at the door where my baby sister slept. 'Did you hear her?' I inquired nodding to her direction. 'Yes, I'm afraid my niece is going to be put through hell if we don't stop it' Gauis sighed.

'I want to kill my own destiny Gauis, she was my sister before I even knew my destiny. She will always come first' I whispered, flicking through the books on magic.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

'Breakfast' Gauis called as I yawned. 'I'm not hungry Uncle Gauis' I muttered pitifully. 'Come now you must eat breakfast' Gauis insisted pulling me out of bed. I sat down by Merlin who gave me a big hug. 'Hey' he smiled handing me over some porridge. I sighed and moved them around the bowl. 'Come on now, you must get some fresh air' Merlin told me and pulled me outside.

In the courtyard Arthur was standing there, next to his horse. 'I'll leave you here' Merlin smiled before going to Arthur's chambers.

'What is it Arthur you looked troubled?' I asked going over to him. I wanted to put the past behind us. We were just having a bad day. 'You read me like a book' he accused handing over his reigns.

'I've made a fool of myself again' he sighed. 'I'm sure that is not true' I assured. He ran a hand through his silky hair. 'You've got a good heart Shannon but it is true' he confirmed. 'I have made a gesture, but it wasn't well liked' he explained. That poem was very well liked! 'You are wrong' I smiled grabbing his hand. 'Your token was much appreciated' I grinned. 'Thank you' he gave me a knee buckling smile and ran off.

My heart soared, there was still hope for us yet!

I was walking to visit Merlin to tell him the good news when I saw King Olaf marching towards me, along with some knights. 'Where is he?' he roared. 'Um in there?' I squeaked pointing towards Arthur's room. I had no doubt who this was about. I followed after him swiftly as he barged into Arthur's room. 'Where is she? Where is she Arthur I know she's in your room' Olaf shouted. What!

'Hand her over or feel my wrath' Olaf warned.

'Arthur!' I warned.

'What's he talking about?' Arthur asked. 'She wasn't even dressed' Trickler said. Arthur was going to be in trouble if he didn't talk now. 'If I have offended you in anyway, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences' Arthur smiled.

'Oh don't worry Arthur you will' I narrowed my eyes. A few of the knights gulped, 'Trickler here tells me that Lady Vivian is in your chambers' Olaf explained. 'If only that were true' Arthur laughed hopefully.

My blood boiled and magic rushed to my finger tips. _Calm it down Shannon, complete and utter misunderstanding _Merlin reassured. I breathed in deeply but my anger was still on the surface.

'If only that was true you wouldn't look so foolish' Merlin said leaning against the cupboard. 'Search the room' Olaf ordered the knights. 'You better hope I don't find her!' Olaf threatened. 'Oh I think Shannon poses a greater threat at the moment' Merlin muttered.

When Olaf couldn't find anything, he grabbed Trickler by the neck. 'You buffon! You made an idiot out of me' Olaf shouted, throwing him out. 'I am most terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturb you' Olaf apologized. 'I do hope that you will forgive me' Olaf bowed his head. Arthur waved it off a smile on his face. 'Check on the Lady Vivian, and remain OUTSIDE her room' Olaf ordered.

'If only the Lady Vivian we're in my room. How delightful that would be huh Merlin?' Arthur asked going round the screen. I followed after him, and when he turned to face me; I slapped him across the face. 'You lying, cheating scoundrel!' I yelled pushing him away. 'Lady Shannon' he yelled at my retreating back as I walked away.

* * *

I sighed and returned to my room. Maybe I had over reacted. He was still a man after all so. It could have just been all talk. I had made a total fool of myself. I would write him a letter to talk to him.

_Arthur,_

_I know that we haven't been kind to each other. So I wish to offer you a second chance. Please meet me at sunset. I will await your presence eagerly._

I paced my chambers all day long. What was taking him so long? Maybe the guards was being awkward again. I sat down and tried to read a book. The hours passed slowly by, and I began to worry. I even started sowing, which I rarely did. Morgana and Gwen was trying to educate me on being a lady. It was going quite well I suppose.

As the first rays of sunshine disappeaed. I gave up and went to bed. What was happening between me and Arthur?

* * *

I was with Morgana staring out the window. 'Haven't you heard?' Morgana asked me as Gwen walked in. 'Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers' Gwen frowned shaking her head. 'What?' I gasped staring at them. 'King Olaf has demanded recompense' Gwen sighed. 'They are to fight to the death. All for the love of a woman' Morgana sighed. 'How?' I whispered sitting down. 'How could he do this to me?' I muttered.

'My brother will see what is in front of him soon enough, don't worry' Morgana soothed, as I took a long sip of wine. 'He couldn't keep it in his bloody trousers' I hissed, wiping the tears away. 'Nope, all over Lady Vivian at that' Gwen said in distaste.

'I love him, how can this happen?' I shook my head, my hair falling down from it's place. 'Shannon, he will see sense. I promise' Morgana assured me, coming to kneel down in front of me.

Arthur popped his head round the door. 'Father says hurry up Morgana, he is leaving soon' he informed her. 'You're dispicable Arthur' I shouted walking past him. Merlin grabbed my hand in his. 'Hey stop, shh' he hushed. 'I am not coming to the tournament today Merlin' I informed him before going to my chambers and crying.

**

* * *

**

MPOV

Arthur had broken his ribs in the first set. If he carried on he would be lucky to keep his head. 'Love can really conquer all Gauis' Arthur grabbed Gauis face. I chuckled at the expression of fear on Gauis's face. 'This can't go on, the fight's not fair. Arthur's head is in the clouds' Gauis whispered to me. 'I don't know what to do' I hissed. 'Then find someone who does' Gauis said looking at Arthur.

I went to the dragon then, it was my only option. Of course he laughed. 'This is magic indeed' he agreed. 'Everything I try fails' I told him. 'From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart' the Dragon repeated exactly what I knew. 'And his heart is controlling the brain' I shouted.

'There is no magic that can break this enchantment. It has too great a hold' the Dragon said. 'I cannot let Arthur die!' I growled. 'Patient young warlock. The solution lies in the force greater than you and I could understand. A force that has puzzled many minds indeed' he rattled on. 'Please I haven't got much time' I begged.

'A force...' he started. 'JUST TELL ME!' I yelled. The dragon chuckled, 'why it is the greatest force of all, love' he answered. 'Love?' I questioned warily. 'You must find the person Arthur truly loves' he instructed. 'Then what?' I asked. 'One kiss from her will break the enchantment and he will desire Vivian no more' the Dragon advised. I nodded and quicklky went out to find them. Hopefully I was right on this one.

I burst into her chambers as she was sitting looking into the fire. 'I need your help' I told her immediately. 'Arthur needs your help' I explained. She scoffed and turned around, 'I don't think Arthur needs me' she sighed. 'I haven't got a lot of time to explain so you are going to have to trust me. Arthur does love you' I insisted. She shook her head in disbelief. This was like starting over again.

'He's enchanted Shannon' he shouted. 'Yes with Lady Vivian I can see that' she yelled. 'No our enchanted, magic enchanted' I sighed. 'Only you can save him, you are more powerful than me. His death will be soon please hurry' I begged. 'Search your heart you know who he loves Shannon' I whispered. I waited to see her reaction.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I rushed over to his tent and passed Gauis on the way. 'Ah! Have you come to wish me luck?' he asked, doing up his passing. I smiled slightly, 'no Arthur, I have not come to wish you luck' I told him. 'Well that's rather rude' Arthur muttered. 'Let me make amends' I sighed walking up to him. I pinned him against a pole and pressed my lips to his. The magic sizzled between us and I closed my eyes.

He slowly started to respond under me, but when he did he asked for entrance. I granted it and I felt him bend me. I didn't care as his arms wrapped around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. I grinned when we pulled up for air.

I smiled at him as he righted ourselves. He smiled back before doubling over in pain. 'Arthur' I gasped clinging onto him. 'What am I doing?' he asked scared. 'You're in a fight, to the death' I told him. 'You're loosing' I whispered biting my lip. 'But...' he gasped. 'There is no time to explain Arthur, just live for me' I mumbled, my breath mixing with his. He nodded and we both glanced towards the entranced when the fan fare sounded.

I walked out with them and stayed next to Merlin. 'If anything happens to me, look after Shannon' Arthur insisted to Merlin. Merlin nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

They began to fight and I could see Arthur was tiring. His ribs hurting him. Arthur's eyes locked with mine and I smiled. 'Come on Arthur' I breathed hopefully. Then Arthur fought back and I swallowed my heart back down. That was only for it to come back up when Olaf knocked him down and attacked him. Arthur did an amazing kick and kicked him over his head. Grabbing his sword Arthur pointed it at Olaf's chest.

'This is no way to achieve peace' Arthur shouted into the stadium and helped Olaf up. I smiled proudly at him as I saw him there grinning at me. I ignored Lady Vivian's googly eyes for him. He was mine and always will be.

* * *

I walked into my chamber happily, stripping off my dress for a bath. I grabbed my robe before I saw the note. 'I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time' a voice behind me said. I grinned and turned round to him. 'I'm sorry for what I put you through' Arthur apologized. 'No, you have nothing to apologize for. I apologize for slapping you' I sighed.

'You must believe me, my feelings for...Vivian' he shivered 'wasn't real.' I nodded not knowing what to say. 'I've never loved another' he whispered. 'Nor I' I breathed leaning my head against his chest.

'Shannon' he sighed wrapping his arms around me. 'I missed you' he told me. I pressed my lips to his and pushed him towards the bed. 'I have missed you too my lord' I smirked.

Arthur's hand never left my waist as we waved the Kings off. King Alined was tugging Trickler's chains. 'Why so cross Alined?' Uther asked. 'Ayone would think you didn't want peace' Arthur smirked. 'But of course I do, peace I love it' he chuckled.

'My ladies' Figuse and Mortum bowed. I held out a hand for Mortum to kiss. 'What an honour to meet such beautiful people like you' he said. I smiled and a blushed stained my cheeks. Arthur tugged me closer to him and glared at him, while also glaring at Figuse who was flirting with Morgana.

'May we return too?' Lady Vivian asked. 'You are always welcome' Uther smiled tensely. 'My heart remains and I wish to rejoin it' she smiled. I grinned while pressing a kiss to Arthur's lips. 'Yes I hope you will too' I told her. 'Hopefully not too soon' Arthur remarked leading me away.

SPOV

Does not belong to me. Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

Sweet Dreams


	12. WITCH'S QUICKENINGFORGOTTEN CHAPTER!

The Witch's Quickening

The man, similar to my brother's age stared at me. 'You're a sorcerer' he spat out. 'Yes' I gulped bowing my head slightly. 'You cursed Morgana into dreams, you made Camelot burn. But worst of all you made me fall in love with you' he hissed. 'I didn't do any of that! You fell for me, I didn't make you' I sobbed. 'For your treason you will die' Arthur told me.

I stood in the square, half naked and exposed to the sun. 'You lying cheating witch' Arthur yelled, walking towards me, sword in hand. 'Arthur please, I love you' I whispered. 'I hate you' he snarled into my ear, stabbing me in the stomach. I gurgled up blood before ...

'Shannon!' Arthur shouted, shaking me awake. I quickly wiped the tears away before he could see. 'I'm sorry' I apologised as he got up out of bed. 'What do you mean?' he asked throwing some clothes on. 'I am keeping you awake at night, and now you have to sleep somewhere else' I sighed pointing at his dressed atire. 'Don't be silly, I'm going to see what's the problem is' he whispered, stroking my face softly.

'Get some more sleep love' he breathed, kissing me softly. 'Arthur I love you, you know that don't you' I sighed. 'Of course darling, what's brought this on?' he asked. 'I just need you to know that I love you' I told him. 'Get some rest love, I'll send in a maid to help you dress later' he informed me gently.

It was still dark outside when I first heard him. I was so scared, but relieved at the same time. This was someone like me, we had something in common. 'Keep going, come on' a faint small voice was saying. I scrambled out of bed and pulled on a robe. I tried to concentrate as I wondered down the halls. They got confused with others and I groaned. 'Keep going hurry!' it said getting louder and clearer.

I gritted my teeth when I lost the connection. I walked timidly across the hall, hoping to pick something up. 'Halt!' someone ordered. I gasped and turned around. 'My Lady, it is not wise to be wandering the castle tonight' the guard informed me. 'Come on it's this way. It's not much further now' the voice consoled, it sounded child like. 'Um yes I'll head back to my rooms' I nodded walking away. 'My Lady, they are in that direction' they called after me. Damn! I'll have to go the long way round.

I ran after the voice in my mind, just breathing heavily, most likely he was running now. 'Nearly there, by the door at Morgana's' it echoed, reaching a high pitch. I turned the corner only to slam into Merlin. I moaned rubbing my shoulder. 'A voice' I gasped. 'Mordred' he breathed looking around. 'Come on we need to get to Lady Morgana' he insisted, grabbing my hand.

I heard Arthur a few corridors away. 'What do you mean you've lost them? They could be dangerous' he shouted. 'Come on Merlin, I can't hear him any longer' I whispered. 'Neither can I' he hissed turning his face to the air. The sound of footsteps was hurriedly approaching, 'quickly' I said, pulling Merlin after me.

However a hand grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall. Merlin had only just resisted blasting them before he calmed down. 'Shannon?' Arthur gasped quickly letting me go. 'I thought I told you to stay in...' he looked around at his knights who looked at the floor. 'To stay in the chambers' Arthur hissed. 'Well I couldn't get to sleep and I went for a walk' I rambled. 'They're in Morgana's chambers' Merlin blurted out for me.

Arthur stared at us for a few seconds before sprinting down the hall. To hell with all this station and gender, I ran along side him. I hoped we reached Morgana in time. Who knows what they could do to her? 'Are you sure about this?' Arthur questioned taking my hand. 'Definitely. I saw them with my own eyes' Merlin frowned. _You mean this sort of eye?_ I teased.

'What were you two doing down there anyway?' he sighed pulling me along. 'I heard voices...' Merlin nearly admitted. 'In your?' Arthur requested. 'In my chambers, and thought I should investigate' Merlin explained. 'Frankly Shannon it's hard to believe' Arthur told me. 'I-I-' I stuttered. 'You are actually related to Merlin' he smirked while I let out a grin.

Arthur went to stand by the door. Merlin followed him and stayed while Arthur walked off. Arthur dragged him away before kicking the door in. I rushed into the room and sat by Morgana. 'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Morgana shrieked. Arthur continued to look around looking like an idiot. 'I... I had reasons to believe there was an intruder here' Arthur mumbled. 'Right now Arthur, the only intruder is you' Morgana cried outraged.

'Camelot has been infiltrated, didn't you hear the warning bells?' Arthur retorted. 'Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers' Morgana said sarcastically. 'Well if you'd just permit me to search your chambers' Arthur carried on. 'You will do no such thing!' Morgana shouted. Even Arthur turned to look at her properly. 'Do you really think if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?' she asked angrily.

'Please accept my apologises' Arthur grimaced, spitting it through his teeth. He grabbed me and intimidated Merlin out the door. 'I don't understand' Merlin sighed confused. 'Oh I'm sorry Merlin. Which bit didn't you understand? The making a fool out of me or making a fool out of yourself?' Arthur asked mockingly. 'There was someone in there. I know there was' Merlin insisted. 'It's true Arthur' I backed Merlin up. Arthur rolled his eyes at me. 'Word of advice, stick to what you do best-NOTHING!' Arthur yelled, beginning to walk away. 'Prat!' I called after him, pulling Merlin to my chambers.

'What?' Merlin questioned as I stoked the fire higher. 'We aren't going to begin anything yet, we can get some more sleep first' I insisted pushing him down onto my bed. 'Aren't you going to sleep, you look so tired?' he asked. 'I'm fine' I insisted as he pulled me next to him. 'Don't try to lie to me Shannon, now sleep' he ordered distinguishing the candles from around the room.

The castle was empty which made me frown. The castle was never empty. A giggle to my right had me whirling round. Yet nothing was there. 'Cut it out' I ordered hurrying through the corridors. I met no one on my journey but just heard that annoying giggle. It was following the same path as I. It was like it was leading me somewhere.

I came to the throne room and I pushed open the big heavy doors. 'Shannon' someone greeted. I turned to see Morgana, red ink stains running from her mouth. 'Morgana?' I questioned as she smirked. 'I am glad you could join us' she smiled, passing me a cup. I drank from it greedily before spitting it out. It was blood. I looked down at the cup which said Esscence of Merlin on. I gaped at her as she laughed.

'I would mind where you walk' Morgana advised holding out a hand for a young boy to take. I looked down to my feet and screamed, there was Merlin, Arthur, Gauis and Gwen on the floor, dead. 'Morgana why did you do this?' I sobbed crouching down beside them. 'Because I can silly' she giggled herself.

I woke up gasping, making a serving girl jump. 'Sshh tell no one of this, especially not Merlin understand' I instructed her. She nodded and glanced at me and Merlin. I sighed and got up out of bed. 'Be calm in sleep for both of us' I sighed brushing his hair from his face.

'Madam would you like some breakfast?' the maid asked. 'No I'm fine thank you' I waved off. 'I'm sorry for startling you madam, I just thought that Sir would have woken up' she muttered. 'It is alright, he sleeps like the dead sometimes' I laughed washing my face.

A groan caught my attention and the maid blushed when Merlin sat up. His shirt having rose to his shoulders. 'Merlin, we have company, so put your bony chest away' I smirked. 'Shut up!' he insisted pulling it down quickly. 'Can you please fetch him some breakfast?' I ordered the still blushing girl.

'Merlin' I shook my head as he washed. 'What? I was tossing and turning' he shrugged, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. 'She is no match for the Lady Morgana' I teased. Merlin nodded before glaring at me.

'Lady Shannon' Arthur said formally in the courtyard. 'Hello, Sire' I greeted with a smile. However he didn't return it but asked me to follow him. He led me to the throne room which was empty today. I frowned as he led us up to our seats.

'What's the matter Arthur?' I smiled lightly. Arthur however kept facing the door. 'Arthur what's going on' I laughed, slighly nervous. 'I have been informed of you being an adulterer' Arthur stated, still not looking at me. I gaped at him in shock. 'Who said that?' I asked. 'Are you?' he repeated.

'Get in your informer and I will show you my apparent lover' I sighed, hiding away a small smile. Arthur growled and pulled me towards him. 'This is not a joke' he hissed before pressing his lips to mine harshly. He nipped and sucked at my lip before releasing them.

'This is not a joke. You are mine!' he snarled. I stared at him in shock and slightly fearful. 'Arthur?' I whispered cautiously, reaching out to touch his arm. However he just tensed up and ignored me. 'Please Arthur you misunderstood me' I protested. 'I would advise you not to talk at the moment' he snapped. 'Lady Shannon' he added bitterly. I just sat there, hurt and shocked. Arthur had never once talked to me like that.

When the maid entered, I smiled inwardly. Merlin entered not a second later, looking ragged. 'Yes?' Merlin asked arrogantly. 'Dear girl, is this the man?' I asked, throwing my arms around Merlin. 'Yes' she frowned confused. 'Darling brother, we have been accused of being lovers' I smiled. 'See Arthur, I told you it wasn't anything serious' I said turning to Arthur. He looked shocked and angry at the same time. 'You may go now' he breathed lowly to Merlin and the girl.

'Arthur' I sighed running my hands up his arms. 'She humiliated me' he spat turning away. 'I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have done that to you' he sighed, stroking my lips with his finger. 'It's alright Arthur, you know I don't mind' I soothed. He grinned before shaking his head. 'I'm sorry for not believing you, I'm going to start from now on' he assured me. 'I know you will Arthur' I kissed him lightly before taking his hand.

'Come on' I ushered pulling him towards the door. 'Shannon I have to train the knights' he whined. 'Forget the knights Arthur, entertain me Arthur. I've missed you' I whispered nibbling at his ear. 'You owe me' I persuaded. Arthur groaned and stared at me. 'Why are you hanging around?' he said and dragged me out the door.

Turning the corridor that led to Arthur's chambers we spotted Morgana. 'Hello Morgana' I smiled as she raised an eyebrow. 'Oh hello you two, I'm not going to ask where you are going. I was going to ask you something but I'm sure it can wait' Morgana grinned. We nodded before Arthur pulled me into the chambers and locked the door.

I panted against his chest as he lazily stroked my hair. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you' he muttered pressing his lips to my temple. 'Arthur it's alright, I love you' I whispered tightening my hold of him. 'Sometimes when I hear you say that, it makes me so happy' he sighed. 'I forget that you are a woman, and are frail' he mumbled.

'WHAT! I am not frail Arthur' I cried sitting up. 'You know what I mean, I am so rough with you' he shook his head. 'Arthur what ever you do to me will never upset me. I love you and nothing can change that okay?' I asked. 'Okay' he agreed pulling me closer to him.

I was straddling him when the door suddenly opened. I gasped and grabbed the sheets up to hide me. 'MERLIN!' Arthur shouted as I blushed. 'Don't you know how to knock' I yelled climbing off Arthur. 'Erm, I've brought you dinner' Merlin mumbled blushing. 'Turn around' I ordered and grabbed my clothes while he did. Both me and Arthur got dressed quickly, our rosy cheeks highlighting our faces.

'Well hurry up Merlin, I'm starving' Arthur complained sitting at the table. Merlin turned round and opened his eyes. 'Maybe if my sister hadn't have exhausted you, then you wouldn't be starving. Plus you know what they say-good food takes time to prepare' Merlin sighed placing stew in front of us. 'How long did it take for the taste sensation?' Arthur asked. 'About 5 minutes' he answered. 'Oh really? 5 minutes' I shook my head. 'You need to see, to let it, thicken' he said. 'Thicken?' Arthur questioned raising the spoon to his lips. I sighed and shook my head, trying not to wince at the taste.

Just then the Bells tolled and Arthur jumped up. I sighed and shook my head. Here we go again. We could never have a peaceful evening together. I felt sorry for Arthur, he had lost sleep and was now loosing time to eat.

Amazingly I went to seek Uther's company. I just wanted to see what was in that head of his. I needed to understand why he hated magic so much. Maybe then I can make choices on how to change it. It had to start somewhere, maybe that was with Uther. Merlin was working on Arthur, I could probably try Uther. As they say like father like son.

'My Lord?' I questioned poking my head around the door. 'Yes Lady Shannon' he answered looking up. 'I was looking for company if you would grant it' I said nervously. I so had a death wish. 'Of course my dear' he smiled, patting the chair next to him. I nodded and sat down beside him. 'My Lord, why did you call me dear?' I asked him.

The King sighed and put down the paper he was holding. 'You are Arthur's fiancee, I see you as my daughter now. Anyway please call me father or Uther' he requested. Life sure loved irony. I smiled and nodded at him 'thank you Uther.' He nodded and motioned for a servant to serve me a drink. 'How come you aren't with Arthur or Mervin?' he noticed. 'It's Merlin, and they went off when the bells started' I sighed staring into space.

'You really love my son' he remarked. 'More than anything on this earth' I replied. 'That is a good thing' he assured. I nodded staring at the tapestries. 'You'll get used to it' Uther said. 'What?' I frowned. 'Arthur being away all the time, it does get easier' he soothed. 'I hope so, I just miss him when he isn't here' I sighed shaking my head.

'Excuse me Sire, but the stone of Neahtid has been stolen' a guard informed Uther. 'I request Arthur's presence immediately' Uther ordered. 'There's no need father' Arthur said walking in. 'What is going on Arthur? How was it stolen when you had the keys?' Uther asked angrily. I glanced at Arthur as he warily glanced at me. 'Lady Shannon, no doubt you will be bored by these political discussions. Maybe you should retire to your room?' Arthur suggested. 'No she can witness what a failure her fiancee is, in protecting the ones he loves' Uther shouted. I saw a look of hurt and anger pass his face then before they were quickly gone.

'The keys have been stolen. There was no sign of a forceful entery. I'm sorry father' Arthur said bowing his head slightly. 'You're sorry? That's not good enough' Uther bit out. 'Anyway how is it possible for them to steal the keys?' Uther asked. 'Someone broke into my chambers' he lied. Merlin was standing to the corner looking grateful.

'This is a grievious loss Arthur. The crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason' he told us. 'Why is it so important Uther?' I questioned. 'It is an instrument of magic' he snapped, before stopping himself. 'In the days of the Great Purge, a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is. it is important to them' he explained.

'I'll search the town; find out what I can' Arthur informed his father. 'Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands' Uther warned. Whatever it was, it was a source of the old magic both me and Merlin was created from. This just made it more exciting. 'Yes Sire' Arthur answered holding out a hand for me. 'Goodnight father' I curtseyed as Arthur stared at me. 'Goodnight child' he replied nodding at me.

'Arthur thank you' Merlin cried following us. I knew it had something to do with him. 'For what exactly?' Arthur asked. 'Lying to my father to save your worthless hide' Arthur raised an eyebrow and not slowing down his walk. 'Yeah' Merlin sighed, I gave him a comforting smile. 'If you ever put me in that position again Merlin, I'll clap you in irons myself' Arthur warned before turning. 'And Merlin, you better hope we find that crystal' Arthur breathed before walking away.

'Arthur' I sighed shaking my head at him. 'I have so much responsibilites Shannon' he whispered. 'I know Arthur' I soothed opening the door for us. 'I'm sorry' he mumbled sitting down in front of the fire. 'What are you sorry for?' I asked. 'For failing you' he muttered looking away ashamed. 'Arthur you can never fail me' I assured. 'What if they had come into here? You would be alone and they could of hurt you' he sighed. 'Arthur it isn't your fault' I told him firmly.

'I try to protect all of you, really I try so hard' he rambled on. 'Arthur you are not a failure to anyone. Your father was angry' I said. 'Anyone but you' he whispered. 'No Arthur you could never fail me' I repeated grabbing onto him. 'I love you' I cried hugging him tightly. He began to sob into me and I rocked him until he began to sleep. When he did I magicked him onto the bed and quickly left for Gauis's chambers.

'You think Morgana stole the crystal' Gauis asked as I slipped in. 'Hello dear' he greeted before returning back to Merlin. 'I'm certain of it, I caught her in Arthur's chambers, she must have taken his keys' Merlin told us. 'Can you prove any of this?' I asked. 'No but...' Merlin sighed but Gauis cut him off. 'Merlin' Gauis tutted, 'I know she did it, I bet my life on it' Merlin said.

'Merlin, if you go around accusing the King's ward without proof, that's exactly what you'll be doing' Gauis warned. 'It doesn't make sense. Why would Morgana steal the crystal?' I asked. 'Uther said it was an instrument of magic' Merlin answered. 'There are many legends about the crystal' Gauis shrugged. 'Is is some kind of weapon?' Merlin questioned. 'The sorcers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself' Gauis informed us. 'What do they mean by that?' I wondered. 'I don't know' Gauis shrugged 'the crystal is an artefact of the old religion. There is only one who could tell you more.' The Great Dragon.

_IT is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom. It may be THAT time is upon you_ I heard from Merlin's mind. What! Merlin knew someone could kill Arthur and didn't destroy them. _There is an acient alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil_ the Great Dragon said. Morgana? The Lady Morgana? She wouldn't do that to us, would she? _This union must be stopped, whatever the cost. Afterall your sister has seen the outcome_ The Great Dragon told Merlin.

'You knew and still let him live' I muttered as he stepped into Arthur's chambers. I had made sure Arthur was asleep. 'He was just a boy Shannon' Merlin sighed. 'A boy that could kill Arthur' I nodded. 'Shannon it wasn't like that' he soothed. 'Yes it was, because all you're doing is what you think is right. You're not willing to make sacrifices' I shouted. 'You're selfish, what did he mean by you have seen the outcome? What is going on? Are they dreams?' Merlin yelled.

I glanced down not ready to tell Merlin of my dreams, dreams that was so realistic. 'She's been suffering from nightmares for three weeks' a voice from the bed interrupted. I turned away from Merlin's shocked face. 'That's why you insisted I go to sleep' he guessed. I nodded and looked away ashamed. 'What are they about?' Merlin asked. 'She never tells me, she just wakes up screaming and crying' Arthur answered resting a hand on my shoulder. 'They are about you two, nine times out of ten it ends with one or both of you dying. I only died once before in those dreams' I sobbed.

Merlin gathered me into his arms. 'It'll be okay Shannon' he soothed. 'I don't want this Merlin' I cried looking at him. 'Nobody ever does' he whispered, stroking my hair. 'Make it stop please Merlin' I begged clinging onto him. 'I can't' he breathed closing his eyes tightly to hide the gold.

I woke up and I was strangely rested. There had been no nightmares last night. I looked to my right to see Arthur still asleep. He needed his energy, I had wasted much of it just from causing his lack of sleep. It was so beautiful in the morning so I opened the window carefully. Bird songs floated in, each harmously in tune with the other. I sighed and leaned against the pane listening.

'Shannon' I heard someone hiss. I turned around suspiciously, my heart beat quickening. 'Merlin' I breathed relaxing my posture. 'I followed Morgana, she has the stone' he told me, sneaking futher into the room. 'Merlin' I sighed looking away. 'Walk with me?' he asked. I nodded and took out a dress. 'Take an old one, we're going walking in the forest' he said. I grinned and picked one out and went behind the screen.

'So what's happened?' I asked as we walked out of Camelot. 'Morgana has given the crystal to Alvarr' he informed me. I stared at him in shock. 'Why?' I gasped refusing to believe Morgana was capable of this. 'The boy Mordred, she would do anything for him' he said biting his lip. 'Morgana is our friend' I whispered. 'Morgana was willing to let Alvarr murder us, all of us. Every single one who serves Camelot' Merlin growled, stepping over a log. I of course forgot and tripped over it.

Luckily Merlin caught me and we sat down on the log. 'Alvarr has a fearsome reputation Gauis told me' Merlin stated. 'He is a sorcerer and he has threatened to over throw the King before' he explained. 'He is a fanatic' I shrugged. 'Morgana is blinded by Alvarr's charisma' Merlin said, worrying his bottom lip. 'He's using her' I breathed shocked. 'And the boy. He thinks that Mordred can weild the crystal' Merlin whispered.

'You can't let this happen Merlin' I told him firmly. 'If we can't go to Uther who can we go to?' Merlin asked resigned. 'We can bend the truth a little' I smiled. Merlin grinned back and we continued on our walk in silence. Both of us loved to be outdoors. Our ancient magic calling us to come home to the land.

'You know the whereabout of the crystal?' Uther asked Gauis. 'I believe so Sire' he nodded as Arthur took my hand. 'How did you come by this information?' Uther questioned. 'In my proffesion of a physician, I have dealings with many people, my lord' he replied. 'Last night I was confronted by a man, who told me that the crystal was stolen by a band of renegades, led by a man called Alvarr' Gauis explained to the whole court.

Arthur's breath ruffled my hair as he leaned on my chair, standing behind me. 'Who exactly was this informant?' Uther asked politely. 'I think he would rather remain anonymous' Gauis told him. 'Where is this Alvarr?' Arthur interregated coming from behind my chair. 'He was last seen in the Valley of Chemary Sire' Gauis informed them.

I glanced at Morgana to see that she looked worried. 'Summon the guards Arthur. I want this matter investigated without delay' Uther ordered. Now it was my turn to look worried. 'Yes father' he agreed and rushed out. Morgana also rose and followed Arthur making me sucpicious.

I followed them to see Morgana talking to him. 'Careful Morgana, my fiancee might get sucpicious with your behaviour' Arthur smirked pulling on his gloves. 'Arthur you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission are you?' she laughed. 'No I am no not thinking of going on this mission. I AM going on it' he said. 'But you're chasing nothing but a rumour' she frowned. 'True but for now it is the only lead we've got' he shrugged. 'You'll be wasting your time' she smiled.

Arthur smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Morgana I never knew you cared' he teased. 'What are you talking about?' she asked. 'I can look after myself you know. It's a combination of raw talent and hard training that makes me' he trailed off. 'Yes I know that makes you so utterly obnoxious' Morgana retorted. They smiled at each other before walking away.

'I'm coming with you!' I insisted tying my hair up. 'No you are not!' Arthur shouted back. 'Yes I am!' I yelled throwing on some boys clothes. 'This is totally ridiculus, you are a woman for christ sake! It is not acceptable for a young Lady to go running around fighting in boys clothing' Arthur protested. 'How dare you! I am not just a woman, I am the future Queen to this kingdom. I have a right to fight for it' I cried. 'You have little rights that I care about' he sneered.

My eyes burned gold and my magic tingled. SLAP! Arthur yelled clutching his cheek. Merlin pushed me away from Arthur as my magic was about to explode. I stared at Arthur, I knew that my magic was thrumming, desperate to escape and to attack. 'I thought you were better than that Arthur' I sighed. 'I didn't mean it in the way it came out' he assured running his hand through his hair. 'Am I going then?' I questioned. 'No' Arthur said firmly. 'Merlin' I protested turning to my brother for support. 'Merlin' Arthur yelled turning to face him as well.

Merlin bit his lip. 'Well... it is... Shannon' Merlin stutterred. 'Give us a straight answer brother' I ordered. 'Come on Merlin, I haven't got all day' Arthur stared at him. 'This is really horrible' Merlin complained. 'MERLIN!' both me and Arthur shouted at the same time. 'I don't care, my sister can look after herself. She doesn't need a man protecting her' Merlin shrugged.

I grinned and laughed. 'Thank you Merlin' I cried kissing his cheek. 'Haha I'm going! You can't do anything na na na na' I teased. Arthur grumbled something which I smiled at. 'Technically he never said you could go' Arthur pointed out. 'Well he was basically saying I could go. He never said I couldn't' I retorted. Arthur frowned and pulled me close to him. 'Fine but you stick close to me' he said, rolling me out before pulling me back in, 'understand?' he asked. I nodded kissing him thankfully. 'I love you' I whispered as Arthur shook his head. 'I love you too. God knows why' he smiled.

The ride was bumpy and Arthur grumbled all the way through. 'A Lady of the Court... unbelieveable... father would have a fit' was constantly heard from his mouth. Merlin kept me entertained along with the knights. Arthur wasn't very happy about that. When we stopped to water the horses, he made sure everyone knew I was his. 'You prat' I hissed going back to my horse. 'Why can't you ever grow up!' I sighed shaking my head.

'My Lady, you are looking excellent in men's clothing, is this the new range for Ladies' Sir Kay said. I blushed, 'why would you like to buy some for your lovely wife?' I asked. They all roared with laughter and Sir Kay bowed smiling. 'I'm afraid Kay, holds no manners. His lovely wife is forced to wear nothing after all she is seen coming from my chambers many times' Sir Percival teased. 'How very scandalous you are for saying such a thing about your brother' I sighed grinning.

'What about your brother my Lady?' Sir Owain asked. 'What about him?' I questioned warily. 'I've heard he and the Lady Morgana have struck up a close friendship' he grinned. 'Do not tease my brother. Those are just rumours' I ordered._ Thanks_ Merlin said into my head while smiling at me. _Hey you're my brother_ I shrugged.

We stopped over looking a cliff. 'Gauis had better be right about this' Arthur muttered. I nodded before we set off again. I hoped Morgana would be alright.

'I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions. You spend the whole time terrified' Arthur complained. I giggled as Merlin did actually look scared. 'I'm not terrified' Merlin protested quietly. 'Yes you are. I can tell you are' Arthur grinned. 'No you can't' Merlin answered quickly. 'If you weren't scared you'll be talking rubbish as usual' Arthur said. I hit his arm, while he gave me a cheeky smile. 'I am talking rubbish... I mean I am talking like usual, so clearly I'm not scared' Merlin stuttered. Arthur smiled and looked at me triumphantly. 'That is sickening' Merlin moaned as I stared at Arthur lovingly. 'Shut up Merlin' Arthur shouted smiling.

We came to a fork in the road. 'Where now?' Arthur asked. 'I have no idea' Merlin muttered looking at our surroundings. 'I thought you said Gauis gave you directions' Arthur said sucpiciously. 'He did... he er... he didn't tell me about this part' Merlin replied. 'Merlin this is your fault' Arthur shouted as Merlin hopped off his horse. A intense high pitched buzzing sound came into my mind. Too many thoughts in one place. I clutched my head in pain. 'Arthur shut up' I hissed.

'What happened?'

'They're coming' said the little boys head.

'We wouldn't be here in the first place' Arthur's voice came in.

'Warn the others' Mordred hissed.

'Protect the crystal' he demanded. It all buzzed together again and Arthur jumped off his horse. 'The regenades camp, it's that way' Merlin directed pointing left. I breathed in deeply as my head was still attacked. 'Thankful for Morgana in warning us' a man's voice echoed. 'You should have the crystal' Mordred said.

'You know this because?' Arthur trailed off raising his eyebrow. 'I know of this... because... of' Merlin mumbled. 'I give up' Arthur sighed walking back to the horse. The high pitch reached momentum and I let out a gasp. 'Arthur' a knight called as I blinked away the darkness. 'Shannon' Arthur whispered holding my face. 'Shannon' he called as my eyes searched frantically. 'Listen to me' Arthur ordered staring into my eyes.

'Arthur' I breathed as he stroked my cheek. 'Listen to my voice' he instructed as he pressed something cool to my forehead. The pain was going slowly along with the noise. 'What happened?' Arthur asked as I slowly became aware of my surroundings.

'I'm fine' I reassured as Arthur tucked a strand of hair away. 'Yeah right, what happened?' Arthur scoffed. 'I had a headache and just it got really bad' I lied. 'You should have said' Arthur sighed passing me some water. 'I know, but I thought I could handle it' I smiled hoping to calm him. 'Because of this' Merlin shouted. Arthur turned to stare at him. 'Stay here' he instructed walking over to Merlin.

'So? It's a footprint. Who says it belongs to a renegade?' Arthur shrugged returning back to me. 'There's more' Merlin called to him. Arthur frowned and followed Merlin. 'Follow me' Arthur ordered going along the path.

We stalked up to the camp to find it strangely empty. 'Whatever happens I want you to stay in hiding' Arthur instructed. I didn't reply because I knew I wouldn't. 'I told you. Didn't I tell you' Merlin gushed eager to get praise. It was empty. It was a trap. Surely Arthur knew that what with his training. 'What are you doing?' I hissed as Arthur ran into the camp.

Yet no one attacked. 'Well whoever was here, is not here anymore' Arthur sighed. 'So clever' I said sarcastically. 'Yes they are' Merlin breathed before 2 men was shot with an arrow in their chest. 'Take cover' Arthur roared. Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled me to a hiding place.

Men was dying all around me as I let Merlin protect me. 'Thea contra me amang' I whispered and a man was shoved into a sword. I let out a shaky breath, I had just killed a man. A man who had a family, whose family had lost him. Their sole provider. Oh why didn't I think before doing something. 'Come on Shannon' Merlin muttered and grabbed my hand while fighting people off.

Merlin pulled me to an alcove in a tree. I was gasping for breath and stared at my hands. Merlin quickly looked out, only to come back and step on my toe. 'Merlin' I growled, kicking him. 'Quick Shannon Mordred is getting away' Merlin shouted pulling me after him.

'Merlin it's no use' I cried as I watched the young yet powerful boy run futher away. Suddenly a root shot out, tripping Mordred over. Two guards came to grab him; I stared amazed as two sticks levitated. That was until they shifted into the guards chests. Then I was horrified but continued to stare.

Mordred smiled at us. _I shall never forgive you Emrys and I shall never forget_ Mordred said telepathically. He ran off and I glanced fearfully after him. For one so young, so much anger and power was awaiting to be released.

'Come on' I breathed pulling Merlin along to where a little group had gathered. Our men. The ones who had survived anyway. Arthur however, had a sword pointed to a man's throat. This must be the leader Alvarr. 'Give me the crystal' Arthur hissed. 'Why should you care?' Alvarr asked. Arthur motioned for a few knights to hold him. 'What use is it to you?' Alvarr questioned as Arthur through his sword into the soil and began to search for it. 'You are a fool! How many lives have been lost this day but for what' Alvarr grunted.

Arthur found the crystal and held it for Alvarr to see, teasing him. Arthur scowled at him and picked the sword out roughly. 'You can not wield the crystal. You do not have the power' Alvarr gloated. 'None of you do' he shouted. Yet maybe Merlin could and I glanced at him. He shook his head, now was not the time.

Arthur walked past slipping the crystal out of the bag. I felt my magic answer and I blinked to stop my eyes from turning molten gold. My magic wanted to dance, let itself be known, not hide anymore. It wanted to be free, free from lies and death. The Old Religion was calling.

'Did you feel it as well?' I asked Merlin quietly as we sat round the fire. 'Of course, it was beautiful. So loving and I nearly gave in' Merlin sighed. I nodded and stared into the fire. 'I wish the Old Religion was as strong as it was' I whispered. Merlin turned to me shocked. 'Why?' he said shocked. 'Because then we wouldn't be so alone like we are. We are lonely Merlin' I told him. 'It gives a nasty after effect' Merlin joked rubbing his temples.

A sword getting pushed into the ground beside me made my heart jump. 'Merlin check the horses are fed and watered' Arthur ordered. 'Merlin?' Arthur questioned, 'sorry?' Merlin replied. 'Not the right answer' Arthur frowned. 'What?' Merlin said confused. 'Something on your mind is there?' Arthur asked concerned. 'It's just... when we entered the camp... it was a trap. They knew didn't they?' Merlin sighed. I rubbed his arm soothingly as he rested his head on mine. 'Yeah so?' Arthur shrugged lying down for bed. 'How did they know?' Merlin wondered.

'They're sorcerers aren't they. They probably used magic or something' Arthur said not the least bit interested. 'Now I need you to guard this with your life' Arthur told him, handing out the crystal. 'Why Merlin?' I questioned, frowning at my fiancee. 'Well I can hardly do it when I'm asleep can I?' Arthur told me. 'Neither can I' Merlin answered firmly. 'Who said anything about you sleeping?' Arthur huffed throwing the crystal to Merlin. He immediately dropped it like it had burned his hands.

'Merlin, I'll guard it, you sleep' I instructed. 'Still having nightmares?' he questioned. I shook my head, 'last night I didn't have any' I smiled proudly. 'Good' Merlin grinned before going serious. 'Resist it Merlin, I know you can' I breathed. Merlin nodded and stared into the flames. 'Go to sleep' Merlin ordered. 'Wake me up to switch yeah?' I bargained. He nodded and I rested my eyes until it was my turn to guard the crystal.

_A dragon soaring, roaring angrily across the sky. Merlin running. The sky darkening from ash. Camelot burning. Screams echoing all around me. The Dragon breathing fire, so realistic I almost felt the flame. Merlin sobbing over a faceless body. _

I woke up with my own tears running down my face. I had never had a dream like that. 'Merlin' I breathed and he pretended to be asleep. Whatever I had seen, it could be the end of Camelot. The Camelot that had become my home.

I quickly wiped my tears away and shoved the crystal back into it's pouch and buried it in leaves. That thing could influence my dreams. It was dark magic. An evil magic that should not survive. The Great Dragon was here to help us. Not kill us you stupid girl.

I sighed and lay back down. My heartbeat had not returned to normal yet. Arthur was snoring beside me and I snuggled up to him. Desperate for something familiar against the harsh cold nightmare. Something that I could hold, here and now. 'I love you Arthur' I smiled kissing his cheek.

'So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?' Uther interregated. 'You admit to plotting against your King?' Uther carried on, hands on his waist staring at Alvarr like a naughty school boy. 'I do' Alvarr admitted. 'And you acted alone, you were not aided or abetted by any citizens of Camelot?' Uther asked. I glanced towards Morgana and saw she had a fearful look on her face. 'I acted alone' he confirmed making my eyes bug out. He had just protected Morgana from the axe.

'Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot Alvarr' Uther declared. 'You are sentenced to death' Uther smirked. I looked away, I was allowing my kind to be murdered. 'Then I die with honour' Alvarr shrugged. 'Being an enemy of Camelot is no crime' Alvarr stated. 'Take him away' Uther instructed. 'You Uther, you are the criminal' Alvarr cried as he was escorted out.

I watched as Morgana turned to glare at Uther, who had slapped Arthur's shoulder. There was pure hate and revenge in her eyes, that I gasped. 'Come on Morgana' I ushered waiting for her by the door. 'You go' she smiled motioning towards the door. I nodded and left but slipped back in to hide behind a pillar.

Morgana turned an evil glint in her eye. 'How many more must you kill until you are satisfied?' she asked her voice wavering. 'He was guilty. He confessed his crimes. You heard him like I did' Uther smiled at her when he turned around. 'His only crime was to defy you' Morgana sneered. 'Why are you defending this man? He was guilty' Uther questioned. 'Is it any wonder he wanted you dead?' Morgana smirked, lip curling. 'You who have persucated his kind, day after day, year after year' Morgana shouted.

'I will hear no more of this' he ordered. 'Cause you're an arrogant fool' she spat out. What was Morgana turning into? Sure Uther killed our kind and I hated him for that, but why such a sudden change? 'You are deaf and blind to the very people you profess to serve and protect' she sneered. Uther's face changed and he moved swiftly to Morgana. 'I said enough' he growled grabbing her wrist. I went to stop him, scared for Morgana. 'People won't tolerate it, they are rising up against you' she cried.

Uther raised a warning finger to her. 'From this day forward, I do not know you' she whispered emotionaly. Uther looked shocked at her. 'From this day forward I disown you' she breathed walking towards the door. 'You will go to your chambers' Uther yelled. Morgana wasn't some child you could send to bed without supper! Morgana stopped and turned towards him. 'And you Uther, you will go to hell' she promised before slipping out.

'Why are you lurking outside my chambers?' a arrogant voice asked. 'I was thinking' I shrugged as I leaned against the wall. 'Are you alright? Is it that headache again?' Arthur asked. 'No' I sighed bowing my head. 'What is it then?' he asked worriedly. 'What if, you think something isn't real but somewhere deep inside of you, you know it's true' I sighed. Arthur sighed and leaned against the wall next to me. 'Well you do what you think is right, because afterall that is all anyone can ask of you' Arthur whispered.

'Thanks Arthur' I smiled sadly. 'Don't worry Shannon. Come on I think I've got some malt wine in here' he grinned pulling me up. 'Are you trying to get me drunk?' I giggled. 'Of course dear' he smirked leading me into our chambers. 'You're meant to say no' I laughed. 'Okay then, of course not dear' he altered. 'Better' I remarked kissing him softly. Arthur moaned and pressed his to mine again. 'I love you' he breathed closing his eyes. 'I love you more' I told him.

I looked out the window to see a man running. 'Arthur!' I called not taking my eyes off the figure. 'Wait a minute' he replied. 'ARTHUR!' I shouted as I heard the bells ring. 'I've got to go' he cried kissing my head. 'But Arthur he is down there' I told him as the man was going out of distance. Arthur quickly ran out the room then.

'We've searched the citadel, the town every inch of Camelot, yet nothing' Arthur informed Uther, a flurry of knights behind him. 'You mean he has escaped' Uther yelled. 'It appears the guards were drugged' Arthur said slowly. 'Then that means he had help here in Camelot' Uther sighed. I glanced wearily at Merlin. _Morgana?_ I asked him and he nodded. I saw him shoot her a disappointed glance. 'I'm afraid so' Arthur confirmed. Uther gulped 'let it be known, whoever has done this has betrayed me. They have betrayed the Kingdom. If I ever find out who done it; they will rue the day they are born' Uther declared looking at Morgana.

Uther knew, he knew it was her. Yet he was giving her a chance. He was telling her not to be discovered. Uther's love knew no bounds to his children.

Morgana turned to go and Merlin stared at her. _Where is the woman I fell in love with?_ he asked me sadly. _I think she is dead, she is using her powers for evil Merlin. I'm sorry_ I replied. 'No don't, it just wasn't meant to last' he sighed shrugging. I smiled sadly and we walked to Gauis's chambers in silence.


	13. The Fires of Idirsholas

**I do not own this program in anyway. It all belongs to the BBC. But please enjoy and review :D**

**

* * *

**

The Fires of Idirsholas

'Are you okay? You don't look well today' Arthur asked, walking to the throne room with me. I frowned and turned to him. 'Of course why?' I questioned, narrowing my eyes. 'You just look very pale today' he shrugged, pressing a kiss to our joined hands. I smiled, hopeful of driving his worries away. 'I'm perfectly fine' I assured him.

We walked into the throne room and everyone's eyes turned to us for a second. We walked up to Uther and he glared at us. 'You're late' he hissed and I blushed. 'We're sorry father' Arthur excused coming to stand to the side of his father's throne. I sat beside him, looking around the room for Morgana. Was she still angry then?

Morgana was acting weirdly. Whenever she saw me she would smile broadly. Even occasionally she would wink and look between me and Arthur. All of these times I would blush, Morgana must know something if she kept doing that. Arthur of course laughed it off. Saying it was a trick of Morgana's. I wasn't so sure. But oh well, eventually the older girl would tell me.

A man entered he was dressed in rags and obviously must have an audience with the King. 'I am a farmer from the Northern Plains, Sire. Three nights back we were camp underneath the walls of Idirsholas' he began. 'I'm not sure I would have chosen such a place' Uther commented. 'Hospitality is scarce this time of year Sire' he defended.

'What is it you have to tell me?' Uther sighed. The man shuffled nervously. 'While we was there we saw smoke rising from the citadel' he informed us. 'Did you see anything else?' Gauis interogated. 'No' the man shook his head. 'Did you go inside?' the King asked. At this the man looked almost offended. 'No! Nobody had stepped over that threshold for over three hundred years' he told us.

What nobody stepped over the threshold because it was a big scary castle. That was almost laughable. 'This is going to be over soon' Arthur whispered in my ear. I turned slightly to him and smiled. I was glad to see someone else finding it as boring as me.

'You've heard of the legends Sire' the farmer mumbled. 'What legends?' I asked, as Uther turned and looked away. It was Gauis who answered me this time. 'When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medir will ride again' he annonced to the court. Uther began to look troubled and got up. 'See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night' Uther ordered a knight.

'Take a ride out there' Uther said quickly to Arthur. Arthur who hadn't been paying attention at all, turned and frowned. 'Why?' he shrugged. 'So we can put people's mind at rest' Uther breathed. 'Surely this is supistisous nonsense' Arthur smirked. 'Gather the guard and do as I say' he demanded, walking away. Arthur's face turned like thunder as he stormed off to do what he was told.

'Why is Uther so worried?' Merlin questioned as we walked into Gauis's chambers. 'Because the knights of Medir are a force to be reckon with' Gauis explained. 'You believe that story as well' I scoffed, helping Merlin to pack a travelling bag. 'It's more than a story Shannon' Gauis scolded. We both turned to look at Gauis.

'Three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights was seduced by a sorceress call. One by one they secumbed to her power. At her command they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands; leaving death and destruction in their wake' Gauis retold. 'What happened?' Merlin pressed. 'It was only after the sorceress herself was killed... that the knights of Medir finally grew still' Gauis paused.

'If what that man said was true, then something has awoken them. Then I fear for each and everyone of us' he muttered, going off to the herb cupboard. I sat down in a chair, a wave of dizziness passing over. Of course Merlin noticed me.

_Are you alright?_ he asked biting his bottom lip. _I'm fine just a little tired I guess_ I assured him. He frowned and continued to look at me. _You don't look fine_ he said and I groaned._ I don't look fine because you keep harrassing me _I snapped. Merlin looked shocked and returned to packing his bag. Just great! I had upset my brother.

Gauis walked in then and I tried to smile and get up. 'Gauis Shannon is ill' Merlin said immediately. I felt my jaw swing to the floor. Argh! That little weasel! Now Gauis was coming over to me while Merlin was heading out the door. _Have fun _Merlin laughed. _Traitor!_ I called into his mind. I heard his laughter come from the corridor.

'You have a temperature. Is there anything else dear?' he asked kindly. 'No I really should be going' I excused. 'Sit' he ordered, I sighed and sat back down. 'Now the truth' he raised his eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head. 'I've been feeling weird lately, my magic is off, I feel sick everyday and I'm so very tired' I admitted.

Gauis nodded before steeling himself. 'Now Shannon have you had sex recently?' he asked. I burned so hot that I was surprised the whole room didn't set alight. 'Uncle Gauis!' I moaned, ducking my head. He raised the creepy eyebrow again and I sighed, letting myself give a small nod.

'When was your last period?' he questioned. 'I can't remember' I instantly said. 'Well you must' he reminded me. 'I'm sorry if I forgot, seeing as I was saving Arthur from his pig headed stupidness and monsters' I snarled.

Gauis nodded and looked at me seriously. 'Shannon why don't you sit down?' he suggested. 'I already am' I glared. 'Now dear it's nothing to be worried about' he assured me. Okay I could take it. I was the future Queen of Camelot.

Hell who was I kidding! I was going to die, that's why he wanted me to sit down. My time was up, I was going to drop down dead. Oh but I haven't done all the things I wanted. I love Arthur so much and I would havee to leave him now. Oh by the Gods! How was any of this fair?

'Calm down dear' he laughed. Calm down? I was going to die! 'I was only going to say you are with child' he chuckled. I felt my blood run cold. 'What?' I gasped unable to process this information. 'You are with child!' he said slowly. 'Are you sure this isn't worse than dying?' I breathed.

Gauis laughed and I snarled. 'You don't understand. Me and Arthur have been together out of wedlock' I snarled. 'Sex outside of marriage isn't unheard of' Gauis soothed. I turned away from his knowing eyes. Me and Arthur hadn't discussed this. Sure we wanted kids, but later much later. We wanted to enjoy marriage first.

'Arthur...' I began but Gauis cut me off. 'Will love this child' he smiled gently. 'But he is the Prince' I mumbled into my hands. 'And he is your soon-to-be-husband' Gauis smiled. I sighed, trying to take a deep breath. I shook my head, walking towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Gauis called after me. 'I'm going for a walk, to clear my head' I replied.

I headed out of the castle and into the forest. I sighed feeling much calmer already. It always helped me to think this way. I walked to a little spot I had found while bored and Morgana was bathing. It was a little rock that was overlooking a pretty little river.

I took off my shoes and let them soak in the river. I sighed, now that was definately relaxing. Returning to the matter at hand, I looked down at my stomach. You couldn't tell there was a life growing inside of me. It lay straight as ever. I sighed leaning back.

I wouldn't, couldn't, get rid of it. It just wouldn't feel right. Killing my child just because of the mistakes that I had made. No why would the child have to pay? So it looked like I was definately keeping it then. I smiled, imagining Arthur as a father. Those images made me warm and fuzzy inside.

Our child would be handsome, blonde hair and strong features like his father. Strong, helpful and proud just like Arthur. He would have our eyes, the only outside source of his magic. There would be no way he wasn't magic. It ran in my blood like fire. He would be breath-taking, all the ladies would be after him. And most of all... he would be ours. Mine and Arthur's. Together. Moulded into one. Now that was beyond beautiful in my mind.

The sun was setting low over the hill top. The sky turning the colour of a small fire. I sighed and began to walk back to my home. To Camelot.

I skipped dinner with Morgana and Uther and headed into Arthur's room. It was in there, in Arthur's bed that I finally broked down. I had never been away from Arthur for this long, and I needed him really bad this time. I curled up into his pillow and tried to fall asleep without him.

I was going to go back to the forest today. It had really helped calm me down and I needed to be now. 'Hello' I greeted passing Uncle Gauis. 'Where are you going?' he questioned. 'To the forest, it really helped yesterday' I explained. 'Oh before you do, check in on Uther, he is feeling unwell today' Gauis told me. I nodded and made a detour towards Uther's chambers.

I knocked quietly on the door. I gasped in surprise when Sir Leon opened the door. 'King Uther?' I inquired, raising an eyebrow. 'I'm afraid the King isn't up to visitors today, Lady Shannon' he informed me. I nodded and turned to go before a ill voice told him to me in.

I smiled and took it the feverish Uther Pendragon. 'Shannon' he smiled gesturing me to a seat. 'How are you feeling?' I asked him, concerned. 'I am perfectly fine. Just a cold' he assured. I shook my head, taking his hand in mine. 'Where are you going today?' he frowned staring at my riding clothes.

'I am planning a ride into the forest' I grinned. 'You are not going alone' he said. 'Yes' I confirmed and he shook his head. 'No' he rasped, 'I meant you aren't going on your own. Sir Leon will accompany you' he ordered. I tutted and stood up. Uther motioned for him to follow me.

'As if I wasn't a big girl. I could go riding on my own' I muttered slamming the stable doors open. Sir Leon luckily caught them on the back swing. I glared at them as they had tried to hurt me. 'You and Prince Arthur have one thing in common. After talking with the King, you both take your anger out physically. Arthur with the knights and you with doors' he smirked.

I growled and waved away the hands that were preparing my horse. Sir Leon stared, obviously it was uncommon for a Lady of the Court to know how to prepare a horse. 'Come on' I sighed as Sir Leon got handed his horse. I wanted to leave.

I smiled as I welcomed back into the forest. This was my home, my magic was home. It was made from the Old Religion all around us. It was why I chose this place. Sitting down again by the rock, it was only now that I let myself remember the nightmare.

_The man, similar to my brother's age stared at me. 'You're a sorcerer' he spat out. 'Yes' I gulped bowing my head slightly. 'You cursed Morgana into dreams, you made Camelot burn. But worst of all you made me fall in love with you' he hissed. 'I didn't do any of that! You fell for me, I didn't make you' I sobbed. 'For your treason you will die' Arthur told me._

_I stood in the square, half naked and exposed to the sun. 'You lying cheating witch' Arthur yelled, walking towards me, sword in hand. 'Arthur please, I love you' I whispered. 'I hate you' he snarled into my ear, stabbing me in the stomach. I gurgled up blood before gasping out. 'You just killed your son' I told him. _

_However I saw no regret in his eyes. 'Then that is better than having a witch like you as it's mother' he growled. What no! He was killing our unborn son. 'Please Arthur! Help me!' I pleaded with him. He smirked and pushed the sword deeper into me. My eyes widened as the pain shot through me._

_'Do you think witch, that after everything, even for a second I would help you?' he hissed into my ear. I took in a shaky breath, trying to keep alive. 'Please Arthur! I beg you. Arthur! PLEASE!' I begged. He just turned to me and smiled. 'I never knew whores could beg as good as you' he chuckled before walking off._

I knew that was a dream. Just my mind taking my stresses to worrying heights. It was all in my immagination. There was no way any of that was real. Ever.

For a start Arthur had morals. He would never hurt or harm a woman, pensioner or child. And he would never kill a pregnant woman. That was the way he had been brought up. So maybe I was over reacting. That was the most plausiable reason.

I ran a hand over my flat stomach. Arthur would never hurt me, he wouldn't, couldn't, hurt me. That was the last thing on his mind. If he knew that I was with child. He would be over protective. Probably wouldn't even let me up out of the castle.

To kill me... that was impossible. He loved me more than anything else and I him. It must be just my mind. Only my mind could come up with something as stupid as that. I smiled, glad that everything would be fine.

'Excuse me my Lady, but we must be going' Sir Leon told me, laying a hand on my shoulder makiing me jump. I sighed getting up from my sitting position. 'I'm sorry it's just that Uther told me to be no later than when the sun reaches the tallest tree' he shrugged. 'It's fine' I smiled forcefully walking back to my horse.

When we got back to Camelot, everyone was lying on the floor. Sir Leon jumped off his horse to investigate. 'Are they dead?' I breathed, staring at a guard who looked lifeless. 'Nope they're breathing' he informed me, looking round. I followed his gazes, my eyes resting on 2 horses and a cart. 'What's happened to them?' I asked. 'I don't know' he shrugged.

I followed after him and we came into the citadel. It was the same everywhere. Had Camelot been attacked when we left? 'I'll have a look inside' I whispered, racing towards the castle enterance. It was no different here, people was lying down. Fast asleep.

Sir Leon came up behind me and gasped. 'Must be some kind of sickness' I guessed. 'Come on we must evacuate the living royal family' Sir Leon announced, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stone steps. I tried to keep up, but I couldn't keep up with his long legs.

'How will we get them out?' I questioned as, Sir Leon gripped onto my hand tighter. 'There is a sequence of passages running under the castle, they lead into the forest. From there you can make yourself out to a neighbouring kingdom' he explained. I nodded, praying to God Arthur and Merlin was alright.

As I was running up another flight of stairs, I was grabbed and held at sword point. Sir Leon had barely time to react as I was brought into arms. I struggled against them before they released me.

'Shannon calm down it's me' a soothing voice said. I looked up into his frantic blue eyes. 'Arthur' I breathed, and he pulled me into a hug. 'I thought you were dead, I looked for you' Arthur whispered into my ear. He ran a hand through my hair, fisting it slightly. 'Thank God you're here!' he cried, pressing a kiss to my lips.

'Sir Leon, what was you doing?' he snapped, looking around him. 'I was escorting Lady Shannon on her walk' Sir Leon told him. 'On whose orders? You left Camelot unprotected' Arthur snapped. 'I did no such thing! I thought that Camelot would be well protected' he argued. 'You should remember your place knight' Arthur glared.

'Arthur please' I begged, laying my head on his chest guard. Arthur soothed me, and pressed another kiss to my temple. 'No more fighting' I pleaded with him. Arthur nodded, holding me tighter to him. 'Okay love' he promised glaring at Sir Leon.

Merlin came running around the corner then and he stopped. 'Shannon?' he frowned, staring at me. He could obviously tell something was wrong with me. 'I can't find the potion' he told Arthur. Arthur cursed and pulled me towards a room. 'Morgana is in there, go to her and help protect my father' he ordered me. I nodded and he gave me another kiss.

'Shannon' Morgana cried, pulling me in for a hug. 'Morgana are you alright?' I asked, taking in her appearence. 'I'm fine, are you okay?' she whispered. I nodded smiling at her. 'What is happening Morgana?' I wondered looking at Uther.

He was also asleep. I giggled slightly, seeing as he was dribbling on a piece of work. 'Everyone started to get ill and fall asleep' she told me, also looking at Uther. She seemed restless, almost scared around him. Maybe she was having seconds thoughts.

Arthur, Merlin and Sir Leon walked in then talking. 'This will be the first place they look. We have to take him somewhere else' Arthur decided, going over to Uther. 'What's going on?' Morgana gasped. 'We're under attack, no time for explanations. Merlin grab his legs' Arthur huffed, picking up the top half of Uther's body.

They looked a right sight. 'You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him, pick his feet up' Arthur shouted. 'His feet aren't the problem!' Merlin snapped back. 'Sir Leon, please will you help carry him' I sighed, shaking my head at them.

We took him into another chamber. Merlin dropped him to the floor. 'We can't just leave him here' Arthur protested. 'Why not? He's asleep he is not going to know' Merlin answered. 'Merlin!' Sir Leon yelled. 'Alright I'll get him a pillow' Merlin shrugged, rushing over to the bed.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin's back shocked. 'He's the King!' Arthur growled. 'Alright two pillows' Merlin called back. 'Forget it Arthur, you're never going to change that about him' I smiled. Arthur sent me a withering look.

I breathed in deeply as I felt dizzy. Now was not the time for sickness. I leaned against the wall, trying to get myself right again. 'Can you feel that?' Sir Leon breathed, closing his eyes. 'Yeah are you alright?' Arthur frowned. 'We're getting sick' Merlin confirmed, brushing sweat from his forehead.

'We can't let that happen, we must...keep my father...safe' Arthur mumbled. 'Why don't we disguise him' Merlin suggested. 'That might just work' Sir Leon agreed. 'We can dress him up as a woman' Merlin told us. Arthur's face frowned and he shook his head. 'That on the other hand' he stated.

'We could dress him up as a servant' Merlin offered. Arthur smiled and nodded 'that's better Merlin.' I nodded and rubbed my flat stomach. 'I'll get him some clothes' Merlin said. 'I'll go with you' I cried and ran after him.

'Are you alright?' Merlin asked me, glancing sidewards at me. I nodded, looking around me. 'Are you sure? You look off colour' he stated. 'Merlin I'm prefectly fine' I insisted sharply. 'It's amazing you still think I won't notice when you're lying to me' Merlin smirked.

'How do you know that?' I snapped. 'Magic gifts' he teased and I shook my head. 'As though you haven't got enough gifts as it is' I muttered, as we walked down the corridor. Merlin shot me a cheeky grin. 'Jealous?' he smirked. 'Not in the slightest' I huffed.

We turned to see a knight of Medir walking towards our direction. I pulled Merlin into a side room and shut the door. Merlin pushed me into a cupboard and joined me. It was cramped! _I love you Merlin! _I whispered to him through our connection. I felt a grip on my hand, _I love you too Shannon _he reassured.

Heavily, laboured breathing filled the air then as the knight entered. I gripped tighter onto Merlin's hand, keeping myself as still as possible.

It didn't do well to tempt fate, especially when death was concerned. Maybe it was our time to go. Death had come to collect our slippery souls. Our avoidance had finally caught up with us. We were going to die in this stupid, small, smelly cupboard.

We waited for a minute before leaving the cupboard. I took in a lungful of cool air. 'Is he gone?' I whispered. 'Yeah I think so, come on' he urged, grabbing my hand.

We ran all the way down to the dragon. 'What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?' Merlin demanded. The Dragon didn't answer and kept on snoring. 'Please not you as well' I breathed, staring at the creature. 'I need your help, what am I going to do?' Merlin shouted. Suddenly Merlin stood up straighter and peered at the Dragon. 'Don't pretend, I know you're listening to me' he called out.

The Dragon yawned and stratched it's long wings. 'I don't need to listen to you Merlin; you always say the same. Help me' he mumbled in a tired voice. Merlin glared at the Dragon. 'Yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the cnsequences of that decision. Camelot end is nigh and there is nothing you can do' the Dragon said, matter-of-factly.

Merlin quickly agreed with the dragon. 'I will free you' he promised. However the Great Dragon laughed in our faces. 'I no longer trust your promises' he spat. 'I swear on my mother's life' he cried. 'Careful of what you say' the Dragon mocked. 'Merlin' I warned. There was no need to bring her into this. Our mother was totally innocent.

'You have to help me. Please?' Merlin begged, swallowing. 'This is a promise I believe you will keep. I will help you' the Dragon nodded. Merlin confirmed it and I shut my eyes tightly. I hoped Merlin knew what he was doing.

'It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone asleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this spell' he advised. 'What do you mean?' I asked the dragon. 'You must eradicate the source. In this case it is the Lady Morgana. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them stregnth' he told us. 'No!' I breathed shaking my head, Merlin continued to stare at the Dragon.

'I have warned you in the past. She is dangerous' he said harshly. 'How do I stop her?' Merlin wondered. I turned around shocked, was he seriously considering this? 'That is easy young warlock, you must kill her. The spell is woven with such magic that even you are not immune' he reminded Merlin. The Dragon did have a point there. 'You must act now before it is too late. If you fail, then all of Camelot will fall and Arthur will die. The future you are destined to share shall be no more' he foretold.

I looked at Merlin, laying a hand on my stomach. If it was Morgana over Arthur, Arthur would win everytime. 'Ah you brought the witch, the Lady Shannon, maybe she holds the key for the future blood line' the Dragon smirked at me. I stood behind Merlin, letting myself be shielded from those eyes.

'What did he mean the future blood line?' Merlin asked, banging into Gauis's chambers. 'I don't know, how am I supposed to know' I paniced, grabbing some clothes. 'Stop lying!' he yelled, spinning around to face me. I bowed my head and looked at me feet. Merlin was right, I couldn't lie to him.

'Why is it you are acting weird? Why does your magic feel different to me?' Merlin listed off his questions. I took a deep breath to steady myself. 'I'm carrying the future blood line. I'm pregnant with Arthur's baby Merlin' I informed him. Merlin stood and gaped at me.

'Are you stupid? You're going to get us all killed. What about when Arthur finds out that the baby is magical? Do you think he'll let you keep your pretty neck? He'll come after me and Gauis' Merlin hissed. I shook my head in disbelief. 'Merlin he wouldn't do that. He loves me and he will love this baby' I told him firmly.

'Why is you magic weird?' Merlin repeated. 'My magic is different to you because of the baby. That's why I was having nightmares. My child's magic was reacting with mine, trying to form a bond' I explained to him. Merlin nodded finally understanding what was happening.

'So I'm going to be an Uncle' he stated. 'Yes' I confirmed smiling brightly. Merlin nodded and grabbed some water. As I was turning to pack some more stuff, Merlin grabbed something off the shelf. 'What's that?' I questioned, gripping his arm.

On the label of a bottle, it read Hemlock. Merlin stared at me and I sighed. It had to be done. For the greater good and all that rubbish. Yet it didn't make it any easier. 'Okay we're ready' I nodded, grabbing the packed bag.

While we was hurrying back down to the room. I lost Merlin. I had only been looking behind us, checking for the knights of Medir and when I turned around he was gone. I stopped dead, trying to figure out where he was. Merlin? I called out. In the alcove in front of you idiot he repled.

I followed his directions to see Merlin and Arthur in there. 'Shannon' Arthur frowned, obviously not expecting me. However before we had chance to say anything, a noise in the corridor interrupted us.

What I saw made my blood boil! My magic came to the surface. Morguase was walking in front of the Knights of Medir. She was obviously their leader. One by one they broke off to check the rooms. Arthur went for his sword but I stopped him.

I went back to the room Uther was hiding in. I stared at Morgana as I slammed the door. 'I was worried about you' she said, tears in her eyes. 'They're here in the castle' I explained to Morgana and Sir Leon. 'Where's Arthur?' Sir Leon asked. 'Gone to find somewhere safe to move him to' I gasped. Sir Leon began to dress him.

'You haven't said anything to him, have you?' Morgana questioned quietly. I shook my head no and she smiled, 'you're a good friend' she told me. Either Morgana was a good actress or she really did care.

Arthur and Merlin walked in then. 'Quick, we have to move my father before Morguase gets here' Arthur told us. I nodded and ran to the door. 'Morguase' Morgana breathed, eyes widening slightly. Morgana followed after me as we held doors open for them to pass.

'Are you not surprised?' I hissed. 'No I am' she assured me. 'Good' I nodded, looking at Uther. 'You think I have done this don't you?' she whispered. 'What am I meant to think Morgana?' I snapped. 'That I would never do such a thing like this' she replied sharply. 'I'm sorry' I sighed, rubbing my eyes. 'It's the stress it's getting to us all' she nodded understandingly.

Arthur, Sir Leon and Merlin carried Uther all the way down to the servant quarters. 'We should be safe here' Sir Leon breathed. I nodded and they through him onto the bed. I rested on the floor next to Merlin, Arthur sitting on the bed above and Sir Leon leaning against the wall.

Morgana turned to look at us. She didn't even look affected. 'Must be the potion Gauis gave her' Arthur muttered. 'Yeah must be the potion' Merlin agreed. 'We can't last much longer like this' Sir Leon mumbled. 'I know. We're in a servant's quarters, if we just leave him here, they will think he is a servant' Merlin suggested.

However Arthur shook his head. 'Not if Morguase sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot' he pointed out. 'When we arrived there was a cart in the main square remember' I said to Sir Leon. 'Shannon you are a genius' Arthur laughed. 'Merlin you go and look' Arthur ordered Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes and nodded.

'Are you alright?' he asked me, bringing me into Arthur's arms. 'Yes just tired' I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. 'I know how you feel' he murmured against my head. I felt his hands stroke my hair. I closed my eyes, listening to Arthur's breathing. I always fell asleep listening to Arthur. 'Hey love don't go to sleep' Arthur cried, shaking me. I was tempted to yell that he hadn't got another life force draining him.

Hold on, if I was being affected as well. Could my baby be affected? It was a magical disease and we weren't exactly immune to it. Even Merlin felt his sleepy effects. Could it be potentially dangerous and light threatening? I rubbed my stomach, which only sent me to sleep further.

'Arthur don't hold me' I whispered, pulling myself away from him. 'Why?' he asked, slightly hurt. 'Because if you hold me; I'm going to be asleep in the next two minutes' I warned. He let out a chuckled and kissed my forehead. 'We wouldn't want that would we?' he teased.

'They're closing in, we won't make it in time. Not all of us! Not carrying Uther!' Merlin yelled running into the room. 'That's why we've made this. We can pull him' Morgana explained. I nodded and Arthur went to check outside.

Are you alright? Merlin asked. Yes if people will stop asking me that. I'm pregnant Merlin, not ill! I said back. I hadn't meant to snap back at him but it was annoying me.

'Get down and stay quiet!' Arthur hissed, shutting the door quietly. Sir Leon dragged me behind a cupboard. He pressed a finger to his lips. A gesture to keep it quiet. However I didn't miss the drawing of his sword.

The door opened and the familiar heavy breathing of the dead men filled the room. Heavy armoured footsteps seemed to echo around the room. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for us to be discovered.

A battle cry made me jump, as Arthur began attacking the knight. Sir Leon rushed to help him. I came out and stared at the two as they got beaten by the Knight. 'Protect the King! Get him out of here!' Arthur screamed at us.

Merlin and Moragana rushed forward to do what he had said. However I just stood and stared. I didn't understand why, my brain was saying to run but my body wouldn't. 'Come on Shannon' Merlin yelled pulling at my arm. I refused to move, waiting the outcome of this fight. He sighed and ran out to help Morgana.

'For Christ Sake! Run Shannon! For my life, run!' Arthur cried, battling the creature who had a swipe at Sir Leon. Who was I to refuse the Prince? I couldn't refuse Arthur, it could be his last wish. I've always been brought up to respect a dead man's wishes.

So I ran.

I caught up with Merlin and Morgana and helped pulled Uther along. 'Idiot!' Merlin cried, shaking his head at me. I nodded my head and continued to pull. However Morgana stopped suddenly and stared in front of us. We followed her gaze and saw the Knight of Medir heading for us.

I gasped and began to tug Uther onwards. Somehow Morgana managed to fall over, wether from fear or from her dress. Merlin looked at me and carried on pulling. 'Merlin!' she yelled, crawling back towards us as the knight raised his sword. 'Please' she begged, turning to stare at us pulling Uther.

'Merlin!' I hissed as we turned the corner. 'This is better, I won't have to kill her by my hand' Merlin snarled at me. Merlin poked his head round the corner as I checked n Uther. He was still sleeping but alive. 'Come on!' Merlin shouted, pulling Uther further down the corridor. 'This is wrong' I cried, helping him.

Somehow the Knight of Medir reached us. Merlin stopped and I watched amazed as he lifted his hand to attack. I closed my eyes and lifted my hands to my ears as it let out a roar.

Merlin began muttering before the Knight of Medir turned around. Arthur was standing there, Morgana in tow. It was lucky he hadn't came a second later, or he would see Merlin in the act of magic. They began to fight before Arthur kicked him down a flight of stairs.

'Where's Sir Leon?' I asked Arthur. However both him and Merlin shared a look. 'He is unconcious' Arthur shrugged, grabbing both mine and Morgana's hand, dragging us to the throne room. Merlin began to drag Uther alone. 'Too many questions' Arthur muttered throwing us into the room.

They shut the door and locked it. 'Merlin help me' Arthur breathed, getting a big panel of wood. Together they picked it up and put it against the door. They breathed a heavy sigh and leaned against the door.

'Morgana we need to know the remidy of the potion that Gauis gave you' Arthur sighed. She looked frantically at me and Merlin. 'I don't have it!' she protested. 'I know that, but you must remember what it was. What was in it' Arthur gasped. Morgana looked clueless and frightened. 'Come on Morgana we can't keep going much longer think' Arthur urged.

'I'm sorry...' she cried, eyes welling up. 'Arthur she doesn't know! There's nothing we can do anyway. We're trapped unless you know any magic transportation spells' I yelled at him. Arthur glared at me and ran a hand through his hair. 'There has to be something we can do!' he seethed, making both me and Morgana jump.

'Why didn't that knight kill you?' Merlin hissed to Morgana. 'How do I know?' she shrugged. Merlin stared at her and she stared back. 'Because I'm a woman' she suggested. 'Yeah that must be it' Merlin agreed, and I could tell he didn't think that.

'Unless we can rid ourselves of this illness. Then I don't see how we will hold out' Arthur sighed, returning to the group. 'We must destroy the source of this magic' Merlin told them. My eyes flickered upwards. 'Which is?' Arthur asked. 'I don't know' Merlin said. 'Our only plan is to get out of Camelot' Arthur informed us.

'Cut the blanket up and we'll tie it to my Father. Lower it onto the cart' Arthur explained. 'Arthur' Morgana whimpered. 'Morgana please just do as I say' Arthur pleaded. Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him towards the door.

'I'll grab the cart and pull it towards the window' I heard his hushed voice. 'You're going out there alone' Merlin said shocked. They reached the door and collapsed against it. It was obvious that they were trying to hide how tired they was from me and Morgana.

'I'll come with you' Merlin said as I walked over to them. 'No! You stay and you protect them Merlin' Arthur said firmly. 'You'll never reach the cart alone' I told them. 'It's suicide' I murmured. 'I have no choice' Arthur shok his head.

'How are you feeling?' I asked them. 'Not bad' Arthur breathed and Merlin agreed. 'Sure?' Merlin asked, glancing at the closed eyed Arthur. 'You?' Arthur questioned. 'Never better' I replied, staring at the two. 'Couldn't get me a pillow could you?' Arthur mumbled. 'Don't talk stupid' Merlin waved off. 'Arthur, Arthur you need to stay awake!' I insisted shaking him.

Merlin grinned at me and stepped away from the door. 'What?' I wondered, looking at him for signs of him going to sleep. Merlin raised his hand and SLAPPED Arthur across the face.

Immediately Arthur got up and blinked open his eyes 'Merlin!' Arthur shouted. 'That's better' Merlin yelled back at him. 'If you ever do that again' he warned, grabbing the water from around his neck. 'Well don't fall alsleep then' I cried down his ear, helping him tip the water over himself.

There was a growling from the door behind me. I spun around, thinking that they had somehow entered. 'That your knees again?' Arthur teased dryly. 'I wish' Merlin mumbled, and helped Arthur take the wooden panel of the door.

'If I need a servant in the next life' Arthur said. 'Don't ask me' Merlin sinished smiling. Arthur laughed and drew his sword. 'Arthur don't do this please' I begged, crying. 'I love you' he smiled, cupping my cheek. 'I have something to tell you' I sobbed. 'Don't forget me' he whispered, kissing me softly. 'See you in hell' he smirked and pulled the door open. 'ARTHUR!' I screamed at the closed door.

'He's not going to make it' Morgana frowned, tears in her eyes. I pushed those painful thoughts to one side for one moment. They could wait until later. Much later! 'I know' Merlin gasped. 'We've got to do something' Morgana said firmly. 'I know' I breathed looking at the door.

Merlin pulled the blanket from underneath Uther. 'Here tear this up, I'll make some rope' Merlin instructed. I nodded, tearing the strips to pieces. Merlin turned around and I looked at my hands. I know what he was doing. He was putting the hemlock into the water skin.

'Here have some water' Merlin offered, holding it out to Morgana. 'I'm not thirsty' she declined. 'If we get out of here you might not have another chance to drink' Merlin told her. 'If we get out of here' she pointed out. There was a shout from Arthur and Merlin rushed to the door. Morgana placed the water skin next to her.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled to me. 'What for?' I shrugged, eyes filling up. 'For Arthur' she whispered, taking my hand in hers. 'Arthur died doing his duty, now I must do mine' I pledged. Morgana nodded and continued on with her work.

Merlin came back and turned around, swiping at the water. 'I'm fine' she shook her head. 'No you have some before I finish it' he urged. Morgana let out a breath and smiled, taking the water. 'Thank you Merlin' she smiled, rising the water to her lips.

She drunk some and I looked away. I couldn't watch my friend be poisoned and I was responsible. Morgana began coughing and I shook my head. Destiny wasn't supposed to be this hard! It wasn't supposed to hurt so much!

I heard her rasping breathes and I knew that she understood. We had posion her, Merlin turned around and nodded. She let out a desperate cry and grabbed at her throat. Merlin bent down next to her - ignoring her hitting arms - to hold her. I bent down to hold my dying friend.

Merlin wiped away his tears as well. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Lord please forgive us for what we have done. We are only trying to do what is right! I prayed. I leaned my head on Morgana's stomach. 'I'm sorry Morgana' I sobbed.

A loud noise broke our attention. The door was blown off it's hinges. Morguase stood there before running over to crouch next to Morgana, ripping her out of our arms. I backed away, dragging Merlin with me to a safe distance.

'What has he done to you?' she cooed, brushing hair off Morgana's face. 'I had to' Merlin breathed, wide eyed. 'You poisoned her!' Morguase accused. 'You gave us no choice' I snapped. 'Tell me what you used then I can save her' she shouted.

'First stop the attack!' Merlin ordered. 'You're a simple servant, you don't tell me what to do' she protested. 'If you want to know what type of poison it is then you will call off the maic that drives the knight' I instructed. 'Tell me or you'll both die!' she screamed. 'Then she will die with us' Merlin shrugged.

Morguase stared at us, trying to call our bluff. She sighed and rested her head on Morgana's. 'I don't want this anymore than you, but you give me no choice' Merlin said in a broken voice. 'Stop the knights and you can save her' I told her.

The woman before me looked defeated and broken. She began to chant and I sighed in relief. Everything will be alright now. When she finished Merlin showed her the bottle. 'Hemlock' she gasped.

Arthur and his knights ran in then and surrounded us. 'What have you done to my father?' Arthur roared. 'He's safe' Merlin insisted before turning to look at Morgana. I hope that Morguase could save her. Uther began to rise from behind the throne.

'Morgana?' Arthur called, sword still drawn. 'You stay away from her!' Morguase shouted immediately. She turned back to Morgana, laying her head on her. She began to chant and I thought she was going to cure her. However there was soon a wind whiping up in the room. It turned into a full tornado around Morguase and Morgana.

When it had disappeared as quickly as it had come, Morgana and Morguase weren't there. They had disappeared too.

That night, when the search for Morgana had been exhausted for the day, I made my way to Arthur's room. I knocked hesitantly on the door. 'Go away!' a voice inside yelled. 'Arthur it's me' I called, resting my head on the wood. I was exhausted and just needed to tell him.

The door was pulled open slightly and I slipped in. Arthur was sitting by the fireplace, a glass on ale in his hand. Arthur's other manservant bowed to me. He was used when Merlin was ill or when Merlin couldn't be bothered to do something.

'I didn't say you could enter' he said roughly. 'Yet you once said to me that your door was always open' I reminded him. 'I'm not up for your smart comments' he sighed, sipping at his drink. I frowned walking over to the window. 'Arthur...' I started but I was interrupted.

A clattering of plates came from the table. The rolled all over the floor. 'For Christs sake Lionel! Can't you ever do anything right' Arthur snapped, standing up. I shook my head and sent Lionel a sympathetic smile. I helped him pick up the scattered plates and piled them up. 'Thank you Lionel. I'll take over now, have a good night' I told him quietly. He nodded and quietly leaved.

'If I wanted you to pick up my stuff, then I would never had propositioned you' he hissed. I turned around at him shocked. 'I know you're sad Arthur but so is everyone else' I snarled, walking to the door. 'Shannon please... I'm sorry' he whispered.

'Have you had anything to eat?' I asked softly, pulling him up out of his chair. 'No have you?' he replied and I shook my head. He nodded and let me undress him for bed. 'You wanted to tell me something' he said, lying down in bed. 'It can wait until morning' I promised, kissing his shoulder. He groaned, rolling the sore muscle. 'If you're sure' he mumbled, 'positive' I sighed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review it would be awesome :D x**


	14. The Last Dragonlord

Thank you to everybody that revireed. Thank you :D. Sorry about the wait, no excuse. Oh I don't own any of this apart from Shannon :)

* * *

The DragonLord

I had been sent to rest for a couple of hours. It was hell outside. Literally. Someone had released the dragon - insert idiot brother's name here - and now it was determined for revenge. I was helping out Gauis in the infirmary.

'Shannon what are you doing here?' Gauis asked me, as I bandaged up an old man. 'I'm helping people' I told him, smiling at the man. 'I thought I sent you to sleep' he frowned. 'You expect me to sleep in this! When Arthur and Merlin are out there fighting the dragon. You'd think you of all people would know I couldn't' I cried.

'Besides the people can't stand much more than this' I protested. 'You must trust in Arthur' Gauis sighed. 'I do, but even I cannot help think that he has little chance' I muttered. Gauis lay a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. The only comfort I would get off him.

When I was about to clean another room, I noticed the blood and dirt in the bucket. 'There is no clean water left' I told Gauis, holding the bucket. 'It's too dangerous to go out there' Gauis shrugged, stitching up a wound.

I knew for a fact that it would become dangerous in here. The last thing we needed was diseases and illnesses to be spread around. I grabbed the bucket and ran for the door. 'Shannon don't' Gwen warned trying to grab my arm. Guards tried to stop me but I out ran them. They were trying to stop me helping people?

People were still running in the citadel. Why hadn't they been moved to safety. People were screaming, trying to find shelter or aid. I ignored them, trying to reach the water pump. The dragon flew over head. I knew that I was a prime target. It would hurt Merlin and Arthur if I died, hell it might even hurt Uther.

I finally reached it and started to collect water. I turned the wheel quickly, trying to persuade the water to come out. I looked up frantically. Damn why didn't this want to come out!

'Clear the square!' I heard Arthur order. I ignored him, having to fill this bucket up. 'Shannon!' he warned, glancing at me. I continued to pull the wheel around. It was nearly full, just a couple more minutes. 'SHANNON!' Arthur roared, forcing me to look up.

I gasped, the dragon was flying at me, smirk in place. It was going to enjoy killing me. I ran, faster than I had in all my life. 'No' I moaned, nearly stumbling over a dead body. I looked back and I could see all of it's teeth.

I closed my eyes ready for the hit. However I was sent flying, and a loud groan was heard from beside my ear. 'Argh!' Arthur moaned grabbing his shoulder. I looked to see the dragon flying away, triumphant.

'Come on moron' he hissed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the castle. 'You fool!' I growled lightly touching his wound. He winced and pulled away from my touch. If the dragon could do that to armour, what could he do to the flesh? 'I'm the fool! What were you thinking even going out like that?' he yelled, clutching his wound.

_Do not imagine your petty magic can harm me!_ The dragon yelled inside mine and Merlin's heads. God it was getting really annoying.

'You shouldn't have done that you know' I told him. 'I wasn't going to let anything happen to you' he smiled. I lifted my lips up a tiny bit. I couldn't imagine Arthur being hurt it killed me. He grabbed the hand that was cleaning his wound and lay it over his heart.

'You soppy idiot' I breathed, eyes tearing up. Arthur chuckled, as I rested my head in his lap. 'When was the last time you rested?' he asked me. I shrugged, closing my eyes. 'Shannon' he sighed, stroking my hair. 'A few days ago, with you' I admitted.

'Damn it Shannon! You should take care of yourself. Apart from Camelot it's only you that keeps me fighting. I wouldn't be able to fight if I knew you were injured or ill' he cursed. I shook my head, grabbing his hand. 'You must not say that. There are other reasons to live for apart from me. Other reasons to keep on fighting for' I whispered, cupping his cheek. 'But you are the most important' he breathed.

I noticed Merlin enter then. 'Excuse me' I told Arthur. I rushed up to Merlin and hugged him tightly. 'Are you hurt?' I questioned, looking him over. 'There's nothing I can do' he told us. 'My magic is no good' he explained.

I stared at him, 'that's impossible right?' I mumbled. 'I'm afraid it's not. Dragons aren't monsters, they're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise they are immune to your powers' Gauis informed us. I shook my head, glancing around us. We were all doomed.

* * *

'The dead number: 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children unaccounted for. Most of last night fires are out. The castle walls, particular the western section are near to collapse. I could go on' Arthur reported. 'Do we have any further ideas on how the beast escaped?' Uther asked. 'I regret to say Sire that we don't' Sir Leon said. I glanced at Merlin's guilty face.

'There must be something we can do to get rid of this... aberration' Uther sighed. Arthur went to sit down at the table. When no answer was given he looked towards Gauis. 'We need a Dragonlord, Sire' Gauis told him. Apparently it was the wrong answer. 'You know very well that's not an option' Uther sighed, turning to the window.

'Sire, what if... there was indeed one last Dragonlord left' Gauis said, hesitantly. 'That's not possible' Uther muttered. 'But if there was?' Gauis asked. Uther turned to look at him, something unreadable in his eyes.

'What are you saying?' the King questioned, walking towards us. 'It may be just rumour...' Gauis trailed off. 'Go on' Uther encouraged. 'I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor' he informed the court. 'Balinor?' Uther frowned, pondering the name.

'Where does he live?' Arthur asked. 'He was last seen in Cendred's Kingdom, on the border town of Engred. But that was many years ago' Gauis warned. 'If this man still exists then it's our duty to find him' Arthur reminded us. 'Our treaty with Cendred no longer holds, we are at war. If they discovered you behind their borders they would kill you' Uther shook his head.

'I will go alone' Arthur announced. 'No Arthur! You'll be killed' I cried out, forgetting myself. He sent me a hard glare. I could kick, scream, punch or yell in front of his father and him. Never his knights. 'That way, I'll remain undetected' he finished.

'No Arthur it's too dangerous' Uther denied. 'More dangerous than staying here?' Arthur cried. Uther's back tensed up. 'I will not stand by and let my men die, when I have the chance to save them' Arthur protested. 'I have given you my orders' Uther said sharply. 'Do not make this a test of wills Father' Arthur sighed. 'I'm not talking to you as a Father. I'm talking to you as a King!' Uther shouted.

Arthur nodded, a strange, tense look on his face. 'I will ride immediately' he mumbled, walking past Uther to grab my hand. 'My concern is for you' Uther breathed. 'Mine is for Camelot' Arthur retorted. I squeezed his hand and he returned it. 'I'll send word when I have found him' Arthur assured, leading me out. 'Prepare the horses' he instructed Merlin.

* * *

**MPOV**

'Who were the dragonlords?' I asked. I got no reply which was unusual. 'Gauis?' I questioned worriedly. He turned around, giving me a small smile. I returned it and finished packing a bag. 'There were once men who could talk to the dragons... tame them' he remembered.

'What happened to them?' I wondered. 'Uther believed that the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic, so he had them all rounded up... and slaughtered' Gauis sighed. I shook my head, Uther's fear was destroying lives. I dreaded him finding out about Shannon.

'But one survived._.._How did you know?' I whispered. 'I helped him escape' Gauis admitted. 'Gauis!' I exclaimed, shocked.

'Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor before?' he asked me. 'No' I frowned, packing some dry food. 'Your mother never mentioned him to you?' he inquired. What had my mother got to do with this? I must have said that out loud because Gauis answered me.

'Your mother took him in' Gauis told me. 'She stood up against Uther?' I breathed amazed at my mother. Gauis confirmed it and I smiled, 'she was brave.' Gauis nodded and leaned on the table. 'When Uther discovered who Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee Merlin' he explained.

'Why did my mother never tell me anything of this?' I gasped. 'Merlin... I promised her I wold never speak of these things' he said quietly. 'Of what?' I shrugged. 'I've always treated you and your sister as my own. But that is not what you are. The man you are going to find... is your father' he told me.

I stepped back, eyes wide. I couldn't take in any air. 'My father...?' even the words sounded foreign to my tongue. I tried to get my head around it. 'My father was a dragonlord?' I breathed. 'Why did no one ever tell me?' I cried. 'I wanted to but your mother thought it wwould be too dangerous' Gauis soothed. 'I had a right to know' I snapped. 'She wanted to protect you' Gauis assured. 'No. I had a right to know' I hissed.

My father was alive. I thought he had run off when we were small. It was impossible. Why was he my father? Couldn't it have been someone else? Why was it the person we were looking for? I had been searching for him for all these years. Then when I know who it is...

I pushed open the door hesitantly. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Shannon in there. 'Merlin?' she whispered, coming over to me. 'What is it? Who has upset you?' she asked, looking into my eyes. I looked away, what I was going to tell her should be spoken not seen.

'What are you doing?' I wondered, walking to the table. 'I'm packing for Arthur, he's fallen asleep' she told me. I nodded, smiling a little.

'Merlin tell me what has happened!' she instructed. I took in a deep breath. 'Shannon do you remember how you want to know about our father?' I sighed. She nodded, a frown still on her face. 'I know who our father is' I sobbed.

Shannon pulled me in for a hug. 'Hey that's a good thing. Who is it?' she smiled. 'It's Balinor' I said hesitantly. 'Then I want to meet him. I wish to go with you on your journey' she rambled. I immediately began to shake my head. 'Merlin, he's my father too' she reminded me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

I was going to say something before Arthur woke up. 'Hey' Shannon greeted softly. 'You've packed for me' he grinned. 'Of course' she nodded, kissing his cheek. Arthur grabbed his bag and slapped my shoulder. 'Off we go Merlin' he ushered.

'Oh do you need anything before we go?' Arthur inquired. She looked between us teary eyed. 'Yes' she muttered, nodding her head. 'I need you not to go.I can't loose the both of you' she whimpered. I sighed and gave her a hug. 'I'll look after him, I promise but you look after that nephew of mine' I smiled, whispering into her ear quietly. She nodded and followed us down to the courtyard.

'Have you got everything you need?' Gauis questioned me when he saw me. Thankfully Shannon was standing with Arthur, saying goodbye to him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap' I apologised. Gauis smiled and nodded 'I know that' he reassured.

'Come on Merlin' Arthur ordered. 'You're ready?' I asked, thinking it was rather quick. 'No thanks to you' he retorted. Obviously their goodbyes was emotional, Arthur didn't seem to want to mess around. I saw him wince when he was on his horse. 'Are you okay?' I worried, looking at him. 'It's just a scratch' he spat through gritted teeth.

'Arthur can I have a word with Merlin before you go?' Shannon asked, coming over. 'Be quick!' he snapped before his look changed to soft. She gripped my hand on the saddle. 'I still want to come' she grinned. 'You're not going though' I smiled. 'Shannon I will bring him back I promise' I swore. She shook her head in disbelief. 'Shannon I will bring him back to you' I whispered, tightening my grip on her hand. She nodded and stepped away from the horse.

In truth I didn't want to see her get hurt. If my father had been hiding in Cedred's kingdom for a couple of decades, who knew what he would be like.

Gauis gripped onto my horse as well. The poor girl! 'Merlin you must not let Arthur know who he is. Uther would look upon a son of the dragonlord with the deepest suspicions' he warned. I nodded and smiled at my Uncle and sister before leaving.

We rode for half a day before we came to Cendred's borders. 'This is it. One more step and we'll be in Cendred's kingdom' Arthur sighed, glancing at me. 'This Balinor better be worth it' he mumbled, continuing on his journey. Yeah he had better be worth it.

We finally found somewhere to stay for the night. But not before we were drenched with rain water. I could feel my clothes sticking to me like a second skin. We quickly ran in the pub, glad of some kind f shelter. However the occupants of this pub all grew quiet when we entered. I looked around me nervously. Oh God help us! 'Greetings!' Arthur beamed, a man from the table beside me picked up his knife. Oh dear.

I was shivering as we sat down. It didn't help when the bar tender spilt all ale over me. 'We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay handsomely' Arthur told him, throwing a bag of money on the table. He urged us to lean closer. We did, hoping we would get some information. 'Never heard of him' he shrugged.

Well at least he had some decensy not to take our money. 'Do you think one of these men is Balinor?' I asked him. 'I do hope not' Arthur muttered. 'So do I' I agreed, looking around nervous. What would I say to Shannon if one of these men was our father?

It was nightfall, and me and Arthur had brought a room for a night. As he was getting dressed I saw his bandage. It was still bleeding. Those were because of me, if I hadn't released the dragon, Arthur would have been hurt. Unfortunately, Arthur caught me staring at him.

'What is with you today?' he sighed. 'What?' I questioned, I had hoped that he wouldn't see the guilt in my eyes. 'Pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts' he said. 'In fact I would say it's your most redeemable feature' he teased. 'Thanks' I muttered. 'There are loads of servants that can serve, but so few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves' Arthur joked. I smiled softly at that. I weren't born to serve Arthur, I was born to help him rule.

'What is it?' he asked. 'Nothing' I quickly said. 'It's something. Tell me' he requested. I ignored him, wanting sleep to come and find me. 'All right, I know I'm a Prince...so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a Prince...' he trailed off. 'What?' I sighed, turning over away from him. 'Well then... I think we would probably get on' he informed me. I knew we were friends really, it was just that he was acting macho.

'So?' I inquired, hoping for him to shut up. 'So that means you can tell me' he said confidently. 'That's true. You see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business' I told him. 'Merlin!' he laughed, before he was silent.

I thought he had fallen asleep before... 'Are you missing Gauis?' he teased. 'Are you missing Shannon?' I retorted. 'Then what is it then?' he chuckled, throwing a pillow at me. 'I'll tell you... I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they are alright' I breathed.

After all it was my fault that they were fighting a dragon. Shannon had warned me not to swear on our mother's life. She knew that it was a risky promise to have with the dragon. Yet I ignored her. I hoped she was alright. I knew her better that herself. She would worry sick until she either collapsed or got ill. I had seen it happen. Damn that stupid dragon! I never should have trusted him.

Sometime during the night, I was rudely awoken by a body being thrown onto my bed. 'What's going on?' I breathed, as Arthur loomed over my bed with the knife. It was pointed to a man held by the neck. 'Do you know the punishment for theft?' he snapped.

'Please, I've got children to feed' the man pleaded. 'Tell me where to find Balinor' Arthur instructed him. 'Balinor?' he asked, Arthur nodded. 'I know nothing of him' he quickly said. 'Do you value your life?' Arthur questioned calmly. 'It's been many years since I've seen him' he shook his head.

'You know where he lives?' Arthur interrogated quietly. 'You must travel through the Forest of Merendra, to the foot of the Feorre Mountian. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells' he informed us. Arthur let him go and we continued to stare at him.

'But don't get your hopes up' he drawled. 'Why?' I asked him. 'He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave is the best place for him' he hissed, before running out of our room.

By morning we decided to give our horses a rest. Arthur kept tripping every few seconds. 'It's alright' he said, in a voice usually reserved for when my sister was worried. 'No it's the wound. Let me take a look' I requested.

We stopped so I could check on him. He leaned against a tree heavily. I sighed until I heard a twig break. 'Get down! Get Down!' I hissed at Arthur, pulling him down. I looked over the log to see Cendred's men walking through the forest. Swords and axes in hands.

'Arthur!' I growled, there was no response. 'Arthur!' I snapped, shaking him. Great he had been knocked unconscious.

I travelled with him all the way to the foot of the mountains. Now Balinor was the only hope of saving Arthur's life and the rest of Camelot's. The river ran into the cave where Balinor lived. I had to go inside and look. It was the only option that I had left.

'Hello?' I called into the cave. My voice echoed off the walls. As I got further and further into the cave, I noticed it was habitable. A few pots, a bed and a recent fire had been made.

However I couldn't ponder long as I was put into a headlock. 'What d'you want here, boy?' a rough voice asked beside my ear. 'My friend, he's sick. He needs help' I explained. I was pushed away from my captive. He had long scraggy hair, the bluest eyes, similar to mine and Shannon's. High cheekbones that were common in me. Shannon was the spitting image of him. 'What are you waiting for? Fetch him' he barked. Oh yeah. Arthur.

I watched as a thick paste was applied to Arthur's wounds. Balinor rubbed soothing circles into his head. There was no doubt this was Balinor. 'Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed' he chanted. 'He needs rest' he told me in English. I nodded and we left him alone on the bed.

Balinor had been kind enough to cook food for me. 'Looks good' I complimented, just to be rid of the awkward silences. 'How long have you lived here?' I wondered. 'A few winters' Balinor shrugged. 'Must be hard' I commented. 'Why are you here?' he asked sharply. 'Just travelling...' I mumbled, looking down at my food.

'We're looking for someone. I was told... well they said that he lives somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor' I explained. He stopped eating for a second before carrying on. 'Have you ever heard of him? He was a dragonlord' I questioned. 'He's passed on' Balinor told me. 'You knew him' I stated.

'Who are you?' he demanded of me. 'I'm Merlin' I said, hoping it would ring a bell. 'And him?' he snapped. 'My master. His name is Lancelot. A knight, you know, but a nice one' I lied. Balinor leaned forward. 'His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son' he told me. So the mind powers were passed on then. 'This is Cendred's Kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?' Balinor growled.

'Are you Balinor?' I asked him. However he continued to eat his food. 'The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot' I announced. 'His name is Kilgarrah' he said. 'We can't stop him. Only you a dragonlord can' I told him. 'He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason, vengence. This is of Uther's making' Balinor shrugged.

'He's killing innocent people, women and children' I protested. 'He pursued me. He hunted me like an animal!' he shouted. 'I know' I whispered, going back to the many deaths I had seen. 'What d'you know about anyone's life, boy?' he snapped.

'Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not. He lied to me. He betrayed me. And you want me to protect this man?' he exclaimed. 'I want you to protect Camelot!' I cried. 'He killed everyone of my kind. I alone escaped' Balinor yelled.

'Where dd you go?' I quizzed. 'There is a place called Ealdor. I had a life there. A woman... a good woman' he remembered sadly. I nodded in understanding. 'Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done, that he wanted to destroy the life I'd built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent Knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this' he spat. 'So I know how Kilgarrah feels. He's lost everyone of his kind, everyone of his kin' Balinor said sympathetically.

'You want to know how that feels?' he asked. 'Look around boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall' he muttered, moving away. 'You want everyone in Camelot to die?' I breathed. 'Why should I care?' he shrugged. 'What if one of them was your son?' I questioned. 'I don't have a son' he shook his head. 'If I told you...' I gasped.

'Merlin... Merlin' Arthur moaned, coming to. He started to cough so I went over to him.

* * *

I was sat outside, Balinor staring into the river further on. 'I feel great! What the hell did you give me?' Arthur shouted, gleefully. 'It was all down to Balinor' I told him, nodding to the figure by the river. 'So we've found him them, thank heavens for that' Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, jumping over rocks.

'Doesn't mean he is willing to help' I reminded him. 'What?' he asked confused. 'You won't persuade him' I muttered, shaking my head. 'Does he know what's at stake?' Arthur gasped, confused. I nodded and Arthur innocently summed up my thoughts. 'What kind of a man is he?' he breathed. 'I don't know, I thought he'd be something more' I mumbled.

Arthur went over and a few minutes later came back. 'What did he say?' I asked. 'He'll change his mind' Arthur nodded reassuringly. 'He said that?' I breathed, shocked. 'Just... give him a moment' Arthur advised, waving a hand in my general direction.

Balinor walked over to us. We stared at him with baited breaths. 'Farewell then' he said, turning to go back into the cave. 'That's your decision' Arthur gasped. 'I will not help Uther' Balinor told us firmly. 'Then the people of Camelot are damned!' Arthur cried after him. 'So be it!' my father snapped.

'Have you no conscience?' Arthur shouted after him. 'You should ask that question of your father' he growled. 'And you are no better than him' I snarled. Something inside of me had snapped. How dare he criticize someones parenting when here he stood, pathetically being stubborn and letting people die.

Arthu walked off to tend to the horses. 'Gauis spoke of the nobility of Dragonlords. Clearly he was wrong' I yelled after him. 'Gauis?' Balinor questioned and I confirmed it. 'A good man' he commented and I stared. 'Yeah he is. I was hoping you'd be like him' I whispered.

'MERLIN!' Arthur shouted, unable to cope with anything without help.

'I wanted...' I began but again got interrupted.

'MERLIN!' he shouted again. It seemed he was waiting and getting impatient.

'Well there's no point' I shrugged, finally turning to walk back to Arthur.

When we were finally found space to set up, Arthur still managed to annoy me. 'I always thought that silence would be a blessing from you, but I find it just as irritating' Arthur told me. When I didn't reply he spoke again. 'You're a riddle Merlin' he said.

'A riddle?' I questioned, tending to the fire. 'Yeah but I've grown to like you' he informed. 'Yeah?' I smiled, rolling my eyes at him unknowingly. 'Now I know you're not as big as a fool as you look' he told me, poking my back with a stick. 'Yeah I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound' I laughed.

'You still think I'm arrogant?' Arthur sighed. 'No. More... supercilious' I informed him. 'That's a big word Merlin, sure you know what it means?' Arthur gasped, shocked. 'Condescending' I answered. 'Very good' he complimented. 'Patronising' I listed off. 'Doesn't quite mean that' Arthur grinned, shrugging his wide shoulders. 'No these are other things you are' I explained.

'Now hang on!' Arthur cried. 'Overbearing' I continued. 'Shhh!' he hushed, as I turned back to the fire. 'Very overbearing' I emphasized. 'Merlin' Arthur hissed, grabbing his sword and crouching to the floor. 'But you wanted me to talk!' I snapped, shaking my head.

That was when I heard it then, the cracking of a twig. I grabbed my own sword and followed after Arthur. I looked ridiculous holding the sword, I wouldn't scare anyone. I kept my eyes open, careful of any moments and strange colours in the undergrowth. I heard another twig break behind me and turned around.

'Careful boy!' Balinor warned, smiling at me. I smiled back, glad that he had come back. 'I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country' he explained, as Arthur came up beside me. 'And will you return to Camelot with us?' Arthur asked.

'You were right Merlin. There are people there who have risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid' Balinor shrugged. Arthur looked at me completely in shock. 'If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded' Arthur told my father. 'I seek no rewards' Balinor shook his head. To Arthur this was even better news. Someone was getting rid of the dragon for free. 'Great! Let's eat!' he suggested.

We were collecting wood for the fire. 'This wood is too wet' I complained. 'Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find away to make it light' he grinned. Oh yeah. Magic. I had forgotten to use it, well not in secret anyway. It was very rare I lit a fire with magic, because Arthur or the knights were usually around.

'When you healed Arthur, I heard you murmur some words' I stated. 'An ancient prayer' he explained. 'I thought it might have been more than that' I shrugged. 'The Old Religion can teach us many things' Balinor said. 'The Old Religion, is that something you were taught?' I asked. 'It isn't something you learn. Either it's a part of you or it isn't. My father knew that and his father before him' he told me sharply.

'Were they also Dragonlords?' I questioned. 'We'll need some kindling' he reminded me. 'You mentioned... You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman' I said nervously. 'That was a long time ago' he sighed. 'I grew up there' I informed him.

He looked at me then. 'Ealdor?' he breathed. 'Yes. I know the woman' I confirmed. 'Hunith?' Balinor blinked, interregating me. 'She is still alive?' he asked. I nodded and took a deep breath. 'She's my mother' I added. 'Then she married' he gasped, coming to the wrong conclusion.

I shook my head at him. 'I'm your son' I admitted. I smiled at him awkwardly as he looked me over. 'I don't know what it is to have a son' he rasped. 'That's okay. I don't know what it is like to have a father' I shrugged. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

Arthur walking past made me remember Gauis's warning. 'You must not tell Arthur' I commanded. 'Why?' he wondered, frowning. 'My sister is to be married to him' I told him. He walked over to me and stared into my face. I stared back and he handed me the wood. He patted my shoulder before he walked away to collect his thoughts.

That night, when we had been fed and Arthur was asleep, I watched Father with his woodwork. 'Why did you never come back to stay?' I asked him. 'I thought your lives would be better without me' he admitted. 'Why?' I breathed, trying to understand what happened. 'If they had found me they would have killed me, and your mother' he sighed.

I raised my eyebrow at him, he still hadn't answered my question. 'Last time I came I don't remember anything. Just that my magic was pushing me back to Hunith. I woke up in the morning and I was back here' he explained to me. The Old Religion. They had plotted both his and his sister's birth. 'I just wanted Hunith to be safe' he whispered, going back to his carving.

'We could've come with you' I said softly. 'What kind of life would you have had here?' he smiled sadly. 'We'd have been... happy' I smiled, imagining what could have been. However he said nothing and continued his wooden carving. 'When we have finished in Camelot, I'll take you to Ealdor' I grinned. He shook his head at me. 'She won't recognise me' he shrugged.

'Who's that girl in your head?' he asked. I frowned, trying to think which one. 'The small one, dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes. She's in your mind as well as Arthur's. Who is she? Your lover?' he questioned. 'No! She's Arthur's lover' I told him quickly. Why hadn't I told him the truth? But one thing was for sure. He had passed on his magic to Shannon, especially the mind part.

I was about to answer when an unimaginable amount of pain was sent my way. 'Shannon' I breathed, locking my golden eyes with my father's.

**

* * *

******

I could save them all. Could stop the houses burning, cure the injured and put all the fires out. But I couldn't because of Uther's hate of magic. This was what caused the problem. Smoke hung thick in the air and the barest trace of blue could be seen. This was not a good day for Camelot.

Gauis came up to me on the battlements. I smiled hesitantly and looked over the town once again. 'Are you missing Morgana?' he asked. 'I do not know. Of course I miss her' I told him. 'She's stronger than people think. I believe that, wherever she is, she will be alright' he spoke softly. 'And Merlin? And Arthur?' I questioned, looking away from him.

My hand came immediately to my stomach. 'You haven't told him yet have you?' he claimed gently. I shook my head and continue to look over the land. 'I haven't had the chance' I admitted. 'Well I would do it sooner or later. It'll make it easier' Gauis advised.

Sooner or later? Tell him sooner or later. Gauis was right, it would make it easier on everyone if he knew. He needed to know everything. About the baby and my magic. Sooner or later. 'That's it Gauis. Thank you so much' I called over my shoulders.

I ran from the battlements, through the corridors and out into the courtyard. I would only need a horse for a few days. 'I require a horse' I gasped, coming to the stable hand. He looked critically at my outfit. 'It's pretty urgent' I snapped.

'Shannon!' Gwen shouted, red faced from running after me no doubt. 'Shannon you're leaving us' she stated, hurt. 'I have to find Arthur, I need to tell him something' I told her. 'But why do you need to leave now?' she stressed, taking my hand.

'Dearest Gwen, I'll be coming back don't worry' I assured her. 'I can't loose you like I've lost Morgana' she sighed. 'You're not going to, I will return with Arthur and Merlin' I smiled. 'Stay safe' she whispered. 'Shouldn't I be saying that to you friend' I laughed. She nodded a wry smile on her face. 'Stay safe Gwen' I nodded, before riding out of Camelot.

We made the 1 and a half journey in half a day. With my magic of course to urge us onwards. _Come on, not much further now. We'll be there in no time. Then you can rest and eat _I whispered to the horse. I was so glad of my power. It helped me out a lot.

'Halt!' a voice cried, making the horse buck. 'Shush, calm' I soothed, the scared horse. Guards were surrounding me. 'Did your mother's never tell you not to scare ladies?' I asked, jumping down off my horse. 'Sorry my lady' the head guard mocked.

'We were patrolling and were wandering, what a fine young lady as yourself, was doing out here?' he asked. 'That is none of your damn business. Now if you would excuse me, I'll be on my way' I snapped.

'I'm afraid that's impossible. We must know where you are going' he told me. 'To visit my cousin' I growled at him, frustratedly. 'Without no luggage, My Lady?' he said, raising an eyebrow. 'It was a swift decision' I glared at him.

'Hey boss, look at this' another guard called out. I turned to see him staring at my saddle. My breath hitched as the head guard looked at the Pendragon seal. 'Dark long hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a big rock for an engagement ring. You know who this is boys. Lady Shannon, Prince Arthur's fiancee' he laughed. The others joined in and I looked around me nervously.

'You'd make a good bargaining tool. King Cendred would love to have you as a guest' he smirked. 'That's not a good idea' I warned, backing away from him. 'Why not my little sweet? You look so delicious, I'm sure the Prince will literally kill himself for letting you out alone' he leered. He grabbed a hold of my wrist.

'Intentio Ferrum' I shouted, my eyes shining gold for a second. The guard's swords started to attack their owners. Now to get this thing off me. 'Exuro' I gasped, as he strangled me. He howled in pain as he cluthched his hand. 'You witch' he yelled, grabbing his sword and slicing my side. I cried out in pain and sunk to my knees. 'Puter vestri monumentum' I whispered, holding my side. All at once, the men around me collapsed. They would forget who I was.

Using the horse, I pulled myself up into a standing position. I gasped for breathe and pulled myself up onto the horse. I pulled my hand away and stared at the blood covering my hand. It was deep then. That was so not good! I urged the horse to run faster, talking to it with my mind rather than my lips.

_Take me to Arthur, not further now. Come on_I encouraged. The silver thread that connected me with Arthur, pulsed and grew steadily brighter. But so did the pain. Oh God it hurt so much. Argh! Damn it! I had to get over this pain and try to concentrate.

I saw 3 bright lights come into my vision then. Rough hands pulled me down and I moaned in pain. 'Merlin' I gasped as he came into eyesight. 'Arthur!' he yelled as I swayed in and out of conciseness. 'Merlin, your aura it's so bright' I moaned. 'Shut up' he hissed, passing me onto strong arms.

'Shannon? What's happened to you?' Arthur breathed, laying me down. 'Argh!' I cried out, shutting my eyes in pain. 'Shush sweetheart move your hand' Arthur requested. 'No it hurts too much' I groaned. 'I know, let go now. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you' Arthur soothed.

A strong grip was put on my wrists. 'No!' I screamed, shaking my head. 'Shannon, calm down take deep breaths' Merlin instructed me. 'What do you think I'm doing idiot!' I cried. 'Hey I'm only trying to help!' Merlin snapped. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Arthur's hand on my hips. 'Stop it you two! Have a sibling argument later. Now listen to me, I'm going to have to rip your dress. I can't reach all of the wound' Arthur told me firmly. I nodded trying to think about other things.

The sound of ripping and the movement made me whimper. 'Merlin get me some water and fabric. Balior put my knife into the fire' Arthur instructed. What was he going to do with that? 'Shannon bite on this okay and look at me' Merlin said softly. I nodded as he put some bark into my mouth.

Arthur began to clean the wound, wiping the dried blood off. I groaned as I felt it become less painful. Suddenly Arthur stopped and my breath hitched. 'Keep looking at me' Merlin reminded. I stared into his blue eyes, trying to find something. 'Hurry up! Waiting is putting her in more pain' the man, I presumed to be Balinor, shouted.

Suddenly, a searing hot pain flooded my side. I screamed trying to move away from it. Merlin and Balinor held me down. 'ARGH! STOP!' I yelled. It carried on until it reached my ribs. It was like having a poker branding your skin. It burned!

Arthur grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. 'Shush, it's over now' Arthur soothed, pulling me into his lap. I cried silently into his shoulder, as he stroked my hair. 'What did you do?' I cried. He sighed, nuzzling his face into my shoulder.

He pulled away and reached for a knife. It's tip was glowing an angry red. I gasped, staring at the offending thing. 'It was the only thing I knew of to close the wound. I'm sorry' he explained, taking my hand. I stared at him, until he looked away.

'Who did this to you?' he asked pulling me to lie down. 'It doesn't matter' I shook my head. 'Shannon' he sighed, looking at our joined hands. 'It was Cendred's guard. They tried to attack me but luckily I esaped' I told him. I heard him grind his teeth together. 'Cendred? I'll kill him' he seethed. 'No Arthur, do not wage war because of me' I begged. 'I will wage a war on the world for you and not think twice' he said seriously. I sighed and sat up.

'I need to tell you something Arthur' I whispered. Arthur sat up too, frowning at me. 'What is it?' he asked, cupping my cheek. I took a deep breath to calm my heart. I smiled and took his hand. 'I'm with child' I grinned, my smile growing wider. 'Mine?' he breathed, 'of course' I cried.

'This is brilliant' he mumbled, pulling me into his arm. I winced at the pain but didn't pull away. 'How far gone are you?' he breathed, pushing my hair back. 'I'm about 7 weeks so nearly two months' I informed him. 'I love you' he muttered, kissing me softly.

I pushed him away and looked deeply into his eyes. 'I'm not finished. I need you to know that I am sorry. I never meant to keep it from you' I gulped. 'What is it? You can tell me' he assured, sitting closer to me. 'Arthur I'm a sorceress' I admitted.

Arthur tensed and he stared at me. 'A witch!' he snapped and I shook my head. 'Arthur' I started but he shook his head. 'No! I don't believe it' he mumbled. 'Arthur it's true' I sighed, touching his arm.

'Get off me witch!' Arthur screamed standing up. 'You made me get you pregnant with an heir' he hissed at me. That was a stab in the heart. 'No Arthur! I would never!' I cried, standing up also. Surely he knew I would never do such a thing. Merlin and Balinor sat there, listening to this heavy exchange.

'Worst of all you made me fall in love with you. Even when you have admitted such treason' he spat. If before had been a stab, this was the mortal blow. The winning shot. 'Arthur that is you! I'm not manipulating any of your feelings. I never had' I protested. Arthur scoffed and walked into the direction of the forest, I quickly ran after him. 'I suggest you stay here. Who knows what would happen if you follow' he warned, not turning around.

I sunk to my knees in the mud. Tears began to pour down my cheeks. I had lost Arthur. It was my own fault. I had let myself trust him and now he held my life in his hands. And not just my life. My brother's and Gauis's. Plus my unborn child's. No! Our unborn child's.

I love him and he throws me away. I gripped onto my stomach, trying to hold myself together as I rocked myself. I couldn't survive without Arthur, yet it would seem he could without me. My magic curled around me, trying to comfort me as best as it could. If there was one thing I could rely on, it was my magic.

'Shannon?' Merlin whispered, kneeling beside me. 'I'm sorry Merlin. I'm so sorry' I apologised. He stared at me and pulled me towards him. 'Hey it doesn't matter. Shush now' he soothed, pulling me up. I cried out in pain and he got a better hold of me.

He pulled me towards the fire and I stared into it. 'I told him about me and he... he didn't accept me Merlin' I sobbed. 'Hey! Shannon calm down' Merlin shushed. 'Merlin' I moaned, gripping his tunic as I felt myself break.

'Shannon, when was the last time you ate or had sleep?' Merlin asked gently. 'Three or four days' I shrugged, curling up into a ball. 'SHANNON!' Merlin protested. I looked up into his angry eyes. 'It doesn't help with a dragon loose!' I shouted. 'Shannon you've got to look after yourself. What about your child? Do you think starving yourself will help him!' Merlin yelled.

Merlin was right as always. I had been neglecting myself and my baby. I was a terrible mother already. 'Merlin' I pleaded, resting my head on his thigh. 'I'm sorry' he whispered, stroking my hair. I nodded, hugging his leg.

'She's my daughter?' a questioning voice stated. I looked up to see a person that looked just like me. I gasped, grip tightening on Merlin. 'Shannon, this is our father' Merlin told me hesitantly. I sat up and stared at him. Merlin bit his lip hesitantly.

'You found him?' I whispered. Merlin nodded, trying to push his support for me into my mind. I smiled and held out my hand. 'We're together again' I breathed, smiling brightly. They all smiled, glad that I hadn't reacted badly.

'Why did you leave?' I interrogated. 'I had to. Uther was hunting me. Merlin when you said she was Arthur's lover. I didn't imagine your sister to look so beautiful' he complimented. 'Thank you, you are very kind' I blushed.

'I see her in you both' Balinor breathed. 'Yeah?' I questioned, smiling a little. 'You have her kindness' he told us. 'And you my dear, you have her beauty but my mind' he smiled. I smiled back while Merlin hugged me.

'How did you become a dragonlord?' Merlin asked. 'You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift' Balinor shook his head. I nodded, resting my head on Merlin's shoulder. 'For thousands of years, it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become Merlin' Balinor explained. 'I would like that' Merlin nodded. 'Like all dragonlords, you won't know until you have faced your first dragon' Balinor informed us.

Merlin looked saddened and I squeezed his arm. He had already faced the dragon. He did not have the power to save Camelot. He was not a dragonlord.

A twig breaking caught our attention. Arthur was walking towards us from the edge of the fire. I bowed my head looking away from him. 'Shannon, we need to talk' Arthur said, holding out a hand for me to take. 'She isn't going anywhere with you' Merlin snapped. 'She is perfectly safe with me' Arthur replied. 'You threatened her life!' Merlin growled. 'How can you comment? You sent her to marry Galen!' Arthur hissed.

Merlin made to get up but I pushed him down. 'It's alright Merlin, I'll be safe' I assured, kissing his head. Merlin nodded, watching as I warily took Arthur's hand.

He placed me down on his bed roll. 'Have you come to accuse me some more?' I bit out. 'What? No I could never hurt you. I'm sorry' he cried, sitting beside me. 'That makes me laugh! You threatened to kill me! You thought I had put you under a spell. You believed I had tricked you into getting me pregnant. And all you can tell me is you're sorry?' I hissed.

'I know I have a lot to make up for. But I was angry and I do love you' he told me. 'I know but that hurt Arthur. It hurt so much' I tried to get through to him. 'I understand' he nodded sombrely. 'Are you going to tell your father?' I asked warily. 'That never even crossed my mind' he admitted.

'Do you still want to be with me?' he wondered, looking at the floor. 'Unbelieveably yes. I still love you Arthur. You just hurt me. It will take time to get over what you said. But I still love you prat' she whispered, cupping his face and kissing it sweetly. 'Thank you! I promise you won't be disappointed in me' he breathed, smiling brightly.

'So how long have you been a witch for?' he asked. 'I'm not a witch, I'm a sorceress and all my life. Even since I was a baby, I would be able to comfort and tell what other people are thinking' I explained. Arthur's eyes glanced to mine, confused. 'I'm a sorceress of the mind and emotions. I can add thoughts, read your mind and manipulate your thinking. I can also talk to you in your mind, which is really cool. I can do it easily to Merlin. I know what you are feeling and I can change that slightly' she told him.

'What am I feeling now?' he smiled. I looked at him and smiled slightly. 'Confusion, a lot of confusion. You're trying to be open minded. Love, so much love, that it breaks my heart' she whispered. Arthur cupped her cheek, and smiled. 'You're angry' I gasped moving back sharply. Panic passed over his face. 'Hey not at you. At my father, he could have killed you' he breathed. 'And I can see than you're trying to understand but you love me and want to carry on' I said.

Arthur laughed and kissed me softly. 'That's right love' he agreed. I sighed, leaning into his arms. 'Did you know that your eyes go...' Arthur started. 'Gold yeah I know' I nodded, grinning. He shook his head 'no purple idiot' he laughed. I frowned, that was new.

_Merlin do my eyes turn purple when ready emotions? _I asked him. Merlin turned to me and nodded, confused at the question. I raised an eyebrow as I stared into a bucket of water. Sure enough they did go purple. I chuckled, running my hand over my eyes. 'That is a bit weird' Arthur agreed, staring between me and Merlin.

Arthur laughed and brought me back to lie down. 'I'm sorry about doubting you' he whispered, holding me tightly. I whimpered as he pressed into my wound. 'Sorry' he muttered, pressing a kiss to my temple. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you' I mumbled, kissing him back. That night I fell into the best sleep I had in days.

* * *

As I woke up, I registered there was no weight over my stomach. 'Arthur' I moaned, sitting up. 'Shush' Arthur hissed from behind me. 'Cendred's men' I guessed, looking around me into the foilage. He nodded and went over to Merlin who was waking up.

'A-ARGH!' they cried, rushing down the steep banks. Arthur pushed Merlin back to safety and proceeded to fight them off. 'Shannon you must go' Merlin breathed, running over to my horse. 'What? Why?' I gasped, throwing a sword to our father. 'You hold the future of Camelot' Merlin yelled, helping me climb up.

After I was on, he got into the fight as well. I stared in shock, not wanting to move. Merlin's opponent was beating him. 'MERLIN!' I shouted as Merlin's sword was sent flying. The guard went to make the final move. A stab in the chest. I was about to use my magic when Balinor helped me. He stepped in front of the defenseless Merlin.

The stab wasn't for Merlin now, but for my father. He seemed suspened in the air before he began to fall, Merlin caught him luckily. 'Argh!' Merlin screamed, his eyes flashed gold and the man was sent flying into a tree. He didn't move. He was dead or unconcious, I didn't care.

I jumped off my horse and helped Merlin lower him to the ground. 'I see you have your father's talent' Balinor gasped. Tears started to fall down my face. 'Merlin' he breathed. 'Please no' Merlin begged as I lay my hand over his stomach. 'I can save you' I whispered.

'Matris valetudo vigoratus illa vulnus' I chanted. Still the wound remained stubbornly open. 'Listen to me...' Balinor ordered shaking his head. He gripped Merlin by the shoulders. 'When you face the dragon... remember... be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side not its left' he told him. 'I can't do this' Merlin sobbed. 'You are my son. I've seen enough in you -in both of you- that will make me proud' he hissed. I nodded and he cupped my face gently.

Balinor tensed up, body going heavy in Merlin's arm. His hand dropped from my face, his final movement. 'No!' I growled chanting again. It must work, I could bring him back. I could do! 'No!' Merlin cried, rocking back and forth on his heels. 'Why couldn't you do anything? You could have saved him' Merlin sobbed. 'I couldn't there was nothing I could have done' I replied as I hugged Merlin tightly.

Arthur came running up behind us. 'NO!' he screamed, seeing Balinor dead. Why was he screaming when OUR father was dead? Merlin turned around to face Arthur. And I had to admit, I was scared at the look on his face. 'Camelot is doomed' Arthur sighed, falling to his knees. Merlin shared a guilty glance at me before looking back at Arthur. Oh Lord help us!

When we arrived back at Camelot, everyone looked at us with hope. 'I'm sorry father, I have failed you. The last dragonlord is dead' Arthur announced to the court. I breathed in deeply, to avoid the tears that was dying to escape. 'There was many years when I might have wished for that news' Uther breathed, leaning on the table.

How dare he! That was our father. You don't just wish that people were dead. We had only jsut found him and now he was lost to us for ever. So he had no right to say that he wished he was dead!

'All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the creature ourselves, so let us ride out and fight on our own terms. On open ground, on horseback where we can manoeuvre better' Arthur suggested. 'There is no point' Uther shook his head. 'So what? We stand here and let Camelot fall' Arthur said. I knew that that thought was sickening to him.

Uther looked like he was stuck in between a hard place and a rock. 'You have my blessing' he relented. Arthur nodded and turned to stare at his knights. 'I need a dozen knights. Those who do not wish to fight can do so without a stain on their character, for those brave enough to volunteer... there is little chance of returning' Arthur declared.

I was about to step forward until I was stopped. _Take one step towards me and I'll take your life myself_ Arthur warned, pushing his thoughts into my head. I gasped as it made my mind fuzzy. Arthur shouldn't be able to do that. He didn't have the power.

It looked like none of them would step forward and I bowed my head. It looked like our future was over. We were all going to die. That was until Sir Leon stepped forward. Arthur nodded gratefully at Sir Leon.

That was all it took for the other knights to decide. Other men slowly stood forward, forming a circle around Arthur. I sighed, shaking my head, all these men were doomed. Arthur smiled, glad that he had this much support of his men. They had unknowingly formed the future Round Table.

I was sitting in Merlin's room quietly, tears streaming down our face. 'Merlin, Shannon what happened?' Gauis asked, coming into the room. 'I couldn't save him' I cried. 'They said the dragonlord's gift is passed down from father to son' Merlin stated. 'That is true' Gauis confirmed.

'When I faced the Great Dragon, the magic was useless' Merlin sobbed. 'Your father wasn't dead yet. It's only then can you inherit his powers' Gauis comforted, squeezing both mine and Merlin's hand. 'You think I am strong enough to stand up to him?' Merlin asked doubtfully. 'Only time will tell' Gauis sighed.

'I'm going to Arthur. I need to see Arthur' I said, standing up. Merlin immediately stood up with me. Since our father's death, we did not want to be left alone. Alone with our feelings. It was good to have someone share the same feelings as me.

'Merlin please don't leave me. I couldn't bear it' I breathed. Merlin stopped and grabbed my hand. 'Sister, look after yourself okay. I'll go out there with a clearer head if I know you're safe' Merlin assured. 'I want to be out there with you' I told him. Immediately he shook his head. 'No! You're crazy! Do you think I'm going to let my sister go, the future Queen of Camelot?' he scoffed.

'What if you need me there?' I asked. 'What if you die there Shannon! Have you ever thought of that' Merlin cried, making people look at him. 'How come you're allowed to ban me from going but I can't do that to you' I shouted. 'Because... because I'm the eldest okay!' he snapped. I shook my head, tears running down my face. Merlin sighed and gathered me into his arms. 'Shush little sister' he soothed. 'I don't want you to die Merlin, you've always been stronger than me' I cried. 'You're wrong, you're so much stronger than me' he whispered.

I nodded and pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers. I began to dutifully help Merlin prepare Arthur for battle. 'Look on the bright side Merlin. At least you'll never have to clean this again' Arthur smiled, trying to lighten the mood. I slapped him round the head for that. 'Ow that hurt!' he protested, rubbing the spot.

'You must be careful today' I warned him, gathering a piece of armour for Merlin to put on. 'You must not force the battle' Merlin added. 'Yes Sire!' Arthur mocked. 'I'm serious' Merlin glared, fixing the armour onto Arthur. 'I can hear that' Arthur smiled as I ringed my hands in my lap. Okay so maybe I wasn't helping so shoot me.

'Let matters take their course' Merlin advised him. I could see that Merlin would be good for this kingdom in the future. 'Merlin... if I die... please' Arthur began. 'What?' Merlin asked worriedly. Arthur turned and rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'The Dragonlord today, I saw you' he sighed. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Where was he going with this?

'One thing I tell all my young knights - no man is worth your tears' Arthur told Merlin firmly. I let out a shaky breath, half way between a laugh and a sigh of relief. 'You're certainly not' I smiled getting up. Arthur pouted at me, stilling my hands.

'If I die... please move on' he whispered, looking into my eyes. I shook my head, heart in my throat. 'I won't be able to' I murmured, looking away. Arthur lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. 'You must, it'll give me peace of mind' he sighed. 'Nobody will want me, I'm not exactly a princess and I'm with child' I breathed. Arthur shook his head and pressed a kiss to my lips. 'You are beautiful and he will be as well' he assured, laying a hand on my flat stomach.

Arthur went to pick up his sword and Merlin did the same. 'What are you doing?' he asked, confused. 'I'm coming with you' Merlin explained. 'Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die' he said firmly. 'Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there' Merlin grinned. 'Right!' Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes. 'Do you know how many times I've had to save your Royal backside?' Merlin wondered. 'Well, at least you've got your sense of humour back' Arthur smirked, clanging swords with Merlin before walking to the door.

Merlin followed him and I saw Arthur's eyes widen. 'Are you really going to face this dragon with me?' he asked, shocked. 'I'm not going to sit here and watch' he teased. Arthur frowned, turning to look at Merlin properly. 'I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but... I care a hell of a lot about that armour. I'm not going to let you mess it up' Merlin joked. Both me and Arthur laughed as I came by their side.

'Please be safe' I pleaded hugging Merlin towards me tightly. 'I will, look after yourself, we'll see you when he's dead' Merlin promised, kissing my head. I nodded and he smiled at me softly. 'Do you promise?' I grinned and Merlin nodded. 'Of course, when have I ever broke a promise' he smiled.

I turned to Arthur who grabbed my hand. 'I love you' he told me, squeezing my hand. 'I love you too' I tried to smile. I finally gave in and wrapped him in my arms. 'If you die I'm going to make sure you have a terrible afterlife in Avalon!' I breathed in his ear. He laughed, hugging me tighter than ever.

'Do what I said before. I can't leave you alone forever' Arthur said seriously. 'What if I don't want to?' I asked, voice shaking slightly. 'Then I can't really make you' he shrugged. 'No you can't because no one can live up to you' I grinned, pulling him towards me.

Arthur pressed his lips to mine. It held so much desperation and raw emotions. This could be the last time we ever see each other. We didn't want to waste a second of it. His tongue roamed around my mouth freely, exerting his dominance over me. I didn't care at this point, I didn't want him to go.

However we had to pull away. Merlin coughed, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. 'Now that all the goodbyes are over. We should be going. The knights are already gathering' Merlin sighed. I nodded and smiled at the both of them. 'Be careful okay' I whispered, they both nodded.

As soon as they were gone, I raced to get my horse. They weren't going out there without me! If there was the slightest chance I could do something, then I was sure as hell going to do it. I galloped after the party of knights, careful to not let them see me.

I hid behind the trees surrounding the clearing. It would help because the Dragon wouldn't expect that. They were all just standing in a circle, even the horses were getting restless. They were looking, listening for anything that could tell of the Dragon's approach.

Huge flapping noises sounded and a dark shadow flew across the moon. I gasped instinctively taking a step back. The Great Dragon spotted the circle of knights. He immediately started to fly towards them. Just great! What a way to start things off.

'Hold firm! Hold!' Arthur ordered as the horses nearly bucked. The Dragon was closer now, I could see the white of it's humoured eyes. 'NOW!' Arthur yelled, leading the horses in a rotating circle around the great beast. This wasn't going to work, it would never confuse a creature as smart as this.

The Great Dragon's tail whipped around, smacking Arthur, Merlin and some other's off their horses. On the other end he was blowing fire at the remaining knights. 'STOP!' Merlin begged as I stared in horror at the men. The Dragon turned, facing Merlin now as it had done many times previously. Arthur grabbed an abandoned spear from the ground.

However the beast didn't even flinch as Arthur waved it at him. The Great Dragon just seemed to stare at Arthur, I held my breath, waiting to run out towards the pair. Kilgarrah just smirked and spat flames towards Arthur's direction. 'ARTHUR!' I screamed as he ducked the fire.

Okay now was the time to act. I rac towards the clearing, standing beside the fallen Merlin. Arthur while down managed to stab the creature into it's heart. Kilgarrah roared in pain and swiped at Arthur. Arthur was literally knocked off his feet.

'You are the last Dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself you must find the voice you and Kilgarrah share, for your souls and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will' I heard Balinor's voice within Merlin's head. I smiled, committing his voice to my memory.

'A-a-ah Dragorn! Non didilkai. Kar imiss, epsipass imalla soorkrat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur me ta sentende divoless. Kar krisass' Merlin chanted, calling towards Kilgarrah. It worked for he bowed in front of Merlin.

Merlin picked up another spear. 'I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed' he begged. Merlin's face change into hard lines and fury, he thrust the spear towards Kilgarrah. But it did not touch The Great Dragon.

'Go. Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!' Merlin pledged. The Dragon nodded, respecting Merlin's wishes. 'I have shown you mercy. Now you must do the same to others' Merlin cried. I grabbed the spear off Merlin. 'I am not like my brother. I will kill you if you put one talon into Camelot. I will not hesitate in doing it now!' I shouted. 'Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again' he smiled in his dragony way, before flying off towards the mountains.

I sighed, running a hand through my eyes. 'Now what the hell are you doing here?' Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I wasn't going to miss out on all the fun Merlin. Can't have you hogging it all can we?' I smirked, hugging my big brother. 'I don't know why I bother' he smiled, twirling me around.

'What happened?' Arthur asked groggily, waking up from the blow. 'You dealt him a mortal blow' Merlin rasped. 'He's gone?' Arthur breathed, a slight smile on his face. 'Yeah. You did it' I confirmed, kneeling down beside him. Arthur through his head back and laughed. I felt myself laugh with him and lay down. I pulled Merlin down beside me, he looked like he was going to collapse.

Walking back into Camelot, I saw all the ecstatic and joyful faces. I smiled and saw Gwen and Gauis waiting for news.

I ran towards Gauis and Gwen, hugging them both. I smiled happily when Gauis looked at Merlin proudly. 'We felt him there with us Gauis' I told him happily. 'My child, he'll always be with you' he smiled. I nodded and hugged Gauis again. 'I know I could never compare with your father but, you've still got me' Gauis shrugged. I laughed as I nodded, kissing Gauis's cheek. 'Well I suppose, I'll just have to make do' Merlin teased, hugging Gauis as well.

Arthur pulled me into a hug. 'I thought I'd lost you' I sighed, as he nuzzled my neck. 'You can't get rid of me that easily love' he murmured, pulling back to plant a kiss on my lips. 'Come on, I need a bath and a nice relaxing meal after all of this' he grinned, grabbing my hand. I laughed out loud as we walked into the castle.

**Thank you so much for reading. Press the green button below, it will SAVE THE UNIVERSE!**

SPOV


	15. Hurt and Betrayal of the Worst Kind

**Hurt, Sorrow and Betrayal Of The Worst Kind**

Two weeks after the Dragon fiasco, Camelot was finally returning to normal. The castle still had a lot of work to be done to it. But we were finally going back to normal. The houses were rebuilt thanks to Arthur and the knights, the businesses, the church and the market place was revived. It must be a sign to come at least with the market place up and running.

Me and Arthur was getting over everything too. We promised we would now tell each other everything, even if the other one didn't want to hear it. The baby was still our secret and Merlin's. Well talking about Merlin he was fussing around me. But it wasn't even in the brotherly way... it was more like a mother. Gwrrr!

I was currently sitting down watching the knights rebuild their training area. When I say knights, more like Arthur. Sometime during the day he had removed his shirt, causing many women to come flocking to the area. I smiled at him as his blue eyes met mine.

I loved looking at Arthur. It was my favourite hobby of all time. I loved how his blond hair, a couple of shades lighter from the sun, shone in the light. I loved his blue eyes and the inner glow within them. I loved how these orbs showed you everything he was feeling, and sometimes he had to try so hard to hide them. I loved how his muscles rippled under his skin as he lifted wood for the fences. And most of all, I loved how he was all mine.

"Shannon are you alright? You look flustered, it's the heat. Here have some water" Merlin rambled, pushing some water into my hands. I rolled my eyes turning towards my idiotic brother. "Merlin, I am blushing because of that incredible god over there! Will you please stop fussing" I snapped. Merlin frowned and I huffed. "Sorry" I apologised, hugging his small frame.

After apologising, I went over to said God. "Hey handsome" I greeted, walking up to him and a knight. "Hello to you too" Arthur greeted back. "Who said I was talking to you?" I teased, smiling at the young knight. He blushed and quickly hurried away.

"You are incredibly mean, love" Arthur smiled, picking me up and swinging me. "ARTHUR! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as I felt dizzy. He did so, catching me as I swayed slightly. "Sorry" he chuckled, pressing a kiss to my lips softly. I moaned, opening my mouth slightly.

He released me as I blushed from the wolf whistles from the knights. Arthur laughed and waved them off to work. "You don't look well. Go and rest and I'll wake you up for dinner" he breathed, kissing my forehead. "Arthur!" I groaned as he pushed me towards the direction of the castle.

I had been feeling incredibly tired recently. It really annoyed me, I didn't want to sleep through my pregnancy. I hated being pregnant, it was so boring. I was sick in the morning, I was irritable and I was still getting those dreams, and I was craving things. Mind you I had tried to stop the sweet bread and jam that I loved. Sighing, I flopped back onto the bed.

"Wake up love" a whispering voice, pierced my consciousness. "Go away" I muttered, rolling over away from the noise. "Arthur move, I'll get her up" I heard the devil brother say. "Yeah right" I chuckled, going back to sleep.

However I wasn't asleep for long. Something was splashed on my face. I screamed, sitting bolt right in bed. "MERLIN!" I yelled, getting up to chase him. He laughed aiming jets of water from his magic. I growled and made him feel sad and depressed. "Okay okay you win! I'm sorry" he shouted, wiping a few tears away.

Arthur just looked at us in confusion. "Okay... come on you need to get dressed" he told me, pushing me behind the screen. There was a knock on the door as I was getting dressed. Next thing I know, Gwen had popped her head round. "Need some help?" she offered, smiling. "Gwen" I grinned, letting her tie the back.

Gwen had recently been my maidservant. Although I never made her do anything, she simply offered to do it. Uther had gave her to me as Morgana was away, well I forced him to really. I screamed at him to get rid of my old one because I didn't want Gwen to be working in the kitchens.

"You look beautiful as always" Arthur smiled as I came round with Gwen. "All thanks to Gwen" I laughed, hugging my dark friend. "I don't think so" she blushed. "Gwen, stop being so modest" I told her, hooking my arm with Arthur's. "You two can go now. Have a nice night" Arthur dismissed them kindly.

"You really do look beautiful tonight" Arthur whispered as we walked down the corridor. "I don't, Arthur that's one thing I love about you. You'll lie to me just to make me happy" I teased. He nudged me, rolling his eyes. "Well I love how you are so modest it's borderline of annoying" he grinned, flashing me that smile.

I nodded and he stopped me. "Shannon, I was thinking... maybe... that I... well we... can we tell my father about the baby tonight? If that's okay with you" he asked, stumbling on his words. "Arthur, it's your child, yours to tell about whoever you want. It's not just mine" I muttered, kissing his cheek. He sighed in relief and we continued walking towards the dinner chamber.

Uther was already sitting at the table when me and Arthur arrived. "Good evening Father" I greeted as Arthur nodded. Arthur held out my chair for me and I blushed. "Good evening Lady Shannon, Arthur" he replied, taking a sip out of his wine.

I looked down the table, still believing I would see Morgana. I missed her more than ever. I was also nervous as well, she was still learning me the etiquette of royalty. I wished Morgana was able to keep me company in these dinners. I sighed, not wanting to depress myself further.

"Are you alright Lady Shannon? You look pale" Uther asked. "I am perfectly fine, Sire" I smiled, trying to convince him of that fact. Arthur's eyes offered me some comfort, guessing where my thoughts were heading. We both missed Morgana greatly.

Our dinners were served with wine and I glanced at Arthur in panic. Recently wine had been leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I would always feel sick from having it. "Sire, I believe that Lady Shannon does not wish for wine tonight" Arthur announced. Uther glanced at me "bring Lady Shannon some water" he ordered a serving girl.

I sighed, taking a bite out of my dinner. "Lady Shannon, if you wish you may leave to visit Gauis if you are ill" Uther offered. "That is very kind, My Lord. But I am not ill" I answered, a small smile on my face. Uther nodded, satisfyed that he had at least showed his concern.

I continued to eat my dinner as I lay my feet on Arthur's knees. Arthur's eyes widened, looking for mine. However I ignored his searching eyes. I started to inch my way up his thighs and his breathing changed. I smirked down at my dinner while Arthur cleared his throat, shuffling in his chair.

_Stop it or I swear to God. When we return to our chambers I'll keep you on the edge all night _he threatened through our link. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breathing change. Damn it! He knew what happened when he talked to me telepathically. I stopped what I was doing, but rested my feet on his legs.

However when he took a sip out of his wine, I pressed my feet against his bulge. He gasped, choking on the wine. "Arthur!" Uther cried, staring at his child in disapproval. "Sorry father" he muttered weakly, coughing still. He sent me a glare and would not look at me after. I laughed inside his head and he tried to push my foot off without anyone noticing. I narrowed my eyes and let my magic begin to undo his ties.

Arthur cried out as I pressed my foot into his breeches. Arthur jumped up, the ties already done up from my magic. "What is the meaning of this, Arthur?" Uther demanded. Arthur grabbed his goblet and tried to gather his breath.

"I have an announcement Sire" he quickly said, giving me one final glare. "What is this announcement?" Uther asked, raising an eyebrow. "Lady Shannon had produced an heir to the throne. She is with child" Arthur grinned, pride written all over his face. Uther however didn't say anything.

"Uther?" I whispered, cautiously. "You disappoint me" he muttered, eyes staring at Arthur. "What?" I breathed, not believeing my ears. "You have showed no self control. No respect to her or yourself. It's disgraceful Arthur" he spat. "It's disgraceful because I showed my love to my future wife! How is that disgraceful?" Arthur frowned, confused.

"That child will be a bastard!" Uther hissed. Arthur's hand inched towards his sword. "My son will not be a bastard! Shannon is going to be my wife in under a month!" Arthur yelled. "Yes Arthur but it was conceived outside of wedlock! You've disgraced the Pendragon name!" Uther cried. "You're a disgrace to Camelot! You're a laughing stock" Arthur pointed out as I went to calm him down.

"Arthur" I warned him, laying a hand on his arm. "You will be punished for your disobedience. You are not a child no more Arthur, you need to face the consequences of your actions. Take him to the dungeons" Uther told him. "Wait! No! I was the one that started a physical relationship. Punish me" I cried, as guards shackled his wrists together.

"Shannon don't!" Arthur breathed, nuzzling my neck. "Please!" I begged, hugging Arthur to me. "Shannon, listen to me, I'd rather them do it to me than you okay. I'll be fine. I won't even feel it" he whispered, resting his head on mine. "I love you" I whimpered, hiding in his chest. "I love you too" he promised kissing my forehead, as he was dragged away.

"You, Uther Pendragon, you will die eventually. When that time comes I will not shed a tear for you. I will laugh and congratulate whoever done it. I will give them pardon. But I would never shed a tear for your death. Mark my words King of Camelot. Your days are numbered!" I hissed, turning to face that monster. "And you will watch his punishment at midday" Uther glared. I narrowed my eyes, "will I?"

I quickly hurried my way to Gauis's chambers. I found Merlin sitting at the table. "Merlin! Merlin I need your help" I cried, grabbing his hand. "Shannon? What's happened?" he asked, stilling my shaking hands. "It's Arthur. He is to be punished. Uther found out about the baby. He's furious" I whispered, desperate for his help.

"Shannon I can't! If there was anything I could do I would. But there is nothing. Arthur will be okay, he is used to them" Merlin soothed. "What?" I gasped, shocked at the new revelation. "When I was poisoned and dying. Arthur went to get the antidote, but Uther had forbidden him. When Arthur returned he got punished. Three lashes on his back" Merlin explained. I shook my head, how could Uther be that horrible.

"I'm going to visit him" I told Merlin. "Shannon, no one is allowed there, you'll be caught" he warned. "Merlin I don't care" I shrugged, running out the room to the dungeons.

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" the guard asked. I lowered my hood to show him my face. "I'm sorry My Lady, but no one is permitted to see the Prince" the guard apologised. I pressed a few gold coins into his hand. "Five minutes" he sighed, letting me pass.

I hurried down to his cell. "Arthur" I whispered, as he lent back on the wall, he didn't even look at me. "Arthur please listen to me" I begged, gripping the bars. "You shouldn't be down here" he told me emotionless. "I don't care, I would gladly be caught down here" I replied. His eyes flashed and locked with mine. "You should! I don't want you to risk yourself getting hurt" he hissed.

"Please" I pleaded, reaching out for him. He sighed and moved towards the bars. "You mustn't cry okay" he muttered, cupping my cheeks. "How can he do this to you? How can he be such a monster?" I growled, shaking my head. "Shannon, listen to me. Don't cry, that will be the only thing that hurts me. It won't be the whip but your crying. I can't bear you crying" he sighed. I nodded, pressing my face between the bars. Arthur knew what I wanted and kissed me lovingly.

However the guard that I paid interrupted us. "Five minutes are up" he called, banging the bars. I sent him a glare and looked at Arthur. "I'll be alright, you must go now" he breathed, kissing my hand. I nodded, looking at him one more time before running back towards the main area of the castle.

* * *

It was just before mid day, the sun was shining into the chamber. "I'm not going to forgive him Gwen. Never" I hissed, pacing the room in which I was currently stuck. "Shannon, you mustn't say things like that. Anybody could be listening" she reminded me. "Frankly Gwen I couldn't care less, what are they really going to do to me?" I muttered.

There was a knock on the door and I growled. Pulling the door open I stared into the face of Sir Leon. "What?" I snapped, hands resting on my hips. "King Uther has demanded your presence" he explained. "Then of course I must go and follow his orders" I said sarcastically, following Sir Leon down the corridors.

"You don't know who's doing it do you?" I asked him. "From what I know it's going to be the guard as it normally is, My Lady" he answered. I nodded, and sent a small smile to him. "I'm sorry Sir Leon, I didn't mean it" I sighed, looking down at my feet. "It's understandable" he nodded, opening the door to Arthur's cell for me.

King Uther was standing there along with the head guard. Arthur was shirtless and facing the wall. I went over to him, hoping to calm him down. "Hey" I whispered, laying a hand on his chest. "Shannon, please don't watch" he begged and I shook my head. "I'll do everything I can" I promised him quietly, kissing his forehead. Arthur sighed and glared at the wall opposite.

"Lady Shannon, you are here to watch. Also you will be dealing Prince Arthur his punishment. Ten lashes across his back. If we do not think you are doing it correctly, then the remaining lashes shall be given to you" Uther instructed. I gaped at him. He was expecting me to hurt Arthur?

Arthur who had only just got chained against the wall tensed up. "No! I swear to God if you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you!" Arthur growled, pulling against his restraints. "You seem to forget Arthur, this is her punishment as well as yours" Uther reminded him, handing me the whip. "Shannon do it properly" Arthur ordered me.

I bit my lip as I gripped the handle of the whip. "You ready?" I asked Arthur and he nodded. I shut my eyes as I brought it down across his back. Arthur didn't cry out but as I opened my eyes, I could tell that he had bit his lip as well. His back had a thin red line running up it, some bits bleeding.

I shook my head, turning away slightly as I whipped him again. Arthur tensed up and I watched as it started to bleed worse. _Try to relax love. Tensing only makes it worse _I reminded him, sending him some numbness. I saw his back relax slightly and I sighed.

I hit him for the third time and I heard an intake of breath. My hand froze in mid air automatically. I didn't want to hurt Arthur. I hated this! Uther cleared his throat and I carried on. The fourth time it wrapped around his waist and I winced. By now his back was covered in blood and welts. I whipped him twice in quick succession hoping to get this over and done with.

"I don't think this is good enough. Count every hit Arthur" Uther ordered. I gasped as Arthur nodded, whipping his back. "Seven!" he growled out, hands clenching in the chains. _I'm sorry! _I apologised, stopping for a few moments. "Just do it!" he shouted at me. I nodded and whipped his back for the eighth time. Arthur moaned, "eight" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you are being punished enough" Uther stated. "What?" I gasped, turning to him. "Do it higher" he instructed me. I knew what that would do, it would bring it down with such force I couldn't bare to watch.

Uther grabbed my hand and raised it above my head. I closed my eyes as he used my hand to bring it down on Arthur's back. Arthur cried out, his legs buckling from underneath him. It was a good thing the shackles were holding him up. "Nine" he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Uther nodded, and raised the whip one final time. The loud crack echoed in the cell. Arthur again buckled and I threw the whip away, as though burned. "Arthur!" I sobbed, as the guards released him. I caught him round the waist and he hissed in pain.

"You'll understand one day when you are King" Uther told Arthur who was half conscious. "No Uther, I don't think I will ever understand" Arthur spat, glaring at the present King. "Maybe you will when you are a Father yourself" Uther shrugged, exiting the room.

As soon as he did, Arthur collapsed. "Sir Leon! Help me!" I demanded, unable to support his weight. He helped me, hauling Arthur to his feet. We led him through the back passages through the castle. Arthur would be mortified if anyone saw him like this. "Quick to his chambers" I mumbled, kicking open the door to our chambers.

Gwen gasped when she saw us. "Gwen gather towels and some water" I ordered her, helping Sir Leon lay him on his stomach. "Sir Leon, get Gauis or Merlin. Anyone" I whispered, frantically. I gripped Arthur's hand, bringing it to my lips. "Wake up love. Everything will be okay" I promised, laying my head on his hand. I only wished it would now cup my face. I turned around to see Sir Leon still standing there. "GO!"

"I'm sorry Arthur. Please be alright" I begged, staring at the horror of his back. There was so much blood. It was running down his sides and pooling beneath him on the bedsheets. I turned away, not wanting to see him so close to death, and at my own hand.

I sighed and turned back to him. From what I could see the lines ran below his waistline. I winced and undid his breeches, pulling them down slightly so that they were more reachable. Some of the whips had curled around his frame and I knew there must be some on his front.

"Arthur! Shannon what happened?" Merlin gasped, running into the room. "I couldn't stop it! I had to whip him" I told them. "Okay Shannon, move out the way. Let us treat him" Merlin soothed, pulling me to the side. "I tried really hard, but Uther won't stop" I rambled. "Shannon, you need to calm down" Merlin whispered, rubbing my arms.

I breathed in, trying to calm my breathing. "I'll need to clean them so they won't get infected" Gauis murmured, reaching for the water and towels. It was a lengthy progress, with dirt and dry blood, peeling off the skin. I squeezed my eyes shut sometimes because I couldn't watch. Yet through it all, Arthur had not made one sound.

"Shannon, I need you to help sit him up, so we can put this paste on" Merlin instructed. I nodded and helped support him into a sitting position. "It's okay Arthur, you're going to be okay" I whispered into his ear. "Here wrap this around him" Merlin ordered, handing me a bandage. I carefully wrapped them around his , making quick work as me and Merlin passed it between ourselves.

"Shannon" Arthur breathed, eyes fluttering for a second. "I'm here Arthur, everything's going to be fine" I soothed, kissing his temple. "Hurts" he moaned, trying to find my hand. "It's alright, I've got you" I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. He groaned, trying to move away.

"Don't move Arthur, it'll hurt more" Guais advised him, packing away the bandages. "I'm sorry" I cried, shaking my head. "Not... your... fualt" he mumbled, before his face drained of colour and his head lolled backwards onto my shoulders.

"Guais! What's happened?" I panicked, lying Arthur down. "It can't be, it's too soon" Gauis muttered to himself. "Gauis, what's wrong with him?" I asked, stilling the pacing court physician. "It appears infection has already settled into his wounds. He has a fever" he told me.

I gasped, sinking to my knees. A fever? An infection? It all spelt out certain death to me. Not mant people recovered from a infection. Arthur would die and she could do nothing about it. Her magic was useless against the power of nature. Nobody could stop the dead from dying. It was how their destiny was set out for them.

"We can save him. We must break the fever that surrounds him. It's the only way that I know of" Gauis informed us. "I'll stay with him, I'll care for him" I whispered. "Shannon, you can't" Gauis gasped. "We'll all stay until we have to go" Sir Leon suggested. I nodded and sat beside Arthur on the bed.

"Merlin... fufill promise... look after... Shannon and... baby" Arthur groaned out in his unconciousness. I turned to stare at Merlin. "What promise?" I hissed, eyes narrowing. "Arthur and me made a promise. If one of us was to die, then we have sworn to look after you and your child. To protect you from any harm that comes your way" Merlin explained. "If I wasn't so worried, I'd kick you out" I growled. I turned to look at the shocked faces of Gwen and Sir Leon. I sighed and quickly explained the story to them.

* * *

"You lot should leave, it's getting late" I murmured, pushing some hair off Arthur's sweaty face. "If you are sure" Gwen said, tiredly. Sir Leon and Gwen nodded, Guais had gone long before, claiming duties. Merlin however sat still, unmoving.

"Do you want me to stay?" Merlin asked, when they had all gone. "It's really up to you" I sighed, shaking my head. "Do you need me to?" he reworded. I bit my lip and nodded, he sighed, coming round to hug me. I breathed in a shaky breath as I clung onto Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin, I don't know what I would do without you" I muttered. "You'd be a lot better off" he smiled, sadly. "No I would be dead" I assured firmly. "I don't know about that" he grinned, letting me go. I sighed, tracing Arthur's strong cheekbones.

"Please wake up Arthur, I am nothing without you. You can't die Arthur! I won't let you" I breathed to him. "Try talking about the baby, he might wake then" Merlin suggested. "Don't you want to see your son. He will be so beautiful Arthur, beyond anything anyone has dreamt. He'll be a mixture of you and me. Don't you want to see that? Don't you want to see our son be a perfect King?" I smiled, stroking his hand. Again nothing apart from the steady rise of his chest.

"What if he doesn't make it Merlin? What if he dies and it's my fualt!" I whispered, unable to pull my eyes away. "How many times, it isn't your fault. Arthur knew what he was doing" Merlin reminded her. "Maybe" I shook my head, cooling him down.

There was a knock at the door. "Should I?" Merlin asked. "No, whoever it is, they can wait until Arthur is better and awake" I snapped, looking at the scratches on his biceps. They were nothing compared to his torso and back.

KNOCK KNOCK

"They'll leave" I assured. Merlin nodded, biting his lips.

KNOCK KNOCK

I growled and quickly marched to the door. "WHAT!" I shouted at the young scullery maid. "The King... he... he wants to see you... at dinner... in... 5 minutes" she stuttered. I hissed and slammed the door in her face. "Is he joking? Does he seriously expect me to sit and eat with him?" I snarled.

Merlin hurried over to the door. "Shannon whatever you do don't reveal yourself. Don't loose control" he warned. "Loose control of what?" I asked innocently. "This" he said, conjuring his magic into physical presence. I nodded and he raised an eyebrow. I sighed and all the vases and jugs returned to where they were.

"Look after him, while I'm gone" I whispered. "Of course, what do you take me for" he smiled. I nodded, and went to leave. "Oh and Shannon, remember what I said" he called behind me. Yes Merlin!

The King was already in the chamber when I got there. "Good evening Lady Shannon" he greeted. "Uther" I nodded, sitting down on the other end of the table. My food was laid out in front of me in silence. I didn't dare break it, in fact it suited me just fine. I just wished to leave.

"Are you alright? You must be tired from today's strenious tasks" he said. I gritted my teeth, trying not to get worked up. "Of course, that must be it" I bit out, harshly. "Is Prince Arthur not joining us tonight? What a disappointment" Uther commented.

That's it! SNAP! I just lost it! "Arthur! Arthur is currently in bed, running a high fever. He got it from the punishment you gave him!" I yelled. "If I do remember, my hand was not controlling the weapon" he smirked. "Yet you was the one who ordered me to do so. Arthur is unconcious, lying on his death bed because of you! You selfless pathetic excuse of a man! So no My Lord, Arthur will not be joining us tonight, and neither will I" I screamed, walking out on the shocked King.

"Were you polite and kind?" Merlin asked, as soon as I got in. "Of course, I ate politely and ate with my mouth closed. But I refuse to be polite and kind to him. And no I did not expose us" I snapped, flinging my dress off. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How is Arthur?" I questioned, shaking the braid out of my hair. "He's been asking for you. It's like he knows you're not here with him" Merlin smiled, dapping Arthur's brow. I softened slightly as I magicked Merlin a bed. "Here, you can sleep wherever you want" I whispered.

Merlin nodded and helped me into bed. "Goodnight, sleep tight Merlin. Don't let the faries bite. Although they did always prefer you to me, when we went into the forest. You were almost like them" I muttered, sleepily. "If only you keep remembering these happy times" Merlin mumbled, lying down on the bed on the floor.

* * *

"Shannon" a hoarse whisper woke me up. I gasped, eyes flashing gold as the candles flared back to life again. The hand over my waist moved and I looked into the rich blue eyes of Arthur. "Hey" I greeted, summoning the bowl of water. I dabbed at his head and wounds.

"I'm so cold" he breathed, eyes closing. "Arthur, you're not going to die, I'm telling you" I ordered him. He chuckled, before wincing at the pain. "I meant light the fire" he muttered, eyes resting. I nodded and with a flash of my eyes, the fire roared into life.

"Sit up for me, the bandages need cleaning" I instructed. He nodded and I helped him sit up in bed. Quickly I went to work on keeping him clean. "You kept me going... I didn't think I'd ma-" he rambled. "Arthur, stop it, please. It's my fault you are like this. I could have killed you" I hissed, angry at myself.

"No! I would have done it a million times over" he soothed, grabbing my wrist. "You don't understand, I was the one hitting you" I cried, tears pouring down my face. "Love, I felt nothing, you helped me through it. With your power. Oh darling, you done nothing but help me" he sighed, pulling me to lie down. "Arthur, I have to tend to you" I mumbled, trying to get up. "You've done a good enough job for tonight. You must rest, after all, how can I see my son when you are not rested" he smiled, laying a hand on my stomach.

* * *

Upon waking I noticed Merlin had gone. "He went to tell the King and everyone else, that I am infact perfectly alive" a voice from the chair by the fire said. I gasped and sat up quickly. "What are you doing? Why are you out of bed?" I demanded, throwing a robe on. "As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, I have duties to attend to" he smirked, hiding his pain.

"Why! Why do you think it's okay to hide your pain from me? I can see it in your eyes. Let me help" I shouted. "Shannon, you don't need to help me. I feel fine and I'm not, it only hurts a little bit" he assured. I tutted and began to get him and myself dressed.

I ordered some breakfast as he sat to look through some reports. "I need to see someone today" he told me. "Who? You can't travel just yet, you can barely walk" I told him. "It will only be for a while. And I can walk" he grinned, walking a metre from his desk to me.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I don't care, you're not going anywhere" I ordered him. He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I am, and you can't stop me, Lady Shannon" he replied smugly. "Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. I made him sit in the chair and not want to leave.

He glared from his position in front of the fire. "Fine but I want you to get Sir Leon here. I have a job for him to do" Arthur snapped. I grinned, and nodded at the figure at the chair. "Oi! Release me" he called and with a surge of magic, I let him out of his chair.

I found Sir Leon at the training ground. He was practising with the knights, a one off this week, there was still so much to fix. Sir Leon was taking the session to day, standing in for Arthur. I was eternally grateful, I had forgotten to ask him last night.

When the training was finished, I walked over to them. "Lady Shannon" they greeted, all of them bowing. I blushed and smiled at them in return. "You are looking well, Lady Shannon. You're pratically glowing from where I stand" Sir Henry flirted. "Thank you, Sir. But it is only from the fine weather we are experiencing at the present time" I excused. "But the look of such happiness. Where does it come from?" Sir Lionel asked.

"Obviously not from you. I doubt the Prince would take kindly to you propositioning his bride to be" Sir Kay said, raising an eyebrow at the younger knights. "My apologise Lady Shannon. Obviously they have not been taught to respect royalty properly" he glowered. "Thank you Sir Kay, but punishing him is not necessary. I am here to talk to Sir Leon I'm afraid" I laughed.

Sir Leon laughed and gave Sir Kay run of training now. "Prince Arthur requests your presence immediately" I told him. He nodded and we both walked back into the castle in silence. "How is the Prince?" Sir Leon asked, holding a door open for her. "He's better, he is trying to do everyday things. But I can see how much pain he is in" I sighed, pushing open our chamber door.

Arthur was sitting down, eating the breakfast that had come. "Ahh, Sir Leon, just the man I wanted to see" Arthur greeted, taking a sip of his goblet. Sir Leon bowed and waited for Arthur to start the conversation. "Would you like to join us?" I asked, plucking a strawberry off Arthur's plate. "Thank you for the kind offer, but I must decline, Lady Shannon" he smiled.

"Now, you know you're a trusted friend of mine" Arthur started, getting up. Sir Leon nodded as I frowned. Just where on Earth was this going? "Then I must ask you to do me a great favour. You must know that you can decline me" Arthur told him. "Of course, My Lord. Whatever you ask" Sir Leon agreed.

"I wish for you to be Lady Shannon's personal guard" Arthur instructed him. What? I was not some damsel in distress for someone to look after! "Of course Sire, but may I ask, why me? Wouldn't it be better for a man of your Father's Army?" Sir Leon asked. "I no longer trust my father. Especially in the company of Lady Shannon and my unborn son. You will report only to me, do you understand?" Arthur explained. "Of course, my Lord. If you'll excuse me, the knights need training" Sir Leon bowed and exited. Merlin slipped in, in his palce.

"A guard? How dare you! I am perfectly capable to look after myself" I shouted at him. Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm only trying to make sure you're safe" he sighed. "Do you think at all? You've sent me to my death, if he sees me doing magic, he'll report me to the King! What honestly goes on in that brain of yours?" I yelled, furious at his lack of judgement.

"What goes on in my mind! I am looking after you, Sir Leon can be trusted I am sure of that" Arthur cried. "What do you think of this clotpole, Merlin?" I asked, hands on hips. "I agree on his principles, but it doesn't mean I agree about Sir Leon" Merlin nodded. Arthur gave him an asperated look.

"Anyway, I would never do anything that would put you in harms way!" Arthur defended. "Oh really what about when you found out? I distinctly remember you waving a sword around at me" I screamed. "I did not wave a sword at you" he protested. "You still threatened my life" I bellowed.

The jug on the table beside us all broke suddenly. The shards was on the floor, the fire casting shadows on the little pieces. "Did you do that?" Merlin breathed, looking at me. "No, I thought it was you" I muttered, eyes flashing to Arthur's.

Merlin closed his eyes and turned his face into the air. "What's he doing?" Arthur asked. "He's trying to find out the source of the magic. It's his new trick" I sighed, shaking my head. Arthur nodded, looking as Merlin neared me.

"Hmm! Very interesting! Especially at this moment" Merlin muttered, circling me. "What is it Merlin?" Arthur frowned, coming to stand by my side. "From what I can tell, the magic came from the future King or Queen of Camelot" Merlin grinned.

Baby? What's the matter sweetheart? Are you okay? I asked through my telepathic connection. Loud voices. Daddy still loves Mommy right? it asked back. I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "Why what's the matter?" Arthur asked panickly. "No he didn't like us arguing. Mummy and Daddy love each other very much" she soothed, rubbing her stomach.

"Can you believe it, Shannon?" Merlin grinned, flexing his hands. The magic shot out and curled around his hand in a golden light. Arthur went over to look out of the window, not paying any attention to us. "Yes, can you imagine how powerful it will be" I breathed, smiling at him. Merlin frowned and looked over to Arthur. "I should go, I've still got to collect the clothes" Merlin excused, giving me a small smile before leaving.

"Arthur?" I called, hesitantly. He ignored me but went to the jug of wine. Thank God it had only been the jug of water that exploded. "Arthur will you please talk to me?" I sighed, wrapping my arms round his waist. "Of course I'll talk to you" he tried to smile, taking a drink.

"What's wrong? Don't shut me out" I muttered, laying my head on his back. He let out a hiss and I instantly let go. "I don't like it how you can talk to my child. That you and Merlin have a better relationship with our child then me" Arthur hissed, staring at the table.

Was that it? Was that really the reason he was all moody? I laughed and he turned to glare at me. "I'm sorry it's not that. But you don't understand, this child already loves you" I assured, trying to placate him. Arthur scoffed and turned away again.

"Why don't you talk to him and I'll tell you what he thinks?" I suggested. "No, because I want this to be normal. I don't want to know what my child is thinking before it is born" Arthur muttered. I nodded and forced him to lie down. "Now you need rest. Otherwise those will never heal properly" I smiled, kissing his forehead.

* * *

"What! You are not going! How does he expect you to sit there after what happened?" I shouted, blocking the door. Arthur chuckled and tried to side step me. "Shannon, we were lucky he didn't summon me yesterday. And I must go, it's my duty" Arthur sighed. "But he hurt you!" I protested. "Yes but life goes on. Now come on, or we will be late" Arthur shrugged, trying to move me.

"No! I will not go and sit with that man! I cannot stand to look in his direction at the moment" I cried. "Love, I told you, we must go! You don't even have to look at him. Just keep your head down" Arthur soothed. I shook my head, walking away from the door. "I want nothing more to do with that... tyrant!" I spat.

Arthur's hand caught my wrist sharply. "Shannon, that is my father, The King, you're talking about. You can't let your mouth run off with you like that. He demands respect! I know he rules with an iron fist, but I can't change that now. So please, don't let anyone hear that. I'd die if you were executed for treason" Arthur breathed, staring down at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fine! But I still think he is a tyrant" I sighed.

Arthur smiled and led me out the door. "Thank you" he nodded, squeezing my hand. "I'm only doing it for you" I mumbled. "That's all I ask of you" he grinned, leading me into the dining area. I tried to hide my distaste of being here. Although my magic wanted to come out.

"Good evening Sire" Arthur greeted for both of us. "I hope you are feeling well Arthur?" Uther asked. I gritted my teeth, the grip on the goblet tightening. "I am perfectly well Sire, it must have been one of those 24 hour things" Arthur nodded. What LIES! "Yes well I hope to see you attend to your duties" Uther nodded.

"Which duties will that be?" Arthur asked in his best renal voice. I glared at the King. I always hated Arthur talking like that. It made it sound like he held no emotion about anything. "The King and Queen of Arroy are coming for the wedding. We don't need any little inccidents coming up, like that of Sir Lancelot" Uther told us. "Lancelot is a good knight and an even better man" I protested.

"Watch that tongue of yours!" Uther warned, standing up. "What! Is this bringing back bad memories. Just because Morgana isn't here, doesn't mean that you can be unmoral!" I shouted, also standing up. "Do not talk about Morgana to me. You may be trying to copy Morgana. But you are not her. You didn't know her!" Uther yelled. "I knew her a damn sight better than you!" I cried.

"I want you to be polite when meeting them" Uther threatened. "Yes, don't worry I'll curtsey and pretend to be listening when I'm supposed to" I smirked. "You big heart will do nothing for you as Queen" Uther sneered. "And your cold iron fist has done the people no good! At least I have a heart! I bet Morgana's glad to be wherever she is" I screamed at him.

Arthur quickly stood between us. "Apologise" he hissed at me. "I will not apologise to that monster" I snarled. Arthur gritted his teeth in annoyance at me. He turned around and bowed to the King. "I apologise on behalf of Lady Shannon. The baby is very testing on her and is making her stressed" Arthur apologised. I scoffed and turned on my heel to flee. Those morons.

"Oh no! You don't even deserve the chance to storm out!" Arthur shouted, following me. "I have every right to do so" I growled with so much venom, that the guards tightened their grip on their spears. "Why did you have to argue with him?" Arthur demanded as he walked past my chamber. However I did not and closed the door in his face.

It didn't take him long to get over the shock. He pushed open my door with a disbelieving look. "What? Nobody ever done that to you before? Pity" I mumbled, getting ready for bed. "You're acting like a child!" Arthur snapped, shaking his head.

"No I am acting within reason" I shouted, trying to keep my magic in. "I am trying to protect you. Did you honestly think, mouthing off to the King would have no repercussions. You're a fool!" he scorned, slamming his fist on the table. "And are you fool enough to think I need your protection?" I laughed. Arthur growled and grabbed me by the wrists.

"Ow! Arthur that hurts!" I moaned, trying to pull away. "You may not want to admit it. But you do. Especially on how to behave in court and keep secrets" he whispered into her ear. "I do not need your help!" I screamed, magic finally bursting out.

"Stop!" Arthur ordered, hands tightening on my wrists. "It scares you doesn't it Arthur? To think that I don't even need words to do magic" I sniggered, waving my hands. The mirror on my desk cracked right down the middle. Arthur gripped my whole hansd. "That I don't even need my hands to make something burn" I hissed, setting the curtains alight without burning them. "That's enough" he roared, breathing heavily against me.

"Why are you doing this Shannon?" Arthur breathed. "Because you didn't defend me Arthur. I am carrying your child and going to become your wife. Yet you don't even try to stand up for me against Uther. You need to sort your Daddy issues" I sighed. Arthur shook his head and released me. "We'll talk more when you are a lot calmer" Arthur told me, walking to the door. "I'm sorry" he apologised, before walking out.

I let out a shaky breath, rubbing my wrists carefully. I collapsed on the floor before letting the tears fall. Why did he not stand up for me? Doesn't he love me anymore? All those things that Uther was saying and Arthur didn't seem to care. Is this how it's going to be? A empty shell that held no emotion what so ever. Not even to me? I couldn't live like that.

And then he had the nerve to try and make me apologise to him! Yeah and hell would freeze over before that happened. That was one thing I was sure of. It was my hatred towards Uther Pendragon. At least one thing was straight in this topsy turvey world.

Arthur had never intentionally hurt me ever. Well unless you counted Lady Vivian and threatening to kill me when he found out. Even though he was under a spell, he had treated me in the most terrible way possible. Could Arthur really do that to a person? Oh god! He had hurt me so many times. Yet I still went back to him. Where do we go from here? I sobbed until my body had run out of tears, as I rested my head on the cold soothing stone.

* * *

I moaned, turning softly into the gentle warmth against my cheek. I frowned, the last thing I remember was that I was on the cold floor. But now it almost felt like... a bed? But that wasn't right, how had she moved herself in her sleep. I groaned, stretching before opening my eyes.

I gasped, on my bed sat crossed leg was Merlin. I looked around to find myself in my room. The fire was roaring lovely, warmth spreading into the room. Arthur was sat in a chair a could of feet away from my bed. "What's going on?" I asked them, sitting up.

"Merlin has been refusing to let me anywhere near you" Arthur sighed, demonstrating. He went to put his hand on mine. But a huge bubble, shimered around him. It was the exact same blue of Merlin's eyes. I shook my head and turned towards Merlin.

"What do you remember of last night?" he questioned, taking my hands. "Not much, just crying" I shrugged, not wanting to tell Merlin why me and Arthur was fighting. "Well I was at Gwen's making sure she got back okay. Then I felt your sadness, it was so intense I could feel it on the other end of the town. So I rushed to get Arthur, hoping he would know. We found you curled up in a ball on the floor. You were muttering Arthur's name in your sleep" he explained. I nodded and the bubble of safety shimmered again.

"It's very beautiful" I complimented, watching as the blue was tinged with gold. "But..." he sighed, and I smiled at him. "Can you take it down? Me and Arthur need to talk" I requested. Merlin sighed and I watched as his eyes glowed gold. Suddenly the bubble shrunk until Merlin absorbed it. "I'll be right outside" he mumbled, kissing my temple and glaring at Arthur.

"He never used to hate me that much" Arthur commented, looking after Merlin. "Merlin can never truly hate you. You must remember that. You're like two sides of a coin" I grinned, getting up from bed. "Yeah, I've heard someone say that before" he nodded, coming to sit on her bed.

"Shannon, I'm sorry. I told you I'm not very good at this thing. But as always you were right. I behaved appaling to you last night. I never should have let him say all that" Arthur nodded, bowing his head. I nodded and sat down beside him.

"Arthur, I want you to be able to defend me. I don't want to be verbly attacked everytime I meet Uther. But I want you to solve your Daddy issues, Arthur" I informed him. "Shannon, I will defend you, of course I will. But my relationship with him isn't smooth. It isn't meant to be but I won't let you come in the crossfire between us" Arthur resolved, holding my hand.

"But you must also do something in return" he sighed. I nodded, expecting him to say that. "I want you to be careful of your emotions and magic. Also to have Sir Leon as your guard" he bargained. I moaned, beginning to turn him down. "We need to compromise" he reminded me. "Okay, I'll let him be my guard. And Arthur, I've been keeping my magic and emotions hidden for a while. A bit longer won't be anthing difficult" she smiled.

Arthur nodded and pulled her down to rest. He turned over on his stomach and kissed my temple. "I can't wait to make you my bride. I've been waiting for this day for what seems like a year" he breathed. "I can't wait too. It'll be official, no more hiding. Free to love" I grinned, kissing his neck.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please send me a review X**


	16. Celebrations All Round

Celebrations All Round

"Arthur, I'm going for a walk, do you wish to join?" I asked my smirking fiancee. A look of irritation spread across Uther and some of the court. "I would like nothing more, my love. However I have some work for me to complete with the court" he sighed, a wishful look spreading across his face. "As you wish" I grinned, swaying my hips as I left.

"It's a shame about Arthur" Gwen sighed, laying in the grass. I nodded, kicking off my shoes. "Oh well, it was expected" I shrugged, walking to the edge of the lake. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Gwen asked, removing her shoes as well. "Yes, I'm still nervous. What if we don't work out Gwen?" I mumbled, looking at the sunbathing girl. "You and Arthur are a match made in heaven. It's normal to get nerves before a wedding" she smiled. "At least you won't be nervous on your wedding night" Gwen said innocently.

"GWEN!" I giggled, blushing from the older girls words. She blushed as well and looked horrified at what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Not that I don't think that you'll enjoy your wedding night. I'm sure you will, not that I know anything" Gwen rambled. I laughed at her and began to strip. "Gwen it's alright. Lets go swimming" I suggested, in just my under dress.

"Shannon, don't! What if someone sees you? What would the King say?" Gwen mumbled. "Gwen, don't worry, it's too hot to care" I assured. "Shannon what about Sir Leon?" she sighed, looking torn. Damn! I had forgotten about him.

"Sir Leon! Come here please" I instructed, and Gwen shook her head. Sir Leon walked into the clearing by the lake. "My Lady... I think you should cover up" he suggested. "Why Sir Leon, you're not embarrassed are you?" I teased. Sir Leon blushed and refused to look in my direction.

"You won't look will you? And you'll keep a listen for anyone coming?" I asked him. "Of course, My Lady. But you really shouldn't be doing this. Anyon-" he reminded me. However both me and Gwen cut him short when we dived in.

I shivered from the sudden change in temperature. "This is nice" Gwen smiled, relaxing. I nodded and let the water flow over my slightly swollen stomach and between my fingers. My 11 week child safely resting in my stomach. "I told you Gwen" I chuckled, beginning to swim to the opposite bank.

"How are you Gwen?" I questioned as I swam past her. "Fine, just busy with wedding and the coronation preparations" she assured. I nodded, concern still resting in my eyes. "You're not overworked am you Gwen?" I wondered. "Of course not" she soothed, smiling.

The coronation, of course. Arthur was soon to be crowned King. He had persuaded Uther to retire, saying that he could do with a rest. That he was more than capable of looking after the kingdom. Uther whole heartedly agreed with him. Arthur would be a great King. Uther believed it would help make him grow and plus he was more than old enough. Not that Arthur was old, just he was Crowned Prince of Camelot.

I sighed, letting my body float on the water. If I was so sure, why did I have a sinking feeling in my stomach? Something telling me that something would happen. It would ruin everything. Was it really just nerves on my part? It certainly didn't feel like it. I shook my head, nothing was going to happen, it was nerves.

Suddenly Sir Leon was calling us out of the water. I warily glanced at Gwen to see her looking at me the same. Horses hooves pounding the ground was getting louder. I grabbed a sword hidden in the fold of my skirt. I always carried some sort of weapon.

A horse came rushing into the clearing. "I come to find my future bride and this is what I find" I heard Arthur say, jumping off the horse. "Arthur!" I giggled as he looked at my swimming clothes. "Guenevire" Arthur swallowed, after quickly looking at Gwen. Gwen blushed and grabbed her clothes, going off to change.

"Sir Leon, why are you here? With my fiancee and her maid, while they are undressed?" Arthur questioned, tensely. "Arthur stop it!You know very well nothing was happening" I warned, hitting his arm. "I tried to get them not to Sire" Sir Leon sighed. Arthur laughed and punched Leon friendly on the arm.

"Anyway, you have to come to the castle quickly" Arthur mumbled against my lips as they kissed. "Why? Can't I spend the time with you?" I pouted. "No it's a surprise for you" he grinned, pulling my dress over my head. He turned me around quickly to do the ties.

When Gwen and Sir Leon dismissed themselves, Arthur and me quickly went to an entrance chamber. Merlin and Uther were standing outside it. "Hello" I smiled at Merlin. He grinned back, almost euphoric. I narrowed my eyes and he smirked.

I went to read his mind but he was remembering spells. Not fair Merlin I protested in his head. A little tug of the lips was the only outward sign that he heard. "I've got a surprise apparently" I grinned and Arthur spun me around to face him. "In that room is your surprise" he told me.

I huffed as he didn't tell me. "You know I hate surprises, what is it?" I asked. Arthur shook his head and pushed me towards the door. "Go and find out" he grinned. I turned to look at Merlin and Arthur with a hand on the door. They both held huge smiles. I sighed and pushed the door open.

I cried out in shock and ran to hug the person in the room. "MOTHER!" I sobbed into her shoulder. "Shannon, what is it?" she laughed, stroking my hair. "You're here, you're actually here" I breathed, pulling away. "Of course, I wouldn't miss my own daughter's wedding" she chuckled.

"I've missed you!" I told her, hugging her again. "And I you dear" she soothed, resting her head on my shoulder. I breathed the oh so familiar scent of her in. Suddenly I was reverted back to my childhood. I smiled, warmly into her neck.

"Mother, I'm glad to see you so well again" Merlin breathed, hugging her tightly. "I'm perfectly fine Merlin. Oh I've missed the two of you back home" she admitted, letting go of her son. "You're too skinny, Merlin. Has Gaius been feeding you properly?" Hunith began to fuss. "Mother, I'm not starving don't worry. Uncle Gaius is looking after us perfectly" he reassured.

"It's a pleasure to be seeing you again Hunith. How are things in Ealdor?" Arthur asked, kissing Hunith's cheek. "Much better thanks to you. We don't have to pay" she nodded, smiling from ear to ear. I beamed at my mother, unable to take my eyes off her just yet.

"Maybe you would like to take your reunion to somewhere private. Maybe my chambers?" Arthur suggested. "I don't think that's such a good idea Arthur" Uther objected. "Don't worry, Merlin and Hunith will be in the room with us" Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. I giggled, looking brightly at my mother.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?" Arthur asked, smugly. "Very much so! You can now be counted the love of my life" I smiled. "What was I before then?" he gaped. I shrugged walking ahead a little. "Just the man I was going to marry" I teased. "That's not funny!" he protested, running to keep up with me.

Merlin linked arms with his mother, following the loved up couple. "Is she happy?" Hunith asked her only son. "Yes, she's very happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a while" Merlin muttered, looking at his sister's back. Sometimes it was annoying to see them so in love.

Hunith turned to Merlin with serious eyes. "Does he treat her right?" she questioned, concern filling her eyes. "Mother, he treats her like she's the only thing in this world that matters. Sure they argue but he would never hurt her" Merlin smiled, gripping his mother's hand.

I rolled my eyes, hearing every word of their conversation. It wasn't like I was purposely listening in. It was just sometimes I forgot to just simply not listen. Plus their thoughts were loud anyway. Ever since I had fled Galen, I was always treated like the baby of the family.

Arthur opened the door and allowed Mother and me to go through. I poured some wine from a jug for Mother. I pressed it into her hands, smiling warmly. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. It's been too long" she sighed, cupping my face.

"How did you get here? We sent invitations but we were afraid they didn't reach" I frowned, sitting opposite her. "Well, this dashing young man of yours galloped into the village. He didn't stop until he reached my house. Gave me the invitation in person" Mother revealed. "Really?" I breathed, eyes tearing up. Mother nodded, hugging me tightly.

Merlin was laughing at a blushing Arthur. "I can't believe you! You're so sweet. Thank you!" I grinned, crying into Arthur's shoulder. "That's why I didn't tell you. Women always cry" he smiled, hugging me back. "You told me you was going hunting" I gasped. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise" he shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Shall we tell her?" I asked him quietly. "If you want to, it's your decision" Arthur told me, I knew he was thinking about what happened with Uther. "It's alright, she won't react like that. I promise" I reassured, kissing his cheek. "I know, it's just... nothing" he sighed, rubbing his face. "It's okay we can trust her" I soothed.

"Mother, me and Arthur have exciting news to tell you" I breathed, bouncing on the heels of my feet. "What is it dear?" Hunith laughed, eyes sparkling with happiness. "It's me and Arthur, we're expecting a child" I announced, proudly.

"Oh dear! That's incredible!" she squealed. "Thank you Mother" I beamed, hugging her small body. Hunith then got hold of Arthur and hugged him tightly. Arthur hugged her back awkwardly while I stood by Merlin. "You look like an idiot" I reminded him. "Yeah whatever baby sister" Merlin beamed, rubbing his neck.

That evening was our wedding celebration the night before the big day. I was waiting outside the hall with Mother and Uther. "Where is Arthur? He is already late" Uther moaned. "I last saw him with my brother Sire, they were planning on talking to Gauis" I told him coldly. Mother just shot me a shocked look.

"I am here my Lord, I apologise for my lateness. Merlin spilt wine all down my first set of clothes" Arthur glared. Merlin winced and blushed heavily. I giggled, smiling widely at Merlin. "Fine! but hurry it up will you. We have kept our guests waiting long enough" Uther snapped. I nodded and took Arthur's arm. "I need a goblet full of wine" I murmured to him. "You hate wine" he replied, plastering a smile on. I did the same and nodded.

When we reached the head table, Uther made a speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a great honour to see so many faces. We are here tonight to celebrate the marriage of my son and Lady Shannon. But also of the arrival of Lady Hunith, Lady Shannon's mother" Uther announced. There was a lot of clapping that it made my ears hurt.

"Thank god!" I muttered to Arthur. "You'll have to get used to it" he reminded me. "I suppose but then I'll have you" I grinned. He shook his head, taking a sip of his goblet. I called Merlin over and asked him to change the wine into water.

"Finally, a decent young woman to control this man!" Queen Sofia sighed, sitting next to me. "I have you know, I am the one wearing the trousers in this relationship" Arthur replied. "What was you saying Arthur?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing" he murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind son, it's said behind every good King there is his beautiful and noble wife" King John assured. "I couldn't agree with you more" I laughed, nudging Arthur. Arthur groaned and shook his head. "Oh don't be so sore Arthur, you know very well that it's true" I soothed, wanting nothing more than to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I remember the time when Arthur was 5 years old. He came running into the throne room..." Queen Sofia was telling me before Arthur interrupted her. "I don't think Lady Shannon wants to hear this" Arthur objected, blushing heavily. "On the contrary, please continue" I smirked. "Well he ran into the throne room, butt naked. He started to shout that we couldn't take over the Kingdom. That he'd fight us to the death" she chuckled. I couldn't believe that! I laughed so hard that it drew many attentions. Oh Arthur was never living this down. "Thanks Queen Sofia. Just thanks" Arthur growled.

Merlin came by my ear. "Well isn't that useful to our evil plans!" he breathed, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Absolutely dear brother!" I confirmed, smirking evilly at Arthur. "Yeah whatever. I know both of you could never hurt me. After all it's your destiny" Arthur replied smugly. "Prat!" Merlin whispered to me before going over to stand beside Gwen.

After the meal I unfortunately went over to talk to the Ladies at the feast. "It's so dreadful that Lady Morgana isn't here" Lady Lavender of Gore sighed. I gritted my teeth, she could not disguise the resentment in her voice. "Oh I know, I frequently find myself inconsolable" Lady Eleanor giggled. "Yes but at least Arthur has more time for his pretty wife- to- be" Lady Heather said, disgustingly. "No he is still looking for Morgana!" I snapped.

"Of course, she was teaching you the etiquettes of the court wasn't she?" Lady Lavender smirked. "Yes, she was" I confirmed, keeping my head high. "What a shame she didn't mention not to be so close to servants. Poor Arthur, you were flirting in front of him with that idiot!" Lady Elena mocked sighed.

"I'll have you know that Morgana always treated servants with respect. And she got the same in return. But that idiot you was talking about is my brother. I don't care who you are, I don't care who you could have been if Arthur married you! I care about that there is so many backstabbers in this court. Morgana was a good woman and she was like a daughter to the King. If you ever mention a word about her again. I will report you to the King!" I threatened.

I made my way over to Arthur who was talking to Sir Leon. "Arthur I need to talk to you" I demanded, interrupted the conversation. "Wait a minute. As I was saying..." Arthur waved off. "Now Arthur!" I ordered, angrily. Arthur's eyes flashed and he glared at me. "Excuse me Sir Leon" he excused before dragging me out of the room.

"How dare you! You know that when I am with my knights to show me some respect" Arthur hissed. "I can not stand another minute in their company with them talking like that about Morgana and Merlin" I growled at him. Arthur's eyes softened.

"I understand truly. But you must calm down. Morgana will be here in no time" Arthur assured. I shook my head, "Arthur, I know how hard you are trying. But... what if she's dead?" I asked. "What would make you think like that?" Arthur gasped. I shuffled nervously. "I've been trying to find her. In my dreams, I've been trying to break through and find her. I've seen glimpses and she looks okay. But nothing that will reveal anything" I admitted.

Arthur stared at me for a long time. "You've been seeing Morgana? And you haven't told me?" he pointed out. "I needed to be sure, but nothing. If it wasn't for this baby I would know!" I growled. "Hey! It's alright, the baby is affecting your magic. I understand" he assured, gathering me into his arms. "No you don't!" I snapped, snuggling into his chest.

"Look, I know you're stressed out. Just take a deep breath and calm down" he soothed. I nodded, feeling myself relax. "Don't leave me Arthur! I couldn't take it" I whispered. "I've told you a million times. I can never leave you. Ever. That's why I'm marrying you clotpole!" he chuckled. "I mean don't leave me tonight" I explained. Arthur winced and turned towards someone calling him. "I'm sorry, it's the rules sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow, when I see your beautiful face" he smiled, kissing my cheeks.

"Rules?" I scoffed, smiling a little. "Since when did we listen to the rules" I murmured, placing a hand on my stomach. "Well this time we must" he grinned, patting my stomach. "ARTHUR! Come on!" Sir Percival shouted. "I'm coming!" Arthur yelled back, before his bright eyes met mine. "You'll be okay for the night, I know it" he said firmly. "I love you" I told him sweetly. "Love you too. Got to go sweet" he murmured, before running off with the knights.

The next morning I was awoken by the sun slowly creeping up my skin. I smiled and stretched languidly. A noise to my right startled me. I grabbed the sword from under my pillow. I pointed it quickly at the intruder. It was a young girl, not 15 years old.

"I'm sorry" I gasped, quickly grabbing onto her. Arthur had taught me to be defensive no matter what. I always hid a sword under my pillow. Even when I was in Arthur's chamber, I would keep a sword under the bed. "It's alright, I'm not going to harm you" I assured. "I'm sorry My Lady. I've been told to get you dressed" she curtseyed. I nodded, slowly letting my heartbeat return to normal. "I'm sorry for frightening you. It wasn't my intention" I excused, getting up. "It's alright Lady Shannon. I should have made more noise" she shook her head.

"Please call me Shannon. I hate formalities" I smiled as I undressed for a bath. "Thank you Shannon. You may call me Claire" she nodded, preparing my bath. "I will. Where is Gwen?" I asked, frowning slightly. "She is held up with the final preparations" Claire informed me. I sighed, I couldn't bear it if something happened to Gwen.

I sighed as I bathed in the smells of lavender and apricots. Today would be perfect. It was stupid for me to think otherwise. Me and Arthur would get married, then we'll announce the heir. Nothing could possibly go wrong. "Shannon, Sir Leon is here to see you" Claire told me. "Thank you. Please help me dress. We don't want to keep Sir Leon waiting" I smiled, getting dressed.

Claire let Sir Leon in just as I was pouring us some water. "Claire you can leave us now. Thank you" I dismissed her. She nodded and curtseyed respectfully. I winced, which was hidden from her. When she had left I turned to Sir Leon. "What is it I can do for you, Sir Leon?" I asked, passing him a goblet. "Thank you, but I've been sent by the Prince" he explained.

I frowned and turned to look at my friend. Ever since he was appointed my bodyguard, I had become close friends with him. "Why? Is something wrong? Is it his back?" I panicked. Sir Leon chuckled and shook his head. "No, but he just wanted me to check up on you. Apparently you was unwell yesterday" Sir Leon grinned. "Oh! I'm fine now. Just nervous as anything. I can't seemed to stop my hands from shaking" I replied. "You'll be perfectly fine" he assured.

"Really? What about when I'm Queen?" I questioned. "Being a Queen is trial and error. You will make mistakes as will Arthur. But you will make an excellent Queen. I'm sure of it!" he said firmly. "You are so kind Sir Leon. I am glad of your reassurance. I just wish they didn't curtsey at me" I sighed. He laughed before getting up. "Part of being royalty. Good Day, My Lady" he nodded before leaving.

I didn't have 10 minutes alone as Gwen and my mother rushed in. "Morning my angel. Are you excited about today?" my Mother cried. "As excited as I will ever be" I answered, letting her pull me in for a hug. "Lets make my beautiful girl, impossibly beautiful" my Mother beamed. I giggled and let them continue on their torture.

"Hmm, you should have your hair all pulled up in a bun" my Mother pondered. "I think she should have it curled" Gwen objected. "I'm not sure, she needs to look her best" Mother frowned. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Gwen through the mirror. "Mother, Gwen is the best in the land. Why don't I have it up in a bun, while there is a few strands handing down, curled?" I suggested. "That's a good idea Shannon" Gwen agreed, setting to work.

"Have you got everything. Something old?" Mother listed off. I gasped, looking around for something that someone had given me from an age ago. "Here, have this. It's been passed through the generations of servants" Gwen muttered, red staining her cheeks. "Oh Gwen! It's beautiful" I gushed, tying the white ribbon around my wrist. "Something new..."

"Don't worry Mother, I've sorted all that out. All she needs is something borrowed" Merlin announced, coming into the room. "Excellent Merlin. Hmm, you can have my pendant. It was mine, so I wish for it back" Mother smiled, handing me a bronze pendant with a dragon on it. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes.

"What do you think Merlin?" I asked, twirling around for him. "I think that Arthur is a very lucky man. Come on, the ceremony is nearly beginning" Merlin informed us all. I nodded taking his outstretched arm. We waited for a while before me and Merlin, who was walking me down the aisle, started our journey as well.

You do look beautiful actually Merlin muttered into my mind. I think that's the nicest thing you've said about me I chuckled, nudging his arm. He made me stop and I glanced at him. He was blushing and I looked at him quizzically.

"Before Freya was... killed. We were going to make you a wedding gift. She helped me" he explained, holding out something wrapped in cloth. "What is it?" I inquired, opening it. I gasped, there in the middle of the cloth was a blue tit. It's back was covered with tiny sapphires and the breast with diamonds. The frame itself was silver and it was a hair comb. It would slot perfectly in my hair.

"Merlin I can never accept this. It's your last gift off Freya" I gasped, pushing it back into his hands. "Listen, it's yours. Freya wanted to apologise for stealing me. So she conjured the sapphires out of the ground. I worked on the frame. We both made the diamonds" he smiled sadly, remembering the time. "Merlin... but... oh! Thank you!" I cried, jumping into his arms.

"Don't cry silly. Arthur will kill me" Merlin teased, hugging me fiercely. "I love you, you understand that. I never want anything to happen to you" he whispered against my ear. "Stop or I won't be able to stop crying" I huffed.

We pulled apart, just staring at each other for a while. "Come, or you'll be late for your wedding. And I will be thrown into the stocks" Merlin joked, leading me towards the courtyard. I nodded, quickly threading it into my hair. I stared at all the people and my stomach flipped. "Last minute nerves" Merlin guessed. "Just don't let me trip up" I breathed as the music began to pick up. Merlin laughed and began to walk me down the aisle.

There was gasps from all around me and I stared forward. My dress was pure white, it didn't cling around the stomach which was good. But it did have a belt around the waist which fell downwards. It was low cut and you could see my cleavage. But what I loved most of all about this wedding dress. It was the flared arms, they definitely made me feel like a princess.

I could see Arthur staring at me and I couldn't help but beam back at him. My breath faltered as I took the sight of him in. He was dressed in his proper royal clothes. A cloak. A sword. But he had his dark jacket on and light trousers. He is utterly breath taking, it's almost painful being this close to him. The way he just emits power and love. Yes everything would be alright.

Eventually I reach Arthur who smiles at me. "Love you" he whispers so only I can hear. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the Priest asked. "I, Merlin, her brother" Merlin replies, before laying my hand in Arthur's. Then it begins.

"Lady Shannon, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life" Arthur promised, slipping on a ring. I smiled at him, feeling the cool metal against my skin.

"Prince Arthur, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life" I vowed, slipping a ring onto his finger. And be damned if I didn't feel more connected to him now.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the Priest declared. Arthur pressed his lips to mine and I moaned. We pulled apart to see everyone clapping and smiling at us. "Are you ready for this?" Arthur asked, kissing my cheek. I nodded and he led me over to a little section. There was two thrones, Arthur sat on one and the Priest came towards me.

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the coronation of Shannon as Queen. "Are you willing to take the oath?" he asked me. "I am willing" I nodded, feeling the stares of everyone on me. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot to uphold the laws and customs of the land?" he questioned. "I am" I told him. "Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?" he inquired. "I will" I confirmed. "Will you to your upmost power sustain the laws and serve the people of Camelot?" he finally asked. "Yes I do" I grinned. He nodded and placed the crown on my head.

I took Arthur's hand and pulled him in front of me. "Are you willing to take the oath?" I asked him. "I am willing" he nodded, smiling at me. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot to uphold the laws and customs of the land?" I grinned. "I am" he said, looking at the people of Camelot behind me. "Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?" I inquired. "I will" he confirmed. "Will you to your upmost power sustain the laws and serve the people of Camelot?" I finally questioned. "Yes I will" he replied, a huge grin on his face. I nodded and the Priest placed the crown on his head.

Arthur took my hand and he led me to the thrones. "Sit down my Queen" he teased, as we both sat down together. "Long live King Arthur! Long live King Arthur! Love live King Arthur!" they chanted, as a great huge sound of music was heard.

We were allowed a little privacy before the carriage through the town. "I can't believe it, I'm your wife" I laughed, hugging him tightly. "I know, now it's alright. I'll announce it tomorrow" Arthur promised. "No you won't. You're not going anywhere tomorrow" I whispered to him.

Arthur beamed at me, before pulling me into a heavy kiss. "I love you both more with each day" he murmured, kissing my neck softly. "We know, he can feel it" I admitted. Arthur's eyes connected with mine. "Trust me?" I asked. Arthur pulled a face, "I've just married you. Of course I trust you" he reminded me. "Give me your hand" I requested. He did so and I smiled, lacing my fingers with his. I closed my eyes and let go.

Arthur gasped as emotions that weren't his went through him. "Shannon" he breathed, looking into my purple eyes. "Is that... is that the...?" he stuttered. "Yes" I confirmed as excitement and loved pass through the both of us. Arthur pulled away before grasping my face into his hands. "Forget what I said, I want to talk to my child" he hissed against my mouth. I nodded as he pressed me against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't take you like this. But you're delicious" he moaned, hitching my leg up to his waist. "Arthur!" I cried, as he pressed harder into me. "Sshh!" he soothed, placing soft kisses to my jaw. "Please Arthur, fuck!" I groaned as his hands trailed up my soft legs.

"Arthur, Lady Shannon your carri- What are you doing?" Uther interrupted walking into the room. Both me and Arthur blushed so much. "Erm- We. Nothing, what was you going to say, Father?" Arthur asked, innocently. "Your carriage is ready" he muttered, shooting us both disapproving looks.

We got into the carriage that would show the people their new sovereigns. Their guest started to throw confetti at them. Arthur groaned, running a hand through his hair to dislodge the confetti. "Enjoy it Arthur" I reminded him. "Yeah, you're not the one with confetti in your hair" he grumbled, smiling at the people. I chuckled, waving at them.

I would have to come and visit them. After all they were my people. But most of all, I was like them once. I wasn't born into royalty. I could never forget where my roots came from. I weren't ashamed to admit that I was a servant girl before. They were good people.

"What are you thinking?" Arthur asked suddenly. "That they are good people. We're lucky to have them" I told him. He held my hand tightly in his. "I'm glad that you think that" he beamed, pressing a small kiss to my lips.

As soon as we were back into the castle, we were thrown into celebrations. Merlin came running up to me and hugged me tightly. "You look fantastic by the way" he grinned, eyes bright. "Thank you Merlin" I laughed, hugging him again. "And I'm giving you the day off. No matter what anyone says" I said firmly. He nodded, pulling me into another hug.

I was pulled away by a woman I didn't know. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. Her facial features reminded me of Morgana. Morguase. "Hello Shannon" the woman smiled, beaming at me. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I whispered, staring at the woman. "Shannon, it really is me. Morgana" Morgana revealed. I gasped and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you! Where have you been? I'm so sorry" I cried. "I've missed you too. Everything is forgiven, you know that right. It wasn't your fault" she soothed. I gaze at her, it's almost looked she was ready to flee at any moment. Both of them knew that she could.

"I didn't think you'd come" I murmured. "Of course I would, I wouldn't miss it" Morgana sighed. "We've been searching for you. Come back Morgana" I pleaded, she was like a sister to me. "I can't come back" she shook her head. "Of course you can Morgana, everything will be different" I assured her. "Thank you, but I can't" she said firmly.

"Why not?" I snapped, trying to understand what was happening inside that head of her's. "I'm learning Shannon. Properly. For the first time in my life. I'm doing what is natural for me. Just like you and Merlin" she smiled. I nodded, almost running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining your happy day" Morgana apologised.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Just for a couple of hours. Arthur, Merlin and Gwen would love to see you" I suggested. "I can't, I haven't told Morguase where I'm going to be" she informed me. "But..." I protested. "My brother will likely make this about me. Merlin and Gwen would fuss and it would cause such a mess!" Morgana said firmly.

I nodded and glanced towards where Arthur was, not 10 ft away from us. "I see what I predicted came true" she stated, a slight hint of smugness in her voice. "You knew I would get married before" I blushed, shaking my head. "No, that you my dear, are with child. About 11 weeks, that's why you hurried the wedding" she smirked. "Morgana keep your voice down, we're going to announce it tomorrow" I hissed. She chuckled, catching a few male attention. "I should go, Arthur will realise who I am. You don't normally talk to other ladies" she smiled. "Please keep yourself safe!" I sighed. "I am Morgana Le Fay" she reminded me, hugging me tightly.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked, laying a hand on my waist. "I don't know, a seer I think" I told him. He nodded and looked around him. "Let's dance" he announced, taking my hand, leading me to the floor. "I don't think this is a good idea" I murmured as he brought me close. "Just follow my lead" he whispered into my ear. "Always" I breathed, beginning to dance with him.

Others began to dance around with us and I had an idea. "Come on" I mumbled, pulling Arthur through the crowds. "Shannon we can't just leave. We're the King and Queen now" he told me. "So do as your Queen says. I have another idea how to celebrate. Come with me" I persuaded. Arthur gave a half look around and followed me out.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked, as I pulled him down a secret corridor. "I haven't worked here and not learn nothing. This'll lead us into the town. That's where the best celebrations are" I explained, sending him a wild smile. "You're going to get us in trouble" Arthur protested. "No one can argue with us!" I pointed out, letting the sunlight hit my face.

As soon as we stepped out, the sounds of joy and laughter hit our ears. "Come on" I grinned, going into the middle where all the dances was held. There was a jolly upbeat tune and I clapped along with it. "Pretty flowers for a pretty lady" a man bowed, weaving a flower into my hair. I laughed and curtseyed, accepting the sunflower.

Arthur chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, it looks too much fun just to watch" Arthur told me, pulling me into the middle of the huge dance. We all danced in circles, weaving in and out, loosing our partners then gaining them again.

I landed breathlessly on a cart beside the dance. "Out of breath already?" Arthur teased, flopping beside me. "Can say the same thing to you" I muttered, accepting a glass of cider. I passed it towards Arthur who gulped it down. "Shall we find something to eat?" Arthur suggested, leading me over to a cart.

There was spiced meats, honeyed bread, and lots of little sweets. "Whatever you want" I shrugged, looking around for something. "Can I have some honeyed bread and a few spiced meats? Can you wrap those up though?" Arthur asked. "Of course, sir. Whatever you wish" the man nodded, passing the parcel over to Arthur. "Who's the ribbon for?" Arthur asked, just as I placed it into Arthur's pocket. "Gwen. Who's that for?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. "It's for Merlin" he answered gruffly. I laughed and nudged him. "You're a lot nicer than you seem" I grinned.

We finally returned to the party when it was getting dark. "Where have you been?" Uther demanded. "We have been into the town to celebrate with the people" Arthur said, urging Merlin closer. "Here, a thank you gift for everything you've done over the past few days" Arthur muttered, a slight tinge coming to his cheeks. It wasn't half as bad as Merlin's!

Merlin opened it and smiled. "Thank you Arthur!" Merlin breathed, staring at his present. "It's nothing. Don't mention it" Arthur waved off. "It's one of the nicest things you've done for me" Merlin smiled. "I mean it. Don't mention it again!" Arthur snapped, before grabbing him into a headlock.

Gwen walked over to me and smiled. "I never thought I would be maid servant to the Queen" Gwen laughed. "You're not, Arthur's going to be making a lot of announcements. You have to be there especially Gwen" I told her firmly. "Okay, I'll come" she agreed. "Here Gwen, it's just a small gift" I whispered, passing her the ribbon. It was a red silk one, and it was patterned by a small L. It would be unnoticeable to anyone there. "Thank you!" Gwen mumbled, throwing her hands around my neck. "You're welcome" I choked, trying to pull away.

"It's time to go" Arthur muttered, grabbing my hand. "No it's not" I protested. "Yes it is. I don't care if they know what we're going to be up 're my wife" Arthur sighed. I blushed and looked around us, at all our friends and family. Yes everything will be alright. Arthur was my husband, nothing would change that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming today. We honestly couldn't have celebrated this day without you. I look forward to meeting you more in the future. But for now my friends. I bid you farewell! For me and my new wife, are off to consummate our marriage" Arthur announced. A roar of cheers was answered and a lot of wolf whistling. I giggled as he led me out of the hall and towards our room.

* * *

"Lords and Councilors, I would like to make an announcement. As you know our marriage was put forward quite a few months. Well this was for one reason. Queen Shannon is with child with the heir of Camelot" Arthur told his advisors. There was a few whispering and people clapping. "Well it could have gone better" I murmured. "Don't worry" Arthur soothed, gripping onto my hand.

"I beg to differ, Sire!" someone protested. I gasped and tightened the grip on Arthur's hand. Galen walked out into the opening of the hall. "What are you doing here?" Arthur snapped, standing up. "I'm here to see what a mistake you have made Sire" Galen replied, smugly.

"Why are you still here? I thought I saw you off" Arthur growled. "Yes but one little fact. She can control who gets her pregnant. Afterall she is a witch!" Galen announced to everyone. "You will watch what you say about my wife and your Queen!" Arthur shouted. "Arthur" I whispered, laying a hand on his arm.

"She's a witch, she can light fires with her mind. She can make you feel in love with her. Just like she has done to everyone. Even her own brother!" Galen yelled. I lost it then, my magic exploded out of me and towards Galen. "Don't you dare say I have bewitched anyone. You vile pig!" I cried, slamming him into the wall.

"Guards arrest him!" Arthur instructed, taking me into his arms. "Stop, you can't control it at the moment can you?" Arthur whispered. I shook my head, burying my face into his chest. "Help me" I breathed, looking at him pleadingly. "I don't know how" he panicked.

"Arthur move out the way" Merlin ordered, grabbing my arms. "Breathe in" he told me. I did and tried to calm down. "Now listen to my head. Feel through it" he muttered. I nodded, drawing from his emotions. They were calm and thoughtful. "Thanks Merlin" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"We'll decide his sentence later. But for now, get him out of my sight!" Arthur hissed.

"Take me away then. But at least I didn't murder my own children like she did!" Galen blurted out.

* * *

x

Sorry about the grammar. Last minute while on holiday. So please leave me some lovely reviews XD


	17. Consequences

**Consequences**

"What does he mean by that? Shannon?" Arthur demanded as the whole court looked between the three of us. There was a sorceress for a Queen. "Shannon!" Arthur snapped, turning me to face him. "I didn't think he knew" I murmured, slightly confused. "Arthur now is not the time" Merlin whispered, still slightly shocked at this new information. Arthur nodded and turned towards the court.

"Sire! She is a sorceress!" Lord Ashcroft exclaimed. "Yes I know! I've known for about a month" Arthur growled. There was shocked gasps all around court. "You knowingly married a sorceress!" Uther cried. "Yes father, doesn't that just make your blood boil!" Arthur hissed, grabbing my hand.

"Arthur" I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. "There are going to be some changes around here. Especially concerning magic" Arthur stated, leading me and Merlin out of the courtroom.

"Shannon what did he mean by that?" Arthur asked slowly, once we were in the royal chambers. "I obviously had sex with him. I couldn't bring children into the world with a father like that. I couldn't let them live the torture I was going through. So every time I was pregnant, I said this spell which made me loose them. I swear it was an accident with you" I revealed.

"Was you going to do it to this one?" Arthur questioned a slight edge to his voice. "No! Never to our child! He has you as a father. My other children wouldn't. Don't you understand? Please say you do!" I begged. Arthur turned away, "I will not forget this for a while. But for now, I must talk with my advisers. You will not be executed, neither will you Merlin" Arthur said forcefully.

"Arthur. I'm sorry" I whispered. "I know, love. I truly do understand your logic. Now I must go, stay here with Merlin" Arthur soothed, cupping my cheek. "I would never do anything to hurt our baby" I promised. "Shannon that is enough for me" he mumbled, kissing my cheek, before walking out the door.

Arthur stormed back into his council room. "Sire she must be executed" Sir Gisbourne said. "My Wife! Will not be executed" Arthur growled. "Arthur be serious, she has knowingly broke the laws of Camelot. She's bewitched you" Uther raged.

"No father, she has not. Believe me I almost killed her when I found out. But I couldn't. Do you know why? She is the love of my life. Even with her magic, she is the mother of my child and is your Queen!" Arthur shouted. "She is nothing to do with me!" Uther objected.

"She is everything to do with you!" Arthur protested. Uther scoffed and shook his head, "the only day that witch was associated with me was the day you married her." Arthur glared at his father; an image of a dark cellar with him being whipped flooded his vision.

"Your Lord, the Dowager Pendragon has a point. She is nothing to do with Camelot or royalty. She should be taken care of straight away" Duke of Evesham announced. "And what of the child? Do you expect me to abandon my child also?" Arthur stated. "Of course not Sire, just not the girl" he stressed. "They are my family! You will not speak about them in that manner again" Arthur ordered.

"Sire many of our allies will think that we plotted against them. To announce that magic shall return to Camelot will start wars! All over a girl as well!" Sir Gisbourne announced. "No wars will be started! Most of the kingdom want magic. It's only because of Camelot's exports that they agree to our rules" Arthur objected. "You will bring this kingdom to its knees!" Duke of Durham cried.

"My father's fear of magic has tainted our great country. For so long we have been without the benefits of magic. Magic can be used for good; it's the people that use it that are bad. With Queen Shannon's help along with Merlin's, we will be able to rake in the benefit of what magic has to offer" Arthur reasoned. "But My Lord, she is still breaking the laws of Camelot. She must be punished!" Lord Ashcroft hissed. "You will not touch her; if you do I will have you thrown out of this council and out of Camelot. Do you understand?" Arthur growled.

"Sire, we understand perfectly. We will of course agree with you whatever you say" Sir Parson bowed. "Thank you Parson. Do I have any other's support?" Arthur asked, looking around the room. He wasn't surprised to see Sir Leon and Gaius raise their hand. The majority was in their favour and he sighed with relief. He had just brought Merlin and Shannon's life, plus all the other sorcerers in Camelot.

Magic was now allowed in Camelot!

"Putting that to one side, Chris, will you please find Merlin and Gwen and bring them here" Arthur requested, turning towards a serving boy. The boy of course nodded and sprinted off on his King's errands. "My Lord, what do you want of these servants?" Lord Ashcroft asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. "All will become clear don't you worry about that" Arthur assured.

Merlin and Gwen walked in then, a slight confused expression on their faces. They bowed towards Arthur. Arthur was sure it was the first time Merlin had ever done that to him. Gwen however was blushing madly at all the attention she was getting from everyone in the room.

"Merlin Gwen, please step up here please" Arthur instructed. They both did what they were told. "Guinevere, my loyal friend. You have without doubt been one of my biggest comforts over these past few months. Especially since the disappearance of Lady Morgana. So it is without doubt my pleasure to reward you with becoming my ward" Arthur grinned.

Gwen stared at him in shock. Arthur took her hand and placed her in a smaller seat to his left. "Thank you, My Lord. It is an honour to be able to serve you in any way" Gwen mumbled. Arthur smiled and patted her hand fleetingly.

"Now my loyal to the point of annoying manservant, Merlin. You are thee, most annoying, insolent, idiotic person I have ever met" Arthur complained. Merlin's mouth twitched upwards. This was nothing new from Arthur.

"Merlin, seeing as you are apparently the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived. I want you to be my Councillor. You are prone to wisdom occasionally. So I think that we would benefit because of your knowledge of magic. So you of course will get some new chambers next to mine. Obviously new clothes, you can't wear those rags. Same with you Gwen, you will have status, power, money and your own chambers" Arthur decreed. Merlin laughed and looked at Arthur amazed. "Seems like our destiny is finally coming together" Merlin whispered to Arthur. "Don't get used to this" Arthur warned.

There was shocked faces all around the room. There was silence. Utter and complete silence. "M-m-My Lord! I don't understand" Lord Ashcroft stuttered. "No, I'm not surprised" Arthur agreed with him. Merlin encouraged Arthur to explain himself. "These are the people that have been incredibly useful and loyal to me. They have been rewarded" Arthur informed them.

"Now that's been sorted. I am off to discuss matters with the Queen. Come along Merlin, Guinevere" Arthur announced, leading them out of the room.

So for the next few days, I was kept under watchful eye of the council. "You're going to hate me so much" Arthur stated at dinner one night. "What are you talking about Arthur?" I frowned. "I need to check up on Cambernic. I won't be too long I promise. It's just to make sure that they see their new King" Arthur explained. I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"You didn't think the need to tell me of this before?" I muttered. "Of course it's just it's difficult Shannon. I'm going to be gone for a few days at most" he promised. "What will happen to me in that time?" I wondered. "You will be Queen, you will take an active role like mine. Going to council meetings, meeting with the knights and that sort of stuff" he told me. "In other words acting King but in this case Queen" I stated. "Exactly! You will have the same amount of power as me" he beamed. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. Great! Just what I needed.

"Make sure that Farmer Johnson gets in his wheat. Oh and don't forget that you need to tell Leon that on no circumstances is he to leave you. Oh and remind Merlin that in his absence a true manservant will be present. He might not have a job when I come back" Arthur listed off, his eyes teasing. "Arthur don't be ridiculous, you know very well you love having Merlin around. Plus he isn't just your manservant. And Arthur, I'm sure I can run Camelot with you gone for a few days" I soothed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. However he just grabbed my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Arthur!" I blushed, trying to hide my face. "I'm allowed to kiss my bride who I won't see for days. I'll see you soon" he grinned, before setting off for Cambernic. I sighed before returning back to the castle. Back to the daily grind.

"Hey stranger" Merlin greeted, slotting in beside me. "Who are you calling stranger?" I retorted, smiling brightly. "Oh shut up, are you ready?" he asked. "Of course not, but oh well" I shrugged, walking into mine and Arthur's chambers. "You'll be perfectly fine, won't she Gwen?" Merlin encouraged, turning back to Gwen who was cleaning up. "Gwen I've told you, you don't need to do that!" I sighed. Gwen just gave me a bright smile. "Yes, you are the nicest person I know" Gwen smiled. I blushed, that coming from Gwen was a high compliment.

"Oh Merlin, Arthur told me to tell you that a real manservant will be serving him. That you might not have a job when he comes back" I reported. "Oh wonderful, I loyally serve him and look how he repays me" Merlin moaned. I laughed alongside Gwen. "You shouldn't say that Merlin. After all he has made you councillor" I giggled.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. "I'll do that" Gwen cried, rushing forward. "Please Gwen, let me. You're not my maidservant no more, remember?" I smiled, before opening the door to reveal Sir Leon. "Sir Leon! What can I do for you this fine day?" I asked. He smiled at me and motioned for me to walk with him.

"The council is gathering, Your Highness" he explained. "Ahh, I think there might be some protesting" I winced, before steeling myself. Ease your worries, Arthur would never let you walk into something if you weren't prepared" Sir Leon assured. "I hope you're right. God I wish he was here!" I sighed, wringing my hands.

Then something strange happened. Sir Leon stopped me and laid a hand on my hands. "King Arthur would not let anyone harm you. You are exactly the thing that Camelot needs" Sir Leon smiled. I relaxed slightly and nodded.

I entered the council chamber and everyone stood up. I walked to Arthur's seat at the head of the chamber. As soon as I sat, everybody else did. "Good Morning gentlemen, I know this is very unusual to you, it is to me. But I want you to know that I am as every bit as strong in making decisions like the King" I promised them.

"We have no doubt of that, your highness. But what about your knowledge on how Camelot is run?" Lord Ashcroft asked. "My knowledge is perfectly well thank you. As long as you have common sense, anyone could run Camelot" I told him. Damn! There were a few shocked gasps and exclamations. God why couldn't I keep my mouth shut.

"Anyway, let's get down to business" I encouraged. They sat there with their ruffled feathers staring at me slightly. "What about farmer Johnson? Has he got his wheat?" I questioned him. "Farmer Johnson has got his wheat. However there was a shortage so he will not have the same amount as last year" Sir Marcus explained. I looked at the skinny man with a balding head hardly. "Will he survive on what he has?" I wondered, concerned for the unknown man.

"No, he has just about enough to provide money for taxes. But very little for his own personal use" Merlin announced, coming into the room. He came and sat down to my right. I was shocked at this awful treatment to this man. "Merlin, do you think that you'll be able to help?" I turned to him. "Of course, I know Johnson, he is a good man" Merlin agreed, laying a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Your Highness, you should consort with the court before taking decisions!" Sir Gisbourne exclaimed. "I am sorry Sir Gisbourne, but helping a farmer out is not against the law. It would be easier for Merlin to do this" I frowned. "Magic is still thought to be evil here" Dowager Uther reminded her. "I am aware of that, but it won't be for much longer. Merlin please do what I have asked of you" I said. Merlin nodded, already thinking up of a spell to use.

Sir Gisbourne did not look happy that I had ignored him. "We also have an increase in the percent of thievery in the market" Sir Leon announced. "We should double the amount of guards in the square" Lord Ashcroft suggested. "We cannot do that, the guards and knights of Camelot has already felt the pressure from making sure no sorcery is happening" Sir Leon objected.

"Seeing as magic is legal now, even though the people do not know this yet, we should increase the guards. However doubling the guards just because of thievery is not very realistic. A slight increase will do" I said, adding my input. "We could also put people in the stocks for a few hours, just to make sure they don't do it again" Sir Gisbourne said. I nodded a slight smile when remembering how many times Merlin used to be in there.

"I think that's enough for today" Gaius muttered quietly. "I agree may I have a word with you Sir Gisbourne and Lord Ashcroft?" I asked, getting up. "Of course, My Lady" they bowed. I let everyone leave, smiling at my Uncle on his way out.

"As you know gentlemen, I have no knowledge in dealing with the knights" I started. Merlin snorted and I rolled my eyes. Sir Leon coughed, shuffling around. "I know you are more than capable of dealing with the Knights, Sir Leon. It's just you have been told not to leave my side. By orders of the King, of course" I explained. Sir Leon nodded in acceptance and bowed towards me.

"Will you look in on the knights? It's just until the King returns. I would be very grateful if you could" I smiled at them. They shared a look between them. "I don't think that is possible" Sir Gisbourne shook his head at me. "Why not?" I wondered, frowning at him. "We are very busy at the moment" Lord Ashcroft told me.

"Doing what?" I snapped. "Having a new King is a lot of work. We are making sure it goes smoothly" Sir Gisbourne soothed. However I just narrowed my eyes at them. "Well as your Queen I'm asking you to look in on the knights" I ordered them. Again they shook their heads.

"This is your Queen. You will obey her" Sir Leon hissed. "I am not listening to any woman, no matter of her status" Sir Gisbourne. "You will! As councillor to the King! I'm instructing you to listen to her" Merlin cried, eyes glowing. "Merlin!" I snarled, turning on him. The table had started to levitate and it now smashed against the floor.

"The King will hear about this" I warned. "Then so be it!" Lord Ashcroft yelled, storming out with Sir Gisbourne. "I'm sorry to ask you to do this Sir Leon, but please can you check in on the Knights. I have to go to church this afternoon" I mumbled. "Of course, Your Majesty" he bowed hurrying out.

I was rudely awoken by someone shaking me. I gasped and looked into the pale face of Gwen's. "What's the matter Gwen?" I asked, pulling on a robe. "It's Arthur! He's returned you must hurry" she cried, running out of the room. I followed after her, taking care not to fall over.

Arthur was in the courtyard, fighting the people who were trying to help him. "ARTHUR!" I screamed, running down the stairs. Arthur was all bloodied and bruised. He was barely standing and he was gripping onto Merlin. "What's happened to you?" I cried, gripping onto him. "Get off me! It was an ambush, Cambernic has declared war on Camelot" he hissed into my ear. "Okay, you've told us. But now you need help" I whimpered.

"LEAVE ME!" Arthur screamed. "Arthur we can deal with the war, but you need to rest!" I begged him. "No! I don't need any medical help. Please Shannon!" he pleaded, before he collapsed in my arms. "Get Gaius here now!" I ordered the guards.

"Leon is there any protocols for war? If so make sure they're in place. Merlin, is there any news on Arthur?" I whispered into Merlin's ear. "He's still unconscious; Gwen is with him at the moment" Merlin assured. I nodded, walking into the council room.

"We're gathering the remaining battalions from other parts of the country. Our alliances should hold, they've promised to be with us" Sir Kay informed me. "Thank you, is Mercia with us?" I wondered looking at the table full of positions where our army was. "No doubt, your majesty, no doubt of that" Sir Kay nodded. "What of Cendred? What is that wicked, lazy man going to do?" I questioned, flicking through the papers.

"I'm afraid he hasn't come to us, My Lady" Duke of Evesham shook his head. I turned away, damn, that man was a valuable fighter. "We need to get to high ground. We could have that advantage but if it's too close to Camelot then they will attack. We meet in the middle" I ordered, wanting nothing more to check on Arthur.

Merlin came into the war room then. "He is fine, Gaius is treating his fever. Do not worry" Merlin breathed into my ear. I smiled in relief at him. "Merlin, bring mother to the castle. I fear that she will be attacked if she isn't here" I whispered to him. "I will send someone to get her. Shannon, I need to go and fetch Lance. Gwen has said her brother Elyan is a brilliant fighter" Merlin told me. "Of course but get my friend Gwaine. I know he would not like to miss a fight" I smiled, remembering my old friend from my town. Merlin nodded in thanks to me. "Be safe brother. You know, whatever you ask for, you will get" I sighed. Merlin squeezed my hand and left.

"Has anything been said of the Queen?" a voice in the shadows asked. "Of course, Camelot is crying out her praises. She has single handily, prepared them for war" an answering voice in the chair said. "Where is the King?" the voice in the shadows wondered curiously. "He is sick from the ambush. He is bed ridden with fever. Arthur is battling to be fit to prepare Camelot for war" the man in the chair laughed.

"The King will not matter soon anyway" the voice in the shadow also laughed. "No he won't. Soon he will be too broken to even lead himself in his daily life" the voice in the chair agreed. There was silence in between the two for a while.

"When are we to do this?" the one in the chair inquired. "Sometime soon, when Camelot goes into battle" the one in the shadow replied. "Good we must move fast. We need to bring the King to his knees" the person in the chair breathed. "We need to assassinate the Queen of Camelot and I know just the person" the one in the shadows finished.

* * *

**_ Sorry for the long wait. What ya think? There should be a few more chapters and that's it :)_**


	18. Pain

"Argh!" Arthur moaned in agony, as he tried to raise his arms for his armour. "Arthur you cannot ride for battle" I said sharply. "I can, Lionel fetch me my sword. Plus you cannot manage an entire army from the inside of a war room" Arthur hissed. I rolled my eyes and pulled Arthur to me. He winced but tried to cover up the pain. "You're still healing. Don't damage that by going to war" I whispered. "Thank you for what you've done. But Merlin's told me it's draining your powers. Before you protest about how Merlin knows this. It's because he's been healing me himself, and he can barely stand sometimes Shannon. So just let me go to war" Arthur breathed, cupping my cheek.

I shook my head and pressed a kiss to his hand. "Fine, but you better come back. I mean it Arthur, if you don't come back. I'll curse you into a terrible afterlife" I threatened him. Arthur creased up, "you're honestly saying, you would do that to your dear husband?" Arthur probed. "Without doubt my dear husband of mine. Who is also this baby's father and he will grow up without one if he's daddy dies today" I frowned, hitting Arthur's arm.

"Calm yourself, love. I would never risk that, remember you are all I live for" he murmured, pressing his lips to mine. "No, we live for our people" I told him, hugging him tightly. "Make sure you come back to me" I shouted after him as he walked to the door. "Don't I always" he laughed. "For the time being" I muttered, watching him go and meet up with Merlin.

The stupid idiot was also fighting, but he would be fighting with magic. Nothing to change the outcome of the war, but enough magical influence to protect him and Arthur. Merlin would make sure no harm came to him.

I walked to the battlements, you could overlook the whole of Camelot that way. There was a long line of soldiers all ready for war. I sighed, thinking about how many people would die today. All those families without men in their lives. It was too much to think about.

A sudden roar from the army made me look back down at them. Arthur and Merlin was riding down to the front. They were encouraged by the sight of the man that would lead them into battle. Into death.

Gaius came to stand by me. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Like I can't breathe" I admitted, watching as they rode out of Camelot. "It's just a small battle, Shannon. Arthur has faced these countless times" Gaius soothed. "I've got a strange feeling about this though Gaius. I just hope that Arthur can keep winning them, because we both know that one day he'll get injured or worse" I stated before walking down to wait in the war room.

"Queen Shannon" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I stopped and smiled at Gwen. "I thought I told you to call me Shannon" I reminded her. "I know, but I can't adjust so quickly" she grinned.

"Neither can I. I want nothing more than to run Gwen. Run until my legs hurt and my breath burns in my throat. Climb over the trees and go back into the forest. Back home" I admitted, opening the door to my chambers. "Shannon you can not give in. It's just a tough time" Gwen soothed, pouring drinks from them both.

"Oh the toughest Gwen! Sometimes I wished I had just stayed in Ealdor" I breathed. "Shannon! Do not say such a thing. My friend, you have touched many people by being here. Your place is most definitely here in Camelot" Gwen reassured, looking at her sternly. "Gwen you have a way with words" I laughed before shaking my heads. "You're right though, I can't abandon Camelot now" I sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Gwen smiled, taking my hand. "Gwen it's alright, Claire normally does it. Really Gwen I'm fine" I protested, fighting her hands off. "Shannon, you look like you've just been hit by a horse and carriage" Gwen laughed, untying my ties. "I do not!" I protested, looking down at myself. "No you're as white as the dead" Gwen frowned. "Gwen!" I exclaimed, shrugging my dress off. She gave me a triumphant look. I just shook my head and helped her redress me. There was no point fighting off the older woman after all.

* * *

"Gaius there is a few more bandages in the store room" I told him, rushing to gather anything I could for the injured. They were pouring in and I had seen many people from the town come in. Some of them making it out in boxes. "Shannon, I need more rosemary and lavender" Gaius called, applying pressure to a man's wound.

I gathered what my Uncle had requested. The combination of the smell made my nose wrinkle up. But there was no time to complain, there was still lots of men coming in from the field. I passed the herbs to Gaius and proceeded to wrap up a man's head wound.

Suddenly the hall was filled with knights carrying a wounded body. I gasped and rushed over to them. I looked at Sir Leon and saw he was grim. I quickly peered at the body before stumbling away.

Merlin…

Merlin was laying there, eyes closed with blood pouring from his mouth and a cut on his head. Gaius stared at me sadly and I shook my head. "No!" I cried, eyes tearing up. "Come on, My Lady" Sir Leon encouraged, bringing me into his arms. "I can save him!" I begged, pushing away any sympathy. "Shannon there is no use, he isn't breathing" Gaius muttered.

"I would know! Do something" I demanded, looking at my Uncle with earnest. "I am as upset as you my dear. But nothing I can do will bring back the dead" Gaius soothed. "There are spells, I know what he did for Arthur!" I declared. "Shannon, Merlin is the one that has the power over the Isle of The Blessed" Gaius informed me. "He would do anything to save you! But you do nothing for him" I screamed, sinking to my knees.

"We've both held back for the night. Our armies meet again tomorrow morning" Arthur stated, walking into the room. "Arthur make them see sense!" I pleaded, looking up to him. "Take him to my room" he ordered his knights. "Shh my love" he soothed, picking me up. "He isn't dead!" I implored him. "Go with him. I need to check on the injured" he whispered. I was about to protest, "he shouldn't be alone" Arthur smiled. I nodded and rushed to our chambers.

Sir Leon was watching over him. "Merlin" I breathed, rushing to gather water and a cloth. "Your highness, he is gone" Sir Leon frowned. "Not for long" I muttered, climbing under the bed for a stash of magic books that I kept. "Hey what are those?" Sir Leon asked. "Nothing" I told him, stacking them on the bed.

I then pulled the water and cloth to me. The blood was drying on Merlin, leaving clumps in his dark hair. "You're not dead, I refuse to believe it" I whispered, wiping around his mouth. I dabbed at his head, hoping to wipe off all the blood. "You can't be, think of your destiny. It will come to ruin now" I cried, wiping away some blood from his cheek.

Arthur opened the door, bringing Lady Gwen in with him. She started to cry, hands coming to her mouth. "You stupid idiot! He took a blow to the head for me" Arthur growled, hand curling around Merlin's. "God Merlin! You have magic why didn't you use it" I sobbed, before reaching for the book.

I flipped to a page I needed. It was the same spell that me and Merlin had used on Arthur. "Is it safe?" Arthur interrupted, grabbing my arm. "Perfectly" I lied, laying a hand over Merlin's head. But before I even opened my mouth he began to glow. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"What have you done?" Arthur demanded, staring at his friend. "Nothing it happened before I could even say a spell" I protested. Merlin's body stayed surrounded by the golden light. "Can you do anything? What is it?" Sir Leon wondered. I frowned, trying to understand what the spell's purpose was.

I looked in to Merlin's aura and gasped. All I could see was Merlin and Merlin's magic. He was completely surrounded by it. I couldn't even see his emotions. It was just magic, pure and powerful magic.

"It's magic" I breathed, smiling broadly. "Yes Shannon, but is it harmful?" Gwen asked. "No!" I laughed, running a hand through my hair. "Shannon what is going on?" Arthur hissed. I just laughed and kissed Arthur firmly on the lips.

"It's Merlin… he's alive. The magic is his. He is repairing himself" I announced. They stared at me before hugging each other. "Merlin… can you hear me?" Arthur laughed, staring Merlin in the face. "He's basic motor functions aren't working at the moment. That means that he isn't breathing at the moment. He will when he's repaired himself enough" I sighed, laying my head on Merlin's arm.

"I'll report the council on our progress Sir" Sir Leon nodded, motioning for Gwen to go with him. "Do you think he'll wake?" Arthur whispered, running his hand through Merlin's hair. "With time, I just don't know how long" I sighed, smiling at Merlin's face. "That's okay, as long as he survives this" Arthur nodded.

"He will, but will you be able to survive not having Merlin on the field tomorrow?" I questioned. "My Love you insult me! I am perfectly capable of surviving a small battle like this" he chuckled. "Camelot needs a King. They won't have that if you have a sword through you, no matter if it is a small or large battle" I reminded him, getting some water to help Merlin.

"You honestly think that something is going to happen don't you?" he laughed. "I do, at least when Merlin was healthy I knew he would protect you" I sighed. "Shannon, Merlin and I are capable without each other to keep ourselves alive. We just don't do it very often" he smiled. "Fine, but you must remembered you're injured as well" I pointed out, forcing Merlin to drink. He did so, gasping in a few breaths. "He'll be awake tomorrow. But he isn't going to battle Arthur. I mean it" I ordered, sitting down again. "Of course, I wouldn't dare go against the order of a Queen" he mocked.

* * *

By mid-day Merlin was still asleep but was now breathing. I was helping in the council room, plotting the changes on the map to show our progression. It was slow and exhausting but we were slowly winning. "My Lady, you should rest, your help has been very rewarding" Duke of Evesham said, concerned. "I'm fine, Duke of Evesham. I just wish the war would end" I muttered.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. I didn't turn, expecting it to be some kind of message for one of the councillors in here. When the door was opened there was a few gasps. I turned around as well, before dropping the papers in my hands.

"Merlin! What are you doing? You should be resting" I reprimanded, shoving him into a seat. "Where's Arthur?" he rasped, holding onto me. "In battle" I replied, motioning for some water. "Find him Shannon, he's in danger" he warned, as I passed some water to him. "Merlin you've just healed yourself from no return. You're not thinking straight" I assured.

Merlin tightened his grip on me. "Ow Merlin! Let go!" I ordered, trying to pull away. "No! I saw something, you've seen it too! I know it" he hissed. "Merlin I haven't seen anything" I lied, stepping away. "Arthur lying on the floor, a sword in his middle, blood staining the grass and his last words on his lips as he dies are Shannon I need to tell you something…." Merlin told her. "Stop it Merlin! It isn't true" I shouted, walking away from him. The councillors were staring warily at us.

Just then, a squire ran into the council room. "Your highness, it's the King. He's been taken to the infirmary" the squire announced. I looked between the boy and Merlin. "No Merlin, it's not true" I muttered, before running out of the room.

I ran down the corridors, missing many people, turning and changing directions often. People were trying to do anything for the injured. Arthur couldn't be injured, no it isn't right. Arthur never got hurt. For god's sake his Camelot's champion! He just couldn't get hurt. It just wasn't Arthur's way to just give up.

I entered the infirmary and Gaius came over to me. "Where is he?" I demanded, not letting him talk. "He's over in the corner. We can't move him to his bed, he's too injured to move" Gaius explained. I nodded, and quickly rushed over to the corner of the room.

Arthur was laying there, looking pasty and out of breath. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. His armour was around him on the floor, his shirt had been torn and there was a large gash from his thigh to his leg. His left arm has a slash that run from his fingers to his shoulder.

"Arthur" I whispered, sitting on the bed. He stirred slightly and reached with his right hand for me. "Shannon, I need to tell you something" he gasped, eyes still closed. "No Arthur, you need to rest, Gaius has put a paste on it. It'll work" I soothed, kissing his head. He coughed, squeezing his eyes in pain. I shushed him, stroking his hair back.

"Who did this to you?" I mumbled, stroking his face. "Cendred surprised me" he muttered, eyes falling short. "I hope he came out worse than you" I joked, resting my head on his hand. "Unfortunately not, this was just a warning" he wheezed. "Unfortunately" I repeated, giving him some water.

"Shannon, you should let him rest, of course you can stay with him until he wakes and has gained strength" Gaius instructed me. I nodded, watching over him as he fell into a deep sleep. I lay down and fell asleep next to him.

I was awoken by Arthur struggling to stand up. "Hey, did Gaius say that was okay?" I asked, jumping up. "Yes, as long as I don't fall onto anyone that is also injured" he hissed, struggling to walk to Gaius's desk. "Where are you trying to go?" I wondered, staying behind him in case anything happened. "To the council room, I have a plan" Arthur explained, leaning on a wall. "Let me help you" I smiled, wrapping my arm round his waist.

We got there and Merlin was lying on one of the chairs. "Your Highnesses" they all exclaimed bowing. "We ambush them" Arthur told them, coming over to the map. "We have soldiers at the entrances to Camelot. Then have some in just before the lower town. When they come into Camelot, they will be put into a bubble thanks to Merlin. From then we destroy them until they surrender" Arthur explained. Merlin nodded, a tired look in his eye.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I'll share my power with you. I know you're weak from yesterday" I informed him. Merlin nodded, and smiled at me. "What better power than the two of us?" he grinned, holding out his hand. "The power of Albion" I replied, and we shared a look.

* * *

So after everyone had been positioned we waited on top of the battlements. We saw them slowly come into the lower town. "Are you ready?" I asked Merlin. "Of course" he replied, joining my hand with his. Merlin began to chant, and I felt the magic leave me and enter Merlin.

Arthur was telling us what was happening but it was hard to listen. "Shannon, you need to see how many people that you are defeating" he whispered. I opened my eyes and stared. There was hundreds of enemies being drawn into the ball, nobody was getting hurt. Today nobody would get killed if everything went to plan.

"Okay Merlin, just a few more minutes" Arthur soothed, motioning for his knights to be ready. "I'm scared" I whispered as the power increased and I knew it wasn't mine. The magic was coming from Merlin and it was scary being this close to him. "It's alright, just a couple of minutes" Arthur encouraged, kissing my head.

I nodded but then I was roughly pulled out of the connection between Merlin and me. The ball wavered for a few seconds before Merlin got a hold of it. However I didn't see, I was collapsed into Arthur's arms. An arrow parading from my stomach. Blood was seeping from me and onto the stone. "Arthur!" I breathed looking down.

I stared into Arthur's horrified face. "Guards arrest that man!" Arthur screamed, pointing towards someone who was running away. "I love you" I gasped, holding onto him. "No, we're going to get you out of here" Arthur muttered, pushing my hair away. "I'm sorry" I whispered, crying silently. Arthur shook his head and picked her up.

I gasped, feeling the arrow go deeper into me. "Arthur…" I breathed, my eyes closing. The last thing I remember was my arm going lax, dangling while I was being carried.

**

* * *

**

So what's going to happen? Is she going to live or die? You decide

**Just review and tell me what you think should happen XX**


	19. The Hardest Decision of his Life

**The Hardest Decision Of His Life**

Arthur rushed back to his room, carrying his now silent wife in his arms. He could not loose her, the hole would be too great for him to ever fill again. He could hear the blood dripping from running off her onto his hands. No, she would survive this, that was for sure.

Sounds of hurrying footsteps behind him echoed in the corridor. Arthur placed Shannon on the bed, staring at the mess that was her stomach. There was blood pouring out of her but it was slowing thanks to the arrow still in her stomach. Arthur gripped the dress around the wound and cut it open. It would be easier for Gaius and Merlin to check on her.

"Hang on baby, you're going to be fine. We're going to save you and the baby" Arthur whispered as Merlin rushed him. "Gaius is on his way. Shannon can you hear me?" Merlin asked, looking down into her face. "Merlin you can heal her" Arthur nodded, gripping Merlin's arm. "I need Gaius so I can be sure" Merlin shook his head, breaking the arrow in half. Shannon moaned, eyes fluttering for a second before they were still again.

"It'll make it easier for me to heal her" Merlin explained to a worried Arthur. "If you can't, Merlin. How long does she have?" Arthur hissed through gritted teeth. "If she's still breathing then it hasn't hit any major organs or arteries. I say a few hours at the most" Gaius announced as he walked in.

"But there must be something you can do!" Arthur insisted, pacing the room. "I'm sorry Sire, but even if Merlin could heal her, there is no guarantee that the baby" Gaius was saying but Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin you have power over Life or Death. Use that now to save your sister" Arthur ordered. "Arthur don't you think I thought of that. Arthur it would leave you with a terrible choice. Who would live or die?"

"I know who will die Merlin, that son of a bitch!" Arthur growled. "Arthur I can only save one of them. It's incredibly difficult to do, and I haven't even tested how it works" Merlin muttered. "Please, my friend" Arthur begged, collapsing on the floor.

If anyone saw the broken King on the floor it would move them to tears. But Arthur didn't care, he just wanted things to be back to normal. The way it was supposed to be.

"What are you saying Merlin?" Arthur whispered, staring at the floor. Merlin crouched by him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to save Shannon or the child?" Merlin breathed. Arthur stared at him with tears pouring out of his eyes. He shakes his head, imploring Merlin with him eyes NOT to do this to him.

Arthur's breaths comes in haphazardly. His hands shake from where they are clutched to his chest. His hair sticking to his forehead, a slight flush in his cheeks from crying. This is the worst that Merlin had ever saw him.

"I'm sorry" Merlin muttered, honestly. Merlin got up, and walked to his sister. "I can hold her in this state for a few more hours if you want. Just to give you more time" Merlin suggested, stroking Shannon's dark hair away from her face. "Will she be in pain?" Arthur croaked, looking up at the bed where his dying wife lay. "No, not that I know of" Merlin replied and it's enough for Arthur who gives his permission.

Arthur ran outside and down the corridors, not knowing where he was heading to. He didn't care, he just needed to get away to think about everything logically. He made it down to the forest and to the place where they had both laid together, talking about the future and their children.

He sobbed even more as he came to rest on a rock. It was karma, his stupidity at everything he had done before Shannon had gotten here. Why else would he be here, forced to chose between his love's life or his son? It was history repeating itself, didn't his father choose between him and his mother.

Arthur couldn't let history repeat itself like that. But then again he knew he would never blame his son for Shannon dying. But Shannon would produce him more heirs in their future. Oh what was he to do! He couldn't let any of them die. Why did he have to choose? But he knew if he didn't then they would both die.

Arthur ran back to the castle, seeing many soldiers being held prisoner. Good! They all deserved what they got. He was wrong. They didn't deserve it, they had only been commanded to attack. Just like he had done to his soldiers. Many didn't care for the reason, just did what they were told.

He found his father sitting in his room, a pensive look on his face. "Arthur is there any news?" he asked quickly. "It doesn't look good father, Merlin has given me an ultimatum. I have to choose between them or they both die. What should I do father?" Arthur asked. Arthur was sure that this was the only time he had asked his father on advice.

"I cannot tell you what to do Arthur. You know I have made many mistakes, some I am not proud of. But you need to learn from them. Do what is in your heart son" he advised. "But what if what is in my heart is my child and Shannon? Father I don't know what to do" Arthur moaned. "Think logically Arthur, Shannon is more than capable of producing heirs but you will have a son. Someone that will always be an heir" Uther reminded him. "But the child may not even be a son. I could have a daughter and there is no guarantee that the baby will survive so early out of Shannon" Arthur explained.

"I think you've already chosen" Uther commented. "But how could I have written my child off so quickly?" Arthur muttered, shaking his head. "You aren't Arthur, how do you know the child is even alive now?" Uther asked. "I don't know Merlin can save either one of them. I love Shannon with every breath I take, but then it's my child! The fruit of my loins" Arthur pledged. "Arthur go to Shannon, you are needed there" Uther smiled, laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur found his way to his chambers again. This time it had an increased number of people in it. Sir Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen and her brother Elyan, Gaius and Merlin. Arthur sighed, coming to sit beside her on the bed. "My Love" Arthur smiled, running a hand down her cheek. "She hasn't spoke yet, have you decided yet?" Merlin asked. From his voice Arthur could tell that Merlin had recently been crying.

"Tell me which you would choose Merlin" Arthur mumbled. "Truthfully I would choose my sister, I know that I have a potential niece of nephew. But I can't really lose my sister" Merlin admitted. Arthur nodded, kissing Shannon on the lips. "Then I hope you forgive me for this Shannon" Arthur breathed, kissing her head. He stood up and faced Merlin. "It's decided, save Shannon Merlin. What happens to the child?" Arthur said in a regal voice. "He comes out of her womb. It doesn't do any damage to her uterus what so ever. It will be like it was never there, but you may hold him as well" Merlin cried, wiping a few tears.

Arthur nodded, tears pouring down his face. "Do what you have to" Arthur murmured, lying down beside Shannon. He started to murmur quietly into his ear. Merlin went over to the window and opened it fully. He started to chant, and produced the cup from the Isle of The Blessed. He put it outside as rain lashed on the castle. The whole room was filled with Merlin's magic.

"Arthur are you sure about this?" Merlin questioned, coming back into the room. "I have never been more certain" Arthur lied, closing his eyes. Merlin nodded and pressed the cup to Shannon's lips. He released the spell that was keeping her suspended in time. She gasped and he forced her to drink some of the water. She coughed, moaning in pain as her muscles contracted around the arrow.

Merlin began to chant, the room began to shake and Arthur just stared silently as magic swirled around him and Shannon. Merlin gripped the top of the arrow and pulled it out sharply. Shannon's eyes flew open and she tried to sit up. "It's okay! Don't move, Merlin is healing you" Arthur explained in a hushed voice. "Arthur! The baby" she cried, eyes frantic. "It's okay, you need your rest now" Arthur soothed.

Shannon's eyes fluttered closed and Merlin grasped a bundle in his arms. Arthur sat up and looked towards Merlin. Arthur's eyes welled up again. "I don't know if I can Merlin. I don't know" Arthur breathed, staring at the bundle in his arm. "Arthur this is going to be your last chance" Merlin whispered, handing Arthur the bundle.

Arthur shivered, feeling his heart break. The baby was so small, about the size of an apple. It's features had not yet formed correctly. Arthur smiled, stroking his finger down the child's face. It seemed so small compared to his finger. He wasn't breathing, his little lungs not yet formed. There was no way the child would have survived outside of Shannon.

Yet even though it was unformed, Arthur saw the beauty in the child and the magic. For a start his eyes were a deep blue almost purple colour. The child looked just like Shannon, a sharp reminder he had to choose between them. The body was warm through the blankets, proof that life once was in this small body. Arthur cried properly, and passed it onto Merlin. "Put him somewhere until Shannon wakes up. Then we'll give him a royal burying" Arthur declared, having a final look at his child. He sobbed his heart out and looked out the window. "Leave. Leave us" he shouted, staring at the rows of lights in the town.

"Arthur, you need us here" Gwen protested. "No Gwen what I need is Shannon, and you're not her are you?" he snapped. Gwen turned around hurt. Arthur felt guilt fill him, there was no need to hurt Gwen like that. Sure his whole world was falling apart it didn't make it right to hurt Gwen. There was shuffling and his door closed.

Arthur turned and curled up beside Shannon. "I'm sorry baby. I really am, and you know I would never have done it if I didn't have a choice" Arthur whispered, stroking her hair. He would never be able to forgive himself. But he selfishly wished his young wife would. Oh she was so young, still 16. She has a terrible start, she had been married, lost her children, abused, married him and had been near death and now she had lost her child again. He hoped she would come out of this okay.

* * *

Shannon was the one who woke him up. She was trying to sit, but the pain still in her stomach wouldn't let her. Arthur sat up, and ran a hand over her stomach. "Arthur… the baby is it okay?" she asked immediately. Arthur sighed and kissed her stomach, a scar was forever going to be there. "Arthur why do I feel so empty?" she demanded. "Shannon it's okay" he soothed, watching her carefully.

"Arthur, something is wrong. The baby… there's something wrong with the baby" she panicked, getting out of bed. "Steady Merlin said you wouldn't be able to walk for a few hours yet" Arthur assured, catching as she hit the floor. "Arthur why do I feel so empty?" she repeated, staring at him.

Arthur sighed and sat her in a chair. "I'm sorry love, there was no other way. I didn't know what to do" Arthur rambled. "Arthur you're scaring me" Shannon breathed, biting her lip. "It was a choice between you and the baby. And I chose you. So Merlin healed you and removed the baby. He's been placed…" but he didn't get the chance to finish.

"You allowed my baby to be removed from me! You bastard! You had no right!" she shouted, standing up. "It was either that or loose you!" he muttered. "I would have died for my baby" she screamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to loose you both" Arthur cried, holding her hand. "You killed our baby, and then you took my baby out of me. As though you didn't think it was important!" she yelled. "Don't you dare say I didn't think it was important. It was the most important thing to me in the world" he protested.

"Where is he?" she insisted, walking to the door. "He's in the nursery where he was meant to be. I'll take you there" he told her, helping her to walk down the corridor. There were servants loitering around, they bowed or curtseyed with pity filling their eyes. "He's so small Shannon, barely bigger than my hand" Arthur sighed, fingering the handle to the nursery. Shannon nodded and went to push open the door. She held up her hand when Arthur made to come in. "No I want to be alone" she mumbled.

The room was empty and it held the coldness of death. She gasped as she saw the bundle in the cot. The sun was streaming in from the windows and illuminating the room. It was fit for any baby of royal blood.

She walked over to the cot, hesitant to see her child that had been inside of her for 12 weeks. The bundle was tightly wrapped so she couldn't see her baby's face until she picked the bundle up. It weighed next to nothing. She moved some of the blanket away from the child's face and smiled. He was perfect, her perfect child.

She ran a finger along it's tiny cheek. She shivered at the cold skin. She sobbed then, finally realising that this bundle in her arms was her baby and he wasn't coming back. "You're beautiful" she whispered, sitting in an old rocking chair. The child was deformed for spending so little time inside her to develop. But he was beautiful.

"You remind me of Arthur, you're so beautiful aren't you. You'd be a pretty little heartbreaker" she cooed, rocking herself gently. "I wish you were alive, you'd had filled my world with happiness" she sighed, pressing a kiss to the child's head. "You would have been my world, I would have done anything to make you happy. Would have learnt you everything you could ever wish to know" she murmured, staring out into the window.

"My little baby, the only person that I will love for the rest of my life apart from our family. You would have been spoiled rotten, especially by your Uncle. He'd have taught you anything magical. Literally, even all the bad stuff that I wouldn't teach you. Because that's what Uncle's do don't they?" she smiled, pressing the child to her breast.

Arthur sat on the floor, waiting for her to come out. Merlin sat next to him and looked at the opposite wall. "How is she?" he asked. "She's like she doesn't even want to move now. Do you think she'll stay in there?" Arthur wondered. "No, but you must tell the council. They're waiting for you and you'll be pretty interested in finding out who nearly killed Shannon" Merlin hissed. Arthur laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"What is it Merlin?" he questioned, looking at him in concern. "I want to kill the man and rip him apart" Merlin admitted before getting up. "You're not the only one" Arthur sighed, also getting up. "Come on Arthur, the people have started to grieve. But they don't know who for" Merlin admitted. Arthur nodded.

Arthur walked into the council room, his councillors all bowed to him. "Sire, if I may, can I be excused from this meeting?" Gaius requested. "Send my love to Shannon" Arthur murmured into Gaius ear. Gaius nodded and clapped Arthur on the shoulder.

"My Lord, I cannot express how much sympathy I have for you" Sir Gisbourne sighed. Arthur nodded and sat in his chair at the head of the table. "I must address the people" Arthur stated. "Now?" Merlin questioned, walking around the room. "I must do it before I see the shooter" Arthur told him.

"What has happened to Cambernic?" Arthur asked. "They have surrendered and they have killed their King" Sir Leon informed him. "That is good, have you released the soldiers and sent them back to Cambernic?" Arthur wondered. "Yes, your majesty. They left this morning" Sir Leon nodded.

Arthur nodded and got up, he walked to the balcony where many people had gathered. Merlin came to his side, and his eyes began to water instantly seeing how many people was there for his sister. "My people, my honourable and great people. A great tragedy has befallen Camelot" Arthur announced. Arthur gulped and gripped the stone beneath his fingers. "An archer has pierced the Queen's stomach, killing the heir of Camelot instantly. The Queen has been saved, miraculously" Arthur shouted.

There was shocked gasps around the courtyard. "But this pain is not just mine and the Queen's. This is all of our pain. We no longer have an heir to Camelot. We will celebrate what would have been his great life in four days" Arthur yelled, withdrawing his sword and holding it up in the air. There was shouts and tears in the courtyard.

"Was that enough?" Arthur asked worriedly. "It was perfect" Merlin assured, laying a hand on his shoulder. Arthur nodded and grabbed a goblet of wine. "I think you should go and talk to Shannon" Merlin advised. "I don't think so, she doesn't even want me to go near her Merlin" Arthur sighed, pouring himself some more wine. "You know she is upset" Merlin breathed. "And I'm not?" Arthur shouted, rounding on Merlin. The councillors began to look at them.

"I never meant that Arthur, you are upset. But maybe you should talk to her" Merlin muttered. "I will do what I think is right Merlin! I am the King" Arthur yelled, slamming the goblet down. "Arthur you need to be together. You shouldn't be apart at a time like this" Merlin counselled. "You can talk Merlin isn't your love at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin stared at Arthur, before shaking his head. "Arthur I'm not going to retaliate because I know you're upset, you prat. But for god sake stop thinking about yourself and go and comfort you wife!" Merlin shouted. Arthur gaped at him, before pouring himself another drink. "I think you've had enough" Merlin objected. "Do you now Merlin? Well it's a good thing that I'm King then and I'll say when I've had enough" Arthur sneered, his trademark smirk on his face.

The doors burst open and Shannon came in. "Stop it Arthur" she ordered, coming into the room. Arthur immediately sobered up. "Shannon" he breathed, walking towards her. He went to grab her hand but she moved away. "Sir Leon, Gwen needs your help with fixing the shelf in her room. It's came off the wall Shannon told the knight. "I'll get on it right away" he nodded, smiling at her.

"Come we must talk" Arthur insisted, leading them into a room off the council room. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at her. "I'm fine Arthur" she muttered, laying a hand on her stomach. "The funeral is in a few days" Arthur told her. She turned on him, eyes hard. "No! I am not going" she said firmly.

"You know you have to" Arthur sighed. "Arthur I can't" she cried, turning away from him. "Tell me why" he insisted. Shannon bit her lip and her eyes watered. "I just can't Arthur" she sobbed, walking towards the door. "You know I'll be there" Arthur assured. "Arthur I cannot go and face the people when I can't even look at myself" she whispered, running out the door.

Shannon sighed, resting herself in her chambers. "Hiding out are ya? Not like you after all" a voice from behind her said. "Gwaine! Don't creep up on people" Shannon cursed. Gwaine had dark flowing hair to his shoulder, a proper moustache and beard and had dark eyes. Gwaine smiled and her heart melted. He had been her only friend back when she was married.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you since I've been here" he sighed. "I know. It's alright Gwaine, I understand" Shannon assured. "Let me hold you" he requested. "Only if it will take away the pain" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

"What have you and Arthur decided?" Gwaine wondered. "Arthur. Arthur has decided that we must face the people for his funeral" she explained. "You don't want to" he guessed. "I've just lost my baby Gwaine. I don't want to face anyone" Shannon shook her head. "You don't have to" Gwaine soothed. "Gwaine, I will be blamed as a lover and a Queen for loosing this baby" Shannon whispered.

"What? Why?" Gwaine gasped. "If I had satisfied the King earlier and had more time to have children. This wouldn't have happened. And as a Queen I have lost the thing that this Kingdom hopes for" she breathed. "No I won't let you get blamed!" Gwaine protested, venomously. "You're a sweetheart but you can't" she sighed. "Shannon they shouldn't treat you like this" Gwaine insisted.

"I have no choice you know that. I can't even look at Arthur in the eye. The people will see that" Shannon gasped. "You need to talk to Arthur. You are going through the same thing" Gwaine reminded her. "He chose between me and the baby. He doesn't deserve to grieve like I do" Shannon hissed. Gwaine sighed and walked to the door. "Just let me say this Shannon. If you were in his shoes, who would you choose?" Gwaine asked, before walking out.

"Arthur!" Gwen called, hurrying to catch up with Arthur. "Guinevere" Arthur nodded, raising a small smile. "How are you coping?" she asked, walking with him. "How is everyone else coping?" Arthur wondered, walking into the garden. "They're okay I think. Merlin is unable to talk to anyone apart from you, me and some of the Knights" Gwen replied.

A worried look flashed across Arthur's face. "But what people have noticed is that they haven't seen Shannon for over two days. The burial is tomorrow" Gwen told him. "I'm scared for her" Arthur admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Shall I have a word with her?" Gwen suggested. "No, it won't do any good, I've tried" he sighed.

"What is she doing to cope?" Gwen wondered. Arthur grimaced and led Gwen to the baby's nursery. "She's in here for most of the day, she never leaves him. When it is night time she goes to her old chambers. We haven't shared the same bed since when she woke up from the coma" Arthur whispered, laying a hand on the door. Gwen smiled sympathetically at him. "When was the last time you saw him?" she inquired, watching as he rested his head on the door.

Arthur just shook his head and looked away. "I haven't seen him since the first time I held him. She wouldn't let me in. I don't want to upset her" Arthur frowned. "Arthur you need to talk to her" Gwen insisted. "She won't even leave her room at night" Arthur snapped. Gwen sighed and shook her head.

"Shannon" Arthur whispered, walking into the nursery. "What are you doing?" Shannon demanded. "I have come to see my wife and son" he answered. Shannon nodded, staring at the bundle in her arms. "Your body heat won't bring him back" Arthur told her. "I know that!" she growled, shaking her head. Arthur sighed and walked around to crouch in front of her chair.

"You haven't ate anything in days. It won't do you any good" Arthur muttered. "What won't do me any good is you telling me I have to face everyone" Shannon retorted. "Please let me get you something to eat" Arthur pleaded, laying a hand on top of hers.

She flinched before passing the baby towards Arthur. "We should call him something" Arthur suggested. "Godric, it means…" Shannon started. "Strong God" Arthur finished, smiling at his son. "I think it's appropriate" Shannon stated. "It is" Arthur agreed, resting the child into his cot.

Arthur went to hold Shannon's hand but she moved away. "Will you look at me?" Arthur requested. "Arthur don't" she moaned, eyes tearing up. "Why?" he asked, also crying. Shannon shook her head, tears pouring down her face.

"I'M ASHAMED ARTHUR!" she screamed, turning around to face him. "Of what? You have nothing to be ashamed of!" Arthur shouted. "I have lost your baby Arthur. I don't know any other reason apart from that" Shannon cried. "Do you think I blame you?" Arthur gasped. "I wouldn't blame you" Shannon sighed, looking at her shoes.

"I don't blame you. I can't blame you Shannon. Why would you think that?" he breathed, holding onto her hand. "I lost the heir to Camelot. The only thing that would complete you and your kingdom. And I ruined it" she hissed. "You're wrong. It isn't your fault. You have completed me in ways you don't even know" Arthur soothed.

"But the heir…" Shannon started. "There will be many heirs to come, my love. Godric will not be the last" Arthur whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm never going to forget him!" Shannon replied venomously. "As will I" Arthur assured, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry" she breathed, sighing a little as Arthur brought her in for a hug.

"But for now, we must get you something to eat. You need your strength" Arthur whispered, leading her towards the door. "Will he be alright?" Shannon asked, worried. "He will be fine, love. The guards will make sure no one comes in" Arthur soothed. Shannon nodded, allowing Arthur to lead her down into the kitchen to get some food.

Merlin was sitting there, nursing what appeared to be a cup of mud. He quickly stood up when they walked in. "Thanks Marie, I think I'll get those herbs that Gaius wanted now" he quickly excused. "Merlin?" Shannon muttered, holding him in place with one look. "How have you been?" Merlin asked, looking at the floor.

"Fine. You?" Shannon murmured, trying to catch his eye. "I'm well. I need to get those herbs for Gaius" Merlin excused. "Merlin, please don't run from me" Shannon begged, gripping his hand. Merlin just stared between Arthur and Shannon before running out of the room. "Merlin? MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, running after him.

"Sit down, Your Majesty" Marie requested. "Marie it's Shannon, you were the one who saw me up in the morning and gave me some extra food when I needed it" Shannon sighed, sitting down. "It ay right!" Marie shook her head, passing Shannon some bread and sweet jam. Shannon smiled and started to dig into her food. "Thank you" she sighed.

"What did Merlin want?" Shannon asked, looking towards the door. "He's sad your Highness. Absolutely wrecked with sadness. Broke my heart to see him in such tears. Probably gone off to see that Gwen. Lovely lass" Marie informed her. Shannon looked down at her plate. "Did he say why?" Shannon wondered. "Like trying to get blood out of a stone. But he did say that he won't ever be able to look you again in the eye" Marie nodded, cleaning up after Shannon.

"I need to see him" Shannon declared, standing up. "You don't need to do nothing! You need to sit down and regain your strength" Marie scolded, handing over a goblet of wine. Shannon looked torn between the door and the warm fire. "I'm sorry" she muttered, quickly hurrying out of the door.

Arthur and Merlin was in the courtyard, walking around talking quietly. "Merlin!" Shannon called, rushing towards him. "Shannon, I really need to go" Merlin pleaded. "Merlin we need to talk. You can't just run away from me" Shannon sighed. "I'm not running from anyone" he assured.

"I'm not angry with you" Shannon told him. "I never suggested you was" Merlin murmured. "I know, it's just I know you blame yourself for what happened" Shannon admitted. "How can I not blame myself? I now lie in bed every night knowing that I have broken you like that!" Merlin hissed, looking around.

"Why don't we go to the throne room. We can have a proper conversation there" Arthur suggested. "Yes I agree" Merlin nodded, following Arthur back into the castle. "We really need this conversation" Shannon reminded Merlin. Merlin sighed, lengthening his strides.

"I'm sorry for using my magic. I had no right to do that when you weren't with us" Merlin apologised. "Merlin, I'm just angry that my baby was taken away" Shannon murmured. "And I did that" Merlin nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I wasn't angry and that I'm not now. Of course I'm angry, I was livid. I couldn't bear the thought of looking at you. But I've come to understand that I don't think I would have done things differently" Shannon admitted.

"I don't want you to lie to me" Merlin breathed. "I never had and I'm not going to stop now" Shannon smiled, holding his hand. "Good" Merlin grinned back. "I want to thank you as well. For… preserving my beautiful boy… and for keeping me alive" Shannon thanked. "Well I couldn't not keep you alive. Mother would be so frightful if I had told her" Merlin joked. Shannon giggled before hugging Merlin.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, coming up to stand behind her. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Shannon confirmed, gripping his hand tightly. "You'll be brilliant and I'm right here, beside you" Arthur murmured, stroking her neck. "What if I mess up?" Shannon mumbled. "Then I'm here with you" Arthur promised. "Don't leave me?" she whispered. "Never" Arthur smiled, leading her out of the door.

Merlin was waiting for them outside. A solemn look on his face. "He is down in the courtyard, everyone is waiting" Merlin informed them. "We're here for you" Arthur reminded her. "I know" she smiled briefly before they walked down the steps to the courtyard.

She was met by Gwen, who led her towards the casket. "You'll be in front with Arthur. Me, Merlin and Uther will be behind you" she informed me. "Thank you Gwen" Shannon smiled. They stood behind the casket, following it down into the town and to the church.

The streets were lined with the people of Camelot. Some had flowers that were collected by the knights. Others held small candles. All looked so sad that it was like watching from an out of body view. These people had came to mourn. They were equal in that sense to the people of the castle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to bury Prince Godric Pendragon. The young heir of Camelot was stillborn after a terrifying attack. So today we imagine what his life could have been and what it should have been" the Priest announced to the church.

Arthur stepped up towards the front with Shannon behind him. "Good people of Camelot. Time is a physician that heals every grief. But time will have to work so long with us. For the death of one so young is never easily forgotten. The tragedy of this is beyond painful, I cannot describe the amount of pain we are both in" Arthur said honestly to the people in the church.

"As long as I can, I will look at this world for both of us. As long as I can, I will laugh with the birds, I will sing with the flowers, I will pray to the stars, for both of us. That is what you must do our great people. You must continue to live you lives with so much spirit and passion. Just as what Prince Godric would have done. You must live your life for Prince Godric" Shannon told them, trying to keep the tears at bay.

They went to the Pendragon crypt. "All of the crypts are too small for him" Merlin noticed. "It doesn't matter" Shannon muttered, allowing for her eyes to glow. A deep rumbling was heard from beneath them. A small crypt started to rise from the earth. It was white and it shone like a thousand stars. "It's beautiful" Arthur breathed, carrying his son in his arms.

"You must lay him down now Sire. We need to prepare his body" the priest smiled, sympathetically. "Of course" Arthur mumbled, kissing Godric's head. Shannon came over, laying a hand on him. "Sleep peacefully. I will see you again" Shannon promised.

Arthur grabbed Shannon's hand and led her outside. The town had returned to normal now, people going on with their daily lives. However they stopped that when they came outside. "This is my apologises to you" Merlin whispered, holding his hand up in the air. Gold light shot up and spelt out his nephew's name. It lingered for a few minutes before disappearing gradually. Arthur clapped him on the back in thanks.

Shannon lingered in their chambers that night. "You can stay with me tonight" Arthur murmured against her skin. "I can't" she breathed, as though it was against the law. "You need me and I need you" he admitted. "But it's too soon" she whispered, turning her head to nuzzle his neck. "It's not too soon for us" he mumbled.

"You're right" Shannon agreed, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Of course" he breathed, hands ghosting over her sides. "Make me forget Arthur" Shannon pleaded. "I can only try as hard as I can, My Queen" he moaned, bowing his head. She sighed and led him to bed.

* * *

"Morning" Arthur nodded at Merlin. "Where is Shannon?" Merlin asked. "She is still asleep in bed, I've given her strict orders to not get up today" Arthur revealed. "Good, I see you two are together again" Merlin smiled. "Merlin!" Arthur revoked, smacking him up the head. "I'm joking" Merlin grinned, rubbing his head. "You'd better be" Arthur warned.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Merlin wondered. "Yes, we shared a big breakfast" Arthur nodded, nodding at the servants he passed. "Oh… you might throw it back up when you see who the shooter is" Merlin murmured. Next to them a torch flared to life, blinding them with light. "Merlin, take me to him" Arthur frowned, following after his friend.

They went towards the cold dungeons. Arthur shivered, only the worst of all enemies were brought down here. Not that they didn't deserve it. "How much further Merlin?" Arthur moaned, clutching his coat closer to him. "He's at the very end Sire" Merlin explained, shoving open a heavy wooden door.

Arthur growled, his eyes growing wide so that the white was barely seen. "You!" he snarled, slamming the door behind them. "Get out!" he hissed at the guards. They all but ran out, no one wanted to face the wrath of the King. "Lock the door Merlin!" Arthur ordered. "Arthur…" Merlin warned his friend. "Just do it" Arthur snapped.

"So Galen! What are you doing in Camelot?" Arthur hissed at the cowering ball in the corner. "Nothing Sire, it was a case of mistaken identity" Galen cowered. "Lies! Why were you trying to kill my wife?" Arthur shouted. "I wasn't! I was only intending to harm her" Galen whimpered. "That is better? I gave you enough money for you to lead your life wanting nothing" Arthur snapped.

"I know that Sire. Believe me I didn't want to hurt her. She's still my wife. Something you may have forgotten Sire" Galen retorted. Arthur yelled and kicked Galen in the stomach. "She is my wife! I am her husband. And I am very very angry at the moment" he threatened, standing over him.

"Merlin I promised you I would let you deal with him" Arthur smirked, backing off so his friend could have a go with Galen. "Alright! I got offered better money if I killed her" Galen admitted. Arthur pushed himself off the wall and withdrew his sword. Merlin levitated him into the air.

"Who off?" Arthur whispered, pressing his sword to his neck. "Like I'm going to tell you!" Galen spat. Arthur grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his blood supply. "I buried my son yesterday because of you. What do you think that does to a man? So I am loosing my patience, you tell me who it was who paid you or I will cut you until you bleed to death in this cell" Arthur promised.

"I fear them more than you" Galen growled. "So be it!" Arthur snarled, dropping him to the floor. Merlin began to chant, and the man on the floor wriggled around, hitting at demons that were in his imagination. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm making him imagine the worst things that he can think of" Merlin replied. "Stop for now" Arthur murmured, resting a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Galen stilled and quieted. "Will you tell me who paid you?" Arthur whispered, crouching down by him. "You think that just because I have failed there will be no one else" Galen scoffed. Arthur's eyes widened and he raced to the door.

"SIR LEON!" Arthur yelled down the corridor. Leon came sprinting around the corridor, stopping in front of him. "Sire?" he panted. "Get to Shannon, she may be in danger! Do not let anyone near her, nobody apart from me or Merlin" Arthur demanded, eyes wide with freight. Leon nodded and ran off to do his King's bidding.

"Tell me who paid you!" Arthur insisted, cutting a thin line down Galen's chest. He screamed out in pain, eyes squeezed shut. "No!" he protested. "No you're not going to tell? Or no that it's enough and you're going to spill?" Arthur asked. "Not going to tell" Galen breathed. "Well it's on with the fun" Arthur cried, slashing Galen's arm.

Another screamed was ripped from Galen. "Tell me the truth!" Arthur screamed at him on the floor. "I can't!" Galen protested, sobbing onto the floor. Arthur lashed out in anger, slashing and kicking. "Arthur stop!" Merlin yelled, grabbing onto Arthur and hauled him back. "Stop!" he whispered into Arthur's ear.

By the time that the sun was high in the sky, Galen had required a few more cuts and bruises, many broken bones and his mind was in tatters. "That's enough Arthur, he isn't going to crack" Merlin mumbled. "Just one more try. There's someone out there trying to kill Shannon" Arthur breathed, staring at Merlin sadly. Merlin sighed and looked away. He nodded and heard the sickening crack as Arthur's boot connected with his ribs. "Alright!" Galen moaned, clutching his ribs. "Who was it?" Arthur growled. "Sir Gisbourne and Lord Ashcroft" he wheezed out.

Arthur nodded and ordered the guards to bring him to the court room. He found Lance and Gwaine in the barracks hanging out with Elyan. "Bring me Lord Ashcroft and Sir Gisbourne, drag them to the court room. Make sure it's in front of everyone" Arthur instructed them. They nodded and rushed to do as asked.

"Arthur what is going on?" Shannon demanded, as he walked inside their chambers. "Someone has been trying to assassinate you. I've found out who but there could be others" Arthur explained, looking out the windows and locking them.

"If you found them, why must I be kept here?" she insisted. "For your own safety, we're going to move to the court room" Arthur told her, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Arthur, calm down!" Shannon tried to reason as he and Sir Leon hurried in front of her. "I can no longer trust many" Arthur muttered, pulling her closer. "Arthur you're scaring me" Shannon mumbled. "I'm sorry, love. I can't let anything happen to you" Arthur sighed, cupping her cheek before entering the court room.

Everyone was gathered and the two traitors was kneeling on the floor. Half a dozens swords to each of their necks. "What?" Shannon breathed, walking up to the bubble that surrounded the thrones. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court. I show you these worthless specimens of human beings" Arthur announced.

"These are the people behind the attempted assassination on Queen Shannon" Arthur shouted. There was a large amount of shocked gasps and murmurings. "Whoever would have thought we had such traitors in out court" Arthur shook his head coming to stand in front of Sir Gisbourne and Lord Ashcroft.

"What do you plead?" Arthur asked. "Sire, what proof do you have of this?" Lord Ashcroft gasped. "Bring him in Sir Gwaine" Arthur instructed, linking hands with Shannon. Galen was dragged in and dumped in front of the thrones. There was a shocked murmurings of Galen's appearance. "Arthur?" Shannon mumbled, looking at Arthur.

"Tell the court what you have told me. And don't leave anything out" Arthur hissed quietly. Galen shuddered at the voice. "I was paid by Sir Gisbourne and Lord Ashcroft to assassinate the Queen. He told me that it would be in the best interests to everyone. They told me about their plot to take over the throne" Galen announced.

"What is your sentence now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "We were only doing you a favour Sire. Leaving a woman in your place, it's just not right. She has no knowledge on how Camelot is run" Sir Gisbourne excused. "A woman is just as good as any man. I'm sure I did a better job than the both of you" Shannon snapped, coming down the stairs.

"Guards take these traitors to the dungeon. They'll be executed for the attempted murder of Queen Shannon and the murder of Prince Godric" Arthur declared. The court all agreed with him. "Now what are we going to do with you" Arthur wondered, pacing up and down the head of the court room. "You will let me go!" Galen shouted.

Arthur laughed and pulled Shannon towards the door. "Guards, he's to be beheaded first thing in the morning" Arthur instructed. "At least I will die knowing the fact that I can make her scream louder than you every night!" Galen chuckled. Arthur turned sharply, pulling out of his sword.

However Merlin beat him too it. He screamed and his eyes shone gold light. Merlin stood closer to Galen as he started to burn alive. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted, pulling Merlin away from the burning body. "Stop it Merlin, it's alright. She's safe now, he's dead" Arthur whispered, staring at the chard remains of Galen.

"He was meant to burn" Merlin mumbled, looking up tiredly into Arthur's eyes. "I know, but you've exhausted yourself" Arthur told him. "It was worth it" Merlin breathed before slumping in Arthur's arms.

* * *

"What happened?" Merlin rasped, sitting up in his warm bed. He could see Claire motioning for him to shush. He frowned and looked around him. He was in his chambers, they were clean but why was Claire here?

"You've been out for a long time Sir. Her majesty is sleeping next to you in the chair. Her and the King have been here tirelessly every day" Claire explained, passing him a drink. "Thank you" Merlin muttered, relaxing as the soothing coolness sliding down his throat. "What happened to me?" Merlin asked again. "I don't know Sir, you'll have to ask the Queen" Claire shrugged, lighting the fire.

"Merlin…" Shannon moaned, sitting up. "Hey" Merlin smiled, blinking at her. "You gave us all a scare" she admitted. "I'm sorry, what happened?" Merlin wondered. "Gaius says you've used up too much of your magic really. You've done many powerful spells in a short space of time" Shannon explained.

"I feel like rubbish! How long was I out for?" Merlin questioned, trying to get up. Shannon pushed him back down. "Just over a month, Gaius has been feeding you supplements and tried to keep your body healthy. However your muscles still have deteriorated, you need to take it easy" Shannon advised.

Merlin gaped at her. "A month? Why have I been unconscious for a month?" Merlin gasped. "Haven't you listened? Your magic has been recharging itself. I was in two minds whether to take you to the Isle of the Blessed. Your magic is stronger there" Shannon smiled, handing him some fruit. "It's such a long time. What has been happening since I've been asleep?" Merlin murmured, munching on an apple.

"Arthur has gotten a few more kingdom to sign a peace treaty. Thankfully without war. But you never guess what… Guinevere is getting married" Shannon exclaimed, beaming at him. Merlin chocked on thin air. "Gwen? Married? Who?" he breathed. "Yes Gwen is getting married to Sir Lancelot" Shannon laughed, shaking her head. "Well that's good for her" Merlin grinned, trying to relax after choking.

"How are you feeling really?" Shannon sighed. "Fine Shannon, really" Merlin laughed. "Such lies, young man! I know for a fact that you could go to sleep any minute" Shannon smirked. "Oh the problem of having you for a sister" Merlin exclaimed, dramatically. "You love it really" Shannon shrugged. "I don't" Merlin smiled.

"Ah! You're awake!" Arthur shouted, running into the chamber. "Oh just come barging in!" Shannon sighed, picking up the armour that Arthur had dropped. "How are you?" Arthur asked. "I'm fine really. Why do you keep mothering me?" Merlin muttered.

"Because we care" Shannon shook her head. "You're an idiot you know" Arthur told Merlin, affectionately. "And you're a prat, Sire" Merlin nodded, getting up. Arthur helped him over to the chair by the fire. "I feel like an old man" Merlin moaned. "You are" Arthur laughed.

"How are you feeling today?" Arthur asked Shannon, bringing her into his arms. "I'm feeling fantastic" Shannon beamed, kissing Arthur softly. "I was the one in the coma!" Merlin protested. Arthur and Shannon smiled, shaking their heads at him.

"Gaius said he wanted to speak with you Shannon" Arthur informed her, raising an eyebrow. "Will you not come?" Shannon frowned. "No, someone has to look after this idiot" Arthur grinned. "What's the matter? Are you ill?" Merlin asked. "What a shame the Great Dragon isn't here to tell you this time" Shannon smirked heading for the door.

"Tell me what? Shannon!" Merlin shouted as she ignored him. Arthur chuckled, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Wine, my love?" Arthur offered. "No you know I detest the stuff" Shannon giggled. "What are you going on about? Arthur tell me what is the matter with her!" Merlin demanded.

Arthur sighed and went over to Shannon. "Your brother is very slow" Arthur murmured to her. "You should know, My King" she shrugged. Merlin glared at them both, feeling his anger rise. "We've been trying for a heir. Shannon is with child" Arthur explained, a soft look came onto his face.

"Oh…" Merlin mumbled.


	20. Epilogue

Dawnflower: Thank you for the review J and I hope this chapter makes up for the waiting and the terrible grammar

Dark Angel 792 - Thank you for the lovely review. It made me smile J

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Good Morning Father, Mother" Princess Alice greeted at the breakfast table. "Morning Alice" King Arthur smiled, bouncing his 5 year old son on his lap. "Daddy!" Prince Edwin cried, rushing into the breakfast room.

King Arthur had grown old. He was 48, his blonde hair was thinning and starting to go grey. His muscles were deteriorating but he could still keep an army at bay. Along with the help of his sons.

Queen Shannon was 44 and she was still beautiful. She still had her dark hair, kind blue eyes and her pale skin. Though now it was littered with laughter lines and wrinkles around her face. She still had a sharp tongue that could cut many Kings down to size. She was as fiery as when the King had met her. And their love was just as strong.

Prince Alex was 28 years old, he was the eldest of Arthur and Shannon's 4 sons. He was the image of Arthur, he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. They turned gold when he used magic. Something that he had gotten off his mother. He was the head of his own section of knights and was engaged to be married to a young princess in the next kingdom.

Princess Alice was next in age. She was 26. She has long blonde hair and was the image of the beautiful princess. But not with a mind or tongue to match. She had numerous arguments with her father to let her fight in the army. Shannon had only laughed and agreed with her. She reminded Arthur of Morgana, something he detested. She was married to a King in Northern Ireland, however she normally visited every few months.

Prince Mason was 23 and looked like his mother. He had dark hair that came to his shoulders and deep blue eyes with flecks of purple in. He was quieter and took time in making decisions more than his brother and mother. He was close to his father and mother. Yet he distanced himself from his siblings. Something they took in their stride. However he had a keen hand for sword fighting, thankfully. Well that's what Prince Alex said. He was still single and was looking for a suitable wife.

The next was the apple of her parents' eyes. Princess Robin was 16 and was busily practising magic and running with the knights. Robin was a mixture of both her parents. Her complexion was tanned, she had blue eyes, long brown hair and had the most kindest voice imaginable. She was treated like a proper princess, constantly being wooed by knights and receiving invitations from Princes. She was given a constant supply of dresses and jewellery. However she was over protected by her family, something she often complained about.

Prince Edwin was 10 years old and was the most energetic child that the kingdom had seen. He didn't walk, he ran. Which was a problem at feasts. But everyone fell in love with his cute blonde curls, blue eyes and cherubic rosy cheeks. Arthur and Shannon spoiled him rotten. He was their hardest child to conceive, they were constantly interrupted by magical attacks trying to kill Arthur.

Finally it was Prince Robert. He was their youngest child at five. He was tanned, had dark brown hair and had blue sapphire eyes. At the moment everyone adored him and his brother Edwin. They had no control over their magic so they often made the tensest moments the funniest anyone had seen. Especially growing horns on Sir Leon's head.

'Where's your sister?" Shannon asked, feeding Robert a strawberry. "I don't have a sister" Alice sniffed, pouring herself some wine. "Alice! Where is Robin?" Arthur scolded. "I don't know, ask Mason or Alex, they're her favourites" Alice scowled. "I'm sure that's not true" Shannon laughed, cutting up Edwin's breakfast.

Alex and Mason walked in, their man servants following after them. "Alex where is Robin?" Shannon frowned. "How should I know, she never talks to me" Alex shrugged. "Mason? You're always talking to her" Arthur raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "She said she's going to visit Lewis. I think she's been gone for a few hours, her bed was cold" Mason explained.

Arthur stood up, angrily storming over to the door. "My new knight!" Arthur shouted, flinging the door open. However Merlin materialised at the side of him. Princess Robin in his hand. "Jesus Christ Merlin! Even now you don't knock" Arthur cursed, holding his heart.

"I think this belongs to you" Merlin smiled, letting Robin go. "Where have you been, young lady?" Arthur yelled, hands on hips. Merlin walked over to his sister. "The meeting was very quiet without you" Merlin told her, sitting down in Arthur's chair. "Edwin was ill, I had to stay" she shrugged. "Yes it was nothing to do with Arthur having his head between your legs" Merlin smirked.

"Ah!" Alice screamed, covering her mouth. "That's sick, Uncle Merlin!" Mason protested, grabbing some wine. "I can still see it!" Alex complained, rubbing his eyes. "That's gross! You're old" Robin cried. Edwin and Robert giggled at the interruption.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelped. "How do you even know about that?" Shannon gaped. "It was in your mind when I asked you if you were coming. Which you was" Merlin laughed. "I'm going to be sick" Alice muttered, holding her stomach. "I swear you're dead!" Shannon promised, an evil glint in her eye. "I've defeated loads of powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. What makes you think I can't take you?" Merlin gloated. "Because none of them was your sister!" Shannon shouted.

"You see kids? That's how you wind up your parents" Merlin beamed. "Why are you even here? Aren't you meant to be taking your wife, Elaine, to see the Isle of The Blessed?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am meant to. I thought I'd drop off your roaming daughter for you" Merlin grinned, pinching Arthur's breakfast. "Thank you!" Arthur smiled, returning to yell at Robin.

* * *

King Arthur and Queen Shannon was walking round town, hands clasped together. "It's changed so much yet it's the same" Shannon smiled. "Of course it has. We've done all we can for Albion" Arthur replied, handing her a flower. "Thank you, but you know what I mean. Public health has changed and the people are healthy. We're in peace. Something your father never managed to achieve" Shannon grinned, placing it into her hair.

"You know why he could never achieve peace" Arthur mumbled. "Yes, you forgive too easily" Shannon muttered. "You still don't forgive him?" Arthur asked, shocked. "He killed nearly all of my kind Arthur. It still hurts thinking about it" Shannon admitted. "We've stopped that though" Arthur frowned. "Yes, I just wish we did something sooner" Shannon sighed.

They went into the church. They slipped into the crypt, nodding to the priest. "Hmm! It's been a few weeks since we were down here" Arthur smiled, laying a hand on the still glowing white crypt. "I know, I feel incredibly guilty" Shannon mumbled, grinning at the crypt. "Oh Godric! Your brothers and sisters are as wild as ever. Your sister was seen with one of my knights" Arthur muttered.

"He would have been 29" Shannon whispered. "Yes he would of" Arthur sighed, wrapping an arm round Shannon's waist. "He would have had a great life" Shannon murmured, staring at the inscription on it. Merlin had put it on 2 summers after Godric had died.

"If I do not meet you no more in this life, then I'll meet you in the next" Arthur breathed, fingers tracing the words. "I'm thankful for Merlin" Shannon smiled. "I'm not he's useless" Arthur groaned. "You're such a liar!" Shannon exclaimed. "How am I a liar?" he asked. "You love Merlin, Arthur. Everyone can see it" Shannon laughed.

"I love you more than him" he assured. Shannon shook her head. "You shouldn't Arthur" she sighed. "It's different" he promised. "I know, he is your destiny Arthur. I'm your wife" Shannon soothed, grabbing his hand. "I love you Shannon" he breathed, hugging me tightly.

"Does the Princes and Princesses visit often?" Shannon asked the priest. "I'm afraid not, your majesty. They come once every season" the Priest informed them. "Oh do they?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yes Sire" he nodded. "Thank you so much" Shannon murmured, letting Arthur lead her out.

"Mother? What is this all about?" Prince Alex asked. "Your Father wants to speak to you" Shannon told him, returning to her conversation with Lady Gwen. "Sorry I'm late" Merlin cried, running into the courtroom. His wife Elaine who was a few of seats to Shannon's right, shook her head. "What have you been doing?" she hissed. "I've been talking to Arthur. He's furious" Merlin murmured, sitting to the right of Arthur's throne.

"Why are we not on our thrones Mother?" Alice wondered. "I do not feel that you deserve to be sitting on the thrones" Arthur declared, storming into the room. "How can you say that?" Robin gasped. "Because I am the King! You do not even deserve the right to live such a luxury life!" Arthur yelled.

"What have we done?" Mason frowned. "I do not expect it off Edwin or Robert. They are too young to understand. But you four! Not once have you visited your brother this Winter!" Arthur shouted. "Arthur, calm" Shannon mumbled, sending out soothing waves. Alice was about to open her mouth. "If you were going to say you were busy, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut" Arthur glared.

"What are your excuses?" Shannon asked. There was an echoing silence. "Well? We are waiting. Tell the whole room your reasons" Arthur demanded. "We're sorry Mother, Father. But we haven't thought about it" Robin pouted.

"Thought about it? Do you think that me and your mother don't think about him everyday. Yet we still do our duties and visit his grave" Arthur snapped. "Arthur calm it down!" Shannon shouted. "I think you should go your royal highnesses" Merlin suggested. "This is MY court Mer_lin_! I decide who leaves and who doesn't" Arthur growled.

"Even though Godric is dead you still value him higher than us!" Alice spat. "How dare you!" Shannon cried, standing up. "It's true though, you are always talking about him" Robin added. "We want you to know your brother" Shannon told them. "But he is gone!" Alice shouted.

"What do you think about all this Mason?" Arthur asked. "I think you're right Father, we have been neglecting to see Godric's grave" Mason admitted. "Alex? Tell me what you think. You're the next in line, you deserve to give your opinion" Arthur stated. "I think that we should stop living in the past and carry on with our lives. It isn't fair for us to visit a grave of someone we didn't even know" Alex pointed out.

Arthur breathed in deeply and both Merlin and Shannon glanced at him anxiously. "Arthur, he doesn't mean it" Shannon quickly said. "Yes he does. You know he is talking the truth more than anyone" Arthur hissed. "Apologise to your Father" Merlin instructed. "Get out of my sight!" Arthur whispered. "Father?" Alice frowned. "I said GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Arthur yelled.

Shannon nodded and led them out of the room. "Mother you understand what I am saying" Alex pleaded. "I can understand where you are coming from. Come into our chambers" Shannon requested. "Mother, we didn't mean it like it sounded" Robin excused. "I know that my darling, but your father takes anything to do with Godric very serious" Shannon sighed.

Mason opened the door for them. "Thank you dear, Claire please pour us some wine" Shannon instructed. "Mother will you tell us what has happened?" Alex requested. " Of course, dears, sit down" she told them. They all sat down by the fire, memories of when they were children, resurfacing.

"Now you must remember your father had no choice. He was very young and he has carried this burden for 29 years" Shannon pointed out first. "Why does he feel guilty?" Alice questioned. "Your father and I was only just married. In fact it was 8 days into our marriage that Cambernic declared war on Camelot. I was already with child then, and me and your father was so excited" Shannon smiled. "I don't understand what that has to do with anything" Alex stated.

Shannon sighed and went over to the window. "Before your father I was already married. I was the wife to a hunter up by Ealdor. It wasn't a happy marriage" Shannon revealed. "You was married before Father? You cheated on your husband?" Robin gasped. Shannon bowed her head.

"Your mother did nothing wrong. He used to abuse you, take you for granted" a voice from the door told them, reassuring his wife more than his children. Arthur walked in, instantly arms going around Shannon's waist. She breathed out, relaxing into him. "I escaped to Camelot where I met your father. We began an affair but Galen found out. He wanted me back, I would have gone if it wasn't for…" she stopped. "Me. I stopped Galen from taking you away from me forever" Arthur breathed, kissing her neck.

"I forced him at sword point to give your mother up. I gave him a some gold pieces. I thought that was it. I thought it was over" he growled. "Hey you weren't to know" Shannon soothed, hugging him. "What happened after that?" Mason asked. "I got your mother titled and we wed, but she was already carrying my child" Arthur smiled, laying a hand on Shannon's stomach. "We became ruling King and Queen and had our marriage. But between those 8 days. I was left to rule Camelot for a week or so. People didn't like it" Shannon sighed.

Arthur's hands tightened around Shannon reflexively. "Have you heard of Sir Gisbourne and Lord Ashcroft?" Arthur wondered. "Yes weren't they a part of your court?" Alex frowned. "That's right, they didn't approve of your mother ruling Camelot. So they decided to assassinate her. They created a war between Cambernic and Camelot and used Galen as a shooter. As we were on the battlements he shot… he s… he shot an arrow into your mother's stomach" Arthur stuttered.

"I was meant to die, you aren't meant to be alive. It's only because of your Uncle Merlin that we're all sitting here today. I was put into some kind of living dead. But your father was left alone. He was given an impossible choice by Uncle Merlin. Me or Godric" Shannon explained. "So you picked mother over your own child!" Robin snapped. "If I didn't then none of you would be here" Arthur muttered.

"It wasn't your Father's fault" Shannon protested, gripping onto Arthur's hand. "Then who else's is it?" Alex shouted. "I had no choice! You have no idea what it's like to watch the love of your life and the mother of your unborn child die in front of you. So don't you ever judge me on that!" Arthur hissed. "I hate you! Do not talk to me ever again!" Robin and Alice screamed at him. "I disown you" Alex growled, following after Mason who stalked out.

Arthur collapsed to his knees. "Shannon" he breathed, eyes tearing up. "It's alright, Sshh they're only angry. They'll come back to you" Shannon assured, hugging him tightly. "I've lost them" Arthur shook his head. "NO! You haven't" Shannon said firmly, pulling him up. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed after him, hugging him again tightly. "They were disgusted with me" Arthur whispered. "Sleep" Shannon mumbled, stroking his hair.

* * *

Arthur was sitting on the bank, a gentle trickle of water running in the river bed. The sun was beating down onto his shirtless body. "You're going to burn" Shannon warned, smiling at him. "No I'm not" he smiled, reaching up a hand. "You're as young as ever" Shannon laughed. "I am" he agreed, running a hand over her arm.

"Where is this place? You've never taken me here before" Shannon asked. "I found it, as I was walking in the woods. I knew you'd love it" he smirked. "Thank you" Shannon breathed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever" Arthur mumbled. "We can" Shannon soothed. "Not yet" Arthur told her, before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Shannon wondered. "I'll be waiting for you here" he assured her. "But I'm not going anywhere" she frowned. "I will see you here" he promised before it all disappeared.

Shannon was woken up by a weird pain in her chest. That was a weird dream, she hadn't had those since before she was pregnant with Godric. Merlin's magic had made sure of that. "What was that about?" Shannon whispered, looking up at the canopy.

She turned to the body next to her. "Arthur. Wake up" she instructed, shaking him. There was no reply. "Arthur!" she growled, shoving him. Again nothing. "Arthur even the dead sleep lighter than this!" Shannon hissed. Still getting no answer she straddled him. That was sure to wake him up.

Arthur made no movement or sound. "Arthur?" Shannon mumbled, resting her head on his chest. "Arthur?" Shannon panicked, not hearing her favourite sound in the world. Shannon hit his chest, begging for him to jump up and laugh. Tell her he was joking.

But he didn't. "No you can't do this to me!" Shannon shouted, tears pouring down her face. She knew she'd probably wake the whole kingdom up with her emotions but she didn't care. Arthur was dead. She looked around for anything that could of killed him. "Who did this to you?" she muttered, walking around the room. She saw a small bottle beside Arthur's table.

"No! You wouldn't do that to yourself! You just wouldn't!" Shannon gasped, looking between the bottle and Arthur. She cried out in pain, her love had died. She grabbed onto the table, letting the tears pour down her face.

She ran to the door, her magic making it fly open. The guards had been dispersed to the corridors surrounding the royal chambers. Arthur had planned this. Shannon fell halfway towards the corridor where the guards was. She couldn't even call out to them. Her voice had completely disappeared.

She had to get up! She had to alert the people that their King was dead. Finally she made it. Sir Leon was standing outside, a cup of something warm in his hands. "Sir Leon!" Shannon panted, coming up to him. Lancelot and a few of the younger knights were also with him.

"Your majesty!" he cried, rushing towards me. I hugged him tightly, ignoring our status. "My Queen! What is the matter? Where is the King?" he asked. "The King! Oh Sir Leon! The King… he… he's dead!" she sobbed. Sir Leon stared at me. "Someone alert Merlin. Lancelot you go and see the King" Sir Leon ordered. Lancelot nodded, running the way I came.

"Sit! Calm yourself" Sir Leon told me, handing me the cup. "He… he left me… he promised" I cried, tears landing in the hot cup of water. "Merlin is on the way, your majesty. I'm sure he can change it" Sir Leon sighed, sympathy filling his eyes. "No! He can't! He's already dead" Shannon shouted.

"Shannon, listen to me. How did he die? We need to know if we have to search for someone" Sir Leon explained. "No! He… he killed himself" Shannon revealed, looking away ashamed. Sir Leon stared at her, just then Merlin came running down the corridor in his nightclothes.

"Shannon" Merlin breathed, hugging Shannon tightly. "He's left us Merlin" Shannon sobbed, clinging onto the only person who knew how she felt. It was his destiny to be with Arthur. "Let me see him" Merlin ordered Sir Leon. "Lancelot is already with him" Sir Leon nodded, leading the way.

Arthur was still in the same position that Shannon had seen him in. Arms sprawled wide with him on his back. "Dollop head! What have you done now? I need you to recover" Merlin told Arthur, slapping him round the face. There was nothing. "Merlin he is dead" Shannon whispered.

"Listen to me clot pole. I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other Kings, you are not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending, royal imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them but I'll give you one more chance" Merlin muttered, laying a hand on Arthur's forehead. He began to chant in the Old Religion.

Arthur didn't even stir. Merlin growled and the pots and vases in the rooms smashed into a million pieces. "You idiot! Out of the millions of Kings I had to serve. It had to be you didn't it. I've saved your lives too many times now just for you to give up. So do me one favour and get your lazy arse up!" Merlin shouted. Still Arthur didn't respond to his loyal love and friend.

* * *

That morning, both Merlin and Shannon received the royal children. "Mother? What is the matter?" Alice questioned, grabbing Shannon's hand. Shannon shook, sobs going straight through her. "Uncle Merlin, what is it?" Alex asked, frowning as his sisters comforted his mother. "It's your father. He's died" Merlin announced. Alex fell to his knees.

"No! Just NO!" Alex shook his head. "You're now the King of Albion" Merlin declared. "No! I won't accept it. You can bring him back to life. Just as you did to mother!" Alex shouted. "I can't bring the dead back to life Alex" Merlin sighed.

"How did he… die?" Mason gulped. "It would appear that he had taken poison sumac. It's a bush where if you touch the leaves you are poisoned. It is common on the black market" Merlin informed them. "What?" Alex exclaimed. "Where's Daddy, Mommy?" Prince Robert asked, a confused look on his face.

Shannon sighed, pulling him in for a hug. "Daddy… sweetie, daddy has gone to Avalon" Shannon tried to explain. "Can I go after him? Will he bring me back some presents like last time?" Prince Edwin smiled. "No sweetheart, Daddy isn't coming back. He has gone to live with Granddad" Shannon sighed, stroking his hair.

"Why can't we follow him? I want to go with Daddy! It's not fair!" Robert shouted. "I know baby, I know" Shannon cried, pulling him onto her lap. She buried her face into his small neck. "I know sweetheart" she whispered. "What if I don't accept the throne?" Alex questioned Merlin. "Alex you know the answer. It will be passed to Mason and then onto Edwin" Merlin sighed. "I hate this!" he screamed.

"You must take responsibility, it is your destiny" Shannon reminded him. "What if I don't want this destiny? This is all your care about, always about pushing us into things" Alex yelled at her. "Alex it isn't Shannon's fault" Merlin sighed. "It's alright Merlin. Alex, you're the only thing that matters to me. You and your brother and sisters. I love you more than life itself" Shannon whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not ready" Alex breathed. "You are more mature than your father was. Believe me, he thought you was ready to take the throne" Shannon confided. "But what if I mess up?" he whimpered quietly. "You have your friends and family around you Alex. They will guide you. I promise" Shannon soothed, kissing his head before curtseying to him. "Long live King Alex of Albion" she cried.

* * *

Later than evening, Shannon knocked on Alex's chamber. "Mother" Alex smiled, placing down his sword. "Have you written to Isabella to announce you are now King and she is the future Queen?" Shannon asked. "I did it after receiving the crown" Alex nodded.

"You won't forget your brothers and sisters will you?" Shannon worried. "Why would I?" he frowned. "With your duties that will come. Promise me you won't forget them. That you'll look after Robert and Edwin. And make sure that Robin behaves herself. Promise me Alex!" Shannon demanded. "I promise. Mother why are you asking me this?" Alex muttered.

"I am old Alex. If anything was to happen to me. I don't want them to be alone in this world" Shannon explained. Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Mother, no harm will come to any of my family" Alex assured her. "I am glad of that son" Shannon smiled. "It's getting late, I'll see you at the breakfast table" Alex nodded. "Goodnight son….. You do know that we love you right? Me, Merlin and your father, we all love you" Shannon mumbled at the door. "Yes of course, good night" he laughed.

Shannon grabbed her cloak, smiling at a sleeping Gwen. She had stayed with her in her chamber. Shannon placed the letter beside Gwen, on the pillow. "Sleep tight my friend" Shannon whispered, closing the door to her chamber.

"I knew you'd do something stupid like this" a voice to her left startled her. "Merlin! Are you trying to kill me?" Shannon hissed, turning to glare at her older brother. "Where are you going?" he questioned. "I'm going out to look at the stars. What are you doing?" she asked. "Making sure you're not going to kill yourself" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so stupid Merlin!" Shannon chided. "You should be asleep" Merlin told her. "I can't. My mind is restless" Shannon explained, hooking arms with him. "I know how you feel" Merlin sighed. "I love you Merlin" Shannon declared, kissing his cheek. "What are you going to do?" he wondered, narrowing his eyes. Shannon sighed closing her eyes.

_Sleep Merlin, give these letters out in the Morn _Shannon whispered into Merlin's mind, forcing him into a deep sleep outside his chambers. Merlin crumpled like a sack of potatoes. "I'm sorry" Shannon breathed, kissing his head. "Look after them" she cried, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face.

Shannon rushed down to the stables to gather her horse. "Shush girl" she soothed, patting the beast's nose. _Shannon… _a eerie voice echoed in the stables. "Arthur!" Shannon gasped, turning around. But there was nothing there. "Come we must take our leave" Shannon muttered, pulling on the reigns.

Shannon made it into the forest. She sat at the stream that Arthur and her went to constantly while they reigned. _Not far now! I promise _the voice breathed. Shannon frowned getting up from her spot. She pushed back the branches, coming to a small meadow in the forest. It had a little river bank.

She sighed, resting in the moonlight. It was always her favourite time of day. The night. Arthur was the sun and she was the night. He had tanned skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. She was all pale, blue eyes and dark hair. So opposite!

A noise to her right made her roll over. "Who is there?" Shannon questioned, but she got no reply. She turned around and saw a young child playing in the river. "Child, what are you doing awake so late? Why are you in the forest? Isn't it cold?" Shannon shouted out. The child had blonde hair to his ears, purple eyes and tanned skin.

"Of course not! It's time to play" he giggled. "What's your name?" she asked the boy. "My Daddy keeps staring at you. He says that you are the most beautifuliest thing he had seen" the boy told her. Shannon jumped to her feet and turned around.

A man stepped out of the shadows. Shannon gasped, falling over in shock. "I knew I was handsome but I didn't think I was that handsome" a laugh filled the meadow. "Arthur?" Shannon breathed.

Arthur was standing there, looking like he had when he was 20. "You look so beautiful" Arthur groaned, reaching out to touch her. She expected his touch to be cold but it was warm. He saw the questioning look in her eye. "We are the same for once" Arthur smiled, looking at her. Shannon followed his example and gasped at her 20 year old body.

"I don't understand" Shannon gasped. "Last night, I came to you in dream. I wanted us to be together" Arthur explained, cupping her cheek. "Am I dead?" she smiled. "As dead as a dormouse" Arthur laughed, eyes leaving her to look over her shoulder. Shannon did the same, seeing her body lying on the grass. Her cloak was covering her body like a blanket. "They'll find you in the morning" Arthur assured her.

"How are you here?" Shannon asked. "Because I am the greatest King to ever have lived. It has it's perks" Arthur chuckled. "I bet" Shannon giggled, laying a hand on his chest. "I missed you" Shannon breathed. "I was gone for a day" Arthur sighed. "I thought you had left me forever" Shannon whispered. "I'll always find a way back to you. Remember? All those time I went to battle, I returned for you" Arthur smiled.

Arthur's eyes drifted behind her again. The boy was now climbing trees. "Who is he?" she questioned. "He is Godric" Arthur grinned, running a hand through her hair. "But Godric was only a small child. How are we in our younger bodies?" Shannon shook her head. "We have decided on when we are most happy. Godric wanted to be a child and he has slowly aged. He'll stop soon enough" Arthur assured her.

Shannon nodded before pressing her lips to his. He opened his mouth for her, willing to give her anything. He gripped her head, pulling her in closer. She nibbled and bit on his tongue and mouth. He tasted like honey and apples. She taste like cherries and sweetbread. "I love you" Shannon breathed, resting her head on his forehead. "I love you too" he replied, kissing her sweetly.

"Come Godric, we have yet to wait for Uncle Merlin. God knows how long that will take" Arthur called, joining hands with Shannon. Godric pushed in between them and held both of their hands. "Okay Mommy, Daddy" he smiled.

* * *

Merlin had seen the rise and fall of Albion. He had seen the time of Arthur's children and Arthur's grandchildren. He had seen the time when magic was pushed away, lying dormant in the earth, waiting to be released. It wouldn't be released. At least not yet, after all this was Merlin's first lifetime after all.

Merlin pulled the jacket tighter to him. He fidgeted with the car keys in his hand. It would soon be time, he could feel it. His magic was thrumming and had little outbursts. Which was always hard to explain in the 21st century.

"You keep us waiting for this long and you mess with your keys!" he heard a prat's voice above his head. "Arthur, he is only just waking up. Leave him" Shannon chided. For that was definitely Shannon's voice. He would know it anywhere. And not forgetting Arthur, the prat, the King of Albion.

"What happened?" Merlin groaned, sitting up. Shannon was leaning against a tree while Arthur was sitting in front of him. "You walked in front of a bus. Honestly Merlin, everything you have done and you get killed by a bus. It's a terrible ending" Arthur smirked. "I knew that I'd meet you some day" Merlin beamed, accepting the helping hand off Arthur. "Of course! What did you think we were going to do" Shannon giggled, linking arms with Merlin and Arthur.

"Now, seeing as you are finally here. My boots need cleaning, my bed needs changing. My clothes are in a huge pile. I have never seen my living quarters look so dirty" Arthur listed off. Nearly 2000 years and you still don't know how to clean up after yourself" Merlin teased. "Hey!" Arthur protested, chasing after Merlin. Shannon giggled, trying to catch up with him. "Remember Arthur at 20 he was more athletic than you" she called, running into the thick grass.

* * *

**Well this is it! We have finally come to the end. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end. It is greatly appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think and what is your favourite part of the story. Thanks again J**


End file.
